Pains Of The Heart
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Elaine of Corbenic is the daughter of King Pelles, who is the younger brother of King Uther. She goes missing and is found by one man, who she falls for but does he truly return his feelings? Lancelot/Elaine, Gwaine/Elaine, Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot/Gwen.
1. Chapter 1: Hostage

**Pains Of The Heart**

**Category: BBC Merlin**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Lancelot/Elaine, Gwaine/Elaine, Arthur/Gwen, Lancelot/Gwen.**

**Summary: Elaine of Corbenic is the daughter of King Pelles, who is the younger brother of Uther. She goes missing and is found by one man, who she falls for but does he truly return his feelings?**

**- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - –**

**Chapter One: Hostage**

Her heart pounded in fear as she was dragged through her childhood home in only her nightgown by men, who served her father. Well she thought they served him but the way these guards were pulling her through the long hallways and she struggled against their grip. Her father was away in Camelot visiting his brother and he had left his daughter in the care of his second in command, as he trusted him with his life.

The land of Corbenic was only small but it was a peaceful kingdom. The only problem was that King Pelles had no male heir, only a daughter. King Pelles loved his daughter more than anything and if she could inherit after him, he would let her but the throne cannot be passed onto a female heir and the male heir was Uther or Arthur, if Uther died before Pelles did. Elaine did not mind as she wanted to be happy wherever she was. If her father died prematurely, she would go to Camelot and reside there.

Elaine struggled to keep up with her captors but she was struggling and was constantly tripping over her own feet. "Please..." She gasped. "Let me go! Please!" Sobbing as they pulled her into the Great Hall of the castle. The whole room was filled with guards and strangers as she was pulled up to her father's throne, which was occupied by her father's trusted knight; Sir Marcus. The guards forced Elaine to her knees in front of him. "You! My father trusted you!" She glared up at him.

"Yes. Yes he did. Silly old goat. He should not have done that. Especially leaving me in charge with his castle and his beautiful daughter." Marcus stood up and walked towards her in a slow, threatening manner. "Silly old goat." Reaching down and putting his hand under her chin, forcing her to hold her gaze with his. She tried to force her chin from his grip but he held tighter. "Now, I have sent a message to your father and I am guessing he is on his way with his very little army."

"Have you forgotten where he has gone?" Finally shaking her head out of his grip. "He has gone to Camelot! When my uncle is told of what has happened, he will send an entire army to defeat you!" Trying to shake off the guards holding her tightly. She wanted to attack this man, this man who she used to trust and now it has been thrown away. "What is it that you want? Money? Power?" She continued to struggle against her captors but she was becoming aware of her nightgown which was loose and falling off her shoulders.

"This!" He stood up straight and spread his arms out wide and looked around the large room. "To be King!" He sneered as he looked back at her. "One thing I will need now is something that will secure my claim to the throne." Pulling out his dagger from his belt and moved towards the cowering woman, kneeling in front of her. The tip of the dagger hovered close to her collarbone. "A wife..." Whispering as he moved the dagger to the front of her nightgown and he began to cut the ties of her nightgown. She struggled against the grips of the guards as Marcus placed his dagger back at his waist and then reached forward and tore the front of her nightgown, exposing her chest to all to see. She screamed in shock but it was drowned out by the cheers of the men in the Hall. "And an heir." Staring down at her bare torso. "We will marry in the morning." Kissing her forcefully. "Take her to her room."

"NO! NO!" She screamed loudly as the two guards dragged her backwards out of the hall. No one noticed the silent man, standing in the corner. He watched the poor young woman being dragged out of the hall with the entire hall cheering her screams and protests. This was something he would not be able to stay out of.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Who is the mystery man? Have a guess. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid

**Pains Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Please review. Let me know what you think. :D**

**Chapter Two: Afraid**

The two guards threw Elaine into her room, slamming the door quickly as they left and locking it before she could wrench it open. Her fists pounded the wooden door and she screamed. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW!" She shouted and hit the door until she had barely any energy left. When she remembered her torn nightgown, she quickly stood up, pulling the ripped nightgown off and searched for something else to wear. Never in her whole life had she been so humiliated. She needed to escape. Runaway from her own home. She feared for her life right this moment and she needed to escape the comforts of the castle and run to the next safest place that she had always known: Camelot.

Her body shook with fear as she pulled out a dress from her wardrobe and dressed into it as best as she could, as she had no maid to help her. She was terrified as she pulled open her balcony doors, there was no way she could climb down as her room was the highest in the castle. The Princess of the castle used to be safe in the tower but now it was her prison. She was to marry the coward and produce a son for him to secure his claim to the throne. The man wanted power because he was only a mere knight. But what Elaine did not understand was that her father always held Marcus in high esteem like his father before him and now Marcus was betraying the man, who treated him like a son.

Marcus' family of knights were a rare family. Marcus' great-grandfather saved Pelles' grandfather from a brutal attack and he rewarded him with a knighthood for him and every one of his descendants. It was enough for Marcus. He was ambitious and wanted more. Tonight was the way he could do it and tomorrow morning, he would seal his claim. Marry Elaine, bed her and reproduce with her. This was not how it was supposed to be. She wanted to marry for love, not be forced into a loveless marriage, where she was to have a child a year for the securing of the man's title and property.

Elaine stood by the open doors and stared out at the dark night. A cold breeze ran through her room but she didn't bother to close the window. She was going to get sick and that would postpone the forced wedding. Hopefully she would be able to escape and get to Camelot. The fear grew when she heard the cheering of the men in the courtyard and throughout the castle. There was occasional fights but they barely lasted a few minutes.

A fight broke outside her room. Elaine ran to her bed and reached under it for her hidden sword, drawing it in case someone broke into the room. She stayed close to the open balcony doors with the sword gripped tightly in her hands. It was obvious that she was frightened as the fighting suddenly stopped and the key slid into the lock. She held the sword out in front of her as the door opened slowly. Elaine let out a surprised gasp as a handsome man cautiously moved into her room. "Who... Who are you?"

"My Lady. No time for talking. I am not like those men, who are holding you hostage. I am here to get you out." He closed the door quickly and moved closer to her, but she stepped back. "My Lady, you have to trust me if you wished to get out alive." Holding his hand out towards her.

"Tell me your name first and I may trust you." She glared at him and held her sword straight out at him. "Tell me your name and why I should trust you!" Raising her voice slightly.

"My name is Lancelot. I know you're Uther's niece and if we leave now, I will get you to Camelot and to your father. But I insist we leave now." Still holding his hand out to her. "Please my Lady."

Elaine watched him and saw the seriousness in his expression. Slowly she lowered her sword, letting it hang at her side. "Fine." She said stubbornly. "But if you even try to hurt me, I will kill you. I know how to fight."

"I don't doubt that." He gave a grin as he moved to the door, pressing his ear against the door. "We must leave now." Turning back to her and saw her placing the sheath around her waist and dark cloak on. "Ready?" Holding his hand out to her, which she nervously took with her free hand. She continued to grip her sword as he led her to the door. "Stay close to me." He let go of her hand to open the door slowly.

Elaine lifted the hood of her cloak to hide her face in the shadows of the hood. "I will." She whispered as she followed him out into the corridor, keeping close behind him. She saw the two guards unconscious on the stone floor but she and Lancelot were rushing past them and down the servants' stairs. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Lancelot stopped and reached behind him to grip her hand. "What?" She whispered but he spun around and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Elaine froze as he held her close to him but when she saw a few drunk guards walking past them. She played along by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him, to hide their identities. "They're gone." She whispered as she pulled away with her cheeks bright red.

Lancelot slowly moved away from her and looked up and down the corridor behind her. "Sorry. If we had tried to hide, they would have spotted us but if they saw us as a couple trying to get five minutes alone, they would ignore us." Smiling nervously. "Sorry, if I offended you My Lady." Bowing slightly to her. "I shall give my full apologies once we are a safe distance from the castle." Elaine only gave him a nervous smile and nod, a blush spread across her cheeks.

The two silently moved through the castle and, thankfully, they were not caught as they moved towards the kitchens of the castle. Elaine gripped his hand tightly as they hid in the shadows of the castle. "We're nearly there." Elaine whispered as they moved towards the door to the kitchen but the warning bells began to sound. "Oh no!"

"The prisoner has escaped! The Princess has escaped!" Voices shouted high above them, causing them to stay rooted to the spot. "Find her! Find her!" Shouts were heard all around them.

"Quickly." Lancelot pulled her through the door and through the kitchens, which were empty and untidy from the men invading the food stores and drinking barrels. Both of them placed their swords away to be able to run quicker. "Get down." He pulled her to the floor and under the table. "Stay there." He whispered as he left her for a moment.

She tried to keep her breathing quiet but it came out in ragged, frightened breaths as she waited for Lancelot to return. Two sets of slow footsteps moved into the kitchen. She held her breath as they moved through the large room. She wished the strange man would hurry up and come back. That was it. He had left her in this hiding place to save his own life and leave her to her fate. She gripped the hilt of her sword as the footsteps grew louder and closer to her.

"There's nothing here. Must have been a shadow." One of the people spoke gruffly. Elaine saw his boots from her hiding place. "Let's go. I cannot be bothered to find the girl. It's his fault that he left her guarded by Roland and Logan. Both are useless." Scoffing as he turned on his heel and slowly made his way to the door.

"I know what you mean." The second man scoffed as he too followed the other man. "But if I were guarding her, I would not be able to resist temptation." Sneering as they walked to the door. "Who are you?" He said suddenly.

Elaine was able to see that they had both stopped and being confronted by an unknown man. She prayed silently that it was Lancelot and not some random guard. "I'm your worst nightmare." He spoke and the sounds of men being hit in the head was heard. Her knuckles were white as she gripped tightly onto her sword. "My Lady." Lancelot spoke gently. "Come out."

She slowly moved out of her hiding place. "Where did you go?"

"To retrieve horses and bribe the guards at the gates to open the gates when I arrive there." He smiled as he put his own sword and held out his hand to her, which she nervously took. Lancelot led them through the dark edges of the courtyard towards the stables. Elaine would constantly be glancing behind them to see if they were being followed. "It will be all right, My Lady." Lancelot assured her as he led her into the stable where there was a stable boy waiting for them with Elaine's horse and another horse all ready saddled to leave. The two mounted their horses and gave their thanks to the frightened looking boy.

The two kicked their horses and galloped out of the stables and towards the gates, which were wide open for them. "CLOSE THE GATES! STOP THEM!" Angry voices shouted from behind them. "STOP THEM!"

The gates began to close. They were heavy so it would take time for them to close. "Quickly, my Lady!" Lancelot shouted to her, kicking the sides of his horse. Elaine also kicked her horse to move faster. Arrows began to fly past them as they rode through the closing gates.

Elaine let out a sigh of relief when the two of them made it through but the sigh was replaced with a scream. An arrow pierced her shoulder. She was about to fall forward on her horse when Lancelot moved alongside her and pulled her onto his own moving horse, abandoning Elaine's horse. The horse did not stop galloping until they were deep in the forest, that surrounded King Pelles' castle. Elaine was conscious for the entire journey which was a good sign for Lancelot. "It hurts. Get it out..." She groaned against his shoulder.

"I will. When I know you are safe." Holding her close to him with one arm around her and his other hand commanding his horse forward and faster. Elaine's hands gripped onto his tunic tightly and kept her eyes closed throughout the journey. She could vaguely hear cries and shouts from pursuing men but they soon grew distant and finally nothing. Lancelot continued to ride for another 5 minutes before stopping and pulling his horse to a stop. He glanced around before he dismounted, holding Elaine on the horse still before helping her off the horse and laying her on her side. Quickly, he began to reach for the blankets, that were packed on the horse. He placed one flat on the ground and lay a groaning Elaine upon it. Lancelot then made a fire and collected water to be able to treat her wound.

He knew that if he did not treat it soon, the young woman would develop a terrible fever and may not be able to fight it. Camelot was at least half a day's ride and Lancelot would not be able to do that with an injured woman and one horse with very little provisions.

He knelt next to Elaine, who had streams of painful tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed from the pain. "It will be over soon, my Lady." Running a hand over her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a fever beginning to build up. With one hand he gripped her arm, holding her in place and the other hand reached for a cloth. He hovered it over her lips. "Bite down on this." Elaine bit down on the cloth and waited for the sharp pain of him pulling the arrow from her shoulder. "1... 2... 3..." He said quickly and pulled the arrow out at '3'. Elaine screamed into the cloth as Lancelot placed a clean rag against the wound to stem the bleeding. Her screams stopped but her sobs continued until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Fear ran through Lancelot's heart. If she died, he would have to take her to Camelot and face the wrath of her father and her uncle for not protecting her properly and letting her be killed so barbarically. He would wait a few hours before beginning to travel again. He wanted to be sure that Elaine was strong enough for a long travel to Camelot.

He looked down at her sleeping form, sweat coated her skin from the fever and it scared him. Leaning down, he pressed his palm on her forehead to find her skin burning hot. He had to leave now or she would never survive. Lancelot wrapped the wool blanket around her and carried her to his horse in it. He lifted her onto the horse, holding her in place as he too mounted behind her. Kicking his heels into the horse's sides and galloped into the forest, holding the feverish woman to him.

* * *

**A/N: What you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Hopefully not ugly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recovery

**Pains Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Please review! I need them like oxygen! :D**

**Chapter Three: Recovery**

Burning. Pain. Aching. Three constant feelings ran through Elaine as she slept in the blackness but the blackness was painful. Murmured words were spoken to her but she couldn't understand them nor could she recognise the voice. The voice was soft and calm. She tried her best to open her eyes to look at the person speaking to her but her eyelids were heavy and she had no strength to move them.

"Nearly there my Lady." The voice reassured her. "Hold on a while longer." The voice was definitely male as he murmured in her ear. Slowly, the young woman opened her eyes and focused them on the person holding her. She recognised him. Lancelot. Through a haze, she watched him, studied him. "I am here. I shall not let you go until we reach Camelot."

"Don't..." She whispered and gave a shuddered breath as she leant her head against his chest, feeling his heart pounding. "Don't let go..." She whispered once again, her hand gripped his chain mail. "Help me..." She whispered still, her laboured breathing became even worse and she collapsed in his embrace.

"Oh no!" He held her tighter and dug his heels into the sides of his horse, who moved as fast at his master's orders. "Please hold on, Elaine! Please!" He saw that her forehead was coated with sweat as he urged his horse forward and Camelot finally came into view. It was still an hour's ride but they were closer than they were before. "Hold on." He whispered again as the horse sped across the lands towards the magnificent castle.

* * *

"Prince Arthur! A horse approaches the castle. A man with, what looks like an injured woman." A knight announced from the battlements. It was close to midday and the Prince was making his rounds on the battlement. Seeing if all his men were attending to their duties and the guards were in their correct positions.

Arthur moved to the edge of the battlements and looked down at the road leading up to the castle. "Send for Gaius!" He said quickly, trying to see who the people were. Two knights left the Prince and went in search of the court physician. Arthur left his place and made his way to the courtyard to greet the new arrivals. Once he reached the courtyard, the person entered the courtyard and pulling his horse to a stop at the foot of the steps. Arthur gave a shocked gasp at the person riding the horse. "Lancelot? What are you doing here?" Rushing down the stone steps towards him. "Who is... Elaine!" He gasped in shock and moved forward to take her from Lancelot. "Oh God! Leon! Help me!" He and Leon reached up and helped the shivering woman from the saddle and settled her into Arthur's arms. "Go to Gaius and tell him we are in the chambers next to the Lady Morgana's." Leon ran ahead of the Prince and Arthur began to rush up the stairs into the castle. "Lancelot with me!" He called behind him.

Lancelot followed Arthur but he feared what Uther would say to him if he found him in Camelot once again even if it was with his injured niece and he had returned her safely to her guardians. He feared for her and hoped she survived. He barely knew the woman but he had grown attached to her in the last few hours and felt protective of the her. He watched her, groaning in Arthur's arms, her blonde hair covered in sweat from her fever, caused by the arrow wound in her shoulder. "Fight it Elaine." He whispered to himself, watching Arthur carry the woman through the castle and into a room. The room was elegant but there seemed to have a feeling that there had hardly been anybody living in the room recently.

When Arthur quickly placed Elaine on the bed, Gaius came into the room, followed by Merlin and Gwen. Only Merlin and Lancelot noticed and heard Gwen's shocked gasp at the sight of Lancelot standing at the foot of the bed. Gaius moved forward and examined Elaine; pressing his hand on her forehead. "How did she get this fever?" Looking up at Lancelot, who was standing nervously at the foot of the bed, watching Elaine.

"An arrow. Um... An arrow to her shoulder. Through her back when we were escaping the castle." Lancelot spoke quietly as he watched Gaius work on the young woman.

"Gwen, help me to turn her onto her side." Gaius spoke to the young maid, who moved forward quickly and helped the physician to turn the injured woman onto her side. Carefully, he moved Elaine's dress away from her shoulder and took off the dressing Lancelot had placed on her shoulder when she was injured. "The wound is infected. How long has she been like this?"

"Half a day, maybe more." Lancelot shook his head and breathed slowly as he watched Gaius continue to treat Elaine. "I tried to get here as soon as I could but we only had one horse." Running his hand over his face. Feeling the morning stubble grazing the palm of his hand.

"Merlin, fetch a bowl of warm water and many clean cloths. I need to clean the wound thoroughly." Gaius pressed around the outside of the wound, causing Elaine to give a small cry of pain through her unconsciousness. "Arthur, I think you should send for your father. He will need to see her."

Arthur stood in his place, staring at his cousin. "I... I don't know what to say. To him. How will I break it to him? My uncle has just left for Corbenic to fight for her freedom." Lancelot looked at him in shock and Arthur turned to his friend. "Lancelot, come with me. I cannot explain anything to my father. Only you can."

"I cannot, Arthur! Your father has banished me from Camelot. I doubt he will want me to explain why I was part of the men who helped Sir Marcus hold Elaine hostage and take over her father's position. Marcus was going to force Elaine to marry him and give him an heir." Keeping his gaze on Elaine as Gaius and Gwen treated her wound and fever.

"He was going to do what?" The angry voice of Uther Pendragon came from the doorway of the chambers. "Why were you there?" Striding up to Lancelot and standing in front of him. "I find you have brought my niece to Camelot, half dead and you say you were one of the men who held her against her will."

"I didn't know, your Majesty. I've been going from place to place. Finding ways to survive. When I saw the Lady Elaine bringing brought into the Great Hall, I knew that I was in the wrong place and she was in danger. I had to get her out of there. I couldn't watch her be hurt in that way. I am sorry your Majesty. I tried to get her out of the castle unharmed but we were attacked upon escaping." Lancelot explained as quickly as he could before he had to face Uther's wrath.

Uther looked between Lancelot and Elaine. His anger slowly dying down as his gaze settled upon his niece. Gaius had now finished treating her wound and he was treated her fever. "Gaius? Anything? Will she live?" Moving away from Lancelot and next to Gaius who was giving Elaine a tonic. "Please say she will live. Her father will be devastated if she does not live."

"Only time will tell Sire." Gaius stood up straight and moved back for Uther to sit next to his niece. "We shall have to wait until the night is over." Watching as Uther held his niece's hand as she tossed and turned on the bed, the fever running through her body.

Uther nodded slowly and watched her. "Her father!" He said in shock and looked around to Arthur. "He needs to be stopped or he will be killed." Keeping his hand wrapped around Elaine's trembling hand.

"I'll take some of my knights and I will either aid him or bring him back to Camelot." Arthur nodded to his father. "Send word if anything changes or happens." Looking at his sick cousin and then back to his father. "I will leave immediately."

* * *

As the night fell, Uther sat nervously with his niece. He was afraid that he would lose her. He doted upon her when she was a child and as she grew he would still dote upon her; sending her extravagant gifts. As children, she and Arthur were the best of friends, despite their playful rivalry. Elaine was very much like her father; kind and gentle. She always saw the best in people, no matter how horrid they seemed to be. In looks, she took after her mother. Uther admitted to his younger brother on occasions, that he was jealous of Pelles when he married before Uther and to a very good looking young noblewoman. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist and the most striking brown eyes, both features Elaine inherited.

Elaine shook from the fever all through the night, moaning and groaning from the burning. "Fa... Fath... Father..." She moaned in her feverish state. "Father... Father..."

"Shhhh..." Uther tried to reassure her by giving her hand a gentle squeeze and placing a cool cloth on her hot forehead. "Sleep, my child."

"Sire, I will sit with her. You need to rest." Gwen spoke as she entered the room with fresh linen and a curtsey for the King. "I will send word if anything changes with the Lady Elaine." Placing the clean linen on the chest which sat under a window, this allowed Gwen to look out into the outside world. "Sire, Prince Arthur has returned." She said quickly and in shock at Arthur returning so soon after leaving.

The King let go of his niece's hand and stood up quickly, rushing to the window. He recognised his son leading the column of men but he rode in front of a horse and cart. "No..." Uther whispered in shock as he sped out of the room, leaving Gwen to sit with the sick patient. Uther ran through the hallways of his castle to reach the main courtyard to see if his thoughts were untrue. The column were riding into the courtyard with Arthur at the head as the King ran down the steps. "Please tell me... It is not..."

Arthur dismounted his horse and slowly walked towards his father, stopping in front of him. "I am sorry father. It was too late. We had reached Corbenic and the battle was already lost." He placed his hands on his father's shoulders, trying to hold him in one place but Uther was desperate to see his brother. "I am sorry father." Finally stepping aside and allowing Uther to inspect the body of his late younger brother. "He fought to the very end. Apparently he knew Elaine was safe but he continued fighting to save his kingdom." Following his father to Pelles' body.

Uther fell to his knees next to his brother's body. "Pelles..." He gasped. "Oh Pelles!" Reaching out and holding the cold hand in his own. "Bring him inside. We... We just..." He stuttered.

"I'll take care of everything father." Arthur stood next to his father. "You need to rest. You will make yourself ill." Helping his father to stand up. "Come father." Uther reluctantly left his dead brother in the care of the knights of Camelot and allowed his son to lead him back inside the castle. Obviously Uther didn't immediately rest, he paced in his chambers with his son watching. "Father, I spoke with the leader of the rebelling forces."

"And what did they say or propose?"

"They give two conditions. The first being that they keep the kingdom of Corbenic and the second: Elaine returns to Sir Marcus. If those conditions are met, they will not attack Camelot. Their forces are great in number but not enough to penetrate the walls." Arthur continued as he stood in front of the door to his father's chambers. "I have doubled the guards on the battlements and 4 of my best knights are protecting Elaine."

"Your cousin is dying." Uther spoke in defeat as he sat down in a chair by the window. "She may not make it through the rest of the night. Gaius has tried everything. We could lose another member of our family before dawn." Running a hand over his face as he took a deep breath. "Go to her Arthur. Go and say your goodbyes."

"Elaine's dying?" Arthur questioned. Not sure if he had heard his father correctly but the nod confirmed to him that he had heard him. "No... She cannot..." Stuttering slightly as he turned and fled out of the door. He ran straight to Elaine's chambers.

* * *

Ever since Arthur left, Lancelot stayed behind. He wanted to know if Elaine was well and safe from harm but he heard no news of the young woman. He avoided going inside the castle walls and remained in the village but he did mention to one of the servants to bring him news if there was any change with Elaine.

"Lancelot!" A very familiar voice called from behind him. He turned to see Gwen jogging towards him. She had her shawl wrapped around her, keeping the cold evening breeze from chilling her. "It is Elaine. She is out of danger. Her fever broke only moments ago and she is asking for you."

Lancelot looked down at the beautiful woman, who he was in love with. As was Prince Arthur. "Gwen." He breathed her name as she stood in front of him, flustered from rushing out of the castle to find him, probably. "She is? What about Uther? He has made it clear that I am not welcome."

"The King is in mourning. Arthur brought King Pelles back to Camelot dead." Gwen spoke sadly over the death of the King's younger brother. All of Camelot loved King Pelles as he was kind and considerate, unlike his brother, who was cruel and suspicious of everyone. "I will take you to Elaine." The two walked side-by-side to the castle in silence. Lancelot would occasionally glance sideways at the young woman and the previous feelings returning to him fully.

Lancelot was led into Elaine's chambers, to find her sleeping in bed. She still looked ill but not as bad as she looked before. Her hair was tied in a long braid neatly and she was propped up on many pillows. Slowly, he walked forward with Gwen and sat in the chair next to the bed. He didn't want to wake her but as he was sitting down, Elaine woke up. "I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered gently as he moved closer to her.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes." She smiled gently towards him. "Thank you Lancelot. I don't know where I would be if it were not for you. My father will reward you for your bravery and loyalty." Both Lancelot stayed silent. "What? What is it?"

"Elaine!" Arthur called in shock as he rushed into the room. "Father said... Father said you were dying."

"Well, obviously I am not." Elaine laughed softly as her cousin moved around the bed and sat on the edge, on the opposite side to Lancelot. "I'm not going anywhere. Right?" Looking to him for reassurance but he remained silent. "Arthur? What is it? I do not wish to be kept in the dark. Where is my father? He will tell me." Still her cousin remained silent. "Arthur!" She shouted at him as much as her voice would allow her. "No... No..." Finally, she realised the truth behind every person's silence. "He's not... No... Please no..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Arthur in shock. "Please Arthur!"

"I am sorry Elaine." Arthur shook his head slowly and bent over their, now, clasped hands. "I tried to reach him before the battle began but it was over when I reached Corbenic with the Knights. He knew you were safe but he continued to fight for the freedom of his Kingdom. I am sorry."

Elaine's silent tears slowly turned into sobs. "I don't believe you..." She sobbed into the back of her hand. "No... NO!" She screamed at Arthur, who reached forward and pulled her into his chest and she sobbed into his armour. The two others watched them both as Elaine's heart broke at the news of her beloved Father's death. "Oh Father." She sobbed harder as Arthur rubbed her back in gentle circles and secretly cried with her.

Arthur held Elaine in his arms until she fell asleep in his arms and he gently lay her back on the bed. He brushed her hair away from her face and watched her for a moment as she slept. "Gwen, could you sit with her? I do not wish for her to be alone when she wakes again." He stood up slowly and moved from the bed.

"Yes your Highness." Gwen nodded and sat in Arthur's previous place; on the edge of Elaine's bed.

Arthur moved away as did Lancelot. "I never thanked you for returning her to us." Holding his hand out to him. "Thank you."

"Any decent man would have done it." Lancelot nodded and placed his hand in Arthur's hand, shook it slightly. "Take care of her. If Sir Marcus discovers she is alive, he will hunt her down."

"Stay then. I will have a word with my father and request for you to be Elaine's personal bodyguard. She needs someone with her when she is well again and I cannot think of anyone better." Arthur put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Think about it before you reject the proposal."

"What if the King denies your request?"

"I don't know but if Elaine asked him personally he would not refuse. She is his favourite, even above Morgana." Arthur chuckled nervously as he looked back at his sleeping cousin, who still looked ill but better than she was before. "Just give it time and you may well be forgiven." He smiled and tapped Lancelot's shoulder before leaving Elaine's bed chambers.

Lancelot watched the two women on the bed. Gwen kept a hold of Elaine's hand and Elaine slept peacefully. She had no idea that being in Camelot had brought a danger on her family. It was not her fault but it was not Lancelot's fault either. He knew he had to get Elaine out of Corbenic for her own safety and sanity. Sir Marcus would have hurt her in every possible way he could think of. Despite the threat of attack, Camelot was the safest place for her. But for Lancelot, it was not. He was supposed to be banished from Camelot but he was here now. Uther knew that Lancelot had brought Elaine back to Camelot for her safety but still he resented the young man for lying to him many years ago.

* * *

**A/N: What you think now? Should Lancelot stay or should he leave only to come back again? :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting

**Pains Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**A/N: Review? Please!**

**Chapter Four: Fighting**

Uther and Arthur were planning their form of attack on Sir Marcus' invading army. Neither of them were going to let Elaine go and were most certainly not going to let Camelot fall to the hands of a mere jealous knight. The Kingdom of Camelot had been giving their last warning to return Elaine to Sir Marcus or they were to face the consequences. "We cannot simply give up Elaine." Uther grumbled as he and Arthur poured over maps. "We will have to go and fight them."

"But their numbers are too great." Arthur protested as he stood up straight and looked at the door as it opened. "Sir Leon?"

"They are approaching the city your Majesty. Numbers are vast. At least 250 men." Leon approached his King and Prince, bowing quickly before standing before them. "Are we to fight?" He asked curiously.

"We most certainly are. They will not take my Kingdom, my brother's Kingdom nor my niece." Uther announced angrily and slamming his fist onto the wooden table. "Arthur?"

"I am ready, father." Arthur nodded and gestured to the Knights of Camelot to follow him out of the Grand Hall and out to meet Sir Marcus' army in a battle of dominance over power. Arthur rode at the head of the column with his vast army behind him along with his faithful knights. Arthur would do anything for his father, his people and most definitely for his family. Though it was small, he still fought hard for them.

* * *

Gwen sat with Elaine as they listened to the army leaving the castle. "Prince Arthur will defeat Sir Marcus, my Lady. He is a very skilled fighter."

Elaine gave a nervous laugh. "You have not seen me and him fight have you?" Laughing again as she watched Lancelot, who was stood at her window. "Have they all left?"

"Yes my Lady." He nodded slowly, not moving his eyes from the window as he answered her. He watched as Arthur rode further out of Camelot. Once he was completely out of sight, the young man turned to face the two women; Elaine was sat up in bed and Gwen in a chair next to Elaine. "I should leave. I cannot be here any longer." Moving from the window towards her bed to sit in the vacant chair next to the still pale woman. "Uther will not wish for me to be here any longer. Especially in your company, my Lady."

Elaine gave another nervous laugh as she reached forward and held her hand over his own, holding it tightly in her smaller one. "I do not wish for you to leave. It is dangerous outside of these walls. So I insist that you wait until Arthur has defeated Marcus and has returned to Camelot alive and well."

He gave a smile and placed his other hand over Elaine's. "I shall not deny my Lady's wishes." Smiling still until the door opened and he immediately removed his hands from her own in case it was Uther. He stood up quickly when the Lady Morgana entered the room. "My Lady." Lancelot bowed politely to the dark haired woman and he moved away from the empty chair for her to sit next to Elaine.

"Morgana!" Elaine exclaimed in shock and joy. Morgana laughed as she sat next to Elaine on the bed and the two hugged. "Oh my dear friend!" Elaine laughed with her as they embraced each other before Morgana parted from her, leaving her hands on the younger woman's shoulders.

"Oh my dear Elaine! I am glad you are well." Morgana removed her hands from Elaine's shoulders and sat on the bed comfortably. "I am glad you are safe. The King has been terribly worried about you." Holding Elaine's hands in her own. "But now he is afraid for Arthur."

"I am also." Elaine shook her head slightly. "I pray he is returned to us safely." Glancing past Morgana, towards Lancelot, who was once again stood by the window. "I know he will." Elaine tried to smile widely but the smile was half-hearted and the emotion would not reach her eyes. Both Gwen and Morgana saw it in her eyes. She was a young woman who knew so little about the world and know her whole world was collapsing around her. She had lost her home and now her father. Now she could lose her faithful and loving cousin. "I wish my father were here." She whispered softly and looked down at her hands in her lap, which were still in between Morgana's.

"We all do Elaine." Morgana said softly as she gently rubbed Elaine's hands in her own. "You get some rest. You still need it." Elaine shook her head silently as she looked between them all, her gaze resting on Lancelot more often than the others. "Sleep Elaine or you will become ill again." Still rubbing the blonde girl's hands.

Reluctantly Elaine lay back with one hand still in between Morgana's. She didn't realise how exhausted she was until her eyes began to droop. As they closed, she kept her gaze fixed on Lancelot, who was still looking out of her chamber windows.

"She doesn't need all of this." Morgana spoke quietly to Gwen. "She's only young and knows nothing of the world." Her fingers running over the back of Elaine's hand. "Gwen, will you watch over her? I need to see if the King is in need of anything."

"Of course, my Lady." Gwen nodded to Morgana, who had already stood up and was leaving the room as Gwen spoke. Gwen watched her leave before returning her attention to Elaine, who was fast asleep and sleeping peacefully. Occasionally she would turn to look at Lancelot, who was still watching out of the window. "Have they returned yet?"

Lancelot gave a small laugh. "They have only just left Gwen." Turning from the window and walking slowly to his previous seat. "I wish they were returning now." He turned his gaze from Gwen to Elaine but he found it hard to look at either of them. His heart yearned to look at Gwen but he also found his mind often wandering to the blonde woman in the bed. They were both beautiful but in their own way. Gwen had a beautiful heart and Elaine was naturally beautiful in appearance. "I best leave. Uther will not want me here any longer."

Gwen's heart sank as he stood up once again. "But the Lady Elaine insisted you stay until Arthur has returned." Standing up also but remained next to the bed. Elaine stirred lightly but remained asleep. The two held their breath and positions, so they would not disturb the recovering woman. Lancelot watched her and his heart broke at the troubles she was going through. Her father dying and a man fighting to force her to be his wife. "Lancelot?" Gwen whispered gently to bring him out of his thoughts.

"I cannot stay Gwen." He moved in the direction of the door. "Uther does not want me here. Yes I know I rescued Lady Elaine but I am still unwelcome in Camelot. I am not welcome here." Running a hand over his stubble chin. "I have to leave, Gwen. I cannot stay here." He shook his head to silence her before she argued with him again. "I will see you again Gwen. I know I shall." Giving her a small nod and looking over her shoulder at Elaine, who was still fast asleep. "Do not tell her I left before she told me to." Gwen gave a nod and he left the chambers without another word and without looking behind him at the two women.

* * *

"HOLD! HOLD!" Arthur shouted to his men behind him. They were fighting the opposing fighters just outside of the city. They had managed to keep the enemy out of the city and in the outlying grounds of Camelot. "GET READY!" He shouted loudly, his eyes focused on the enemy. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he gripped his sword tightly. "NOW!" He screamed and they lunged forward, attacking the approaching army. Shields and steel clashed together, causing a great amount of noise.

The adrenaline continued to run through Arthur as he cut down man after man. He was going to find Sir Marcus and force him to surrender but Marcus was nowhere to be found on the battlefield.

Marcus was watching from the trees. He sat atop of his horse with his second-in-command and watched as his army fought hard against the very well-trained Knights of Camelot. "They're good." He spoke followed by a nervous laugh. "Will we be able to get into the castle for the girl?"

"I don't think so my Lord. Their defences are too great. Even with Arthur and the majority of his knights fighting outside of the castle, there is no possible way for any of the men to infiltrate the castle." Sir Jasper spoke gruffly as he too watched the men try to defeat the Knights of Camelot but it seemed a lost cause. "My Lord, I believe it should be best to retreat. The men are being slaughtered." Marcus gave a silent nod and Jasper made it his duty to inform the men to retreat.

The enemy army, or the remainder of the enemy army, began to retreat as soon as the signal was given. Arthur and his Knights remained firm and strong. They were weary about the sudden retreat and held their ground in case of a surprise attack from a cavalry or even a larger army. "Keep your positions!" Arthur announced as he and the Knights watched the dark forest. "Steady men!" Gripping his sword tightly in his hand. "Wait! It could be a diversion. Don't move!" His eyes scanning the dark trees.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!" A voice shouted loudly from the trees in front of them, echoing around them. "I WANT ELAINE RETURNED TO ME OR THERE WILL BE DISASTERIOUS CONSEQUENCES FOR THE GREAT KINGDOM OF CAMELOT! YOU HAVE TWO DAYS!" His voice echoed around the area, giving a terrifying feel to the Knights, who held their positions; shields and swords at the ready.

Arthur waited at least 10 minutes before he and his Knights moved around the battlefield in search of survivors from both sides and also to return the dead Knights to Camelot. They lost a few but the number of injured knights was greater. Arthur helped to return the injured and the dead back into Camelot and the enemy soldiers into the dungeons. He knew he needed to speak with his father but the interrogation of the enemy soldiers was much more important. He needed to find Sir Marcus' camp was in order to make an attack on the camp and imprison the usurper. There were only 4 enemy soldiers who were fit enough to talk, the others were seriously injured and being treated.

After three long hours of questioning every surviving soldier, Arthur had no clue to where Marcus had his camp. It was obvious that Marcus had not returned to Corbenic castle as the journey was too far. Tired and dirty, Arthur slowly moved to his own chambers to change and wash before he gave an account of the battle to his father and the repeating demands of Marcus.

Once he had washed and changed into more comfortable and warmer clothing. He immediately sent Merlin to work by ordering him to clean his chain mail and boots, he wanted to be prepared in case he had to go back into battle soon. He had the urge to visit his cousin but she needed her rest and plus he did not wish to worry her about the earlier battle, even though she would be able to see it from her chambers. The Prince held too many worries on his shoulders but he made no complaint and continued with his life as the crown Prince of Camelot. That was how he was brought up.

Approaching the doors to the Great Hall, he walked in to find his father sitting calm on his throne. "Sire." Arthur bowed respectfully to his father and advanced forward. "The small army was defeated but Marcus is still demanding Elaine be returned to him." Keeping his position in front of his father, who sat listening to his son and then sat thinking about what their next move could be. "He gives us two days to return Elaine to him and he will attack Camelot again."

"How many are injured?" Asked Uther.

"A dozen but they will make full recoveries."

"And our losses?"

"Five men lost their lives tonight." Arthur said with great pain. Whenever he lost a single Knight, he felt the pain of their death. "They will be honoured for their bravery." Uther agreed as he watched his son. "Shall we prepare for another battle?"

Uther nodded slowly. "Yes. We should prepare for battle. You and your Knights need to rest first."

"Yes Sire." Arthur nodded and bowed before turning to face the door but stopped when they opened. He smiled as he hid the person from the view. "Father, I have a small surprise for you." Stepping aside and revealing Elaine.

Uther stood up with a shocked expression as he watched his niece slowly walk towards him. "Elaine..." He whispered gently as he took in her appearance and slowly stood up from his throne. She was looking so much better than he had last saw her. She was no longer pale and sickly but looked as if she had never been ill. Elaine gave her uncle a wide smile as she slowly moved forward towards him but she couldn't wait any longer and jogged towards him. Uther moved towards her with a wide smile and the two met in the middle in a tight hug. "Oh beautiful girl." He whispered softly as he held her close to him. "I'm glad you are safe and well."

Elaine gave a small bubble of laughter but she silently cried on his shoulder. "Thank you uncle." She whispered gently as the two stepped back from each other.

He cupped her pale cheek, sweeping his gloved thumb over her cheek to wipe away her falling tear. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. That's what your father would have wanted." Removing his hand from her cheek and moving it to hold both her hands in his hands. "Come. I think that you need to hear about what has been happening ever since you have arrived." Holding one of her hand in his and leading her to his throne, letting her sit in Morgana's position on Uther's left hand side. Elaine sat in the chair as comfortably as she could and turned to face her uncle, who was looking at her as if he were surprised to see her there.

"Uncle, where is Lancelot? I asked him to stay. I felt safe with him around. I cannot seem to find him." Her eyes pleading with her uncle.

"I am sorry, Elaine. He left moments ago. He is unwelcome in Camelot. He will never be allowed in this kingdom ever again." Uther spoke sternly to his niece but not too sternly to upset her. "You are safe here. We will never let you go and we most certainly will not let that rogue take you from us." Reaching over to her and gently squeezing her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled gently as she was comforted by his emotional gesture. Relaxing into her seat a little more as she turned to face Arthur, who was watching his father and cousin with a small smile. "Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome cousin. You can pay me back when this is over." He gave her a smirk before bowing to his father and leaving the Great Hall.

Elaine remained silent as Uther spoke with his council. She was wearing one of Morgana's dresses, which was very beautiful but it didn't feel right. She missed her own clothes. Morgana was slightly shorter than Elaine and the hem of the dress came to her ankles. Her hands twisted in her lap nervously as her uncle turned the conversation to the dangers of Elaine being in Camelot. "I cannot go, uncle. I don't think I will be safe anywhere else. Please let me remain hidden in Camelot."

"I know you will feel safer in here but think of the possibilities of one of the enemy soldiers making it into the castle and finding you. I'd never live with myself if you were taken from us." Uther once again reached over and placed his hand over Elaine's right hand, which rested on the arm rest of her chair. "No. We will get you out of the castle."

"No!" Elaine shouted stubbornly. "I will not go!" Not caring that the hall was filled with nobles and servants. This was something she had to express. She did not want to leave Camelot. "Sire, I do not think I should leave Camelot." Speaking politely but she was obviously annoyed and upset with her uncle making decisions for her.

"Elaine, you will do as I ask with no arguments." Uther spoke sternly to his niece. "You will leave Camelot tomorrow before the planned attack."

Elaine gave a frustrated sigh as she leant back against her chair and listened in anger at the plans to get her out of the castle and other plans to protect the people of the lower town. A million of ideas ran through Elaine's mind to stop her from leaving Camelot. Her uncle thought it would be a good idea to leave the true safe place of the castle. She needed to be somewhere, where no one would suspect to hide. Her uncle's chambers? No. They would search for the King there. Arthur's chambers? No. They would be searched Arthur's chambers as a place to hide Elaine. She could disguise herself as a maid but every person in the enemy army knew what Elaine looked like. The idea soon hit her. The dungeons. No one would suspect her to be in the dungeons but there was the problem of the captured soldiers. It was slightly perfect and she would be safe. She didn't announce it to her uncle in the public eye of his nobles. She knew that her uncle trusted them but if one of them was a rogue and get the information to the opposition, Elaine would be discovered. "Excuse me Uncle." Elaine stood up from the chair, curtseyed and moved quickly through the Great Hall.

"I want two scouts sent out to discover the enemy camp." Arthur's voice floated through the corridor as he shouted orders to the guards and the knights in the courtyard. Elaine moved in the direction of his voice. She knew that she could trust Arthur with her idea and he would probably agree with her. She found him at the top of the stone steps that led out into the courtyard. He spotted her before she could call his name. "Elaine! Get inside now!" He ordered her angrily.

"I need to speak to you urgently." Jerking her head towards a quiet place on the courtyard.

Arthur turned to Sir Leon. "Make sure everything is prepared in case they lie and will attack tonight. Better to be safe than sorry." Leon nodded, bowed to both Arthur and Elaine before beginning the preparations. Arthur led Elaine back inside of the castle. "What do you think you are doing? Exposing yourself like that?"

Elaine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up for a moment and listen. Uncle wishes to send me out of the castle because he thinks it will be safer for me."

"And you disagree." Arthur smirked at his stubborn cousin, who was smiling at him. "And you also have an idea to where to go." Elaine nodded slowly, knowing Arthur would be able to guess where she had thought. "You have thought of somewhere, where they will not search for you." He paused for a moment and the idea hit him. "The dungeons. You are a genius." Placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her forehead. "I did not know that you had it in you."

Elaine rolled her eyes and thumped his arm a little. "There is one problem. Uncle will not listen to me. If he thinks it was your idea, he will consider it and may even agree to it especially if you keep the keys on your person." Her large brown eyes pleaded with him. "Please Arthur. I don't think I will be safe outside these castle walls."

He gave a heavy sigh and looked about the entrance hall before nodding to her. "Yes. You should go back to the Great Hall or to your chambers. I will speak with father."

"I will go to my chambers and prepare myself for whatever he decides." Smiling gently to her cousin. "Thank you Arthur." Reaching forward and hugging him. "You've always been a great friend as well as a great cousin to me." Stepping back and quickly leaving him alone.

Arthur gave a soft chuckle as he watched her climb the steps in the direction of her bed chambers. She was always right. Even when they were children but she had a stubborn streak, which she had inherited from her father. It was called the Pendragon stubbornness by Elaine's mother. Pelles did not mind that as he loved Elaine's mother more than his Kingdom and he would have given her his Kingdom if she asked him but she loved him in return and the two ruled Corbenic peacefully and in harmony. He never knew his own mother and Elaine's mother treated him like her son whenever they visited Camelot. This, he loved her for until her untimely death.

Upon entering the Great Hall, his father was seated on his throne speaking quietly with Gaius. "Sire." Arthur bowed and stood in front of him. "I would like to speak with you about Lady Elaine's safety."

"She is to be sent from the city tonight." Uther spoke sternly as he watched his son standing proudly in front of him.

Arthur took a single step forward. "I do not think it is the right way, Sire. I believe Elaine will be safer within the city walls but in a place where the enemy will not seek her." Uther remained silent as he listened to his son speak with true confidence. "I say the dungeons. Have her locked in one of the cells where no one can get in unless it is me as I will have the key in my possession at all times."

Uther nodded slowly. "It is a very good idea. I believe it is a much better idea than sending her away. But the dungeons? It will be uncomfortable for her."

"I think she would rather be safe than comfortable." Arthur added. "Shall I send..." He was cut off by Sir William bursting through the doors and bowing quickly before marching up to his King and Prince. "William? What is it?"

"Sir Marcus and his army are marching to the castle now." Speaking quickly as he kept his gaze upon the King, waiting for the orders.

Uther turned to Arthur and gave him a nod. "Priorities first and then meet them head on." Arthur turned and left the Great Hall quickly. "Sir William, organise the Knights until Arthur returns."

"Yes Sire." William bowed and left the Great Hall soon after Arthur.

Arthur ran through the castle to his cousin's chambers. "Elaine!" He burst into her chambers to find her sitting with Morgana. "We have to leave now." Moving to the window and looking out at the growing night sky. "Marcus and his army are approaching Camelot now and will likely attack the castle tonight."

Elaine looked at Morgana in a panic and stood up quickly. "Did the King agree to your plan?"

Arthur nodded. "We need to leave now." Even though Morgana was the King's ward, Arthur believed that the less people knew about where Elaine was to be kept the safer she would be. Elaine gave a small nod to Arthur and a quick smile to Morgana before raising her cloak hood and following her cousin out of her bed chambers.

Once they reached the gloomy dungeons, Elaine went into a small cell in the furthest part of the dungeons. Once inside Arthur closed the iron gate and locked her inside. "Thank you Arthur." Speaking quietly as she pulled her cloak tighter around her as Arthur stood watching her. "Go Arthur! Camelot needs you!"

He nodded slowly and placed the keys on his belt. "Only I will open this gate and if someone tries to it means..."

"Do not say it." She cut him off. "Now go!" Speaking sternly at him as a stray tear fell down her pale cheek. Arthur didn't want to leave her there but he had to go and protect Camelot. Protecting Camelot would mean protecting Elaine. She watched her only cousin leave. She felt safe but she would rather that none of this had happened.

The cell was dark, damp and dirty which actually disgusted Elaine but this was not a time to complain. There were no guards in this part of the dungeons which was a comfort for Elaine but also made her feel unsettled. She wished Arthur had posted at least one Knight or guard with her but it would look too suspicious for one guard to be guarding an abandoned part of the dungeons. Above her, the noises of the fighting were distantly heard. She paced the cell in fear for her family and for Camelot.

* * *

Morgana strode through the long corridors of Camelot to the secret part of the castle where she met with her sister, Morgause. With Elaine in Camelot, Morgana's position was insecure. She was no longer the first lady of Camelot. Yes, Morgana was Uther's daughter but she was not his acknowledged daughter. Elaine was more likely to inherit the throne of Camelot if Arthur died without his own heir.

Morgana took the fire lit torch and continued into the secret room to find her sister standing by the window and watching the fighting below. "Camelot always seems to be at war. It is their own fault." Morgause chuckled as she turned to face Morgana, who had a distraught look upon her face. "Why sister. Whatever is the matter? This fighting will be good for you if Arthur is killed. You will be Uther's heir."

Morgana shook her head silently. "I will not. Elaine shall be. She is Uther's niece and is not the illegitimate daughter of the King."

"Yes but she is only the King's niece. She will never inherit Camelot. Besides she has her own Kingdom to inherit." Morgause pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace. "I have seen Lady Elaine's future and it is not bright." Morgana frowned heavily. "She will bare a child. A child with a mere commoner."

Morgana's eyes lit up at this news. "Uther will never allow her to remain in Camelot nor be in line for the throne." Giving a laugh of delight. "That is if Arthur survives this battle." Moving to the window and looking out at the constant fighting. There seemed to be less Knights of Camelot than the opposing army but the Knights seemed to be defeating them. "Who will be the father of Elaine's child?"

"That has already been prophesied, sister." Morgause chuckled quietly as the two sisters watched the fighting below. "King Pelles brought a seer to Corbenic on the day of Elaine's birth. The seer told of Elaine's destiny. Her destiny would be that she would bare a son, who would become the greatest knight who ever lived." Morgana raised a thin black eyebrow as her sister spoke. "The father of the child would be Lancelot."

"Lancelot? He was the one who rescued her and brought her here." Morgana spoke gently, moving away from the window and to the middle of the room. "Elaine has always been a romantic and my guess is that she has already fallen in love with him or is gradually falling in love with Lancelot." Laughing lightly and she faced her sister. "But there is only one problem, I believe he has left Camelot."

"I think he will return." Morgause spoke quietly. "Ahh. He already has." Still looking out of the window. "I believe he helps your half-brother fight against the forces of Sir Marcus." Morgana returned to the window and saw a figure, not clad in the armour of the Knights of Camelot, but plain clothing. He was helping Arthur to push back the opposing army.

* * *

Lancelot barely made it out of the castle when he saw Marcus' army marching to Camelot. He couldn't turn his back on Arthur or Camelot or even Elaine. He had just helped her and now he was leaving her helpless. Turning back to ride back to the castle, he saw the Knights struggling but fighting bravely. He dismounted and rushed through the streets of Camelot to meet the Knights and help in anyway that he can.

"Lancelot!" Arthur shouted once he saw the man, who was cutting down the enemy as much as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"Need a little help?" He smirked a little as he thrust his sword into the gut of the nearest soldier. "Cannot leave while leaving you fighting." Swinging his sword around and bringing it back down onto the next attacking soldier. "Is there anything I can do?" Standing close to Arthur's side as many of Marcus' soldiers seemed to retreat in fear but others continued to try and defeat the fighting knights.

"Protect Elaine. She's in the dungeons of the castle." Arthur moved with Lancelot to the side of the street so they could speak privately. "She is locked in the furthest cell. Please go!" Pushing Lancelot's arm and forcing him to move towards the castle. "GO!" Shouting at him once again before returning to the fighting.

Lancelot sprinted up to the castle and immediately to the dungeons. "Elaine?" He whispered carefully as he moved past every cell, looking into each one to see if she were in any of them. "Elaine?" He spoke her name once again but a little louder than before.

"Who is there?" A quivering voice spoke from the darkest part of the dungeons. Lancelot lifted a burning torch and held it ahead of him to move in the direction of the voice. "Who is it?"

"Elaine?" Speaking once again as he reached the final cell. He found Elaine standing by the door of the cell with her hands gripped around the iron bars.

"Lancelot? I thought you had gone." Her eyes filled with hope and happiness at seeing him again.

"I couldn't leave." He sheathed his sword and stepped closer to her. "I saw the army and I knew you would be in danger. I had to return." His hand reaching through the bars and cupping her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, sweeping his thumb across her cheek.

"Yes. Afraid but better now." She smiled a little at him but the smile fell when her eyes focused on a person behind Lancelot. "Lancelot..." She whispered in fear. Her gaze remained at the newcomer to the dungeons: Sir Marcus. "Oh no..." Fear filled her from head to toe as she watched him slowly approach her and Lancelot.

"I knew that if I followed the traitor I would find the prize." Marcus sneered as Lancelot turned with his sword gripped tightly in his hand. "You wish to fight me?" Smirking as he held his own sword in front of him in case Lancelot made the first move to attack. "The prize being Lady Elaine."

"She is no prize." Lancelot spoke gently but the gentleness seem to have an edge of menace and warning. "Elaine is a free person and not some trophy for you to claim." Keeping his body in front of Elaine's cell to block Marcus' view of Elaine. "You will not harm her. Not while I live."

"Well, you will have to live no longer." Marcus laughed before he lunged at Lancelot, thrusting his sword forward at Lancelot, who blocked it skilfully.

"My Lady, stay back. As far away from the door as you can." Lancelot spoke without looking at the frightened young woman, who immediately backed away from the bars until her back hit the stone wall. She watched as the two men fought for two entirely different things but with one common purpose. Lancelot fought Marcus to protect Elaine from falling into his possession and Marcus fought Lancelot to take Elaine away. The sounds of steel clashing against each other filled the dank area of the castle. Marcus and Lancelot's skills were matched as they fought. Every time one of them nearly lost their footing, they were soon fighting back harder than before.

Elaine let out a loud gasp as Marcus was able to hit Lancelot hard in the stomach, causing the young man to collapse on the floor. "No! Leave him alone!" She shouted at Marcus and rushed to the bars of the cell once again. "Leave him alone!" Her voice in a panic as Lancelot tried to pick himself off the ground. "Please! No!" Her eyes wide with fear as she watched Marcus raise his sword, pointing down at Lancelot. "Take me! Take me but do not kill him!"

Marcus froze and looked up at Elaine, keeping his sword hovering over Lancelot's chest. "Ahh! Begging for mercy but a different kind. Lady Elaine, I thought you were to proud to bargain your life in the place of a commoner's." He smirked as he looked down at Lancelot and then back to Elaine. "Where are the..." He cut off when Lancelot thrust his own sword into Marcus' abdomen. Marcus dropped his sword and stepped back from them both, looking at them in shock at being caught off guard.

Lancelot scrambled to his feet and picked up Marcus' sword, in case the injured man tried to continue his attack. "No more." Lancelot spoke quietly as he and Elaine watch Marcus fall to his knees with blood escaping out of the corner of his lips and he soon fell sideways.

Cautiously Lancelot moved forward to check Marcus. "Be careful." Elaine whispered in shock, watching Lancelot kneel next to Marcus, pressing his fingers against his throat. "Is he dead?" Lancelot nodded slowly and stood up, keeping his eyes on the dead man in front of him. "Thank God." Elaine let out a long sigh of relief and rested her forehead against the cold bars. "Thank you Lancelot. Once again I am in your debt."

"It is nothing, my Lady." Moving back to the pale woman, who was still watching the dead man on the dungeon floor. "He is dead, my Lady. There is no need to worry any longer." He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her head a little to have her look directly at him. "I promise you, my Lady, that you are very safe now."

Elaine stared up at him in amazement and deep down she was beginning to fall in love with him but she knew that it was because he constantly rescued her. "Thank you." She whispered and smiled gently.

The two jumped when they heard loud footsteps running towards them. "Elaine!" Her uncle shouted as he ran towards the two of them. Lancelot quickly pulled his hand away from Elaine's chin and stepped back from her and bowed to the King. "What are you doing here?" He did not let Lancelot speak when he saw the dead body of Sir Marcus. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes, sire." Lancelot nodded and bowed once again. "He discovered Lady Elaine in the dungeons and Prince Arthur entrusted me to protect her at all costs." He kept a strong composure as the King stepped forward and stood in front of him. "I could not deny him, my Lord."

Uther stared at him for a long time and slowly nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Sir Lancelot." Giving him a small smile. "That shall be your reward for protecting Lady Elaine. Restoration of your title and a banquet to celebrate the defeat of Sir Marcus." Placing his hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "You have remained loyal to Camelot even when I treated you badly. You are always welcome in Camelot."

Lancelot bowed once again. "Thank you sire." As he straightened up, Arthur came running into the dungeons.

"Arthur!" Uther exclaimed, embraced his son in a tight hug and stepped back leaving one hand on his shoulder. "Well done! Well done on your victory. Celebrations are in order. Especially since Lancelot single-handedly killed the usurper."

"Well done Lancelot. But you will have to excuse me, as much as I enjoy seeing my cousin in a cell. Again." Arthur smirked at Elaine, who stood in her cell with her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. "I will let you out this time Elaine."

"You better had, Wart." Glaring at him as he unlocked the cell door and she strode out. She walked straight to Uther and the two met in a hug. "Is it truly over?" She asked as she stood back from her uncle and looked at all the men. Her gaze rested upon Lancelot longer than it did on Arthur and Uther.

"It is over. Marcus' army has been defeated and Camelot is safe." Arthur gave her a small smile.

Uther held out his arm for Elaine to take. "Arthur, give Lancelot a place to stay. He is our honoured guest." Elaine put her hand in the crook of Uther's arm and he led her out of the dungeon but not without Elaine looking back at Lancelot. The two locked gazes until Elaine was the one with the strength to pull away from his dark eyes but she had a problem to pull away. She was slowly and surely falling in love with her knight in shining armour.

* * *

**A/N: Well? That ok? Let me know. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Celebration

**Chapter 5: Celebration**

**A/N: Just to let you know, this takes place during Series 3. Not sure when but I will let you know. Also please review. Will post next chapter when I reach 5 reviews for this chapter or 5 chapters in total.**

**Warning: This chapter is where the 'M' rating comes into place. Lemon**

Camelot was preparing itself for the celebration of defeating Marcus' renegade army. The people of Camelot were recovering from the battle. It was a relief to know that the leader of the army was dead and the Kingdom was once again safe from threat. With the threat over, the people of Camelot could return to their lives peacefully and enjoy the peace and tranquillity of the Kingdom.

Uther knew that Elaine could not continue wearing Morgana's dresses, so immediately he had many many gowns made for her and he had some Knights go to Corbenic and try to recover any of her possessions if possible and to see the situation of the castle and Kingdom. Elaine knew that Uther would spoil her to try and help her ease the pain of losing her father. But the pain was constantly there for the young woman. She was now an orphan and living off the kindness of her uncle. The pain increased when the private funeral of her father took place two days after the victory of the battle.

As the funeral took place, Elaine stood next to her uncle and continuous tears fell down her cheeks. Towards the end of the ceremony, her whole body was shaking with silent sobs and both her uncle and cousin had to hold her up when her legs could not hold her up any longer. Her heart was breaking. Never in her entire life had she ever felt so alone at that very moment. When her mother died Elaine had her father to comfort her but now she felt like she had no one. Even though two members of her family helped her to her chambers. When she could walk no further, Arthur lifted her into his arms and carried her the remainder of the way. Her body shivered in her cousin's arms but it was not from the cold but from the continuous sobs that escaped her body.

Arthur carried her to her chambers and lay her on the bed gently. Instead of leaving her, he sat on her bed next to her and gently soothed her to sleep, still wearing her black mourning gown. Uther did not stay with them as he was emotional from his brother's funeral. Growing up, Uther and Pelles had the normal brother rivalry but they loved each other dearly. With Uther being the eldest, he would always be the one to inherit from his father and Pelles was going to go into the Knights to be close with his older brother. But it did not happen. Uther and Pelles' uncle died in his own Kingdom of Corbenic and he named Pelles as his heir. Ultimately Uther was happy for his brother but he did not understand why his uncle did not give him Corbenic to Uther because he was the eldest son.

Within 2 years of inheriting Corbenic, Pelles was married and happy but Uther was still unmarried and unhappy with his position in life. He wanted to be happily married to a beautiful noblewoman and soon with an heir to secure his position in his own Kingdom. Not long after he inherited his father's title, he met Ygraine and instantly fell in love with her. Everything went wrong when he excepted magic into his Kingdom and magic killed his wife. Something he will always despise.

* * *

Arthur remained with his mourning cousin even as she slept. Despite the sibling rivalry that they shared, Arthur and Elaine still had the greatest respect for each other. Arthur would lay down his life for his cousin before he saw her hurt or killed. The two had a special bond which grew over the many years they were children especially when Elaine's mother died when she was only a girl. As he watched her sleep, he realised that she looked so frail and innocent. Arthur had now decided that he would take great care of her even after his father had died and Arthur was King. He now vowed that he would protect her. "I will always protect you Elaine. I promise you." Squeezing her hand gently and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Elaine stirred in her sleep and slowly awoke to see her cousin holding her hand in between his own. "Arthur." She whispered softly as he gave her hand another squeeze and pressed his lips against her knuckles once more. "Thank you for caring for me."

"I felt like I had to. You are family, Elaine. No one can ever take that away from you." Holding her hand tightly in his own. "I promise you."

Elaine gave a wryly laugh and moved to sit up straight. "Oh Arthur. I wish it were not like this, that we were reunited after so long apart." Silent tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I miss father." Her silent tears fell faster down her pale cheeks. "I miss him so much." Sitting up straighter and wrapping her arms around her cousin, who held her tight against him. "I need him Arthur." She sobbed harder against his leather jerkin. "I don't want to live without him."

"Oh my dear cousin." Arthur whispered in her ear as he held her tightly to his chest, not caring that his jerkin was being stained by her tears. "Your father will always be with you in your heart and mind. He will never leave you if you always remember that. You have your memories of him in your heart and memories."

Elaine took small but deep breaths to calm herself down before she moved away from her cousin's arms. "I cannot my cousin. I was so angry when I spoke with him last. He thought I needed to marry and he had been in talks with other Kingdoms to arrange a marriage for me." She looked away from him and towards the open windows. "I feel stupid that I was angry for something he wanted me to have. He wanted me to have a husband in case he died prematurely and some greedy Lord was going to use me for my inheritance. Now I have nothing." Turning her head back towards Arthur, who was watching her and listening to her carefully.

"You have something." Arthur whispered softly. "You have me and your uncle. We will never leave you alone." He held his arms out towards her and pulled her close to him. "I promise you that I will never let anyone or anything ever hurt you again." He gently kissed her blonde locks as she silently cried against his shoulder. "I promise you."

- - – - - - - - - - - – - – - - – - - - - -

The celebratory feast took place three days after the funeral of King Pelles. Elaine was still mourning and refused to leave her chambers. She did not wish to celebrate but her uncle insisted that she did. He had the royal seamstress come to Camelot and make Elaine many dresses to try and raise her spirits but nothing could bring her out of her depression. It was not until the day before the feast when her spirits were finally lifted. As a child Elaine had a habit of sitting in the courtyard and reading a book from her uncle's extensive but personal library. Even as a young woman, the habit had not disappeared.

The day before the feast, she had a book in one hand as she walked slowly around the courtyard, barely taking any notice where she was going as she was too absorbed in her book. Her blonde hair sort of glittered in the midday sun. It hung loosely down her back. Today she wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves. She wanted people to know that she was still mourning her father by wearing dark coloured dresses. Just as she was turning her direction towards the main steps to the entrance of the citadel, she heard marching footsteps from the knights, who were preparing for a scouting mission with Arthur. "Hello Wart." Elaine smirked at the childhood nickname for her cousin.

"I thought you promised never to call me that." Arthur glared at her as he reached her side. "You know it is a dreadful nickname." Still glaring at her. It was the one thing he actually disliked about his cousin, she always knew how to tease him and annoy him. When he was younger, he developed warts on his fingers and she would tease him endlessly for his warts which made them get worse. "What are you doing out in the courtyard? Shouldn't you be inside doing your sewing?"

The two tilted heads and grimaced at the other. "Don't be so arrogant." Elaine glared at him. "You are just jealous that I was able to beat you in sword fighting before you were 13 and I was 10." Smirking at her cousin, while her eyes quickly glanced over his shoulder towards his knights, who were standing patiently, awaiting orders from Arthur. "I believe your knights need your instructions." Elaine moved around her cousin and stood in front of the knights. Her eyes fell on one particular knight, causing her to blush brightly when his eyes met her own. They held their gaze for a few moments before Elaine had the courage and strength to pull away.

"Oh yes." Arthur turned around to face his assembled knights, not noticing the exchange of looks between his cousin and Lancelot. "Be ready to leave in under 10 minutes." Turning back to his cousin, who was looking up at him with hope in her eyes. "No Elaine! You are not coming! It is too dangerous."

"It's a scouting mission Arthur. It is most certainly not dangerous." Raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. "Please Arthur! I need to get out of the castle. I will be with you constantly so I will be safe in the company of many, many skilled men." Her eyes flickering over to the patiently waiting knights and back to her cousin. "Please Arthur. Just let ride with you and I will stay by your side at all times. I wish to be released from the confines of the castle. I feel like I am suffocating." Her eyes pleaded with him as well as her voice. "Please Arthur. I am sure the King will consent to it if he knew that I would be at your side constantly and under the care of your very able knights."

Arthur growled as his cousin successfully sweet talked him. She always had the gift to get her own way. "I will speak with Father." Holding his arm out for his cousin to take and to lead her back inside the castle. "Do not say it was your idea or he will not let you leave." Arthur whispered to her as they approached the council chambers. Elaine gave a small laugh as the doors were opened for them and the two walked towards Uther, who smiled at the sight of the two of them.

Arthur bowed and Elaine dipped into a curtsey as Uther continued to smile at the sight of Elaine's small smile. "Arthur, Elaine. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am about to leave on a scouting mission and I thought it would be good for Lady Elaine to join us. She has been inside the castle for too long and a ride in the country would do her good." Arthur spoke confidently to his father and King, who listened intently to his son. "I insist that she will remain at my side at all times or at the side of one of the knights."

Uther nodded slowly as he listened to Arthur's proposal of Elaine joining Arthur. "I shall agree to it but only if Elaine is to remain at your side at all times and she take her own weapons, just to put my mind at ease." He chuckled as he placed a piece of parchment on the table and stood up to walk over to the two of them. "Be careful. Both of you. Come back in one piece." He chuckled softly as the two bowed and curtseyed before leaving the council chambers together.

"I cannot believe you talked me into letting you ride with us." Arthur grumbled as he led the knights out of Camelot with Elaine riding at his side. "If we are attacked, don't come crying to me."

"If we are attacked, don't come crying to me." Elaine laughed softly. "I remember you can running to me because there was a spider in your room." She laughed again as Arthur grumbled under his breath. "What was that? Still afraid of spiders Wart?"

"You are never going to drop that name, are you?" Arthur glanced sideways at her. Elaine shook her head as she laughed softly into her hand. "You were always so strong when we were children."

"We didn't have a care in the world then. Now we have everything to worry about." Elaine spoke quietly as she nudged her horse up a slight hill. "I wish being older was simpler but alas it is not." Chuckling softly as she nudged her horse forward. The fresh air was refreshing for her and the ride was pleasant, especially in the company of her cousin, who she saw as a brother. "How far are you riding today?"

"Not too far but we are passing a place I wish to show you." Arthur chuckled as he glanced to his right, checking the safety of the area as the procession continued onwards. "Something you haven't seen in a long time."

"Do not tease me, Wart. What is it?" Elaine chuckled softly as they reached the top of the small hill, she gave a small gasp. "Oh Arthur!" She giggled softly. Her eyes looking around at the small area, immediately recognising it from her childhood visits to Camelot. She remembered the first day she arrived in this small area. "You remembered. We haven't been here since I was 14." It had been 4 years since Elaine was last in Camelot, just after her mother had been killed.

Uther had brought Arthur and Elaine to this secluded place when Elaine was 5 and Arthur was 8. It was at the bottom of a small valley where a small stream ran through the middle. There were rock formations around, which Arthur and Elaine liked to play hide and seek as their fathers watched proudly. Arthur brought Elaine to this place on her last visit as she was severely mourning her mother's death and he thought the private place would lighten her dark mood. It did cheer her up slightly but Elaine loved her mother dearly and nothing could take that fact that she only had her father.

Arthur pulled his horse into a stop and quickly looked around the area. "Search the surroundings and then rest until we move on in a an hour or two." All the knights dismounted, tied their horses and a few moved to patrol the area. Elaine remained upon her horse as she looked around the area.

"My lady." A soft voice spoke below her. She turned to see Lancelot holding out his hand to her. She gave him and smiled down at him and swung her leg over the horse. Lancelot reached both hands up and helped her down from the tall horse. "I'll tend to your horse." He still had his hands on her waist, causing her to blush brightly.

"Thank you Sir Lancelot." Elaine spoke quietly as her dark brown eyes rest on his own dark eyes. "I can attend to my horse. It is no trouble."

Lancelot finally removed his hands from her waist and stood back from her. "It would be my pleasure to. Besides, I believe Prince Arthur wishes to be in your company." Glancing behind her to see Arthur walking towards them, after he had given more orders to his knights.

Elaine nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on his. Neither seemed to want to pull away until Arthur stood next to them. "What are you planning Arthur?" Elaine finally pulled away to look at her cousin, who silently held out his arm to her. "Am I going to like this?" She laughed as she hooked her arm in his and he led them away from Lancelot.

Arthur led her to the edge of the small stream. "I remember that we used to make up stories about faeries and elves, especially when our fathers were not nearby." He laughed as the two sat on the dry earth at the edge of the stream. "Can't do that any more. Those were the best times of my life. Just no worries in the world and you, father and uncle for company." He chuckled as she took off her riding boots, placing to the side of her and stretching out her legs until her toes dripped into the cool running water. "Is it cold?"

"Nope." She grinned at him as submerged both feet into the water and leaned back on her hands. "I could live here if it were not for the threat of bandits and other dangerous people." She kicked her foot towards him, sending a sprinkling of water towards her cousin.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he tried to move out of the way of the direct path of the water. "I remember the last time you did that. We both ended up in the stream and having colds for a week." The two laughed softly as they reminisced about the past.

Not too far from them, a young knight watched the two of them. His mind and heart filled with confusion. He loved one woman and that woman loved him in return but now there was another woman, who could be able to win his heart and keep it safe. He could not say the same about her heart. Lancelot was falling in love with two women and one of them was going to be hurt because of it.

Arthur joined a few of his knights to patrol the surrounding, leaving Elaine in the care of Sir Leon, Sir Lancelot and a handful of knights. She remained sitting at the stream's edge with her feet dipped in the cool flowing river. With Arthur absent, Lancelot continuously watched Elaine. "Lancelot." Leon hissed. "She is well. You need not watch Lady Elaine constantly."

Lancelot chuckled as he stood tall and proud next to Sir Leon. "Old habit." His hand resting on the hilt of his sword, which hung at his waist. As soon as the temptation arose, he moved forward and stood next to her. "Need the company, my Lady?"

Elaine smiled as she turned to look up at him. "I would gladly your company, Sir Lancelot." Still smiling and watching him when he sat close to her. "How are you enjoying your knighthood? Is my cousin working you hard?" Sitting up straight with her hands resting delicately in her lap.

"I do enjoy being a knight of Camelot. It is an honour." He spoke quietly as the other knights moved around behind them; tending to the horses or just enjoying time away from the castle. "The training comes with territory. I enjoy it but it is hard work." Chuckling quietly as he watched the water flow slowly. "I am truly sorry about your father, my Lady."

"Thank you." She smiled gently but the smile did not reach her eyes as she looked down at her hands.

"I am sorry. I should not have said anything. I apologise, my Lady." He spoke quickly as he saw her fighting to stop the tears from falling, which she was successful in doing so. "Please, do not feel uneasy. I understand your pain." Elaine silently turned to face him. "I lost my entire family when I was a boy. It was then when I vowed to become a knight. To be able to protect people against those who seek to destroy people's lives."

Elaine fought the urge to reach over and gently grip his hand but she fought the urge and left her hand in her lap. "I am sorry about your family. A pair of orphans we are." She chuckled softly as she looked behind her to see her cousin returning. "Looks as if we are leaving." Turning back to Lancelot, who was already on his feet and holding his hand down to Elaine. "Thank you." She smiled gently and took his hand to stand up straight. She brushed down her skirts with her free hand and then allowed Lancelot to lead her to her horse.

Lancelot gave her a small and shy smile. "Always a pleasure, my Lady." He aided her to mount her waiting horse, ensuring that she was comfortable and safe upon her gentle mare. "Are you comfortable my Lady?"

"Yes thank you Sir Lancelot." She gave a small nod as she gripped the reins of her horse. "Where next, Arthur?" Elaine asked inquisitively, finally turning her attention away from the man she was slowly falling in love with. A light blush brushed across her cheeks as she thought about the kiss they shared in Corbenic Castle. It was a distraction but to Elaine it felt real especially since it was her first kiss.

"Something the matter Elaine?" Arthur asked curiously when he noticed that she was too quiet. "You're quiet." The company continued their journey around the castle surroundings.

"Thinking." She smiled gently towards him. "What I should wear to the celebration feast tomorrow evening." Chuckling quietly. "The blue dress or the green dress."

"Goodness me! You know you are to talk with Morgana or Gwen on advice with dresses. I would be very useless." Arthur laughed lightly as they slowly made their return to the entrance of Camelot. "You know I think you look beautiful in any gown you wear."

Elaine laughed as they trotted over the drawbridge and into the courtyard. Arthur dismounted first and aided Elaine from her own horse. "Thank you cousin." She smiled widely to Arthur, as the elder held his arm out to lead her back into the castle.

From above, two sets of eyes watched Arthur and Elaine. Uther watched them with pride in his heart. These two were his pride and joy as well as Morgana. Deep down, he wished that he could tell Morgana that he was truly her father but he knew that it would kill her to find out that her own beloved her father was not truly her father.

The other set of eyes glared at the Prince and Lady as they disappeared into the main section of the castle. Morgana knew that her position was becoming more and more weak as Elaine's position within court grew. She knew that Elaine and Lancelot had grown close but recently it was obvious that they would never fall into bed with each other. Morgana gave a small chuckle. She knew that she would have to help them be overcome with lust and conceive their child with a little help. "Sister..." She called into her empty chamber.

"Sister..." A faint voice came from Morgana's mirror. Morgana recognised her elder sister's voice as she moved to the mirror on her vanity table, sitting herself on the seat. "You called sister?" Morgause's image was smiling back at Morgana inside her mirror. It was as if Morgause was sitting in Morgana's place and looking into the mirror.

"I was wondering if there was a lust spell or lust potion? I believe the Lady Elaine and Sir Lancelot need a little help in begetting their child." Morgana smirked slightly as she watched her sister's own smirk grow. "I was thinking of giving them a slight nudge at the celebration feast tomorrow." Still smirking as her sister listened to her carefully.

"Yes, dear sister. I believe you are right." Morgause spoke gently with her own smirk still present. She raised her left hand and in her hand was a small vial of light blue liquid. "Place the entire contents of this liquid into a single goblet. Firstly, let Elaine drink some of the contents and then to let Lancelot drink the rest of the contents. Within an hour, the two shall not be enjoying themselves in the banquet hall but in the comfort of a bed." The two laughed as Morgause stretched her hand out and pushing it through the glass. The glass did not smash but moulded itself around her hand but pushed the bottle into the reality of Morgana's room.

Morgana held out her hand and took the vial from Morgause. "The entire contents?"

"Yes or they shall be able to stop themselves if only half of the contents is emptied into the drink and the illegitimate child will be conceived on the night of the feast." Morgause spoke gently as her hand retreated back into the mirror. "Remember, Elaine must be the first to drink or Lancelot will be unaffected by the potion and will not desire the Lady Elaine."

"Yes sister." Morgana chuckled and nodded as she looked down at the vial for a moment before returning her gaze to the mirror, only to be met by her eyes and not her sister's dark ones. Morgana returned to look at the small smile as an evil smile spread across her face, watching the still blue contents of the vial. She was going to bring about Uther's downfall; starting from his heart. Elaine was a part of his heart and shaming her would slowly rip his heart into pieces.

* * *

Elaine could not help but smile as she sat between her uncle and Morgana. She was enjoying the celebrations. The celebrations of being free, happy and alive. Every person and being in the hall was oblivious to the plans Morgana had for a certain couple. Continuously, Morgana would look between Elaine and Lancelot. She had noticed that the two of them would constantly glance up at the other, only to blush and look away when their eyes met. Morgana sat silently as she thought of a way for the two to drink from the same goblet and to retreat to a private room.

Uther, Arthur and Elaine spoke of the past, of the good times they had spent as a family. The three were laughing the loudest at a story Uther had told them about Pelles trying to rescue a damsel in distress when she was truly a man. The man was disguised to run from his father, who was trying to force him to marry a rather ugly woman.

Once the feast was over, people began to socialise by walking around the Great Hall. Elaine tried her best to speak to everyone but Arthur or her uncle would always claim her attention. This proved to be a problem for Morgana as she needed to give the potion to Elaine and Lancelot quite soon or she would never be able to get them to drink.

Soon dancing began and Elaine danced with her uncle first. The two waltzed around the hall gracefully to the steady beat of the music. No one noticed the glares Morgana was sending her cousin. Elaine was now obviously the first lady of the court and was now considered the beauty of the court. Jealously rose in Morgana as she watched the King and his niece finish their dance. The whole room applauded the King and the Lady Elaine as they moved to the side of the room to where Arthur stood with Lancelot and other knights. "Ahhh finally." She spoke to herself as she reached for the nearest goblet filled with wine.

Once Uther moved away from Arthur, Elaine and the Knights and retreated to bed for the night. This made the plan easier for Morgana as Uther would not be there to watch Elaine's every move. He would not be able to see Elaine and Lancelot leave the Great Hall together in a possible hurry. Morgana moved to the small group of people with the goblet of wine in her hand and she quickly emptied the vial into the goblet. "Arthur, I believe it is tradition that the newest knight of Camelot shares a goblet of wine with a Lady of the court."

"I believe so." Arthur chuckled and placed his hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Lancelot." He turned to look at his cousin, who was chuckling softly as Arthur held his hand out to her. "My Lady." He grinned cheekily as Elaine placed her hand delicately in his to allow her to stand in front of Lancelot.

Elaine's heart pounded furiously in her chest as her eyes met with Lancelot's. "Would you care to share a drink with me, Sir Lancelot?" Elaine spoke quietly as she took the goblet from Morgana and slowly raised it to her lips. Her eyes were fixed upon Lancelot's. Neither could pull their gaze away from the other as Elaine drank some of the wine. She finished her portion of the drink and held out the golden goblet to Lancelot.

"I would gladly share a drink with you, my Lady." He nodded his head towards her a little and drank the rest of the wine, his eyes fixed upon Elaine's as he drained the cup. Morgana silently took the goblet from them and watched them both, waiting for the potion to take effect. She saw a change in them both that no one else saw. A change in their eyes. There was lust and desire within them. "Would you care to dance, my Lady? If your cousin does not object." Holding his hand out towards Elaine.

Arthur gave a laugh and nodded. "I doubt she would listen to me if I said no." Turning his attention to the other knights as Lancelot led Elaine to the middle of the room, ready for the next dance.

"My Lady." Lancelot bowed a little before the music began. The dance was slow and sensuous. Neither of them could take their eyes off the other. When their hands touched a small spark seemed to pass between them, wanting them to touch hands again and for longer. Once the dance ended, Elaine's face was flustered despite the dance being slow.

"Care to join me outside?" Elaine asked quietly as she tried to avoid the gaze of every other person in the room in case they saw her blushing cheeks and read her thoughts. "I am in need of fresh cool air." Biting her lower lip as he held out his arm and she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Neither of them dared to look behind them as Lancelot led her out onto the battlements of the castle that overlooked the lower town.

"Are you enjoying the celebrations, my Lady?" Lancelot asked politely as they stood arm in arm and looked out at the Kingdom. He quickly glanced to his right to see a few guards watching them carefully.

"Yes thank you. Are you?" She stuttered slightly as she glanced up at him but looked away when he looked at her.

"Yes thank you my Lady. Especially now." He spoke boldly, which shocked him a little as he never spoke out of turn especially in front of royalty, unless he needed to. "Shall we return inside?" Elaine only answered with a simple, quiet nod and Lancelot led them back inside but he did not take her directly to the Great Hall. He stopped in an empty corridor and looked down at the young woman. "My Lady. I do not know what to say but I feel like I should do something."

Elaine nodded. "I think understand." Turning her body to stand in front of him and her hands resting on his shoulders as the two stepped closer to the other. "Lancelot." She whispered, her eyes closed and her head tilted up towards him. She waited. Waited for him to press his lips against her own. His breath tickled her waiting lips and soon his lips pressed against her own. She gave an inward gasp as he pulled her closer and into the shadows of the corridor. His desire for her overcoming him and the gentle kiss turned passionate. He pulled her as close as he could, his arms wrapped tight around her, crushing her to his chest.

Elaine's hands gripped his tunic as he slowly turned them and pressed her against the wall. She gasped at the pace of their actions but it was suppressed by her own carnal lust. Her hands gripped his hair, holding him to her lips, not wanting to part from him. A gasp fell from her lips when she felt his hard member press against her through his breeches and her skirts. "Lancelot..." She gasped once more as she pressed herself against him. A new and wonderful but strange feeling was growing inside her as his lips travelled down her jaw and settling on her neck, gently nipping and sucking the tender flesh.

His hands moved up her back and attempting to bring her closer than he already was. He had forgotten that she was the King's niece and not some tavern girl, whom he could bed and not have to worry about in the morning. When she gasped his name again, he had to pull away quickly. "My Lady! I'm sorry." He gasped in shock at his own actions but right now he wanted to forget who she was and who he was and give her the well deserved attention that they both craved.

"Do not speak." Elaine pressed her finger against his lips. "I do not want to think about anything. I cannot think about anything except you." Her breathing came quick and loudly. She quickly glanced behind him. "Our presence will not be missed at the celebrations." Holding out her hand to him. "Will you follow me, Sir Lancelot?" She questioned him with her brown eyes.

He paused for a moment as he studied her beautiful, yet innocent face. "I will follow you anywhere, my Lady." Taking her hand in his and allowing her to lead him along the corridor and up many stairs. As they travelled to Elaine's chambers, Lancelot's eyes trailed over her body, taking in as much as he could at that moment. His heart and body yearned for her. Something he had never felt before for a woman. His heart yearned for Gwen but he never desired to bed her, he only desired to love her.

Her hand trembled slightly as she opened her chamber door and the two moved inside the warmth of her room. Once the door clicked shut, the two of them immediately faced each other and threw their arms around the other and embraced each other. His hands held her close to him and her own hands rested on his chest, her fingers gripping his tunic. Their lips moulded together. Elaine reached behind her and bolted the door. "Lancelot..." She gasped as he moved his lips from her lips and to her neck, giving her pleasure she had never felt before. It was building up in her stomach and seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

Lancelot could not control himself as he pushed her body against the door. She let out a loud gasp as her back hit the wood but it was unheard by Lancelot as his lips continued to torture her neck. Her hands quickly began to undo the ties of his tunic and they moved down to the hem to delve underneath and feel the heat of his abdomen. He pulled away from her lips at the feel of her hands under his tunic. "My Lady." He gasped as she slowly began to remove his tunic.

"Lancelot." She whispered his name. "Call me Elaine. Please." Pulling the tunic off and revealing his chiselled chest. "Do not stop."

"I cannot stop." He whispered as her hand ran down his chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch of her soft and petite hand. "Do you wish to stop?" Elaine shook her head slowly as she dropped the tunic on the ground, leaving it forgotten. "Neither do I." He whispered as he held her close and captured her lips with his own. His large hands began to undo the ties at the back of her dress, gradually loosening the beautiful gown.

Elaine gasped as the dress was pushed off her shoulders and it finally fell to the floor, revealing her bare body to him. She pulled away from the half naked man's lips to cover her naked torso with her arms. She turned her head away in embarrassment but Lancelot gently turned her face to face him. Her brown eyes avoided his own brown eyes but when he pressed his lips against hers, she looked up at him and allowed her arms to fall to her sides.

Lancelot held her close to him and gently led her towards her large bed. Halfway to the bed, he lifted her into his arms. They broke their kiss for a moment and stared into the other person's lust filled eyes. He carried her petite body to the bed and gently lay her on the bed. He wasted no time and lay over her, keeping most of his weight of her as he pressed his lips against her own. She took a sharp intake of breath and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to her.

Their kisses became more and more rushed as Lancelot's hands wandered over her flushed body. Elaine gave a small moan every time his hand brushed against her breast. She lay under him with her hands resting on his shoulders as she did not know what should be her next move. "Elaine..." He whispered close to her panting lips before raising himself away from her slightly. "Do you wish to stop?" He really hoped she would not say no.

"No." She whispered without hesitation. "Please Lancelot. I need you." Her hands moved from his shoulders and nervously ran down his arms and body until she reached his breeches, slowly unlacing them with nervous hands.

His larger hands stopped her. "Let me." Kissing her swiftly before laying next to her and undoing his breeches. Elaine watched him nervously but she could not wait to see him completely bare. Her mind was speaking for itself and she had no control over her thoughts and actions right at that moment. If she did have control of her thoughts and body, she would be telling him to stop but that little voice was hidden within the depths of her mind and forgotten. Her eyes took in the vision of his muscled body, it had a few scars but none of the scars looked as if they were fatal.

Her heart continued to hammer in her chest as he completely removed his breeches and lay next to her. Her eyes tried to avoid his hardened member but she could not help and let her eyes be drawn to his member. Elaine looked up at Lancelot, who lay very close to Elaine with a hand on her naked hip. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. They moved closer until her breasts were pressed against his chest. She gasped softly as he tenderly pressed his lips to her own, the kiss was not rushed but it was slow and loving.

The slow and loving kiss turned to a more passionate kiss as he ran his hand down her hip to her thigh and hooked it over his own hip. He pressed himself closer to her and slowly pushed her onto her back. It was obvious that she was a maiden but neither seemed bothered by the fact as he gently parted her legs and settled between them. He kissed her softly as his fingers brushed against her aching sex, causing her to jump at the intimacy of his touch. "Relax." He whispered softly an inch from her parted lips as he slowly pressed his hard member into her slowly.

She froze. Her body went stiff as he fully pressed inside her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her eyes shut tightly and her breathing came out in strangled pants as she tried to get through the pain. Never in her life did she think that being intimate with a man for the first time would hurt so much. "Open your eyes." Lancelot whispered to her as he remained still over her and inside her. "Elaine..." He whispered softly, his lips close to her cheek.

Elaine slowly opened her eyes and fixed them upon him. "It hurts." She gasped softly through the pain, her eyes still focused on Lancelot.

"Breathe slowly. It will stop soon." His lips hovered over her own for a moment, keeping eye contact with her for a moment before distracting her with a searing kiss. As he distracted her with the kiss, he gently shifted his hips forward. She let out a soft gasp against his lips and her grip tightened on his shoulders, to the point of painful but he grip gradually loosened as the pain ebbed away. Lancelot kept gentle thrusts as he was afraid that he was still hurting her and he kept his lips pressed tightly against her own, thinking it was what was distracting her from her pain.

The grip on his shoulders lessened and one hand move to the back of his neck, holding his lips to her own as his gentle thrusts continued. He pulled away from her lips for a moment and looked down at her. She had the face of an angel. She looked so innocent under him. Her long blonde hair and her large brown eyes. She didn't seem to be real but yet she was. He bent down and kissed her swiftly to make sure he was not dreaming.

Elaine's fingers tangled themselves in his hair and her other free hand still lay on his shoulder. The new sensations within her were driving her wild. His thrusts grew harder as he slid inside her easily. "Lancelot!" She cried out when his thrusts grew harder and quicker. The pleasure was building up within her. Their movements began to move in synch with the other though Elaine's were not as confident as Lancelot's but she was slowly learning.

"Elaine." He groaned against the heat of her shoulder, his hand running down her side, caressing her breast with his hand. "Oh Elaine." He panted as his thrusts turned faster and harder. He knew he was not going to last much longer and neither was she. Lancelot's heart beat faster than ever before. His heart beat for this woman. Yes, lust may have caused their actions but now lust seemed to have been replaced by clear love and happiness at being so close to such a wonderful woman.

Elaine's small frame shook under him as she reached the height of her climax, causing her lover to follow very soon after her. Releasing himself deep within her. His head rested against her shoulder with his hands either side of her body, holding his weight off her. Her arms were tight around him as they both caught their breaths. Her hair fanned out behind her as she finally caught her breath and drew lazy circles on Lancelot's back. "Lancelot." She whispered softly, feeling her eyes drooping from exhaustion.

The young knight raised his head and looked down at her. Shock flooded his features as he realised what had happened but his own exhaustion was fighting against his shock. He nodded slowly and pulled from her. Cautiously and quietly, he reached to the foot of the bed and pulled her bed covers up and over them. At first he felt awkward laying in her bed but right now they needed the comfort of the other. He moved closer to her, wrapped an arm around her and pulled Elaine into his side. Instinctively the young woman moved into his embrace, turning on her side and resting her head and hand on his chest. Lancelot held her close, feeling her even breath under his hand until he too was claimed by sleep.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well? What you think? Let me know. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

**Chapter 6 - Guilt**

Something was different. Elaine felt something different. She could not remember much about the night before. A warm breath tickled the top of her head. Her head and hand resting on the bare chest of a man. She froze especially when she felt the man's fingers gently caress her naked back. She held her breath as she slowly turned her head upwards to see who the body belonged to. Her heart filled with warmth at the sight of a sleeping Lancelot but again she froze when she realised the situation they were in. Their naked bodies flush against the other. She wanted to pull away from him but being in his embrace was comfortable and right.

Her rich brown eyes watched him sleep. A strand of his hair rested across his forehead. Silently and carefully, Elaine raised her hand, that had been resting on his warm chest, and brushed the single strand away. She froze again when he stirred in his sleep at her touch. She tried to pull away but his arm was tight around her and he pulled her closer to him. "Lancelot?" She questioned in a whisper, thinking he was awake.

Slowly he awoke and his eyes focused on her, the same horror in his eyes. The horror of realisation about what had occurred between the two of them. "Oh no." He whispered and slowly loosened his embrace on her. "Oh my Lady." Shock, fear and confusion were the emotions which filled the young knight.

In embarrassment Elaine pulled her bed covers up to her chest, covering herself. "Lancelot, I am sorry. I do not remember what happened last night." Silent and frightened tears fell down her pale cheeks. "I did not..." Her silent tears turned to sobs. Her body shook with fear of what he would say or do. "Lancelot please. I did not realise..." One hand covered her mouth as she sobbed while the other clutched the bed cover to her chest, covering her modesty.

"My Lady. Oh my Lady. I am so sorry. I could not stop myself. I should have stopped myself." He sat up straight and shook his head in shame. "You are the King's niece!" He turned away from her. "I am so ashamed of myself." Sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in the palms of his hands. He was so ashamed of himself that he could not even look at the woman, who he had also caused shame to.

Elaine watched him silently before moving across the bed with the bed cover still tight to her chest. With her free hand she placed it on his warm shoulder. "Do not blame yourself wholly. I was also to blame. I should have stopped us both but I did not have the strength nor the courage to say 'no'." She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Lancelot look at me." He did not move. "Lancelot!" Speaking more stubbornly and commandingly and he raised his head to turn and look at her.

"I feel so ashamed." He whispered, their dark eyes locking with each other. Tears began to form in both their eyes. Elaine remained silent but she moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Both of them crying as Elaine held the knight in her arms. They sat together, completely naked, with tears falling and their arms tight around each other.

In comfort Elaine kissed the top of Lancelot's head and gently rubbed his shoulder. "We shall have nothing to fear. I promise you." He slowly turned his head to look directly at her. "I promise you Lancelot. All will be well." Leaning forward and tenderly kissed his lips.

"Elaine." He whispered as he pulled away, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Don't." Closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly but he opened his eyes and fixed them upon her. He took deep breaths to control himself but his eyes constantly flickered to her lips. With his hand still cupping her pale cheek, Lancelot leant forward and kissed her. The kiss was not rushed but just a tender touch between two people.

"Lancelot." Elaine whispered as she pulled away from his tempting lips. "It is early. Gwen shall be here soon to help with the morning." Resting her forehead against his, their eyes closing at the touch and closeness of the other. Elaine bit her full lower lip as she moved away from him slightly, one hand still resting on his shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat when they locked eyes an neither of them were able to pull away from the other and they were soon repeating the actions from the night but this time they remembered everything.

* * *

Morgana smirked as she paused outside of Elaine's chamber door to hear soft sounds of two people speaking within. She knew the potion had worked and she knew that the beginning of Uther's downfall had begun. It was beginning with his precious niece. Elaine's shame would send Uther mad. He would probably feel like he failed her, failed to protect her. There was one thing which shocked Morgana. Within Elaine's chambers there was obvious noises of a couple consummating a relationship once again.

She quickly walked away in case someone saw her lingering outside Elaine's chambers. The news needed to be told to Morgause that the beginnings of Uther's downfall had already begun. She immediately returned to her chambers, making sure Gwen was not inside and sat at her vanity table. "Sister... I bring good news." She whispered softly towards the mirror.

Morgause appeared with a smile playing on her lips. "I hope you do sister."

"The potion worked. Lancelot bedded Elaine last night and by the sounds of it also this morning." Her evil grin still spread across her face.

"Very good, sister." Morgause gave a small laugh. "Next, you will need to be in complete confidence of Lady Elaine in order for her to break the news of her upcoming pregnancy." Chuckling softly. "Give her the belief that you will keep her secret but eventually you will break the news to Uther."

"Yes sister." Morgana nodded and reached to pick up her brush. "Gwen should be here soon. Stay safe sister." She began to pull the brush through her long dark locks when the door to her chambers opened. "Good morning Gwen." Catching sight of her maid in the mirror.

"Good morning, my Lady." Dipping into a curtsey and giving Morgana a broad smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you Gwen." Turning back to her own reflection to see her sister gone. "Is Lady Elaine awake yet?" Placing the brush on the table in front of her before rising.

"Not yet, my Lady. She said she did not wish to be disturbed this morning. She has a headache from drinking too much wine last night." Gwen chuckled as she begun to make Morgana's bed.

* * *

The two lovers lay in Elaine's bed with their arms tight around the other, a layer of sweat covered their flush bodies. Their eyes were locked on the other and not speaking a word. The only sound in her room was their breathing. Elaine's head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on the pillows. He held her close, his arms wrapped tight around her, their legs tangled underneath a single sheet. The sheet only reached their waists.

Elaine raised her torso to rest her chin on her hands which lay on his chest. "What do we do?" Sighing softly, her warmth breath tickling his chest, making him smile a little. "What?" Mirroring his smile.

"Nothing." He continued smiling. "You are so beautiful." Lifting his hand and tucking a stray lock of her long hair behind her ear. She blushed softly and smiled gently. "I think we should wait. I am a commoner Elaine. We cannot marry."

"Marry?" Her eyes went wide with shock at the word that has just left his lips. Elaine sat up straight and stared down at him in shock. "You wish to marry?"

"Elaine, what we have done should only happen between married couples. What if you fall with child? I will never let you be shamed in that way." Lancelot also sat up and cupped her cheek. "I have feelings for you but I do not love you. I may love you in time."

Elaine gave a small smile and leant forward slightly. "We do not need to marry." Chuckling softly as she leaned into the comfort of his warm hand. "Though we do need to dress and help you leave here without being noticed." Smiling gently as she rested her hand over his own. The two moved off the bed and dressed for the day. Elaine noticed the small blood patch on the bed, she bit her lower lip as she moved to her washing basin. Dipping the white cloth in the cold water and wiping the small amount of blood that had dried on her inner thighs. She winced slightly at the dull ache between her legs but the cool cloth seemed to ebb away the feeling.

"Elaine?" Lancelot asked quietly as he walked up behind her, wearing only his breeches. "Are you well?" He wrapped his muscular arms around her and he noticed the bloody cloth. "Oh! I am sorry. I should have told you."

"I knew." Elaine chuckled as she held the cloth. "How shall I hide it from Gwen?" Leaning back into his embrace.

"You could lie and say it was um... um... your... monthly bleed." He stuttered nervously as it was improper to talk about a woman's cycle. Elaine chuckled softly and he followed suit. "Sorry. It's the only excuse I could think of." Bending his head down and kissing her bare shoulder. "You're cold. You need to dress."

"Yes sir Lancelot." She chuckled once more but the two remained in their position, with Lancelot's arms wrapped firmly around her and her free hand resting on his arm. "It is too comforting like this." Chuckling quietly as the two enjoyed the feeling of being in the other person's arms. Elaine had the strength to move away from him. "We best hurry in case Gwen returns." The two continued to dress in silence.

Lancelot was the first to be fully dressed. He watched Elaine dress with a small smile. She dressed in a lavender coloured dress with long sleeves. "You truly are beautiful." Smiling softly as she pulled a brush through her long blonde locks.

Elaine chuckled softly as she placed the brush on the table and turned to face him. "You are truly handsome." She smiled as she stood in front of him and brushed his shoulders of his shirt before letting them fall to her sides. "I will go and see if there are any servants or guards." Giving him a small smile and moved around him towards the door.

"Wait." He gently grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back to him, crushing his lips to her own. When he pulled away from her, she still had her eyes closed and was remembering the enjoyment of having his lips against her own. He gave a small chuckle. "Elaine." He whispered softly. "You best go and be the look out." He chuckled softly and let her open the door. Lancelot stood to the side, hidden behind the door as she put her head outside.

"It is safe to leave." She spoke quietly as she stepped out into the corridor, Lancelot following close behind her. "You best go before you are seen."

"Why?" He stood close to her with his hand resting on her hip.

Elaine rolled her eyes and took a step back from him. "Someone will see us together and will probably become suspicious. Especially since you are wearing the same clothes from last night." A blush spread across her cheeks, her memory recalling the events of the morning and a vague memory of the night before.

"My Lady." He bowed deeply and moved away from Elaine, not looking back as he turned a corner.

Elaine's heart fluttered as she watched him walk away. She sighed softly and turned away to walk to the great hall to break her fast. In the past week or two weeks, Elaine was afraid. She was afraid of being left alone. Afraid of being taken away from her family. Now it was different. She felt safe. Safe inside Camelot. Safe in the presence of her uncle and cousin. Safe in the arms of Lancelot.

"Are you blushing, cousin?" Arthur stood in front of her. "You are late rising."

Elaine laughed lightly. "Too much wine last night." Chuckling softly. "As for the blush, it is warm today." Laughing lightly again. "Escort me to the great hall?" Holding her hand out towards her cousin. Arthur rolled his eyes and held out his arm towards her. "Thank you." The two walked inside to find Uther and Morgana already seated and beginning their meal. "Good morning."

"Good morning Arthur. Good morning Elaine." Uther smiled as they walked to the table and took their places on Uther's left. "Did you both sleep well?"

"Yes thank you uncle." Elaine smiled as she ate her small meal, avoiding the gazes from her uncle and Morgana. She felt like she was guilty. She felt like they knew what had happened last night with Lancelot and her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you child." Uther smiled before turning to Arthur and the two began to speak about the patrolling of the borders. Elaine sat silently as she ate and drank.

Morgana watched Elaine. She could tell that the young blonde woman was feeling guilty. Morgana didn't care. She did not care if Elaine would have to face the consequences. As the consequences would bring about Uther's downfall. Elaine sat nervously as she ate, still avoiding anyone's gaze. "Elaine, would you join me on a ride this afternoon?" Morgana suggested. "We have barely spent any time since you have arrived and think we should." Smiling gently towards the young woman, who was blushing slightly.

"I would like that." Elaine looked up at Morgana, who was still smiling towards her. "It's been a while since the two of us have been for a ride." Chuckling softly as she allowed Gwen to refill her goblet.

"Stay close to the Castle." Uther warned them. "I do not want Cenred's men to discover you both, if you stumble into his lands by accident." Drinking the rest of his drink and standing up. "Be careful." Walking around the table to Elaine, kissing her on the top of her golden head before taking his leave.

Elaine remained silent, only listening to Morgana and Arthur's conversation for a moment before losing her concentration and thinking of what happened to her the night before and the very morning. She was worried about a number of things. She was worried that her uncle would discover what happened to her the night before. She was afraid she would fall with child and be shamed.

"Elaine? Elaine?" Morgana's voice came into her thoughts. "Are you there?" She chuckled softly as Elaine pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Where did you go with your thoughts?"

Elaine gave a sad smile and lied to them both. "Home. Thinking about father." Smiling a little and stood up. "I will just ready myself." Leaving the hall, brushing past Lancelot outside the hall, who was awaiting his orders from Arthur. Elaine could not bring herself to look at him. She felt the heat grow in her cheeks as she moved away from him, feeling his eyes watch her pass by her.

* * *

Morgana and Elaine rode through the forest on the outskirts of Camelot with a small escort of Knights including Lancelot. They had been riding for an hour. "Something troubling you, Elaine?" Morgana asked curiously.

"Not at all. A slight headache from drinking too much wine last night." Elaine laughed nervously as they continued on their ride. "Did you enjoy the feast last night?"

"I certainly did but I must admit..." She stopped speaking to glance at Elaine, who was watching her intently. "We did not speak much." The two young women laughed. "Any young knight catch your eye?"

Elaine gave a shy laugh. "Not at all." Gently nudging her horse into a quicker trot. Her long blonde hair gently blew behind her as they left the comfort of the forest and into the fields below Camelot. "A race, my lady?" Elaine smirked at Morgana, who returned the smirk. "To the creek?"

Morgana nodded and looked behind her at their small company of knights. "Meet us at the creek, a mile south from here." They bowed their heads towards the two noblewomen and turned to go the quickest way to the destination. "Ready? 3, 2, 1!" On the '1', Elaine and Morgana kicked their horses hard and sped off in the direction of their destination. As always, Morgana sped ahead to be the ultimate winner.

Elaine laughed lightly as she tried to catch up with Morgana but Morgana's horse was faster than her own and Morgana was a better rider than she was. The stamps of Morgana's horse was growing quieter and quieter. Elaine pulled her horse to a stop and listened for a moment. The meadow was deserted and she knew Morgana was probably already at the creek and waiting for her. She kicked her horse and continued off in the direction of the meeting place. Unknown to her, a pair of eyes watched her. The eyes belonged to someone, who would destroy Elaine for everything that she had done and would do.

Morgause despised Elaine because her father threw Morgause from his own court when she tried to seduce him and steal his throne by attempting to marry him but he did not fall for her charms as his life revolved around his daughter. Pelles threw Morgause from court, not knowing that she was of magic and had the power to destroy him but Morgause had patience and she would destroy the family slowly. Starting with the weakest: Elaine. She had seen the female's future and she had most certainly conceived a child with Sir Lancelot.

Morgause watched the young woman disappear into the trees before disappearing into a different set of trees herself. She would keep this development from Cenred, he would play his part soon. Once Elaine had given birth to her bastard child, Uther would try and marry her off or send her to a nunnery. Morgause would push Cenred forward to try and 'claim' Elaine but that would only be able to happen when Morgana was safely on the throne of Camelot.

* * *

**A/N: since I have my Merlin Series 3 on DVD, well part one. The arrival of Elaine takes place between Episode 4 (Gwaine) and Episode 5 (The Crystal Cave). Continuity picks up in the next chapter and also the departure of Lancelot. :(**

**Need 5 reviews for this chapter for me to post the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

"Did you get lost?" Morgana joked when Elaine finally reach the clearing. The older woman had already dismounted and sitting on a blanket next to the slow moving creek.

"Yes I did." She lied as she too dismounted with the help from Lancelot. She blushed softly when they made eye contact. "Thank you." Elaine spoke quietly and timidly before moving away towards Morgana. "You always win in a race against me." Laughing lightly as she sat next to Morgana. "It is so peaceful here. I wish Camelot were like this."

Morgana laughed softly. "Yes but I doubt it ever will be." Sitting comfortably on the blanket, watching Elaine. "Something is bothering you, my dear friend. Do tell me."

"It is nothing Morgana." Elaine smiled gently. "I am just missing my father. Everyday hurts. Everyday I feel his absence and it grows on my heart." Tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. "I wish I could..." She wiped away the tears before she spoke again. "I wish I could change everything. Stop him from leaving and visiting the King." She continued to wipe away the tears.

"Do you wish to return to the castle?" Morgana asked gently as she wrapped her arm around Elaine's shoulders and pulled her close, giving her comfort. "You are cold."

"No. I wish to stay. You can leave if you wish to. I really wish to be alone." Elaine sat up straight and brush her tears away. "I will return to the castle soon." Staring at the opposite bank, ignoring Morgana, who was watching Elaine carefully. "Let one of the knights stay with me. Morgana you are bored. I know you too well. Just go back to the castle." Turning her back on Morgana, who tried her best to comfort Elaine but the young woman shrugged the other away.

Morgana sat with her in silence. She knew that Elaine was still hurting from her father's death. She would take time to come out of her grief and Morgana knew that she would have to be the one to give Elaine comfort when the time was right. "I will leave you in peace. I shall leave you with one of the knights."

Elaine did not listen to her. She did not want to listen to her. Today was meant to be a good day but the memories rose up within her and caused her to feel the pain of lost loved ones. The sound of two sets of hooves pounded away from her but Elaine did not dare turn to see who she was left with. She heard the heavy footsteps of the knight, who had been left with Elaine to protect her. "Leave me be, please."

The knight stood beside her and then sat next to her. She ignored the man but when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Shhh. Let it out." Lancelot spoke gently as he pulled her closer to him, his arms enveloping her in his embrace. Her sobs started quietly but as soon as his arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into his chest for comfort, they began louder and more heartbreaking.

"Why me? Why did it have to happen to me?" She sobbed against his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her.

"Everyone must face with the dangers and hardships in life." He spoke gently as he held her close. Lancelot remained silent for a moment as she cried against him. "I have to leave." Elaine pulled away from him, tears had stained her cheeks and all Lancelot wanted to was wipe away her tears. "Wait. Let me explain." Cupping her cheek gently, his thumbs wiping away her tears. "I have to go to the outlying villages. The King has placed me in charge of protecting the borders. It was not a request but more of a demand." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I will return soon."

Elaine chuckled softly. "You best had." Looking up at him, her dark eyes filled with tears. "I will miss you."

"And I you." Pulling Elaine close and the two sat in silence until Lancelot spoke. "Shall we return to the castle?"

Elaine shook her head. "No. I want to stay here." Lancelot lay back on the blanket and Elaine followed, laying close next to him. "I still cannot face my uncle properly. I get the feeling that he knows. Knows about us." Turning on her side and rest her head on her hand, looking down at him. "He probably doesn't but I just feel like he does know." Laughing softly as she rested her free hand on his chest.

Lancelot raised his hand, brushed the fingers against her pale cheeks and then moved his hand to rest over her hand, which remained lain on his chest. "He will never know." He chuckled softly, his fingers gently caressed the back of her hand. "No one knows about us. No one will."

Inside, Elaine's heart was breaking at those final three words but on the surface, she hid her disappointment by smiling gently to him. "It is a secret that I can keep very well." Laughing softly and lay her head against his shoulder. "I wish this time would never end." Giving a long and heavy sigh.

Lancelot remained silent, staring up at the blue sky. His other arm wrapped around Elaine, holding her close to him. He wished he could admit to her that he was falling for her but his heart was torn in two. His growing love for this young woman and his love for Gwen. "Shall we leave before it gets cold?" Kissing the top of her head, his lips brushing her golden hair.

"No." Sighing softly. "Tell me something about yourself. Something that nobody knows about." Moving away from him and returning to face him with her head resting on her hand. Her brown eyes watched him as he sat up slightly.

Lancelot chuckled lightly. He too turned on his side to face her. "I was not born Lancelot. It is my Christian name but my mother and father named me Galahad." He chuckled once again and shook his head and sat up straight. "They preferred Lancelot but my first name is still Galahad."

Elaine smiled gently. "Which do you prefer? Lancelot or Galahad?" Keeping her position but looking up at him.

He laughed lightly and stood up. "Lancelot. I prefer Lancelot." Looking down at her and held out his hand. "Which do you prefer?"

Elaine laughed loudly as she took his hand and stood up and away from the blanket. "I prefer Lancelot also." Giving him a small smile. Their hands remained clasped when Lancelot led her to her horse. "I am guessing we have to leave."

Lancelot gave her a small nod and helped her mount her horse. "We cannot raise suspicion with your uncle or I will never be able to return to you." Helping her become comfortable in the saddle before moving away to fetch the blanket. Elaine held her horse still as she watched him pack away the blanket and the mount his own horse. "Are you ready, my Lady?"

Elaine gave a small laugh and nodded. "Yes Sir Lancelot. I am ready to leave." Nudging her horse into a gentle trot and in the direction of the castle. She kept her gaze ahead as they rode together. Her heart would surely break if she looked at him. She didn't want him to leave but she knew that he had to. He had to obey the commands of the King and the Prince. As did she. She knew that the two would never marry and that her uncle would probably find a husband for her to secure the future of her father's throne. She would never be able to marry for love or marry a commoner.

Once the pair reached the castle, they went their separate ways. Elaine returned inside and Lancelot moved in the general direction of the training fields.

* * *

The day for Lancelot to leave with a few knights came and Elaine was dreading it more than anything but she hid it well from everyone. She avoided any contact with the knight as she knew that it was cause her terrible heartache. She had fallen deeply in love with him and she had a small feeling that he did not return her feelings but she lived in hope that he did.

Arthur and Merlin were to join the small party for a little time as Arthur wished to hunt on the outskirts of Camelot. They left early in the morning. Elaine watched from her chambers with a sad heart. Lancelot was wearing his long red cloak at the head of the column. The long red material billowed behind him as he rode out of the city.

"Elaine?" Her uncle spoke softly as he entered her room unannounced. "Are you well?"

"Yes uncle." Speaking softly as she turned away from the window and gave him a small smile. "Is there something you wished to see me about, Uncle?" As it was only the two of him, there was no need for formalities and she could affectionately call him 'uncle.'

"Yes. Lord Godwyn and his daughter, Princess Elena are visiting in a few days." Uther spoke and kept his gaze away from Elaine, as if he was worried about what he was going to say next and her reaction would be one of anger. "Lord Godwyn and I have been talking of a union. A union between Arthur and Elena."

"Oh. Has Arthur agreed to this?" Elaine moved away from the window and stood next to her vanity table.

Uther shifted nervously. "Arthur does not know."

"An arranged marriage?" Elaine spoke in surprise. "Arthur won't be happy about the idea."

"It is for the good of the kingdom." Speaking sternly to his niece, who had a stubborn streak just like Uther and her father. "I have also spoken to Lord Godwyn about you."

"No!" Elaine gave an angry retort. "Whatever you are thinking Uncle, my answer is no."

"I cannot protect you forever Elaine!" Her uncle speaking angrily. "Godwyn is a good man. He has always been a friend to me and to your father. I do not mean for you to marry him immediately but think about it. I hate to say it but he is old and he will make you a fine husband if you choose to accept him. Only if he asks." Raising an eyebrow as she glared at him but her features soon softened.

"Fine." Sighing heavily. "But only if he actually asks and I do not wish to be forced into it because you have decided for me. It will be my decision alone and no one else's." She may have inherited the Pendragon stubbornness but she had her mother's soft and caring side.

"Thank you, Elaine." He smiled softly and stepped in front of her, leant down a little and kissed her forehead. "You are more and more like your mother every day." The pair smiled at each other and Uther held out his arm. "Would you like me to escort you to dinner?"

Elaine placed her hand on his arm. "I would like that very much, sire." The two left her room and moved through the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to maggaM and sally for reviewing the last chapter. I will be adding more Arthur/Gwen soon for you sally. :D**

**Also, I said in the previous chapter that Elaine arrived between Episodes 4 and 5 but noticed a continuity error in my writing. So Elaine's arrival is between Episode 5 and 6. Next chapter will pick up from the arrival of Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena.**


	8. Chapter 8: Negotiations

**Chapter 8: Negotiations**

The day for Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena's visit was fast approaching and Arthur still did not know the real intention behind the visit. He only thought it was a visit for the two old friends to become reacquainted after being apart for so long. Uther dreaded telling Arthur about the plans to unite the house of Pendragon with Lord Godwyn's but he knew that it was for the good of Camelot and it would secure an alliance with Godwyn.

Everyone was dressed their best. Uther stood in his regal outfit with his crown upon his head as he waited at one end of the throne room. Elaine arrived first. Uther noticed that his niece was quite pale and slightly thinner than usual but he said nothing to her as she curtseyed in front of him. "Are you well, my niece?" He asked as she stood next to him. "You look pale."

"I did not sleep well last night, sire." She gave him a small smile and ran her hands down her pale blue dress, her hands lingering on her stomach for a moment. "I was feeling a little unwell but it has passed." Keeping her small smile on her lips as her hands fell to her sides.

"Would you like Gaius to give you something?" His concern growing for her but his attention was diverted to the main doors where Arthur had arrived and was walking towards them.

"I am quite well, sire. I do not think I will need anything." She smiled gently towards him before turning her attention to her approaching cousin. Elaine curtseyed and turned her attention to the door while her uncle and cousin spoke.

"Arthur, it is an exciting day." Uther greeted his son with confidence but Arthur seemed to have noticed a slight nervousness in his father.

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is a cause for celebration." Arthur spoke with slight boredom.

"And Princess Elena." Uther added as kept his gaze fixed upon the door.

"Yes." The prince said plainly.

"I hear she is something of a beauty."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, Beautiful, charming, witty... strategic."

"Strategic." Arthur seemed confused at calling a Princess 'strategic.'

"I've always thought so. We've always thought so... That is... Lord Godwyn and myself. That is he finds you strategic not Princess Elena."

"He finds me... strategic?"

"Oh yes."

"And beautiful?" Arthur asked curiously as Lord Godwyn, Princess Elena and Elena's maid entered the throne room. "Father, what are you trying to say?" Turning to his father.

"Godwyn is an ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated."

"Please tell me, you mean a jousting match?" He hoped that it was a jousting match.

"I mean a love match." Uther said plainly.

"Love?" Arthur exclaimed quietly.

"Love? Love has nothing to do with it. The other bit." Uther stuttered slightly before continuing as the three visitors made their way towards Uther. "You know, a permanent union."

"Marriage?" Arthur said in shock as the realisation hit him. He now knew the true reason as to why Godwyn had arrived.

"I knew you'd understand." Uther misinterpreted Arthur's reaction as he made his way to Lord Godwyn. "Godwyn!" He exclaimed and the two men hugged with a laugh.

"Oh, it's been too long." Lord Godwyn chuckled as Arthur cautiously moved forward. Elaine moved forward also and stood on her uncle's left hand side.

"Princess Elena, you are most welcome." Uther greeted the young and untidy princess, who stepped forward to greet the King but tripped over her feet and falling to the floor, causing the entire room to gasp.

Lord Godwyn helped his daughter up, both of whom seemed a little embarrassed. "I am sorry sire. I am slightly clumsy." Looking down at her feet where the reason for her fall were on her feet.

"It is perfectly all right." Uther smiled slightly. "May I introduce my son, Prince Arthur?" Gesturing to Arthur, who stepped forward and gave them both a small bow and Lord Godwyn returned it with a bow and Princess Elena with a slightly awkward curtsey. "And may I also present my niece, Princess Elaine?"

Elaine stepped forward and gave a small and perfect curtsey to them both. "It is a pleasure to have you both visit Camelot."

Lord Godwyn stepped forward, took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "I am sorry to hear about your father, my Lady. He was a great man and a great friend."

"Thank you, my Lord." Elaine gave a small smile. "With you and your daughter in Camelot, it is a joy in dark times." Still smile as she removed her hand from his and letting it fall to her side. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I shall see if your rooms are complete." Curtseying before them all and turning and leaving the hall.

* * *

His mind was torn. He loved one but he also loved another. His heart was torn between the sweet and innocent Princess and the kind and gentle maid. Lancelot loved two women and he had not admitted it to either of them. He had, in a way, admitted it to Elaine but he did not understand how and why he bedded her. He could not remember the night but he most certainly remembered the morning.

Every night he prayed that she was well and most certainly not with child. His mind and thoughts returned to the night where they lay in bed together. He remembered the softness of her skin pressed against his own. The way she seemed to fit against the side of his body as she slept. He chuckled softly from the comforts of his small dwelling in the small village of Haldor as he remembered the morning of their copulation and how he memorised every reaction she made as they made love. Elaine was so beautiful. Words could not describe her sometimes.

Then there was Gwen. Amazing, brilliant and beautiful Gwen. Now, she was indescribable. There was no words that could do Gwen any justice. Lancelot knew he would never be able to love her since he noticed the attraction between Gwen and Prince Arthur. She could do better than him. Prince Arthur was the best man for Gwen. Lancelot was a mere knight, a commoner. He didn't deserve to be with any woman.

He gave one heavy sigh as he returned his thoughts to the two women, who had caught his eye and mind. He knew that he would never find the love of the woman that he deserved. Being apart from both Elaine and Gwen was good for him but it was also not good for him as he yearning to see them again.

* * *

Elaine sat at her vanity table, just staring at her reflection. She was paler than usual and the sickness she had been feeling was causing her to look even more ill. She had been carefully hiding her sickness but she knew it would not be long until people, especially Gwen, who saw her everyday, begin to notice the changes she would be going through.

That evening there was to be a big banquet and Elaine was dreading the prospect. She just hoped and prayed that she would make it through the banquet without feeling the nausea. A soft knock on her door brought her out of her terrible thoughts. "Morgana." Elaine smiled as the beautiful woman entered her chambers. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a small present for you." She smiled and stood behind her with a small square box in her hands. "Close your eyes." Elaine raised an eyebrow for a moment before closing her eyes as she strained her hearing to try and guess what Morgana had for her. When she felt a cold metal touch her collarbone, she knew that it was a necklace. "You can open your eyes now."

Elaine slowly opened her eyes and her gaze was drawn to the silver chain which hung around her neck. "Oh Morgana!" She gasped as she raised her hand to the necklace with a jewelled flower hung. "It is beautiful. Thank you so much." She stood up and turned to face Morgana. "I shall treasure it always." Smiling broadly to the older woman.

"You are welcome." Morgana chuckled softly. Her features remained soft as she continued speaking. "If you need anything, I am here for you. Even if it is just to talk about anything which is bothering you."

"Even if it is the King?" Elaine chuckled softly and nervously.

Morgana laughed also. "Even if it is the King." She stood proud and tall with her hands clasped in front of her. "What is it Elaine? I know something is bothering you."

"How can you tell?"

"Woman's intuition." Morgana chuckled softly as Elaine walked passed her and sat on the edge of her bed. "What is it?" Morgana sat next to Elaine and waited for her to speak first.

Elaine sat silently for a moment. She was not going to tell the actual truth but she was going to speak about the only other thing on her mind. "Do you know the true reason as to why Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena are here?" Looking at Morgana, who was nodded slowly. "If Arthur and Elena decide not to marry, then Godwyn is going to ask for my hand in marriage." She sat trembling as she tried to stop herself from crying. "I do not want to marry him." The tears began to fall. "I cannot."

"Why ever not? You will have a husband who can provide for you and protect you. What more could you ask for?"

"Love." Elaine spoke softly. "I do not just want security from a husband. I want to have a husband who will kiss me and not care if people are around and watching. I want him to say he loves me everyday and mean it." She gave a heavy sigh as the last point came out. "I don't want to have a step-daughter who is the same age as I am."

Morgana lay her hand over Elaine's trembling ones. "Oh Elaine. I think you will not have to marry him but if he asks you, will you say yes?"

"I do not know." She spoke softly and the tears continue to fall down her pale cheeks. "I probably will. I feel like I have to." Chuckling nervously and lifted one of her hands to wipe away her tears. "I just... I don't know..." She stuttered and chuckled again. "I best finish getting dressed for the banquet." Moving to her vanity table, sitting on the stool and began pulling the hairbrush through her long blonde hair.

Morgana watched her for a moment before standing behind her and taking the brush from Elaine. "You are pulling your hair out doing that." She gently brushed Elaine's hair, who visibly relaxed. "There is something else bothering you. Don't keep it hidden inside you."

"It is nothing Morgana." Elaine gave a fake but genuine looking smile as she let Morgana continue to gently brush her hair. "I am just missing my father." Giving a small smile to her in the mirror.

"I miss mine also." Morgana smiled as she placed the brush on Elaine's vanity table. "Would you like me to style your hair or are you going to leave it down?"

"I think I will leave it loose." Elaine smiled. "I prefer it this way." Moving a few strands so they rested over her shoulders, falling down the front of her. "I believe I am ready." Smiling gently towards Morgana and stood up. The two women left Elaine's silent room together and walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Hope you like this chapter. Next one shall be up very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Proposal

**Chapter 9: Proposal**

The feast began. At the top table, Elaine sat between Uther and one of the Lords of Camelot. Next to Uther sat Godwyn, followed by Morgana, then Princess Elena and finally Prince Arthur sat on the end. Once seated, Uther and Godwyn immediately began to speak about the impending union between their two house. "It's a big occasion. The total joining of our two families." Godwyn spoke.

"Indeed, this union would cement what has long been an unofficial alliance between our kingdoms." Uther stated softly as he glanced towards Arthur and Elena, who were sitting awkwardly side-by-side.

"It would give me great pleasure. I can assure you, my heart lies with yours. As for their hearts, who can say?" It was obvious that Lord Godwyn was unsure about the alliance due to the feelings of the young people.

"No matter. The affairs of state take precedence over feelings. Arthur knows that. I'm sure Elena does too." Sipping from his goblet of wine as he looked over at the awkward Prince and unknowing Princess. Uther turned to his niece, who was pushing her food around her plate. "Elaine, are you well?" Placing his hand over her smaller one.

"I am, sire." Giving him a broad smile and returned to eating, hoping her uncle and Lord Godwyn would leave her in peace but it was not meant to be.

Lord Godwyn leant forward slightly. "I hope you are not too unwell, my Lady. I was hoping you would join me for a horse ride in the morning."

Elaine forced a smile. "I will be well enough for your company and a horse ride." Raising her goblet towards him, catching her uncle's eye, who gave a slight nod to her. She knew that nod was encouragement for her to keep Godwyn's attention. Godwyn returned the gesture with his own goblet.

Godwyn was about to continue his conversation with both Uther and Elaine but was disturbed by Elena's strange table manners. She had hiccups from the wine. "Oh dear. I seem to have, erm...had a little too much.." She was cut off by another hiccup. "...of what is in that glass." Hiccuping again while gesturing to her wine goblet. "What, erm...what is in that glass?" Her speech interrupted by her hiccups. The feast ended with very few awkwardness but all in all it was a success, according to Uther.

* * *

The morning of her ride with Lord Godwyn had arrived but Elaine found that her illness was getting worse and Elaine was doing her very best to hide it from everyone. She knew the reason but she did not want to admit it to herself. She wanted it not to be real as she crouched over the small bucket which usually lay hidden in the corner of her chambers but since the day Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena had arrived, she had kept it under her bed. Occasionally in the evenings she would find herself kneeling on the floor and heaving into the bucket.

She knew it was cruel to think and to say it but she hoped that she would lose the child. Uther would be heartbroken at her being so loose and having shared a bed with a man, who was only a knight of Camelot, someone who had risen from the ranks by protecting her life. Now she was crouching over the small bucket, her arm wrapped across her stomach and her other hand holding her blonde hair back.

Elaine did not hear Gwen enter her chambers until the young maid exclaimed at the sight of Elaine on the wooden floor. "My lady!" Dropping her sheets and rushing to Elaine's side and held back the young woman's long hair. "What is the matter? Is it something you ate?"

The Princess knew that she had to lie. Gwen would have to send for Gaius and then Gaius would immediately know what was wrong with her. "I think so. It will pass soon." Taking deep breaths and closing her eyes to stop the nausea from rising again but it did. "Oh no..." She groaned and her hand flew to her mouth. Thankfully the nausea stopped.

"Let us get you into bed and I will fetch Gaius." Gwen spoke in a panic as her hand rubbed Elaine's back in gentle and soothing circles.

"No!" Elaine cried and turned to face Gwen. "There is no need to disturb him." She spoke quietly. "Please don't..." She whispered in fear. "I cannot..." She stuttered softly and began to stand up with Gwen helping her. "I just... I..." Closing her eyes for a moment but she could not even open them again and her legs could not hold her weight any longer.

"My lady!" Gwen cried out and supported her swiftly, leading her to her bed. "I will have to fetch Gaius. You are extremely ill!" Helping the barely conscious Princess to lie down. "Stay here and I will get him." Making sure Elaine was comfortable before rushing out of the chambers and in the direction of the physician's quarters. "Gaius!" She called as she rushed through the wooden door.

"Gwen!" The physician spoke in shock at the maid rushing into his chambers with a look of panic. "What is it? Is it Morgana?"

Gwen shook her head and quickly caught her breath. "It is the Lady Elaine. I found her being sick and moments ago she fell unconscious. I think there is something seriously wrong with her."

"Right." He reached for his bag of medicines. "Best get there quickly." The two rushed from the chambers, passing Merlin, who watched them in confusion. Once Gaius and Gwen reached Elaine's chambers, the physician moved forward to Elaine who was laying on her bed and on her side. "My Lady, what is wrong?" Pressing his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever. My Lady. Do you know what is wrong with you?" Elaine remained silent.

Elaine nodded slowly as she kept on her side with her eyes closed. "You cannot tell the King. He will never be able to love me or trust me ever again." Tears began to fall from underneath her closed eyes. Her hand slowly moved to her stomach. "I am with child." Her silent tears turned to sobs. Gwen sat next to her and tried to sooth the frightened young woman by rubbing her back in soothing circles. "What can I do?" She said through sobs. "I cannot have a child! I will be shamed! My uncle will never speak to me again!" Her brown eyes fixed upon the older man. "Could you... Could you make me something that will cause me to lose the child?"

"I could, my Lady but anything I will make will be a threat on your own life." Gaius sat on the edge of the bed, pressing his hand against her forehead once again. "I advise you that you should tell the King." Elaine shook her head furiously but before she could speak Gaius spoke. "I believe your uncle will be lenient. He may keep you hidden from court but he will not cast you out. He loves you too much."

"He does love me but if I tell him about my child, he will disown me." Her tears falling fast onto her pillow. "I shall keep it a secret until the right time. I beg you both." She looked between her maid and the court physician. "I will be shamed. Please." The two glanced to each other and gave reluctant nod towards Elaine, who lay on her bed and silently crying. "Thank you." She whispered softly. "Gwen, could you send a message to Lord Godwyn and tell him that I am unwell?"

"Of course my Lady." Gwen nodded and curtseyed, leaving Elaine and Gaius alone.

"Rest, my Lady." Gaius placed his hand upon her forehead. "I shall tell your uncle that you are unwell. I will not say anything else. I promise. Though I do advise you that you tell the King about your unborn child." Elaine ignored him by turning away from him, her hand spread across her abdomen. Gaius silently left the Princess alone.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Arthur heard of his cousin's illness, he immediately made it his duty to visit her and make sure it was not serious. When he entered her room, he found her asleep in bed. She did look ill; she was pale and tired looking. He slowly moved into her chambers and sat on the edge of her bed. "Elaine?"

She stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes and fixing them upon her cousin. "Arthur, to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Elaine remained laying down on her bed.

"Gaius told us you were ill." Clasping her hand in his, his thumb sweeping across the back of her hand. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am still a little unwell." She spoke quietly, trying to hide her true feelings and emotions. "I think something from the feast made me feel like this. It should pass in a day or two." Pulling herself into a sitting position. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Arthur was about to speak but thought about his words. He was about to tell Elaine his father's intentions for him to marry Elena. "No. Just to see you." Lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. "Father sends his love but he is keeping Godwyn entertained. You are brave accepting an invitation to ride with Lord Godwyn." The two laughed softly. "I had to ride out with Princess Elena and that was... eventful."

Elaine laughed softly, the laugh not reaching her brown eyes. "I heard. I think I would rather ride with Princess Elena than Lord Godwyn." She moved to lay back on her bed, not wanting the nausea to return. "Though I did hear that Princess Elena beat you in a horse race."

"You heard nothing of the sort." Arthur let go of her hand and smirked slightly. "I let her go ahead to pick her some flowers."

"Arthur! You romantic." Elaine giggled a little. "So, what are you going to do with Uncle's wishes for you and Elena to marry?"

Arthur sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. The truth? I do not wish to marry her. The proper way? I should marry her." Running his hand over his face, showing his exhaustion.

Elaine sighed heavily and watched her cousin. "I think you should tell the King how you feel." Placing her hand over Arthur's and giving it a light squeeze.

"He will not listen. He will make me propose to Elena." Arthur pulled his hand away and stood up slowly. "I will leave you to rest. Will you be joining us for dinner?" Elaine silently shrugged her shoulders. "Elaine!" He chuckled lightly. "I will tell father." Bending down and kissing her forehead. "You are not warm. Are you sure you are truly ill or was it a ploy to not go horse riding with Lord Godwyn?"

Elaine dramatically put her hand over her heart and gasped. "Prince Arthur! You have seen through my plan! I can never hide anything from you!" Laughing lightly. "I am truly unwell Arthur but I will see if I am well enough to join you for dinner later. I promise. Right now, I need to rest. Gaius' orders." Giving him a timid smile. "I will send Gwen if I will not attend."

"Of course, cousin." He bent down and kissed her forehead again. "Rest." Running his hand over her blonde hair. He watched her for a moment as she slowly drifted into sleep. _She must be truly ill._ His eye catching the bucket which stood hidden under her bed and her arm lay across her stomach. "Sleep well cousin." Leaving her chambers silently, not to disturb her from her slumber.

* * *

The remaining royal family sat in the Council chambers eating their meal. "How is Elaine?" Uther asked Arthur. "Gaius said she would be up and about by tomorrow."

"Yes Father. She was quite pale earlier but she will be walking in no time. It is a slight illness." Arthur drank from his goblet for a moment before regaining his confidence. Gwen moved around the table, serving food and drink. "Father, there is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Your proposal. Excellent! We must make a fuss. Women like that kind of thing, isn't that right, Morgana?" Uther spoke excitedly as he looked between his son and his secret daughter.

Morgana laughed slightly. "I have no idea. I'm delighted to hear the news, though." Smiling towards Arthur, who did not seem to be wholly happy.

"I couldn't be more thrilled." Uther grinned widely.

"She's a wonderful woman." Morgana smiled gently.

"She'll make a wonderful wife." Uther added.

Arthur shook his head slightly and nervously proclaimed, "No, she won't. Not for me, anyway. Father, I have tried to get to know Elena, but the truth is, I have no feelings for her. I'm, I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love." He fought his opinion on the matter.

"You can, and you will." Uther put it forward and returned to eating, not noticing the brief glances between Arthur and Gwen. "I will check on Elaine before bed." Dapping his mouth with his napkin and rising from his chair. "Goodnight Arthur. Goodnight Morgana." Leaving them alone before they could reply.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" Morgana asked curiously, her eyes secretly glancing up at Gwen.

"I do not know." Arthur shrugged and stared at his goblet, which lay in his hands. "Excuse me Morgana." Placing his goblet on the table and standing up, leaving Morgana alone at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Elaine was crouching next to her bed, heaving into her bucket. "Please stop!" She whispered to herself. "Please stop!" Her right hand holding the few strands of loose, which had escaped from her plait, strands away from her. The sickness stopped. Finally. She pushed the bucket under the bed and slowly stood up. Once upright, she walked cautiously to her washing bowl to rid the taste from her mouth and around her mouth. She stood in front of her looking glass. It was obvious that she was ill but as she turned to her side and ran her hand down her stomach, she felt nothing. There was no obvious signs that she was with child. Again, she turned to face her mirror, taking in her features. Her father told her she looked like her mother but Elaine's poor memory of her mother could not allow her to compare features.

"Elaine?" Uther spoke softly as he entered her room. Elaine caught sight of him in the mirror. "Elaine! You should be in bed." Rushing over to her and guiding her towards her bed. "Gaius insisted you to stay in bed." Helping her to lie on the bed and pulling the covers over her. "Silly girl! You know you are not meant to be out of bed."

"I am sorry uncle. I needed to move my legs." Laying her head upon her pillow and watched her Uncle as he moved a chair next to her and sat next to her, immediately grasping her hand firmly. "I had only just moved from my bed when you entered my chambers." Grasping his hand back but not as firmly as his hold. "I am sorry I could not join you for dinner."

"It is quite all right. You need your rest." Smiling broadly towards his niece. "How are you now? Well enough to join us tomorrow?"

"I think I shall be well enough." Elaine smiled brightly, again the smile not shining in her eyes but Uther did not seem to notice. "I hope Lord Godwyn was not disappointed with my not being able to ride this morning."

"Of course not. He understood that you were unwell." Uther gave her another smile. "You need your sleep." Lifting her hand and kissed the back of it. "I shall see you in the morning." Letting go of her hand and standing up. "Sleep my child." Immediately leaving the room and leaving Elaine alone, not letting Elaine speak a word to him.

She gave a heavy sigh and lay flat on her bed. Uther was definitely different from her father. Whenever Elaine was ill, her father would sit with her for hours until she was well again. When her mother died, Elaine remembered her father being with her constantly. He sat next to her when she mourned, hiding his own mourning. "Oh Papa... I am sorry." She whispered softly as she turned onto her side her hand resting on her stomach. "I am sorry to have shamed you." Silently weeping .

"Elaine?" Arthur spoke softly, his voice above a whisper as he moved further into the room. "Are you awake?"

"Yes Arthur." Elaine quickly wiped her tears away and turned to face her cousin. "Two visits in one day. I am lucky."

"I thought I best spoil you." Arthur chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed. "Father wants me to propose marriage to Princess Elena."

"And you do not wish to." Elaine finished the sentence for him and slowly sat up. "Arthur, there is something I wish to tell you." She sat up straight and against the head board. "If you do not propose to Elena, then Lord Godwyn will make an offer to me." Her brown eyes fixed upon Arthur's, who was looking at her in shock. "I will marry Lord Godwyn if you do not wish to marry Elena."

"Oh Elaine. I did not know!" Moving closer to Elaine, grasping her hand tightly. "I am sorry. You need to refuse to marry Lord Godwyn! You are the same age as Elena. It will seem strange."

"No Arthur. I will marry him. I do not wish to see you unhappy in your marriage." Elaine gave his hand another comforting squeeze. "I will speak with uncle. I will tell him that I will marry Lord Godwyn to spare you."

"I cannot let you do that Elaine! No! I will not!" His temper slowly rising.

"Lord Godwyn will be a kind husband and I know that he will care for me better than any other man, who comes to court me!" Elaine sat up straighter. Her eyes blazing with fire from the anger within her body. "No! I will marry him and you can be free to marry whoever you choose to."

"Oh my dear Elaine." Lifting her hand and kissing her hand. "I want you to be happy and choose the man you love to marry." Giving her a small smile. "Rest. You still look pale." Letting go of her hand and standing up. "You best sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Without another word, he left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine greeted the morning with her continuing morning sickness. It did not last long but it was still horrible. Thankfully Gwen was there to help her. The maid held her hair back and then held Elaine when her tears began to fall and her sobs started. "I cannot lie, Gwen! It will eat me up!"

"Tell the King. I am sure he will be lenient." Gwen spook soothingly, her hand rubbing Elaine's back and the other wrapped around Elaine, as the young Princess clung to Gwen. "Like you said, you cannot keep it hidden. What of the father? Does he know?"

Elaine shook her head. "No. He no longer resides in Camelot. I have no idea where he is." The tears fell faster. "I would not know how to tell him."

"What about Prince Arthur?" Gwen continued to comfort the young woman.

Elaine gave a loud sob. "I cannot! He will tell my Uncle." Moving away from Gwen, standing up straight. "I do not want them to know! I just hope that I will lose this child." Pressing her hand against her stomach and speaking angrily towards Gwen, who stood silently with no reaction. Elaine ran a hand through her hair as she shook with nervousness. "I hate this! Everything bad has happened to me and I want to wake up from this nightmare and be at home with my father!" Running her hands over her face as the tears fell faster and more frequent. "I want to..." She gasped and reached for her bedpost to steady herself but missed and she collapsed.

"My lady!" Gwen gasped in shock and rushed over to her, lifting Elaine's head into her lap. "Guards! Guards!" Two guards rushed into Elaine's room. "Help me get her onto the bed and one of you send for Gaius." One guard rushed forward and helped Gwen place Elaine onto her bed, while the other one rushed out of the room to fetch the court physician.

The remaining guard and Gwen remained with Elaine until Gaius arrived where both guards left. "What happened?"

"She collapsed again. This is ridiculous Gaius! The King needs to know before her stomach starts expanding." Gwen sat on one side of Elaine, while Gaius examined Elaine.

"We promised not to tell the King." He spoke sternly as he pressed his hand on her forehead. "My Lady?" He spoke softly as she stirred. "My Lady?" Speaking once again as she awoke fully.

"Gaius? What happened?" Elaine tried to sit up but Gaius put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay lying down. You fainted." His hand on her forehead. "You need to rest."

"I cannot." She argued and tried to sit up. "Gaius, I need to leave this room." Sitting up and climbing off the bed. "The sickness and dizziness will stop? Right?" Asking him curiously as she stood up from her bed and moved towards her wardrobe, looking for a suitable dress to wear.

"It depends how many weeks you are. It would be best to see a midwife, my Lady." Gaius spoke calmly as he watched her freeze in her actions. "You should see a midwife. It is important for your health and the health of your child."

"I shall think about it." Elaine spoke softly as she pulled out a pale blue dress. "If you will excuse me Gaius, I have to be ready for the meeting." Moving towards her bed and laying out her dress. The physician left the room. He had so much to do. With Elena being possessed by a Sidhe and now Princess Elaine's pregnancy, it was going to be a hard time in Camelot. "I hope you can still keep this secret, Gwen." Elaine stood in front of her mirror, her hands on her stomach as Gwen tied her dress.

"Of course, my Lady." Stepping back once she had finished tying Elaine's dress. Gwen watched the young woman. "I do agree with Gaius. You should see a midwife. For the sake of you and your child." She gave a quick curtsey and left the room before Elaine could answer her.

Elaine pinched her cheeks to bring the colour back into her cheeks before leaving the room. "I can do this." She spoke to herself and took a deep breath before leaving her room. As she walked along the long hallways of Camelot, she thought about the idea of visiting a midwife. Being unmarried and Uther's niece was the main problem. How would she be able to go to a midwife without the midwife spreading the gossip or telling the King directly.

"Ah Elaine!" Uther exclaimed when she arrived at the Council Chamber. "You are looking well."

"Thank you sire. I feel much better." She lied and stood to the side, next to Morgana, glancing at Arthur, who was standing nervously at the top of the Council Chamber.

Arthur glanced towards Elaine and gave her a knowing look, which she returned with a nod. Elena stumbled up towards the top of the Chamber, with the encouragement from her maid. Elena stood on Arthur's left hand side and the Prince addressed the room. "I am honoured to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn, and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father, and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness." The room gave an applause from Arthur's speech and he continued. "It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams. With this in mind..." He turned to face her and slowly got down on one knee. "I would like to ask you to do me the honour of being my...wife."

The silence was slightly painful as they waited for Elena's answer. She nervously looked towards her father, who gave a warm smile. She turned to look at Arthur. "I would be honoured to... To be your wife." She stuttered slowly and giving a nervous smile. Applause filled the hall and Arthur helped Elena stand up, holding her hand in his as the whole room applauded.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

**Responses from Chapter 8:**

**Obsessed_With_Vampires:** The whole baby plot is important. It is rather significant when the story reaches the part where Series 3 finale is. There will be some Gwaine/ Elaine around that time too. Glad you like it though. :D

* * *

**A/N: Well? What you think so far? :D I'm trying my best to get it moving but it's not going well. =) Give a review and you will have a mention at the response section on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding

**Chapter 10: Wedding**

Once the excitement of the engagement of Prince Arthur and Princess Elena died down, the preparations for the impending marriage begun. The whole castle went into a frenzy to prepare for the wedding. The only people who could not be found were the bride and groom. Both Arthur and Elena had taken to their rooms to hide from the barrage of questions from the people who were organising their marriage ceremony. It was obvious to some people that the two royals did not want to get married and that they were only doing it to please their fathers, which was the truth.

The day of the marriage was soon upon the Kingdom of Camelot. Elaine knocked on Arthur's chamber door and she entered the room. "Arthur?" She moved further inside and she saw her cousin's figure standing by the window. She moved further inside the room and stood close behind him. "Are you ready?"

Arthur turned to face his cousin, he wore his full Prince outfit. He gave a smile at the sight of his cousin; who wore a lilac dress with long white sleeves. "Wow! You look beautiful."

"Thank you cousin. You don't look too bad yourself." She winked cheekily. "Are you ready?" Giving him a small smile.

Arthur's smile dropped. "I am not but I have to be." A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he brushed away an imaginary piece of dust from his right shoulder. Elaine stepped forward and brushed his shoulders for him. "Thank you."

"You look handsome." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You are to go to the antechamber and I, to the front." Smiling gently to her cousin.

Arthur chuckled softly and held out his hand to her. "Well, my Lady. Let us leave." Elaine nodded and moved to stand next to her cousin with her hand resting on top of her cousin's. The two left Arthur's chambers and through the castle to the Great Hall. Arthur gave Elaine a kiss on the cheek once they had reached the main doors. "Thank you Elaine."

"You're welcome." She kissed his cheek and turned to go through the double doors and made her way to the front of the Great Hall to stand between her uncle and Morgana. She gave her uncle a small smile which did not mirror her uncle's; which was broad. It wasn't long before the double doors opened to reveal Arthur, who looked even more nervous than ever.

Once he reached the head of the Great Hall and they waited patiently for the arrival of Princess Elena and Lord Godwyn. Geoffrey of Monmouth waited patiently to preside over the marriage of Camelot's son.

The doors opened again and the bride and bride's father entered the grand room. There was something different about the Princess but majority of the guests could not work it out. She looked beautiful in her beautiful wedding gown and being led up the aisle. Once they reached Prince Arthur, the marriage ceremony began. Geoffrey of Monmouth stepped forward. "My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of hand-fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

Arthur spoke gently, "It is."

Geoffrey continued on by turning to Princess Elena. "Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?"

Elena looks at her father and then at the floor before replying. "It is."

"Do any say nay? Then as we gather here today, we are all witness to this rite..." Geoffrey continued but was cut off by Arthur. 

"Wait." Arthur spoke confidently. 

"There's something you would like to say, Arthur?" Geoffrey asked in confusion, this was something that did not happen during the ceremony. 

Arthur began to speak confidently and without hesitation and without looking towards his father. "Something I should have said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dare not speak." He faced Elena and held her hands tightly. "Elena, you are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings." 

"You do not love me." Elena finished for him with a small grin. 

Arthur shakes his head. "And I think, if you are honest, you do not love me either." 

"No." Elena smiled sweetly towards the Prince. 

"Then we are both here out of duty. Can you forgive me?" Arthur returned her smile. 

"I agree with all you have said. Thank you, Arthur." Elena smiled brightly and in relief. The ceremony ended at that point, allowing Princess Elena and her father to leave the hall to allow them to prepare for their journey home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

Uther had tried to persuade Arthur to reconsider but the Prince was adamant not to marry a woman he did not love. After some persuasion, Uther agreed. It was after a small talk with Lord Godwyn that changed King Uther's mind completely. He had learned that if his son was happy, then his kingdom would be happy. Upon leaving, Godwyn and Uther spoke as they made their way to the courtyard. "Can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda." Godwyn mentioned as he and Uther made their way along the long corridor to the courtyard, where Lord Godwyn's men were waiting. Along with Prince Arthur, Princess Elaine and Merlin. 

"No. I'm sure she'll turn up." Uther answered. 

"I hope so. It's most unlike her." Godwyn sighed heavily and glancing around as if she would appear from one of the doorways. 

"There's something different about her." Arthur spoke as Elena walked down the stone stairs. Elaine chuckled as she moved to the bottom of the stone steps to greet the guest. The two women greeted each other warmly with promises of correspondence. 

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" Merlin joked. 

"Goodness." Arthur shakes his head, considers Elena as she walks down the steps, and shakes his head again. "No." Smiling as Elaine and Elena parted. 

Elena approached the Prince with a smile. "I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve. " Elena offers Arthur her hand and he kisses it. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horse-race, you know where to find me." The two chuckled softly. 

"He did the right thing, you know. You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love." Godwyn announced gently. 

"That's not the point. It's not the way things are done." Uther sighed as his niece stood next to him. 

"Maybe it's time things changed. I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him." Godwym sighed heavily with a nod and the two embraced in a brotherly hug. The guests left with Camelot's royal family watching.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

**A/N: Wanted to get this chapter out today as it the wedding of Prince William and Catherine Middleton! Congratulations to the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge!**

**Sorry it's short. What did you think of the chapter? Please review! :)**

**What did you think of the Royal wedding too? Us British know how to celebrate a wedding!**

- - - - - - - - – - - - - -

**Responses from Chapter 10**

**Obsessed_With_Vampires:** I'm hoping to have the Series 3 finale at around chapter 18 – 20. I am not sure yet. Hopefully around that point. Thank you for reviewing again.


	11. Chapter 11: Under Pressure

**Chapter 11: Under Pressure**

Months passed by and Elaine's stomach expanded. Gwen helped her to hide her growing secret by letting out her dresses which did not reveal her shame. The young princess tried her best to stay out of the public eye but her uncle continuously asked for her presence. One night after she had dined with her uncle, cousin and Morgana, she lay on her bed with her arm wrapped around her large stomach and that was when she felt the first surge of love for her unborn child. The child moved within her. Her hand moved to the roundness of her stomach, Elaine waited a moment and let out a laugh when she felt the soft kick. It was barely there but it was there.

She sat up and wiped away the tears, that had fallen earlier. "You really are there." She whispered as her fingers stroked her stomach. "I will never let you go." Her baby responded with another kick. "I will never let you go and that is my solemn promise." She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the top of her stomach. She was paying so much attention to her unborn child that she did not hear her door open. She spoke softly to her kicking child as the person moved further into her chambers.

"Elaine?" Morgana spoke softly, shock on her face at Elaine stroking her round stomach but she stopped at the sound of Morgana speaking to her. Elaine stood up quickly and her hand dropped to her side. "You are with child?" Elaine stood there silently as tears formed in her eyes. "How long?" Morgana stepped forward but Elaine moved away. "Elaine, let me help you."

"How can you help me Morgana?" Elaine spoke timidly as her tears ran down her cheeks and her legs gave way as she sat on the bed, her face buried in her hands. "I have shamed myself." Lifting her head up and looking towards Morgana, who was slowly moving towards her.

When she reached Elaine, she sat on her left hand side and watched the young woman. "Does anyone else know?" Placing her hand over Elaine's but Elaine pulled her hand away. "Elaine talk to me. I'm your friend."

Elaine sat silently for a moment. "I am with child." Placing her hand on top of her stomach. "I do not know how far along I am." Her thumb gently sweeping across a small portion of her stomach. "I'm scared, Morgana." Turning to face her friend, tears continuously forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "The King will never forgive me." She sobbed hard and Morgana wrapped her arm around Elaine's shoulder, trying to calm the poor woman.

"I understand. I shall help you keep it a secret and when the times comes, I will help you deliver the baby. Tell me, who else knows?" Morgana pushed her for an answer as she held Elaine in a comforting gesture.

"Just Gaius and Gwen. I had to tell them. I was so ill and they were pushing to find out what was wrong with me. Gaius visits me every week to see if I was well enough and the child was well." Her hand subconsciously moved to her stomach, where her baby was moving. "I am scared Morgana. I am scared of what my uncle will do."

"He would not hurt you. He loves you dearly." Morgana continued to comfort her and gain Elaine's trust.

"I do not think he would ever trust me again. I think he will separate me from my child, once it is born and then send us both away." She sobbed hard. "I haven't even told the father and I know he will help me and will love our child." Her fingers caressing her slightly large stomach. "I do not know where he is and I know we will not be able to marry." They sat in silence before Elaine spoke again. "He is a commoner." She began to sob hard into Morgana's embrace. "What do I do? I asked Gaius to rid of the baby but he said that it would possibly kill me."

"That is a good thing." Morgana reassured her by rubbing her back softly. "It would kill Gaius if you died from his treatment." Still holding her tightly. "There is a woman who has been treating people and they have been close to death or not been able to recover fully and she treated them with one hundred percent successfully. She could possibly help you."

"I do not know." Elaine shook her head. "Before you came in, I felt the baby move and I felt the surge of love for the baby. I want my child but sometimes I want to get rid of this child because I'm afraid of the consequences."

"With the King and Arthur?"

"Yes." She whispered softly. "The King will hate me and I do not know what he will do to me." She sat up straight and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand but they were replaced by new ones and Morgana handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you." She whispered and dabbed the corners of her eyes. "I know what I must do." She stood up. "Where is this woman?" Turning and looking down at Morgana.

"She is staying with Gaius." Morgana stood up and gripped Elaine's hand in her own. "Do you wish for me to come with you? You cannot go through with this alone, Elaine. Is there anyway I can talk you out of it? I think it would be safer for you if you didn't go through this ordeal."

"I cannot Morgana. I need to be free of this burden." Her arm wrapped across her stomach where her child kicked once again. She gave a small smile which did not go unnoticed by Morgana.

"Elaine! You want the baby! I can see it in your eyes!" Standing up and walking up to her, grabbing her hands. "Do not go through with it Elaine!" Still holding Elaine's hands in her own. "Do you love your baby? Do you love your child more every time he or she kicks from the inside? Does your hand automatically rest on your stomach whenever you go to sleep?"

Elaine pulled her hands away from Morgana and turned away from her. "Yes! Yes I do! I love my baby with all my heart but I cannot be a mother! I want to be a mother with all my heart but it's the people around me that I am afraid of!" Tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I have to go! I have to get rid of this burden!" Turning away from her and walking towards the door.

"No!" Morgana spoke sternly and rushed after Elaine, stepping in front of Elaine, stopping her from running out of her chambers. "Your baby has been created and given to you for a reason. Do not get rid of your child!"

"Why should I?" Elaine glared at her. "To give birth in secret? Hide my baby away from the world?" Moving away from Morgana. "Let me do this!"

"Elaine!" Morgana groaned as she let Elaine move out of the chambers, her skirts twirling behind her as she rushed out. Morgana turned and rushed after her. "Elaine!"

"Leave me alone Morgana!" Elaine stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her. "I want to do this!" She stopped talking as two guards came into view and they stopped at the sight of the royal women. "Just leave me alone." Elaine whispered and walked away from the Kings' ward, who stood in silence.

Morgana had failed. She needed Elaine to remain pregnant for her to be shamed in front of her uncle and the people of Camelot. Deep down she knew Elaine would not get rid of her child. She knew her child was important to Elaine and that Elaine loved her child and would not have the heart to get rid of her child.

Elaine did not stop until she reached Gaius' chambers, where she took a minute or two to knock on the wooden door. She took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal an older woman with a kind face and soft smile. "May I come in?"

"Of course, my Lady." The woman curtseyed and opened the door wider to allow Elaine to walk inside. "Gaius has gone out for a moment but is there anything I can help you with?" Closing the door behind Elaine.

Elaine looked around the room before turning to face the older woman. "Are you the woman responsible for the miracle of the inn keeper?" Alice only nodded silently. "I need your help. I am desperate."

"Is it about your child?" Alice stepped forward and placed her hand on Elaine's well-hidden swollen stomach. Elaine's tears soon formed and fell. Alice led her to a stool and sat on another stool. "I only notice as I have seen countless women who have come to me. I am guessing you wish to be rid of this burden?" Holding one of Elaine's hands in her own, she turned it, with Elaine's palm facing upwards. "You have asked Gaius to do so?" Elaine nodded silently, trying to wipe away her tears. "You should not."

"Why? I am the King's niece! I will be shamed for the rest of my life. People will spit on my child because of my mistakes." Elaine's angry tears fell fast and hard. "I have nowhere else to go to protect my child!" Her free hand resting on her stomach, which barely showed when she sat down, even though she would give birth within a month or two.

Alice listened as she looked at Elaine's palm. "I do not think you will have to be afraid of what people think. A wise woman in my village taught me to read the lines on a person's hand, which told of their life. Right now, I see your son. He will grow to be tall and brave and successful. More successful than anyone you know."

Elaine pulled her hand away and stood up quickly. "This is magic. It is forbidden!"

"It is not magic. It is a common fact, you just have to read the lines carefully." Alice spoke calmly and held out her hand to Elaine, who reluctantly sat back on the stool and placed her hand in Alice's. "For you, I see a man. Tall, handsome and a little bit rugged." Both she and Elaine chuckled. "He will love you and your son with all his heart." Alice looked up at Elaine and saw the blush brushing on the young Princess' cheeks. "Do you know of such a man?"

Elaine smiled gently. "I think so but I would not call him rugged." Laughing softly as she looked down at her hand. "I am to have a son?" She gasped in shock as the realisation sank in that Alice had said she was to have a boy.

Alice nodded. "Yes. A truly magnificent boy. That is all I know from this line." She pointed to a line on Elaine's delicate hand. "This is your heart line. It is associated with everything you hold dearly to your heart and this baby is being held in a good place of your heart." Holding her hand tightly. "If you still wish to get rid of your child, I will help you."

Elaine thought for a moment. She wanted this baby but she didn't want to reveal to her family. "I shan't get rid of my child. I cannot but I am afraid of everything that will happen to me and to my child."

"Nothing shall ever happen to your child. Myself, Gaius and your family will never let anything happen to you." Alice spoke softly, stroking her hand. "I promise." Elaine smiled gently and nodded. "Now, would you like me to check on you and your baby?" Alice asked softly and Elaine replied with a small nod and a smile. "Come with me." Standing up and leading Elaine into the side room, where Alice was staying. "Just lie on the bed."

Elaine smiled and lay on the bed. "I am glad I can have a proper examination." Her hand resting on her stomach. "I have been too afraid to visit the midwife." Moving her hand from her stomach and allowing Alice to gently press her abdomen.

"You should my lady." Alice spoke gently as she continued to press on Elaine's stomach. "Your child is positioned well. Owing to your size, I'd say you are due to give birth in just two months." Holding her hand out for Elaine to take and sit up.

"Thank you." Elaine spoke softly and stood up, brushing down her skirts and rearranging them so her expanding stomach was not obvious. "Thank you for everything." Smiling slightly before leaving the room and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Morgana paced Elaine's chambers. She knew she should have followed Elaine, continuously persuaded her not to get rid of her baby. Elaine was stubborn and once she had her mind set on something, there was no way anyone could change her mind. Morgana needed Elaine to be in her shameful position to be able to push Elaine out of the line of succession. Morgana may be Uther's daughter, she was illegitimate. Elaine had a stronger claim to the throne being the legitimate and only child of Uther's brother. The door to Elaine's chambers opened and revealed Elaine, who did not look ill or in pain. "Elaine?"

Elaine jumped in shock at the sight of Morgana in her chambers. Tears ran down her pale cheeks. "I couldn't do it Morgana." Closing the door quickly and moved inside. "I can't. I love my baby so much."

Morgana rushed forward and the two women met in a tight hug. "It will be all right. I know it will." Rubbing Elaine's back in comfort as she smirked to herself. This was good progress. Soon she would expose Elaine's secret and Uther would never allow her to remain in Camelot nor be able to inherit the throne. "I am here for you."

Elaine pulled away. "Promise me you will not tell the King or Arthur." She grabbed Morgana's hands. "Promise me!"

Morgana nodded slowly. "I promise that I will not tell them." Pulling Elaine into another hug as she smirked to herself. That was a promise she was not going to keep.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of the warning bell rang throughout the castle. Elaine had been brushing her long hair to be ready for bed. She put her brush on her vanity table and rushed out of her chambers. Sir Leon had been rushing towards her when she rushed out of her room. "Sir Leon, what has happened?"

"It is the King, my Lady. He has taken seriously ill. It is believed that he has been poisoned." He spoke quickly. "I suggest you remain in your chambers."

"No." She said stubbornly. "I will go to the King. I will sit with him."

"I shall escort you to his chambers." Sir Leon led her to the King's chambers, not leaving her side until she was inside the King's chambers. Not far from the King's chambers, Gaius and Merlin were talking quietly and the young woman thought nothing of it. She walked into her uncle's chambers to find Arthur sitting with the King. "Arthur? What's wrong with him? What happened?"

"I do not know. I found him on the floor." Looking at his father, who lay in bed, looking ill. "I don't know what is happening." Arthur remained in his chair as he spoke and did not look at Elaine, who walked towards Arthur and she sat on the edge of the bed, close to Arthur and close enough to place her hand over her uncle's hand.

Elaine reached her free hand to rest it upon Arthur's shoulder. "It will be all right. Gaius will cure him." Merlin walked in silently to not disturb the royal cousins.

"It doesn't make any sense. His food and wine are tasted each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. So, it can't be his food and drink. The only other thing he's had is. Gaius's remedy."

Merlin spoke up. "Arthur, I think I know what happened. I thin...I know who did this." Both Elaine and Arthur looked towards Arthur's manservant. "It was Alice. Gaius' friend. She made the remedy and she slipped the poison into the remedy."

Arthur stood up. "Elaine, stay with my father." Elaine nodded and stood up too. Once Arthur moved away and left the room with Merlin, Elaine sat in Arthur's seat and sat with her hand over the King's. He rushed out of the room with Merlin and went in search of guards to be able to arrest the woman, who had tried to kill the King. Elaine remained at the King's side, not letting go of his hand. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she sat with her ailing uncle.

* * *

"My lady." Gaius spoke softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should rest. I will sit with the King."

Elaine shook her head and kept her eyes on her uncle. "No, I want to stay. I cannot leave him." Still shaking her head as her eyes focused on her uncle, not leaving his ill form. "But I cannot watch him die." She stood up and kept Uther's hand in her own. "How long do you think he has left?"

"Less than a day. Go and rest, my lady." Gaius gave her shoulder another squeeze. "I shall send Merlin to you if anything else changes." He gently guided her away from her Uncle. Elaine let go of Uther's hand and allowed Gaius to lead her out. "You need to rest for your health and the health of your child."

"Yes." She spoke quietly and left the chambers. It was hard to believe that the King was dying. Upon reaching her chambers, she closed the door and cried. It was the first time she had cried since her uncle had fallen ill. She was scared. Her hand fell to her stomach and her other hand tried to wipe away her tears but they were replaced by new ones. She looked around the room and moved towards her wardrobe. She needed to get out of Camelot. She needed to find Lancelot. He needed to know about their child. "We have to leave." She whispered to herself as she wrenched open the wardrobe doors and searched for her plainest dress to change into.

"My lady? My lady." Gwen's voice was heard on the other side of her door and she continuously knocked on the door. "Are you well my lady?"

"I am well Gwen." Her voice was shaky as she spoke but she tried to keep her a strong voice but failed. She pulled out one of her plainest dresses but the dark blue dress still showed that she was royal and rich. She knew Gwen was still waiting outside the room. Elaine moved around the room, packing a small bag and once she was packed she began to undo the dress she was wearing but she was becoming frustrated that she left out with a furious shout.

Gwen slowly entered the room and saw Elaine sit on her bed with her dress loose around her shoulders. "My lady? What is it? Are you well? Is it the baby?" Sitting next to her. Gwen's eyes flickered between Elaine's tearful face and her rounded stomach. "Shall I send for Gaius? Or a midwife?"

"No. No. I am well. I am... I am just frustrated with everything." Her hand subconsciously resting at the base of her stomach. "I do not want to feel even more alone than I already am." Her other hand was close over her mouth. "What can I do Gwen?"

"I suggest wait. You will know when the time comes to tell your family." Gwen placed her hand on Elaine's shoulder. "Have you tried to locate the father?"

Elaine nodded but knew it was a lie. "No one seems to know where he has gone but he promised that he would return." The two women sat on Elaine's bed as Elaine sobbed out her pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - –

Arthur questioned Alice to try and find a cure to save the King but she was either reluctant to give the cure or she genuinely did not know the cure. Both Arthur and Elaine took turns to sit with the King. They were in shock when he suddenly recovered. Both of them thought it was because of Gaius' remedies. The pair of them remained with Uther as he recovered from his illness. "I am glad you are well, uncle." Elaine spoke gently to her uncle as she sat next to him with a broad smile on her face.

Uther smiled and tapped Elaine's hand. "I am fortunate, indeed, that you found an antidote, Gaius."

"It will take time, My Lord, but you will make a full recovery." Gaius spoke softly as Elaine stood up.

"What of the woman?" Uther said sternly as he looked towards his son.

"We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgement." Arthur watched his father as he spoke about the woman, who tried to kill his father.

"She won't have to wait long. She's sentenced to death. We'll execute her in the morning." Uther spoke with no remorse.

"Yes, Father." Arthur nodded.

"Sire, if I may." Gaius stepped forward and spoke with confidence.

Elaine stepped back and left the room. She did not hear the rest of the conversation as her mind was focused on the constant kicks from her unborn child. She smiled to herself as she walked to her chambers, her hand discreetly rubbing her stomach. She felt sorry for the woman as she had tried to help Elaine and gave her reassurance but the woman had tried to kill her uncle and that was uncalled for.

Once she reached her chambers, she found her maid changing her bedding. "Oh sorry, my Lady." She stopped and curtseyed. "I was a little late this morning."

"It is all right, Amy. You carry on." Elaine smiled and moved to her vanity table and was about to sit down when she stopped herself. Sitting down was when her secret was most exposed. Only a few people knew and she didn't know if she could trust Amy. Amy had only been her maid for a few weeks and she needed to wait for the right moment to tell her. Elaine stood by the window, staring at the road that led away from Camelot.

"Is there anything you need, my Lady?" Amy asked after she had finished making the bed.

"No thank you, Amy." Elaine looked over her shoulder at her maid with a smile. "You can leave. Thank you." She returned her gaze to the road and continued in her wishes. Her wishes for her knight to return to her. To rescue her from shame. She heard Amy leave her chambers and immediately her hand cupped her large stomach. "We will be helped one day. One day."

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

Alice had escaped from prison but Arthur and everyone were only glad that the King was well again. Elaine sat with her uncle as he completely recovered. "I have never been so scared when I saw you ill in bed. Even when.." She cut off before she talked about the horrors of her brief capture.

Uther put his hand over Elaine's. "You do not need to talk about it. But I am glad to know that you were watching over me." Raising her hand and kissing the back of her hand but the kiss was brief and barely there. "You look ill."

"I am well, Sire. Just a little tired." She smiled weakly. "It is late. I will let you rest." She stood up and pulled her hand away from her uncle's. "Good night uncle."

"Good night Elaine." He spoke softly and watched her leave the room. Gaius had stood back from them both. "What is wrong with her?"

"Why do you ask, Sire?" Gaius stepped forward.

"Elaine seems different. Older. Older than she should be." The King sighed heavily as he looked at the court physician.

"She has been through a lot, Sire. She may seem old because she has lost a lot. First her mother, her father and now she nearly lost you." Gaius gave a small bow. "You need to rest. I shall leave you." Gaius bowed and left the King's chambers. As he left the chambers, he found Elaine waiting by the door, leaning against the wall. "My Lady? Are you well?"

"Thank you." She spoke softly and quietly. "Thank you for not telling the King." Smiling softly as she stood up straight. "I cannot tell him, Gaius. He can never know." Casting her eyes to the ground.

"If you wish to, my Lady." Gaius bowed. "But are you well? No pains?"

"I am well, Gaius. Thank you." Elaine gave a small smile and turned away. It was nearly time for her child to come and she needed to prepare. Prepare to leave. Find somewhere to give birth in secret. Safe for her and her child. The time was coming.

- - - - - - - - – - - - -

**Responses from Chapter 10:**

**Lara Smith**: I will try to do more ARWEN scenes but only when I reach the part where Series 3 ended and after that, there will be a lot more. I will be adding some of the knights from the legends but not all of them. I'm still not sure who Elaine should end up with. Could use a love triangle. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. :D


	12. Chapter 12: Time Is Running Out

**Chapter 12: Time Is Running Out**

**A/N: Yes I'm skipping the Queen of Hearts episode as Elaine would be only pleading with Uther for the majority of the time so I've skipped to The Coming of Arthur part one. :)**

Everyone in the great hall listened to Arthur as he gave details of the latest attack from Cenred. "It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther asked calmly.

"Yes, My Lord. His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land and an example had to be made." Arthur spoke slowly.

"How many dead?" Uther turned to face Arthur.

Arthur paused before he spoke. "All of them, Sire. Every last man." Gasps filled the hall.

"The knights?" Uther asked, possibly knew the answer already but he needed to hear it from Arthur.

"All lost. Edric, Oldof, Osric, and Sir Leon." When Arthur listed the knights a sense of dread and shock filled the room but when Arthur named Sir Leon, everyone was particularly shocked as Leon was a well loved knight to all, especially to the King and Prince Arthur.

* * *

Soon after Sir Leon returned, alive and well, Arthur disappeared and no one knew except the King, who was refusing to tell anybody. Elaine remained with the King as much as she could but she was finding herself becoming more and more tired as she became closer to her time to give birth. Morgana would be helpful and make excuses for her whenever she could not make it to dinner or to any meetings that required Elaine to be present. The days dragged by and there was still no sign of Arthur.

Night had fallen when a vast number of men were approaching the castle. They broke into the lower town and the knights and guards tried to fend them off but it was impossible to stop them. The screams were unbearable as the town below was attacked by the army. From Elaine's view there seemed to be more of Camelot's people falling than the opposing army. "They won't die." Elaine spun around to see Morgana standing in the middle of her chambers.

"Who do they fight for?" Elaine asked as she turned back to look out of the window as the army advanced further into the town and closer to the castle. Looking over her shoulder at Morgana, who was walking slowly towards her.

"They were Cenred's army but they are now mine." Morgana smiled slightly as she moved closer to Elaine.

"What?" Elaine gasped as she turned to face Morgana. "They're your army?"

"Yes." Morgana smirked as she moved to stand in front of the window. Elaine watched her in shock. "It is time for a new rule. A rule... With magic." Morgana turned to face her. "Are you with me or do you go against me?"

Elaine stepped back, her eyes wide in fright. "I'm against you. I serve only the King. No other." Moving away from Morgana and rushed towards the door but she found her way blocked by soldiers, who stood in her way with no emotion and silently.

"Fight them and they will kill you without a second thought." Morgana walked up behind her and grabbed her upper arm. "Join me and you will be safe but defy me and you will be taken to the dungeons. You don't want that for you and your child." The grip on Elaine's upper arm grew tighter. "What do you choose?"

"I do not support you!" Elaine hissed at her and tried to pull her arm out of Morgana's grip but Morgana had her hand tight around Elaine's arm. "I'll go to the dungeons where I'd rather be a supporter of the King than a friend of yours!" Morgana gave a nod to the soldiers, let go of Elaine's arm and the soldiers stood either side of Elaine and gripped her arms, dragging her from her chambers. "You'll pay for this Morgana." She shouted over her shoulder as the silent soldiers dragged her through the corridors. Servants, who remained loyal for their own safety, saw Elaine being dragged through the corridor but they had a clear view of her very rounded stomach.

* * *

She hadn't been in the dank dungeons for long when the iron door opened. Elaine's afraid expression turned to a glare as Morgana, along with Morgause. "What do you want?" Keeping far from them as possible but the two women moved inside further.

Morgana continued to step forward. "I come to you again to ask you to reconsider your decision. If you support me and you will be taken back to your chambers."

Elaine remained silent and Morgause stepped forward. "Well, we can see your answer." She stood in front of Elaine and placed her pale hand on Elaine's stomach. "Not long now." Pressing her hand harder onto her stomach and letting go as she turned and left.

"You will not harm my son!" Elaine shouted at them and started to charge towards them but her chains stopped her from getting too close to them both. "You will never harm him!"

"We do not wish to harm your son." Morgause smirked as she stepped back in front of Elaine. "We forced you and Lancelot to beget your son, in order for you to be shamed in front of your uncle and the entire people of Camelot." Her hand pressing against Elaine's abdomen, where Elaine's son kicked and moved energetically. "Once you have given birth to him, he will be raised in the Old Religion."

"No!" She gasped and stepped back, slapping away Morgause's hand. "I will die before I let you have my son!" Her hands resting protectively on her stomach.

"You have a week and then you will give birth." Morgause smirked and she and Morgana left Elaine alone, the iron bars slamming shut. It did not take Elaine long before she was weeping. She fell to her knees and her weeping turned to sobs. This was the end and Arthur did not even know about it. Her cousin was missing and he did not know that the kingdom had fallen.

* * *

Night fell upon the fallen Camelot once again and that was when Elaine was pulled from her dungeon. "Elaine!" Her uncle called to her as she was dragged passed his dungeon cell.

"Sire!" She cried out as she was pulled away from him. "Uncle!" She screamed for him.

"Elaine!" His voice shouted for her as she was pulled up the many stairs to the surface of the castle. "Leave her alone!" His voice becoming fainter as she was moved further away from the dungeons.

"Please!" She pleaded with her captors as they roughly hauled to the throne room, where the opposing army stood with many people waiting around the throne. She was forced to her knees. Upon looking around she saw that Geoffrey of Monmouth had been forced here against his will. Her gaze was clouded by her tears as the two soldiers kept her on her knees. Behind her, she heard people dragging another person but she realised it was her uncle being pulled towards the throne. "Uncle!"

But he was not given time to speak when Morgause stepped forward. "Well, Uther, how the mighty have fallen." Smirking as she stepped forward. "I don't think you'll be needing this any more." Taking the crown off Uther's head.

"This is unlawful. You cannot do this. You have no right to the throne!" Uther roared at Morgause. Morgause did not even flinch but Elaine jumped in fright at the loud tone of her Uncle's angry voice.

"No, she does not." Morgana's voice came from the right of Morgause. "But I do." Morgana spoke as Morgause stepped aside and let Morgana step in front of the throne and in front of Uther. "I am your daughter, after all. Don't look so surprised. I've known for some time." Elaine looked between her uncle and Morgana, shocked at the recent revelation. Morgana stepped back and sat on the throne.

Geoffrey was forced forward with the crown of the Queen. "By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." Placing the crown upon Morgana's head. Silence filled the hall and Uther and Elaine were forced to bow in front of the newly crowned Queen.

Morgana stood up and took one step forward. "My first act as Queen is to expose the traitors to me." She nodded towards Elaine's captors and they dragged her in front of Uther. "Now father. Do you wish to know why your precious niece has barely spent any time in court?" Uther remained silent as he stared up at Elaine, who's face was streamed with tears but she also kept her gaze on the stone floor. "The night of celebration of the victory against Sir Marcus, there was more than one celebration that night." One guard stepped away from Elaine and the other guard held both of Elaine's arms behind her back. "Here is the result." She pressed her hand on the lower part of Elaine's stomach, displaying her large stomach for definite.

Uther gave an audible gasp and still Elaine did not look at her uncle. She was too ashamed. "No." Uther gasped again and gazed at her stomach. "No..."

"Take her away." Morgause said without a hint of care in her voice. "Take her back to the dungeons."

Two guards pulled her around Uther. "No! Uncle! No! Sire!" Elaine screamed as she dragged her out of the hall. Her screams and shouts still heard after she had been taken from the presence. Once they reached the dungeons, the guards pushed her into her dungeons. "Please..." She whispered in fear as they locked the door behind them and leaving Elaine alone. Her slender arms wrapped around her stomach as she fell to her knees. "Somebody..." She sobbed until exhaustion beat her and she slept on the dank, wet floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for missing the episode Queen of Hearts.**

**Response from Chapter 11:**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste: **I still haven't decided who she should end up with but a lot of people are saying Lancelot. Vote on my profile and it will help me! :) Love your name too!


	13. Chapter 13: Escaping and Planning

**Chapter 13: Escaping and Planning**

It had been a week since Morgana had usurped the throne from Uther. Everyone was living in fear. On a daily basis, Gwen visited and cared for Elaine. This was a tactic of Morgana's. She wanted Elaine to be on her side. If Elaine showed she was supporting Morgana by giving her custody of her son to Morgana because she trusted her but Elaine was being stubborn. She would never defy her uncle and cousin. Nor would she give up her son. Her true reason for living. Gwen tried to make Elaine see reason for her health and the health of her unborn child. "Please, my Lady. It is not healthy for you. You cannot give birth in this prison. It will kill you and your child."

Elaine stared up at the high gap of her prison, the sun streamed through the bars. "I wish to be outside again but only when Uther is on the throne." Turning her head to face Gwen. "I will not give birth here. I know it in my heart." Her hand rested on the high point of her stomach. She had given up tying her dress properly so her heavy stomach was showing to all. "My son will be born in a free kingdom under a true King." Turning her dull gaze back to the sun. "Help me Gwen. Please." Again, she turned to face her. "Please. You are Camelot's only hope. My only hope. My son's only hope."

Gwen remained silent for a moment. "I will..." But she was cut off by a guard opening the iron gates. "I will bring your food and clothes tomorrow." She gave Elaine a silent nod, causing the prisoner to smile slightly. Gwen left without another word or glance.

Elaine laughed lightly as her child moved slightly within her. "I know, my son. Soon. I promise." Her fingers dancing across her stomach. The movements of her child had become less and less. It frightened her. Gaius was missing and was not able to examine her and she refused to let any physicians or midwives that had been sent to her, to examine her as she did not trust them.

Sir Leon was in the prison cell next to her and when it was safe to talk, they would try and plan a way to escape but they were constantly disturbed by passing guards. She had heard the screams from the courtyard, she was not able to see what was happening. She knew it was the people of Camelot. Once Leon returned, Elaine made it possible to talk to him by sitting on the floor by the bars, as close as she could to Leon's cell that her chains would allow her.. "My Lady, are you well?"

"Tired." Elaine sighed heavily and rubbed her stomach. "I need to leave soon."

"Yes, my Lady. Soon. I hope." Leon sighed heavily.

"What happened in the courtyard?" She asked as her fingers pulled at the threads of her tattered dress sleeve. "Were many hurt?"

Leon sighed heavily. "Yes. A lot killed too, my Lady."

Elaine gave a gasp. "Oh no. Those poor people." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Try to sleep, my Lady. You need to get some sleep." Leon pleaded with her. "Save your strength. If you have to give birth here, you need to save your strength."

"I can't sleep. My mind is working too fast. We need to get to Arthur. He is Camelot's only hope." Elaine heaved herself to stand up and moved to the back of her cell. "I will try to sleep. Just to dream of a better life." Sighing heavily as she lay back on the floor, pulling the thin blanket around her. "Thank you, Sir Leon. You are keeping me sane here." Chuckling nervously, trying to make herself comfortable but due to her size and the lack of comfort in the cell, she was unable to. "I hope to see you in the morning." She chuckled lightly but the chuckle faltered. "Good night, Sir Leon."

"Good night, my Lady." Leon's soft and caring voice came to her ears. "Sleep as best as you can."

* * *

Elaine woke up the next morning to the sound of her door opening and Gwen walked in with clothes and food. "Good morning, Gwen." She tried to smile but she was too tired to even move. "Thank you." As Gwen placed the clothes and food in front of her.

Gwen placed the plate of the food in front of her. "I am going to help you escape." Her voice low and quiet. "You and Sir Leon. Two nights away. Are you ready to?"

"Yes." Elaine gasped in shock and a smile spread across her face. "I will be ready." Slowly sitting up with help from Gwen. "But they will notice we are gone and we have escaped."

"I know." Gwen smiled gently. "I know how to get Leon to escape but you will be slightly different. Amy will be coming to serve you dinner in two nights. If you can, bind and gag her and hide her under your blankets. Make it as if it is you, who is asleep." Elaine nodded silently and remained silent when the guard opened the door. "Be ready soon. It might happen sooner." Gwen whispered and stood up and left.

Elaine gave a small laugh as she leant back against the wall, reaching for the plate, which consisted of grapes and bread. Thankfully the bread wasn't mouldy, unlike the previous times. She ate her fill and it caused her son to settle in her womb. "It will not be long, my little darling." Rubbing her stomach as she gnawed at the bread.

* * *

Gwen had passed Elaine's cell the next day and gave a nod. Tonight was the night to escape. She waited for Amy to come to her cell. Morgana had allowed Amy to attend to Elaine on a daily basis and she would tell Morgana if Elaine showed any signs of labour. Elaine stood in the middle of her cell with her hands in the lower part of her back as she stretched the small ache in her back. Thankfully, she had been allowed to have her chains taking off her wrists on Morgause and Morgana's orders, due to the fact she could go into labour at any point.

Amy arrived at her cell with Elaine's food. "Good evening, my Lady. The Queen sends you this plateful of food." Holding out the large plate of grapes, meat and bread. "How are you feeling today, my Lady?" Amy asked as Elaine took the plate from her. "Any pains?"

"No, Amy. Even if I was experiencing pains, I would not tell you." She held the plate in her hands. Once she heard the clanging of a door and the sight of Sir Leon at her own door, she stepped forward and gasped, leaning forward slightly. Her hand fell to her stomach.

"My Lady!" Amy gasped and rushed to hold Elaine's arm. "Is it time?"

"No." Elaine chuckled and struck Amy with her plate, letting the bottom of the plate hit Amy's head, not caring that the food fell.

Leon unlocked the door and rushed to help Elaine place Amy on the floor and cover up the maid. They wrapped the food in Amy's shawl. "We have to hurry. Gwen is waiting for us." He held out his hand and Elaine took his hand. Once outside of the cell, Leon locked the door and the two quickly rushed out of the castle and straight to Gwen's home. "Did you truly have pains?" Leon whispered as they rushed through the dark streets.

"No." Elaine whispered. "I lied to cause Amy's defences to come down and be able to knock her out." Smiling in the dark as the pair of them rushed into Gwen's house and Gwen was already ready and waiting for them.

"We haven't got time to waste." She said as she handed Sir Leon a dress and Elaine a cloak as well as closing the door. Gwen kept watch of the outside, in case any guards came near to the cottage.

Leon unfolded the dress and held it in front of him. "You...You can't be serious." Elaine stiffled a laugh as she put the cloak on, raising the hood.

"Just hurry! Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you. They won't be looking for three women courtiers." Gwen scolded him and Leon proceeded to dress in the dress. Once all three of them were ready, they set off for the forest, outside the castle. By the time they were a safe distance from the castle it was morning. All three of them changed. Gwen and Elaine changed into comfortable trousers and tunics but it was Leon who was having problems. "What's taking you so long?" Gwen called to him as she and Elaine stood away to allow Leon to change in privacy.

"I'm a woman." He stepped out from behind a tree and he was obviously struggling to undress himself.

"Here, let me help you." Gwen stepped forward and untied the dress for him.

"Do you know where to go next?" Elaine asked as she leant against the tree, her hand rubbing her stomach. She tried to get rid of the feeling inside her. A small ache in her side was growing more and more painful but she did not let Leon or Gwen notice.

"From here, we need to take the path heading north. There's a cave in the Darkling Woods, five minutes due east of the fallen oak. It has a concealed entrance and fresh water. My guess is that's where Arthur's hiding out." Leon spoke as he dressed. Soon the three of them were on their way but slowly.

They were slowly reaching their destination and Sir Leon was being cautious and had his sword drawn in case of an attack. He gave a call as he approached the caves, where he believed that Arthur was hiding in. The three of them slowly approached the entrance of the caves when Arthur suddenly jumped out and was ready to attack. "Guinevere!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Gwen stepped away from him as Arthur reached his hand forward to Sir Leon. "Sir Leon." Gwen greeted the others as did Leon to allow Arthur and Elaine to be reunited. "Hello cousin."

Elaine stood still. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." The two met in a brief hug until they were interrupted by Elyan.

"We've been found! They're almost upon us!" He rushed towards them and each person looked to Arthur for instructions.

The next few moments seemed like a blur. "Get Gaius." Arthur ordered Merlin before turning to the others. "We need to get out of here. Run!" Everyone began moving and running in the safest direction. Sir Leon helped Elaine as she could not run as fast as the others.

They had reached a place where there were tall rocks forming a valley but in front of them were a few of the soldiers but there was a shout from above them. "Look out!" The rocks began to fall and their path to the soldiers was becoming blocked.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked as they watched the rocks tumble.

"Don't know, but I'm liking him already." Gwaine said as they looked around for the source of the rock fall.

From above them, two men appeared. Gwen gasped, "Lancelot!"

"We need to hurry." Lancelot spoke and every person moved in the same direction and a safe distance away from the enemy. They had made it a safe distance away and stopped to get their bearings and to meet with Lancelot and his companion.

Elaine leant against the nearest tree and gave a hidden wince. She avoided looking towards Lancelot when he arrived. They were a short distance apart from each other and it was obvious that he could see her large stomach.

"I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident." Arthur grinned as he walked towards Lancelot and Lancelot's companion.

"This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down." Lancelot hit Percival's shoulder.

"Your Highness." Percival bowed.

"Arthur." Arthur introduced himself and held out his hand to the giant man.

"Arthur it is." Percival took his hand and shook it.

"What were you doing here?" Arthur asked them both as he and Percival let go of hands.

Merlin had helped Gaius to sit on the ground and he rushed over to the 3 men. "Er... It was me. I sent for him."

"Well, we owe you our lives. Thank you." Arthur gave them both a grateful smile. He moved towards the others, not noticing the looks between Gwen and Lancelot.

Elaine picked up the courage to raise her eyes and turned to look in the direction of Lancelot. Her heart swelled with joy as his eyes fixed upon her. She gave him a small smile and turned away from him. She felt her stomach give a twinge of pain and she rubbed it gently to try and get rid of it.

"Are you well, my Lady?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at one of Arthur's companions. "My Lady?" He asked again.

"Oh yes." She smiled gently. "I do not know your name."

"Gwaine, my Lady. We are leaving." Holding his hand out towards Elaine, who took it nervously and allowed him to lead her back to the group. He dropped her hand once they reached Arthur's side. "So where next?"

"I know a place. Follow me." Arthur grinned lightly and walked north. The group of 7 people followed their Prince. They had travelled for an hour and soon a desolate castle came into view. "We'll stay here for tonight." Walking inside the castle.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?" Gaius asked as the group moved inside the crumbling castle.

"This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It'll do for a while." Arthur said as he looked around the hall, where they were standing in.

"Can't be worse than that cave." Elyan stated, looking up at the ceiling, which was covered in spider webs.

"Search the place, see what you can find." Arthur said. The party split away and began searching for weapons and firewood. Elaine helped Gwen to light the many candles that they could find. She stopped lighting candles at one point as she felt a stronger pain in her stomach. She bit her lip as the pain grew suddenly and died away. She lit the rest of the candles and made her way over to the chairs and tables, where Gaius was already sitting and Arthur was pulling a dusty, white sheet off the table.

Gwaine had found a lot of weapons and had brought them to the room, placing them on the table with a 'clang'. "Must have been left by bandits."

"Wow." Elaine gasped as the round table was revealed to them. She sat in the chair next to Gaius, her hand rested on her stomach as the next pain came. She had been about to say that she was experiencing pains when Arthur spoke.

"Here! Come and join me." Everyone approached the table. All the men sat first and Arthur led Gwen to her seat between him and Elaine. Arthur remained standing. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment before Lancelot stood up. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build."

Elyan was the next to speak and stand in Arthur's honour. "Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for." Sir Leon stood and spoke to Arthur.

"I think we've no chance." Everyone looked at Gwaine with shock but he stood up and continued speaking. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." He grinned towards Arthur.

"Your enemies are my enemies." Percival stood and spoke in his deep baritone voice.

Gaius was next to stand up. "If you need an old man."

Gwen stood next and her eyes rested on Arthur. "You know the answer."

Elaine was the next to stand. Everyone watched her. "You can choose your friends but not your family. Unfortunately for you, you are stuck with me." She and Arthur chuckled softly.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked without looking at his manservant.

Merlin shook his head and stared ahead of him. "No, don't really fancy it."

Arthur cut him off. "You don't really have a choice, Merlin."

Merlin stood up. "Ok." He turned to look at Arthur and gave him a confident nod.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of." Arthur spoke. From here, he asked Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan to stand in a line and then kneel in front of him. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." He tapped his sword on both of Lancelot's shoulders and Lancelot stood. Arthur next moved onto Gwaine. "Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." Gwaine stood once Arthur was finished. "Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot." Percival stood up to his full height. "Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Everyone of them was now standing, looking proud as Arthur continued. "Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known." Arthur stood back and gave his newly appointed Knights a grin but his grin was wiped from his face when he heard a loud cry.

"Ohhh God!" Elaine cried out and nearly fell to her knees but Gwen helped her up to stay standing. "Oh it hurts!" Her arm wrapped around her stomach. No one moved as they looked at her in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry!**

**Responses from Chapter 12:**

**Lara Smith: **Don't worry. It is not all gloom and doom for Elaine. I'm still not sure about the love triangles and which ones to do. I have a feeling it will turn into a complicated love shape thingy. I had forgotten all about Vortigern so thanks to you, he will turn up at some point. Just remind me to add him! Thanks for reviewing again! :D

**strawberry shortcake: **Well so far a lot of people would like Lancelot and Elaine to get together. I will give it time first and see how the plot spans out. I have a general idea of who Elaine will end up with but of course it will be complicated.

**A/N2: So you've read this far? Review would be nice to let me know what is your opinion.**


	14. Chapter 14: It Is Time

**Chapter 14: It Is Time**

Elaine gasped through the pain. Gwen kept her arm around her as the pain intensified for Elaine. It took a minute for everyone to move. Gaius rushed to fetch blankets. Gwaine moved to stoke the fire. It was Arthur and Lancelot who were frozen. "Lancelot..." Elaine gasped and reached her free hand out to him. "Please..." She gave another strangled cry as Gwen led her towards the fire, where Gaius had laid a blanket. Before they reached the blanket, Elaine's waters broke, staining her trousers and it frightened her even more as she knew that she would have to push her child into the world very soon.

Within a split second Lancelot was on her other side and helping her to kneel on the floor and eventually lie back against him. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you again." Kissing the side of her head and allowed her to grip his hands.

"Promise?" She gasped.

"I promise." He kissed the side of her head again as Gwen helped Elaine to bend her legs and take off her trousers. Gwen then covered Elaine's lower half with another blanket. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have come back and married you."

"I did not know where you are and I was afraid you would be angry." She spoke with a hoarse voice but before Lancelot could speak she gave another pained cry. "It hurts!"

"It's all right. Everything will be all right." Lancelot whispered in her ear and held her hands tightly for comfort. A few hours into the labour and there was still no baby. He looked down at Gwen, who was examining Elaine. He watched Gwen as she helped Elaine to get ready to give birth. Gwen stood up and walked over to Gaius and whispered something to him. It was too inaudible for Lancelot to hear but he could tell that there was something wrong. "Once everything is over, we'll go back to Camelot and we will marry. We can be a proper family." Placing his hand on her stomach. "The three of us."

He was cut off by another scream from Elaine. Gwen was about to step back to her when Gwaine stepped forward. "Right, let us see how far along you are." Elaine gasped in shock as Gwaine examined her. "The baby's shoulder is caught behind the hip bone. My Lady, lay flat on your back." Lancelot gently moved away from behind Elaine and helped her to lie flat on the blanket. Elaine gave another cry as another contraction hit her. Lancelot sat one side of her gripping her hand and Gwen sat on her other side gripping Elaine's other hand.

"How do you know what to do?" Lancelot asked as he tried to comfort Elaine.

"Now is not the time." Gwaine looked up at Lancelot for a moment. "I need to turn the baby but sometimes it is better to turn the mother. My Lady, I need you to turn over." Elaine gave a groan and shook her head. "You need to." He sat back and she groaned again.

"We'll help you." Gwen gripped her hand tightly.

"No!" Gwaine spoke loudly. "She has got to do it by herself." Lancelot and Gwen let go of Elaine's hands and she slowly turned onto her hands and knees. Her cries were deafening and it was frightening to hear. Once she was on her hands and knees, Gwaine immediately began telling her to push. Sweat covered her face and her hair. "Nearly there!" Gwaine reassured her. "Keep pushing!" He helped her to ease her child into the world. "Gwen, get the string and scissors." Gwen immediately left his side and fetched the things for Gwaine, as she returned the baby had been born. "A boy, my Lady." The newborn cried in Gwaine's arms as Gwen cut the cord. Arthur stepped forward and held a blanket to Gwaine, who wrapped the crying baby in the blanket. "Shhh... Sh..." He calmed the newborn as Elaine turned back around and leant against Lancelot's chest, who immediately embraced her. "Your son."

Elaine held out her arms, ready to receive her newborn and crying son. "Oh my darling. Finally." She chuckled as she rocked her son. "My little Galahad." Bending her head and lifting her son a little to be able to kiss him on the forehead. She turned to face Lancelot. "Is that all right? To name him Galahad?"

"Yes." Lancelot smiled and cupped his quiet son's head. "It is a better name for him than it is for me."

"So you are the father?" Arthur glared at the pair of them.

"Yes he is." Elaine spoke softly but did not even look up at Arthur. "Do not start Arthur. You all need to be unite to beat Morgana and free Uther. Now is not the time to question the paternity of my son."

Arthur sighed heavily and knelt on Elaine's right hand. "Always right. I hate that." He laughed quietly and looked down at his cousin's newborn son, who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. "Congratulations, cousin." He kissed Elaine's cheek an then stood up. "Get some sleep. All of you."

Lancelot finally had the chance to hold his son as Gwen helped Elaine out of the room to allow her to wash and change. He was in awe of this small being in his arms. This was his son. He chuckled lightly as the baby squirmed in his slumber but immediately settled into a sleep when Lancelot gently rocked him. His heart was filled with love for this child. A child he had only known about today and his baby made his appearance on the very same day. "Hello Galahad." He whispered gently as to not to disturb his sleeping son.

Elaine and Gwen returned with Elaine wearing her previous dress. Slowly, Elaine approached Lancelot and smiled at the ease Lancelot had whilst holding their son. "He will need a feed soon." Elaine whispered as she stepped beside him. "I'm sorry I did not come and find you. I was terrified that you would be angry."

"Why would I be angry?" Staring at her in shock and gently rocked their son, who was beginning to wake and squirm in his arms. "I could never be angry with you." Galahad began to cry.

"Here. Let me take him. Get some sleep." She turned away from Lancelot but she felt his hand on her forearm. "Lancelot." She turned around and speak but her speech was stopped by his soft lips. His hand cupped her cheek as he kept their lips together. Their eyes closed as the kiss continued but was broken off by the small cries of their newborn son. "I need to feed him." She whispered, her breath tickled his lips.

"I will make you up a bed." His thumb swept across her cheek and their smiles matched. Elaine turned away and rocked her son as she moved to the room, where she had previously changed. When she returned with a sleeping Galahad in her arms and swaddled in the blanket. The majority of people were asleep but she found Lancelot and Merlin talking quietly in front of the fire. As she approached them, Lancelot sat up and stood up. "Finished?"

"Yes and he is sleeping. You been keeping Lancelot out of trouble, Merlin?" Elaine smiled as she gently knelt on the makeshift bed, that Lancelot made.

"Of course, my Lady. I try." He chuckled. "I will let you sleep."

Elaine smiled as she sat comfortably on the floor and stared down at her baby. "I cannot believe he is here." She whispered, so she would not disturb any of the sleeping occupants in the room. "I kept denying the fact that he was growing inside me but he was." She gave a small chuckle and lay their son on the blanket. "We best sleep." Turning her gaze away from Galahad and fixed her gaze upon Lancelot. "You look tired."

"So do you. You have a better excuse than I do." He whispered and cupped her cheek. He slowly leant forward to kiss her again but movement from Arthur made him think twice. "Get some sleep." Elaine gave a small smile to him and lay down, her body curled around her slumbering son. "Good night." Lancelot lay next to her, just staring at her back. Soon the exhaustion took over him and he dreamt of the future. A future with Elaine and Galahad.

* * *

The morning came too soon for them all. No one seemed tired due to what was to happen today. Everyone stood together, planning a way to break Uther out of the dungeons. "There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication." Lancelot spoke.

"Good idea." Arthur nodded.

Lancelot spoke up. "I'll need someone with me who knows the castle." His gaze seemed to directed towards Merlin.

"I'll go." Merlin nodded.

Arthur nodded. "All right." Everyone moved away and began getting ready to leave.

Lancelot led Elaine away from the others. "Stay here. Do not leave here. I will come back." His hand cupped Elaine's cheek. "I have more reasons to come back." Bending down and kissing his son's forehead. "You and our son." He stood up straight and looked down at her dark brown eyes. "I promise that I will come back." He leant forward and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Elaine pulled away. "You have to prepare." Stepping back from him but he held his hand on her elbow. She chuckled and looked down at his hand. "Lancelot. Stop it." Chuckling softly as he stepped forward and kissed her once again.

"Lancelot." Percival called to him, causing the lovers to pull away from each other. "We need you for a moment."

"I won't be a moment." He gave a small smile and cupped his baby's head before moving towards Percival.

Elaine remained in her place, rocking her sleeping son. A moment before she was terrified of being a mother when Galahad soiled himself and she did not know what to do. Luckily, Gwaine stepped in and helped her. When she asked how he knew, he told her that he lived with his aunt and uncle at one time and they had their children and Gwaine learnt how to look after them. Which is where he heard how to help a mother if the baby was stuck in the birthing canal.

Arthur's voice came into Elaine's consciousness. She looked up to see Arthur and Gwen speaking quietly. Elaine stepped forward slightly so she could eavesdrop on them both. "Stay here with Gaius and Elaine. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties."

"All right." Gwen spoke gently and tried to pass by Arthur but he stopped her.

"Guinevere." He said quietly.

"They'll see." She said nervously glancing past Arthur at the knights, who were preparing to leave by having a drink and checking their weapons.

"I don't care. I want you to know... If I never see you again..." Arthur spoke nervously, unaware that they were being watched by two people; Lancelot and Elaine.

"You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur." She cupped her cheek as she spoke to him and soon the two of them were sharing a romantic kiss. Elaine smiled to herself and was glad that her cousin had found someone, who would love him for the person he is and not the title that he carries. It was his heart that Gwen loved and Elaine saw that.

"Elaine?" Lancelot's soft voice came into her thoughts. "We are leaving. Stay safe. If you have to run, you run." He took Galahad from his mother's arms and held him close to him. "I want you all safe. If this place comes under attack, which is unlikely, I want you to run. As far away as possible."

"I will." She stood stiffly as she watched Lancelot with Galahad. "Just come back this time. I cannot do this alone." A stray tear fell from her eye but she quickly wiped it away before Lancelot saw it.

"You will never be alone." He raised his head and smiled gently at her. "I will come back. I promise." He handed Galahad back to her, kissed her forehead and walked away. He left her standing in the middle of the hall as he, Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the knights left to rescue Uther. In her heart and mind, Elaine had a small feeling that they would not be coming back.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She turned to see Gwen giving her comfort. "They will return, my Lady. I know they will." Gwen and Elaine began fetching supplies in case of any casualties.

Once they had collected enough supplies, Elaine sat on a blanket with her son and marvelled in his appearance. He was beautiful. From the dark curls on the top of his head to his small feet. The blanket was loose around Galahad, who was lying on the blanket and Elaine lay beside him. Her fingers traced his features, causing him to squirm at the touch. "What will you grow up to be?" She whispered to her son, who drifted back to sleep. "A warrior? A knight? A Prince?" She chuckled softly as she watched him sleep.

"My Lady? Have you seen Gaius?" Gwen spoke as she continue to rip up cloths for bandages.

"No, I have not." Sitting up straight. "I thought he went to collect water." Elaine looked around in fright. "He cannot have gone far."

"I will go look for him." Gwen walked towards the door.

"Do not go too far. I do not want to come looking for you." Elaine chuckled nervously as she lay back down to be with Galahad. Gwen returned after an hour later. "No sign?"

"No. I think we should wait until the others return before we go and look for him again." Gwen sat on Galahad's other side. "I don't understand where he has gone." She sighed heavily. "I hope he is all right."

"Me too." Elaine sat up straight. "I hope everyone is all right. I am worried for them all." Her hand wrapped around Galahad's clenched fist. She gently held it. "I just hope that they return safely. Or even defeat Morgana." She turned her gaze to the sky, which was gradually darkening. "It is getting dark. We should rest as much as we can." Gwen nodded silently and the two women tried to sleep as much as they could. Both were worried for their loved ones.

* * *

The sound of horse hooves pounding on the ground outside the castle. Elaine held Galahad tightly to her chest as she and Gwen prepared themselves to run. "I really hope they are some passing travellers."

"Me too." Gwen whispered as they stared at the entrance. Footsteps approached the hall and the two women slowly backed to the nearest door, just in case. "Gwaine!" Gwen gasped as the usually rugged man was looking clean and suave and dressed in his knight's uniform. "Is it over?"

"Yes." He chuckled as he moved further into the room. "Arthur sent us to fetch you two." As he moved even further, the rest of the knights moved into the hall; Elyan, Leon, Lancelot and Percival. They were all wearing the knights clothing and chain-mail. Gwen and Elaine smiled broadly at them. "We have a horse each for you." In his hands he was holding a large piece of material. He held it tightly as he walked towards Elaine. "I have a sling for you. To carry your son while we travel to Camelot."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine." She smiled broadly as he put the sling over her head and then helped her to place her son in the sling carefully and comfortably. "There. He's comfortable." She smiled up at Gwaine who was quite taller than her. "Thank you. And now to ride." She grimaced.

"I suggest you ride side saddle." He smiled slightly. "It will be more comfortable for you." He held out his arm to her, when she took it, he led her outside. Lancelot watched them silently. Jealously rose in him but Gwaine was only helping her, something he should have been doing and not standing back and watching.

* * *

The ride back to Camelot was long and hard on everyone but when they saw the castle come into view, they all felt happy to be nearly home. Gwen and Elaine rode in front of the procession of knights as they rode into the courtyard. Where they were greeted by Arthur. What made Elaine smile was that Arthur greeted Gwen first. Helping her off her horse and then kissing her in front of everyone and not caring at all.

Once Arthur had greeted Gwen, he helped Elaine to dismount. The two of them hugged each other, carefully minding Galahad, who was sleeping obliviously in his shawl. "Welcome to your first home, Galahad." Arthur grinned down at his second cousin. "Let us get you inside and comfortable." Arthur led Elaine and Gwen inside and left the knights to tend to the horses.

* * *

**A/N: Well that is up to series 3. It's going to be my story from now on.**

**Responses from Chapter 13**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste:** Well here's the next chapter with a few Lancelot/Elaine bits.

**Lara Smith: **I hope you liked the Elaine and Lancelot bits in this chapter. I promise there will be more ARWEN scenes too! I promise this story will not be cruel to Elaine, like the legends were. I can't promise that there will not be some bad bits but there will be good bits.

**Strawberry shortcake:** There maybe a little love triangle but not a MASSIVE one. :D I might not include Elena in this story. ARWEN scenes coming up soon.

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Hey you! :D I will update more often but only when I can.

**A/N: You've reached this far, how about a review? :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**

Arthur showed Elaine to her previous room. She had taken Galahad from the sling as they entered the room. It was slightly untidy but there were things over the place. "It had been ransacked but we tried to tidy it as much as we could. To make it decent for you and Galahad." Smiling as he opened the windows. "It is home."

"It is home." Elaine chuckled as she placed Galahad on her bed and took off the baby sling. "How is uncle?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. Not good." He carefully sat on the bed next to his newborn cousin. "Why did you hide your pregnancy?" His finger stroked Galahad's cheek.

"I was scared. Terrified that you would all hate me." Elaine started to tidy away abandoned possessions. Many of her possessions were broken but a lot of her clothes were still hanging in her wardrobe. "I felt ashamed. I fell in love with Lancelot but the night we conceived Galahad, it was forced. Morgana drugged us and it caused us to... you know." She blushed brightly. "I am sorry, Arthur."

"I forgive you." Arthur grinned at his cousin. "I always forgive you." The pair of them laughed. "He has been asking for you."

Elaine stopped with her clearing away and looked at her cousin in shock. "Truthfully?" She sat in the nearest chair and stared at Arthur. "I thought he would not want to see me after knowing the truth." Her gaze shifting to her sleeping son, who was stirring in his sleep. "I know he hates me." Standing up and walking over to the bed as Galahad began to cry. "Oh my darling son." Bending down and lifting him into her arms. "Let me get Galahad and myself settled and I shall go and see him."

"Of course, cousin." Arthur smiled up at her. The two spent time together while Elaine cared for Galahad and tidied her room. They spoke about the past and the future. They hoped for a future of peace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - –

Lancelot had agreed to take care of Galahad while Elaine visited Uther. He did not stay in Elaine's chambers with his son. Everyone in Camelot was slowly rebuilding their lives but they were enjoying it. Lives were changing. His own life had drastically changed and he was holding the reason in his arms. He grinned slightly as he sat on the steps that led into the castle and his son squirmed slightly at being jostled but soon settled. "Hello my son." He spoke quietly. "I cannot believe you exist. I wish your mother could have told me and I would have been here in a heartbeat to protect her and to protect you."

From the opposite end of the courtyard, Gwen watched Lancelot. Jealously slowly rose in her but she couldn't understand why. She loved Arthur, not Lancelot and here she was confused as to how she was feeling. Slowly she approached him and smiled as he quietly talk to the baby in his arms. "Hello Lancelot." She said as he looked up when she approached. "And hello Galahad." Smiling down at the baby, who was sleeping contently in his father's arms. "Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No thank you." Lancelot smiled slightly up at her and then returned his attention to his stirring son. "I best go. He's waking up and probably needs a feed." Galahad began to grizzle and squirm in his blanket. "I'm not used to this." Lancelot chuckled nervously as he stood up and moved inside with Gwen following. "How is the King?"

"I am not allowed to say." Gwen spoke quietly. "It will take some time." Walking beside Lancelot as he walked in the direction of Elaine's chambers. "I will leave you two alone." Turning away and leaving before Lancelot could react. He watched her retreating down the stairs and away from him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

Elaine had left Galahad with Lancelot and Arthur escorted Elaine to the King's chambers. She wore her favourite dress and as she walked down the hallway, her dress dragged along the floor. Her breathing was steady as she walked but when the pair reached the King's chambers, her breathing changed to sharp inhaling. "I cannot do it. I am scared." She whispered in fear.

Arthur reached out and held her hand. "You will be fine. I will not leave you at all." Giving her hand a quick squeeze but Elaine did not move. "Elaine! The longer you leave it, the longer you have to leave Galahad. Let us go in and see him. You need to do this." Elaine nodded silently and allowed Arthur to lead her in.

She took a slow breath as she moved further into the room. She was shocked at the sight of the King. He looked pale, ragged and worn out. He was lying against many pillows on his large bed. Elaine gave a quick curtsey and stood at the foot of the bed. Uther was asleep but even in his sleep he still looked afraid. She slowly walked to the left side of his bed and sat on the chair. Elaine took slow, deep breaths to keep herself calm and she silently prayed that he would not wake and she would not have to speak to him.

Uther stirred in his sleep and woke. "Arthur!" He called out as he sat up quickly.

Arthur stood up and helped Uther to lie back. "I'm here father. So is Elaine." Nodding in Elaine's direction.

Elaine took a deep breath as Uther turned to look at her. "Hello Uncle."

"Elaine! You're safe." Uther grinned widely and held his hand out towards her. Elaine stood up and sat on the bed close to him and took his hand in her own. "Did they treat you well?"

"Not particularly badly but I was fed and kept warm." She spoke timidly and held his hand gently. For a moment, the two of them did not speak but it was Elaine who spoke. "I am sorry Sire." Elaine bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "I am sorry for the shame I have brought upon our family." The tears fell. "I ask for your forgiveness."

Uther pulled his hand away from Elaine's, causing the young woman to look up at him. "I will not forgive you for what you have done. You had a child out of wedlock! I would have expected it from the peasants but not from a member of my own family." He glared at her. "You are a stupid girl and your father would be ashamed of you right now." He grabbed her hand tightly causing her to cry out. "You and your bastard will never be welcome in my presence. You are to leave Camelot and never to return."

Elaine forced her hand out of his grip and stood up. "You are not my guardian and I do not have to listen to you." She spat back. "My son and I will remain in Camelot for as long as I choose."

At the word 'son', Uther stared at her in shock. He did not know that Elaine had given birth to a son. "You have a son."

"Yes. I have named him Galahad. And he will be the true heir to my father's kingdom." Elaine stepped away from Uther.

"Let me see him. Let me see the boy." Uther pleaded with her.

"On one condition." Elaine spoke sternly and with confidence. "That I have your forgiveness for the birth of my son."

"Never." Uther glared at her and soon turned her head away. "I will never forgive you."

"Then you shall never see my son. I shall hide him away from your hatred and evil." Elaine turned on her heel and left Uther and Arthur alone. She did not stop walking until she was inside her chambers with the door locked. Not noticing that Lancelot was laying on her bed with their son beside him. Once the door was shut and locked, Elaine rested her back against it and let out a sob, soon followed by more sobs. As she cried, she slid to the floor where a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "He will never forgive me."

"You do not need his forgiveness. The King is being cruel by not forgiving you. You are his family." Lancelot spoke gently in her ear as he pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to him, comforting her as she cried in shame.

"He wished to see Galahad but I refused because he would not forgive. That is all I ask. I wish to have a clear conscience. I feel like it is my fault that I did not tell my Uncle about my pregnancy." She gripped his tunic in her hand tightly as she cried. A small, sharp cry came from the bed. "Oh! He needs a feed." She untangled herself from Lancelot's embrace and the pair of them stood up. "Did you enjoy your time with him?" Elaine asked as they walked towards the bed.

Galahad was wrapped tightly in a blanket. He cried loudly, even when Elaine lifted him into her arms. "I did." Lancelot answered and sat on the edge of the bed, as Elaine sat with her back to him and undid her dress to be able to breastfeed her son. "I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me. Both of you." He watched her back and listened to the sound of Galahad having his fill.

Elaine glanced over her shoulder slightly and smiled. "I would like that very much." Turning back to her son. For the rest of the day and evening, the young family spent their time together. Lancelot and Elaine did not speak of the future, they barely spoke to each other. They lay on the bed and spoke softly to their son, who seemed oblivious to what they were saying. His baby blue eyes stared up at his parents. "I think he will have dark eyes. The two of us have dark eyes." This was the first time Elaine spoke to Lancelot, since her outburst.

"Yes. I think so too." Lancelot laughed softly as he placed his hand on the warm stomach of his son.

- – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

After Gwen had left Lancelot, she returned to the King's chambers. Arthur had appointed her to be the King's primary care giver. As she approached the King's chambers, she heard raised voices between Uther and Arthur. They were arguing about Elaine remaining in Camelot. "I will not throw my cousin into the wilderness with a newborn babe. I will not allow it father!" Arthur argued.

"You will not disobey me!" Uther shouted at his son.

"I will and I shall. Elaine is our family. Galahad is our family. I shall never abandon them for as long as I shall live." Arthur shouted back. Gwen could hear his footsteps moving across the floor and towards the door. "We shall speak of this once you are recovered."

Gwen stepped away from the door and waited for Arthur to emerge from the door. "Arthur." she spoke quietly as the Prince closed the door. "Are you all right?" She asked in concern once she saw Arthur's hurt expression.

"I will never let him talk about Elaine like that." Arthur stepped away from the door and closer to Gwen. "What do I do, Gwen? My father's judgement is shrouded by betrayal. Betrayal from Morgana and betrayal from Elaine."

"I know you will do what is right." Gwen cupped his cheek and gave him a smile. "It will be hard to realise that you are in command for now but I know you will make the right decisions and you will help your father to recover."

Arthur gave a small but lop-sided smile before putting his hand on her waist and pulling her close. His lips descended on hers, pressing his against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed this sweet moment together. "I do hope my father recovers." Arthur whispered once he pulled away from her lips. "But these moments will become less when he is fully recovered. He would never allow it."

"I know." Gwen spoke softly. "Let us enjoy these moments while we can." Smiling gently and they kissed once again.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Reached this far? What you think?**

**Responses from Chapter 14:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Awwww Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Lara Smith: **I absolutely love reading your reviews as they give me so many ideas for future chapters. I hope you liked the ARWEN scene, I added in especially for you. :D I'm still trying to decide on Elaine's fate/ man. :D I have a small idea of how the story will play out. Keep your ideas and questions coming as they are a big help for me.

**Strawberry shortcake: **I wanted to add the Gwaine and Elaine scenes as they are going to have a strong bond. I will add more ARWEN scenes, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Age Is Beginning

**Chapter 16: A New Age Is Beginning**

A whole week had passed since Arthur and the knights had returned. Elaine had finally settled into motherhood. Arthur was slowly becoming used to his position as Prince Regent. The new knights were enjoying their position and training as knights. The only person who had not changed was Uther. He was slowly becoming more and more ill. Arthur admitted to Elaine that he thought that the King would die soon. Something he did not want. Arthur wasn't ready to become King but he knew that when it happened he would become King to the best of his abilities.

The one other thing that did not progress was Lancelot and Elaine's relationship. They barely spoke as Lancelot was constantly training and Elaine was helping Arthur and also being a mother to Galahad. Elaine had been playing with Galahad one early morning when Arthur visited her chambers. He found her lying on her stomach on the floor with Galahad out of his blanket and laying on a blanket. Arthur smiled at the sight but he did not want to have to break the news to her. "Elaine." Arthur spoke softly and stepped forward. He sat next to her and smiled down at his cousin, who was still small and unsure of his surroundings. "I have to tell you something." He paused for a moment as Elaine sat up. Arthur placed a hand on Galahad's stomach causing him to squirm a little and grab onto Arthur's little finger. "The King died in the night."

"What?" Elaine gasped. "Oh Arthur. I am sorry." She reached her hand out and rested it over his, the one which covered her son's stomach. A tear silently fell down her cheek. "You knew it was going to happen. What Morgana did began to kill him." She wiped away the tear. "He will be missed a lot." She moved forward and hugged her cousin.

"I know." He hugged her back. The two moved apart at the sound of Galahad slowly beginning to cry. "Someone needs attention."

Elaine laughed timidly. "He's jealous that his mother is giving her cousin more attention than Galahad." Elaine reached down and lifted Galahad up into her arms. "Is that right?" Galahad silenced as soon as Elaine held him. "It will be all right Arthur. I know you will be a fair and just King."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled at his cousin as she stood up. Her long lilac dress falling to her ankles. Arthur stood up and followed Elaine to her bed. Elaine still hadn't found a crib for Galahad. Majority of the unused cribs had been destroyed to make firewood. "Elaine. I will never ask you or force you to leave the kingdom, like father had. You are always welcome here. This will always be your home."

Elaine placed a quiet Galahad on her bed. "Thank you Arthur." Standing up straight and smiled down at her son.

"What about you and Lancelot?" Arthur asked curiously. It was now known throughout the kingdom that Lady Elaine and Sir Lancelot had become parents outside of marriage. The majority of the Kingdom gossiped about the illegitimate child and were disgusted of the Princess for being so loose but they were too afraid to say admit it to anybody except their families. The minority of the Kingdom did not mind. They were glad that the Royal family were safe and a new addition to the family was always a joy and a blessing.

"We haven't spoken much but we have decided to talk tonight after dinner. We want to discuss the importance of Galahad's future and I think that includes our situation." Elaine spoke gently with a small smile as she looked down at Galahad.

"Do you love him?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I don't know. I think so." Elaine said as she bit her lower lip and turned to face Arthur. "I think I love him." A blush brushed across her cheeks.

"If he feels the same way, I congratulate you, cousin. Do not worry if he does not love you back. You will find someone who you will love and he will love you with all his heart." Arthur hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Arthur." Hugging him back with the same amount of unconditional love. "Would you like me to help you organise the King's funeral?"

"Not yet. I am going to announce it to the people first." He sighed heavily. "I thought it best to tell you first." Stepping back from her. "I may not need your help but I will take up the offer if I do." He smiled and chuckled feebly.

"Of course." She smiled and hugged him again. "I'm here for you." Arthur nodded to her and silently left her chambers. "Well, my son. You did not have to meet my cruel uncle." She lay next to him and placed her finger in his podgy hand, which his fingers wrapped around his mother's slender finger. "But I shall miss him dearly. I know only have you and Arthur. What a small and dysfunctional family we are." She smiled as Galahad continued to stare at her. A small knock came on her door not long after Arthur left. "Come in."

Lancelot entered her room and bowed to her. "Good afternoon." He smiled as he moved further into the room. "Before we talk. Myself and the knights have a present for you." His smiled grew bigger. "Well, for Galahad. Bring it in Percival."

Elaine left Galahad on her bed and moved forward as Percival brought in a baby crib. "Oh!" She gasped at the beauty of the wooden crib. "It is beautiful." She moved forward to inspect it closer. She admired the hanging mobile and the beauty of the carvings in the wood. Her fingers trailed along the wood. "Who made it?" Looking up at both of them.

"I did." Percival spoke in his deep baritone voice. "My family were carpenters." He smiled at her. "I shall leave you to let your son get settled." Percival bowed to her.

"Thank you Percival. Thank you so much." Elaine smiled broadly as she continued to admire the creation. Percival silently left them alone. "I love it." she laughed softly and turned to walk in the direction of her bed. Lancelot remained where he was and watched her as she returned with their son.

Lancelot continued to smile as Elaine placed their son in the crib. He stood next to Elaine and wrapped an arm around her shoulder when she stood up straight. "I think he likes it." Lancelot spoke quietly as Galahad fell asleep. Elaine nodded silently and leaned her head against Lancelot's shoulder. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes." She spoke quietly and raised her head.

Lancelot clasped her hand and led her to the two chairs by the window. He escorted her to one of them and then sat in the other one, which was opposite her. "I wish to be a part of Galahad's life." He stopped for a moment. "I want to be a part of your life." Elaine gave a gasp when he said that. "There is something about you, Elaine. I cannot put my finger on it but you are beautiful, gentle and kind." His eyes trained on the floor but he finally raised them and looked at her face. He noticed that she was smiling but also crying. He stood up and knelt in front of her. "You're crying." He had a handkerchief in his hand and held it up to her.

Elaine laughed softly and took the handkerchief from him and dabbed her eyes dry. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you." She left the chair and knelt in front of him. "Do you truly mean it?"

"I do." He cupped her cheek with his large hand and smiled. "Once everything is settled, I will ask the King if I can court you properly." Elaine's smile dropped. "What is it?"

"The King died last night." There were new tears. Not tears of joy like they had been before but tears of mourning. "Arthur told me before you entered my chambers." She bent her head and covered her mouth as she cried.

Lancelot immediately moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I am sorry to hear." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in his arms. "I am here for you." After a while they both stood up and lay on Elaine's bed, talking about what the future could hold for them. They stayed like that for a few hours until their son woke from his deep slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

In another part of the castle, another couple were working through their grief. After telling Elaine about the death of the King, Arthur sought out Gwen. He found her in Morgana's old chambers, trying to put it into order. He didn't need to say anything but he fell to his knees and she immediately rushed forward, knelt in front of him and held him tightly. "I know you will be a brilliant King. Your father taught you well and he will be watching you from Heaven and he will be so proud of you."

"I need him, Gwen." He cried. She had never seen a grown man cry and seeing the man she loved cry, unnerved her and upset her. "I can't do this. I can't be King."

"You can!" Gwen spoke with her heart. "I know you can." She held him tightly as he continued to cry on her shoulder.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - – - - – -

Elsewhere, a recovering and angry Morgause paced her hiding place. "We need to break them." She growled as Morgana sat silently in Cenred's throne. "You should be on that throne. Not some boy."

"Give it time, sister. Arthur will not last long on the throne. He is inexperienced and has no one at his side. I have you and he has no one." Morgana stood up and stopped her sister. "You need to rest. Once you are fully recovered, we shall begin to bring about Arthur's death."

Morgause sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine. We will end this and you will take your place on the throne." She watched as her sister walked away from her and disappeared from the Great Hall. In her mind, she thought of Arthur's weaknesses. But all of Arthur's weaknesses were safe inside the citadel. Uther, Elaine, Gwen and the Knights. The townspeople were also Arthur's weakness as he would protect them at any cost. She sighed heavily as she thought about what she could do. It would come to her sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. Have no idea what to write for this chapter. Also please vote for who you think Elaine should finally end up with. The vote is on my profile.**

**Responses from Chapter 15:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **You'll have to wait and see if Lancelot still likes Gwen. ;)

**Lara Smith:** Ahhhh my dear! I love your reviews! They give me so many ideas and I love reading them! :D I'm going to be adding a lot more ARWEN scenes in, I promise! :D They will behave before their wedding, I guarantee it. Well, the Uther problem has been solved. As for Elaine's Kingdom, it will come back into the picture but not for a while. I wanted Lancelot to get into fatherhood quickly as he lost his family at a young age so as soon as he has family, he gets attached to them. I think I've made Gwen jealous as she liked Lancelot before Arthur in the series so I had to add a little jealousy in there.

**Strawberry shortcake: **More ARWEN scenes for you coming soon! I might even dedicate a whole chapter to ARWEN! :D Ragnelle isn't going to make an appearance as I think her character will be hard to right. As for the villains, you will have to wait and see. Especially for Mordred. :D

**TwiCloiser89: **I'm glad you enjoy reading it! :D


	17. Chapter 17: Progress For All

**Chapter 17: Progress For All**

The whole kingdom was in mourning after Arthur had announced that the King had died. Arthur and Elaine were thrust into immediate preparation for the King's funeral and also preparations for Arthur's coronation as King. Due to all these duties, Elaine spent very little time with Lancelot and very little time with Galahad, which killed her on the inside. She hated being away from her baby and the man she loved. Galahad was now a few weeks old and was growing considerably. He was a very happy baby and loved by all those who meet him.

When Elaine was in meetings with Arthur, she left Galahad with either Gwen or Lancelot. Gwen cared for him the majority of the time and loved the bonny little baby. She would mainly care for him in Elaine's chambers but on a rare occasion she would take him for stroll through the castle. The days she cared for Galahad Gwen's friendship with Elaine grew. The two became closer and Elaine had the confidence to tell her about her own relationship with Lancelot. Gwen was genuinely happy for Elaine. "My Lady, that is wonderful news. Do you think Arthur will consent to it?"

"I hope so." Elaine smiled and blushed lightly as she stroked Galahad's cheek with her finger. "What of you and Arthur?"

It was Gwen's turn to blush. "We're waiting until after his coronation. He has so much on his mind at the moment." She avoided Elaine's curious gaze as her blush grew. "We weren't allowed to court when the late King was alive. God rest his soul. I think it would be best to wait until Arthur has settled into being King." Gwen continued to blush. "Only time will tell."

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – -

The Knights of Camelot carried the coffin of the King to his burial place; next to his wife. Arthur and Elaine stood together. The entire hill was covered with the people of Camelot, along with high ranking friends of Uther. Among them included Lord Godwyn with his daughter, Princess Elena, King Lot from the south and King Vortigern from the north.

After the funeral, there was a feast held in his honour. Arthur sat in his usual seat and the King's throne was left empty. Arthur wasn't King yet but they left the throne empty in memory and honour of Uther. Arthur stood with a goblet in his hand. "Today." He began. "We say farewell to our beloved King. My father taught us all valuable lessons. On this day, I salute him as a person, father and King." He raised his goblet. Elaine stood up first to raise her glass and everyone else mirrored her. "To the King!"

"To the King!" Everyone chorused and drained their goblets. Everyone sat down as did Arthur. "Arthur?" Elaine leant towards him. "Are you well?"

"I'm well, Elaine." He rubbed his forehead. "Just tired." He raised his head and turned and faced her. "Are you well?"

Elaine nodded and sipped her drink. "Yes. Tired also." The banquet did not last long and Elaine was one of the first to leave.

As she was leaving the hall, Gwaine approached her. "May I escort you back to your chambers?"

Elaine was about to object, thinking Lancelot would escort her, but he was busying talking with Percival. "I'd like that." He held out his arm to her and she looped her own in his. "Are you enjoying being a Knight of Camelot?" She asked as they walked slowly along the corridors.

"Yes, my Lady. I do." He laughed softly. "I am sorry for the loss of your uncle." He held her arm slightly tighter.

"Thank you. Also, I did not thank you for helping me at the birth." Elaine smiled gently and blushed a little. "Felt like I was dying." She chuckled nervously.

"It is what any decent human would have done." He smiled as they walked up the stairs together. "How is your son?"

"Growing." She smiled. "Growing bigger by the day. Would you like to see him?" As they approached her chambers. "He might be asleep."

"I would love to." He smiled gently down at her as was slightly taller than her. "He is reaching 4 weeks now. If I remember rightly."

"Yes he is." Elaine smiled as they reached her door. She was about to step forward but Gwaine moved forward first.

"A lady must never open the door herself." He chuckled and opened the door, pushing it open without going inside. "My Lady." He bowed as she walked into her chambers chuckling.

As she entered, she spotted Amy with Galahad in her arms sitting in front of the fire. "Did he need a feed?"

"Yes, my Lady. I gave him some of the goat's milk you left for him." She smiled and stood up. She carefully transferred Galahad into Elaine's arms. "Is there anything else you require, my Lady?"

"No thank you Amy. You may go to bed." Elaine smiled as her maid curtseyed and left Elaine alone with Galahad and Gwaine. "Hello my darling." She spoke softly to her slumbering son. Kissing his forehead as she walked towards his crib.

Gwaine remained by her side and smiled at the sleeping babe. "He has grown." Smiling slightly as Elaine placed Galahad in his crib. "How are you enjoying motherhood?"

She gave a timid chuckle. "Hard but enjoyable all at the same time." She reached down and gently placed Galahad's blanket up to his stomach. "It is hard to believe that he is here." She stroked his cheek with her finger. "He may not have been planned but he is certainly wanted. I cannot think of being without him now." She straightened up and turned to face Gwaine.

He was smiling down at the baby and straightened up when she did. "I shall leave you to rest, my Lady." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Good night, my Lady." Letting go of her hand.

"Call me Elaine." She smiled at him. "We may not have known each other for very long but we certainly know each other well."

"Thank you." He smiled before adding. "Elaine." He bowed and left her alone, closing the door silently behind him.

Elaine let out an exhale of relief. "Oh." She spoke quietly and placed her hand on her cheek. It felt warm from a blush. He most certainly was charming, handsome and rugged. Everything Lancelot was but Gwaine was more of a rogue and that enchanted Elaine. She went to bed that night and dreamt she was chasing a man through a brightly lit forest but he would not turn around as she ran after him. No matter how fast she ran or how loud she shouted, the man would not turn around.

* * *

The preparations for Arthur's coronation began the day after Uther's funeral and the coronation was to take place in two days. Elaine was also helping Arthur with preparing for his coronation, where she was constantly speaking with Geoffrey of Monmouth. With these constant preparations, she was thinking about her own kingdom. She knew that her knights were now in charge of watching over the kingdom but she missed it dearly. There was also the subject of her mother's kingdom of Joyous Guard, that her father took care of until Elaine was of the right age and she would be capable of being Queen to both Kingdoms.

She spoke with her cousin and they both agreed that after Arthur's coronation, they would visit Joyous Guard and Corbenic to see the state of affairs there. "It seems a long time ago since I was last home." Elaine sighed heavily as she and Arthur sat in his chambers.

Arthur chuckled. "Nearly a year. Seems long ago though." They both chuckled. He watched Elaine as she rocked a very awake Galahad. "So, any progress with yourself and Lancelot?" He asked with a grin.

"Slight progress." She blushed. "He is going to speak to you about courting me." She continued to blush and avoided Arthur's gaze.

"Really?" Arthur said but with no emotion. "When is he going to ask me?"

"I am not sure. He told me after Uncle had died. I am guessing that he will probably wait. We are still in mourning so it is against tradition to even be courting." She sighed heavily. "If and when he does ask you, what will you say?"

"I will agree as you two deserve each other." Arthur chuckled. "Were you nervous that I would say no?"

"Of course I was!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought you would say no because he was a knight and not some Lord." Laughing again.

"Yes." Arthur said nervously. "You've already had some interest."

"Oh no. Who?" Elaine bit her lower lip as she looked up at her cousin.

"King Vortigern and King Lot."

"Oh no." She shook her head. "I don't think I'd except but you are now my guardian and you decide."

"It is not my decision. It is up to you Elaine. Just consider your options." Arthur reached across to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I just want you happy."

Elaine gave him a timid smile and a nod. "Thank you Arthur. I shall wait until we are out of mourning before I make any decisions." Shifting Galahad in her arms to place him against her shoulder and she gently rubbed his back. "Right at this moment, I want to enjoy being a mother to Galahad and concentrate on making his future secure." Arthur smiled and remained silent as he watched mother and son. For the rest of the evening they spoke of the future.

* * *

King Lot rode hard to his next destination. He had left Camelot for a moment as he wanted to return home before returning to Camelot for Arthur's coronation. But his destination was not heading for his own castle, he was heading for a completely different castle. A castle which seemed to be deserted but it was filled with conspirators against Arthur. It was Cenred's former residence but it was not the home to the two sisters; Morgana and Morgause. He was greeted by his lover; Morgause. "Good day, my love." He kissed her fully on the lips.

"What news, my love?" She smiled and led him inside to the throne room. "When does Arthur's coronation take place?"

"In 4 days time. His advisers told him to have it soon." Lot smirked as he sat at a table, which had a small meal laid out. "I, of course, have been invited." Picking up a chuck of meat and eating it.

"And of your other intention?" Morgause grinned. "One I am not happy with but it would be beneficial."

"I expressed an interest with Lady Elaine to Arthur but he only said he would speak with her." He laughed lightly as he took a deep gulp of his wine. "I was not the only one. Vortigern has also expressed an interest. But our spy has also said that another person has spoken about courting the Lady Elaine."

Morgause tilted her head and watched him with her large eyes. "Who, my love?"

"The lowly knight. Sir Lancelot. The father of her bastard." Lot laughed loudly. "He does not have a chance with Vortigern and I expressing our interest. Arthur will only wish for his cousin to marry a man with means to provide for her."

"Yes but she has her own Kingdom to inherit. So she shall not have to worry if she marries Lancelot." Morgause sat back in her chair and stared at the table in front of her. "If this were Uther, he would not let Lancelot court Elaine. He would chose either you or Vortigern. But Arthur is now King and he would prefer his cousin to be in a happy marriage rather than a marriage of convenience." Morgause gave another heavy sigh. "We have to be patient. It may take some time for Morgana to be on the throne. We just have to have the patience."

Lot nodded as he ate the last of his meal. "I agree. Your sister will make a better ruler than that boy. Arthur is not ready to be King." He stood up and moved to her chair. "When will you let me be your King?" He held out his hand to her, which she took and stood up. "You rule my heart, when will you rule by my side?"

Morgause smiled slightly. "In time my love." She kissed him passionately. "We will have the problem of Elaine if you have to marry her."

"Well we know she is fertile. Once she gives me a son, I shall be rid of her. Marry you and live peacefully." He smirked at her and led her slowly out of the throne room. "For now, we can enjoy each other's comfort in the comfort of your bed."

* * *

**Responses from chapter 16:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Thank you! :D :D

**larasmith: **Yep! Uther is gone! :D No trouble from him any more! :D I was aiming for Arthur and Elaine to have the sibling bond as they've only had each other growing up with no brothers or sisters. As for Lancelot, I can't really say anything as I've now decided what will happen between him and Elaine. :D There will be more ARWEN scenes, will hopefully have a whole chapter of ARWEN soon. Lancelot and Gwen are a complicated couple to write for but I know that I will be closing that arc soon. Morgana and Morgause are going to be trouble, as always. If I'm going to make Lancelot jealous, it will be with Gawain. I love Percival loads but I don't think he will be suited for Elaine. As you've seen in this chapter; Vortigern and Lot have turned up in cameos but they will have bigger roles soon. Lot will be turning up again soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Good Things Start Somewhere

**Chapter 18: Good Things Start Somewhere**

On the day of his coronation, Arthur paced his chambers in complete nervousness. He, Elaine and Geoffrey had rehearsed the coronation a number of times but still he thought the coronation would go wrong. He wore his regal clothing which consisted of his chain-mail, tunic with the Pendragon symbol upon it and his knight's cloak. Upon his brow was his Prince's crown. During the ceremony he would have the Prince's symbol removed from his head and replaced with the crown of his father.

A small knock came to his chambers and his cousin entered the room. "Oh Arthur. Stop your worrying. It will go off without a hitch. Please relax for a moment." Arthur turned to face her and smiled at her appearance. She wore a regal purple dress with long sleeves and gold trimmings and on her brow was the coronet of a Pendragon Princess. Her own coronet for Corbenic was not recovered so Arthur gave her the coronet of his family's. "What?" She chuckled when he did not speak a word.

"You look beautiful, cousin." Stepping forward and kissing her cheek. "It is my right to be nervous. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"It shan't." Elaine tried to reassure her cousin. "You will do brilliantly and I know that you will be a brilliant King." She held his hand in her own. "I have come to fetch you. It's time." Arthur nodded silently and allowed Elaine to lead him out of his chambers and to his coronation.

* * *

The coronation went without a hitch and there was a large banquet followed to celebrate the ascension of a new king. The room was filled with guests of great importance and many of Arthur's friends. Arthur now sat in the King's throne with Elaine on his immediate right and surrounding them were people of importance. The whole room was filled with laughter and happiness as they celebrated the ascension of Arthur to the throne.

Arthur stood up and the room fell silent. "I thank you for being here to celebrate this day." In his hand he held his goblet. "My Lords and Ladies, I invite you to enjoy this evening." Raising his goblet high and smiled widely. The celebrations continued into the night. With the feast over, the music and dancing began. Arthur and Elaine began the dancing by dancing together. The pair of the laughed and enjoyed their dance together. "My Lady." Arthur bowed over her hand when their dance came to an end.

"Your majesty." She curtseyed and smiled broadly as he led her back to her seat. "You still dance well." She smiled as he sat next to her again. "Are you enjoying your day?"

"Truthfully?" He said with a sincere face but it broke out into a large smile. "I am enjoying it." He reached for his goblet. "Yes, it shows that my father is dead but this is a new time and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

"Even with the hard times?" Elaine chuckled and sipped her wine.

"Well, not all the time." He laughed softly as he too drank his wine. "Looks like King Lot is coming over to either talk politics or ask you to dance." He laughed as Elaine glared at him. "Be nice."

"To him or you?" She raised an eyebrow as King Lot moved closer to them both. "King Lot." She bowed her head slightly as he reached their chairs. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"I am, my Lady. It is a splendid celebration." He bowed to both Arthur and Elaine. "I was wondering if I could possibly claim your hand for a dance. Only if the King allows it."

"Tis up to my cousin, my Lord." Arthur chuckled as he turned his attention in another direction.

"I accept." Elaine spoke softly. Lot held out his hand and Elaine took it. She stood up and he lead her to the middle of the floor. "My cousin has spoken to me about your wish to court me."

"Yes, my lady." He nodded as he led her around the floor. "May I ask your answer?"

Elaine remained silent for a moment as her eyes flickered over to the knights, who were all laughing and talking. She returned her attention to her dance partner. "I do wish to be courting right this moment, my lord. My son is still young and I want him to be a little older before I think of courting." She smiled gently at him but the smile fell as his hand tightened on her own. "You are hurting my hand." She spoke with a lowered voice and tried to pull her hand away from his.

"You are a stupid girl." He spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you really think any other man would have you with a bastard child on your hip?" His hand tightened around her own, to the point of painful. "I'm offering to take you and your son."

Elaine stared at him in fright. "Let go of me." She tried to pull away but he held her tighter. "My lord." She spoke through gritted teeth. "You are making a scene."

"I give you a choice: Marry me or live a life as a whore." He spoke softly but with a smile on his face, as if they were enjoying themselves. Well he was enjoying himself, but Elaine's face was stone cold. "I will give you until next week." He stepped away and bowed to her.

Elaine quickly curtseyed and walked away. She was frightened. Lot frightened her. She returned to her seat and snatched her goblet of wine, to quickly drink it. Lot was wrong but deep down she thought he was right. At the moment, Galahad was her life. He was illegitimate but she didn't care. Nobody in Camelot cared. It was outside Camelot who cared.

"Elaine? Elaine?" Arthur waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to jump. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She lied. She did not want to tell Arthur about Lot. "He asked me if he could court me. I told him I would think about his proposition." She looked at Arthur and smiled.

"What? Why?" Arthur looked at her in shock. This was not his cousin speaking. She was headstrong and made decisions with her heart and not her head. "This doesn't sound like you, Elaine."

"I know. I have to think about the future and not the present." Elaine looked away from Arthur. "I am not saying that I will marry him. I have to have my options open." She sipped her wine, avoiding looking at anybody. "I need to check on Galahad." She announced to Arthur and stood up. "I shan't be long." With a twirl of her purple dress she left the room. Once outside she broke down. Tears fell fast down her cheeks and fear swept of her.

"Elaine?" Gwaine spoke, coming into her view. She started to turn and leave. "Don't go." He rushed over to her, gently holding her upper arm. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied and rubbed away her tears.

"My lady. You are crying." He gently rubbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, which she shockingly excepted. "What has happened? I saw the way King Lot was with you."

"He's trying to force me to court him." She whispered against his chest. "I do not have the heart to tell Arthur. It will be a danger to the Kingdoms."

"Kingdoms?" Gwaine asked curiously as he gently rubbed her back in comfort.

"Arthur's Kingdom and my own Kingdoms." She stepped away from him. "He could make an excuse and a reason to invade any of the Kingdoms. So I have to consider it for the safety of the people, rather than my own safety."

"What of your son?" He held out his arm to her, which she took and he led her down the corridor.

"I do not know. Lot would possibly separate him from me." A sigh fell from her lips and her shoulders slumped. "I cannot do that. Galahad has become my life." She forced a smile but it was no use. She was still afraid of King Lot. "What can I do?" She asked herself but out loud.

"Could you hide?"

"No. I do not know what to do." She sighed heavily as they walked up the stairs together. "My heart is telling me not to accept but my mind is arguing with my heart." She gave another sigh.

"I think I have an idea." He smirked slightly as they reached her chambers.

"Do tell." She smiled as they remained outside her chambers and removed her arm from his.

"Arthur spoke of you wanting to visit your Kingdom. Why not make that your excuse to avoid King Lot? I will come with you. To stop King Lot if he comes anywhere near you."

"You think I shouldn't tell Arthur about King Lot." She smiled softly and cocked her head to the side a little.

"That's right." Gwaine nodded, he held the door handle and opened her chamber door. "We can talk about it tomorrow." He smiled as she walked inside.

"Why tomorrow? Why not now?" She asked curiously and quietly, when she saw Amy asleep in a chair. "She does so much." Elaine said quietly and walked up to her. "Amy." She spoke quietly and knelt next to her maid. "Amy." She spoke a little louder, waking the maid. "Go to bed or you can join the feast again."

Amy yawned and stretched. "Are you sure, my Lady?" Standing up. "You should be at the feast."

"So should you." Elaine smiled. "Enjoy yourself." Amy curtseyed and left the room. "Let us discuss the plan of action." Elaine sat on Amy's previous chair and Gwaine sat in the opposite. "We can't let Arthur know that I am leaving because of King Lot. I do have to um... be... Crowned." She avoided looking at him.

Gwaine chuckled. "That can be your excuse. You wish to go and prepare for your coronation." He smiled his usual lopsided smile.

"Gwaine, I'm confused. You are helping me but usually you are fawning over any woman, who has been having a few drinks." She chuckled softly and sat back in the comfortable chair.

"Not tonight. I saw my own damsel in distress." He grinned cheekily towards her, causing her to blush slightly. "My lady, you seemed to be more important than any woman in that room this evening." He continued to grin in her direction, causing her to become very flushed from the blushes. "Are you blushing?"

Elaine chuckled nervously and stood up, turning her back on him and looking into the fire. "No. It's warm in here. This dress." She stammered and kept her back to him. "I should get some sleep. You should rejoin the celebrations." Staring into the fire as it crackled and burned in the grate.

Gwaine stood up. "Of course, my Lady." He bowed and silently left the room. Silently he closed the door but he stood outside the door for a moment, listening to the soft movements inside the room. He felt sorry for Elaine. She was stuck in so many decisions. He could see that she just wanted to be a mother to her son, a Queen to her people and be there for everyone she loves but everything was stopping her from doing so. In his eyes, she was perfect but he couldn't tell her as it wasn't his place. He was the mere son of a lowly knight and she was a Princess. There was also the fact that Lancelot was her former lover and he was the father of her son. Another obstacle in his way. He gave a heavy sigh and returned to the celebrations, but not without heavy thoughts weighing him down. Thoughts that he could not get rid of, no matter how much he drank.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Wow! That was hard to write. The chapter after the next one will be entirely Arthur/Gwen. :D Due to high demands. :D**

**Responses from Chapter 17:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Sorry for slow updates. Hope you enjoy.

**Lara Smith: **Elaine will be returning to her Kingdoms quite soon. You'll have to wait and see what happens with Lancelot. Morgana and Morgause did have a third sister and coincidently she was called Elaine, not Anna. In both Malory and T. H. White say that a lot of women in "that time" were called Elaine. I think there are about 5 Elaine's. :D I want Elaine and Gwen to have a really good friendship as Elaine and Gwen have had hardly any female friendships, so it's good for them to connect instantly. I don't think this story will be smooth running and there will be fireworks from many characters. Ahhhh, the man in her dream will be revealed in time. I cannot say. I have made a promise for an ARWEN chapter, in chapter 20. Well, Uther is gone but it doesn't mean that there won't be any troublesome Kings around. Vortigern will slowly come into play but Lot takes front row at the moment. I'm halfway through reading The Once and Future King as well as reading Le Morte D'Arthur, just to get my legends fresh in my mind. But both are difficult to read so it's a lot of googling for information for this story. :D There won't be many enemies from the legend making appearance. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Acklesaddict:** Awwww! I'm glad you caught up and you are enjoying it. :D I love Gwaine too! :D I will continue writing, since you asked nicely. :D As for mature scenes, there will be very few; probably a maximum of 2 more. :D I'll warn at start of a chapter if you do not wish to read the scene. :D Thank you so much for reading, alerting and reviewing. :D


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Home

**Chapter 19: Finally Home**

"You're getting bigger." Elaine cooed as she kissed the top of Galahad's head, causing the baby to squirm. Elaine was laying on her bed with Galahad next to her. "Do you like that?" Kissing the top of his head again, making the baby squirm again. "Shall we go and see how bad cousin Arthur's hangover is?" Lifting the baby into her arms and climbing off the bed herself. Galahad cooed in her arms as they left her chambers. "I shall take that as a 'yes'."

"Good morning." A feminine voice spoke behind her.

"Good morning, Gwen." Elaine smiled softly. "Are you well this morning?"

"Very well, thank you. How are you and Galahad this morning?" Gwen smiled at them both. "If you will excuse me, I have a few chores to continue with." She curtseyed and left Elaine to walk to the hall.

Galahad squirmed in her arms. "Oh all right." she transferred him to rest against her shoulder, rather than in her arms. When she walked into the hall to find Arthur and many of the Knights of Camelot eating quietly. "Good morning." She laughed as she sat on Arthur's left hand side. Every single one of them groaned. "I do not usually see all of you here. Is Arthur being generous?" She ate her breakfast with her one free hand and held Galahad against her.

No one answered her for a moment until Merlin moved around the table and poured water into her goblet. "All I can say is, my Lady, that they never left here." He chuckled along with Elaine. "Is there anything you need, my Lady?"

"No, thank you, Merlin." She smiled at Arthur's manservant. "Just make sure these lot have enough food and water." She laughed again as Sir Elyan groaned. "Then again, I suggest only the water." She looked up the table at the remaining knights, who were Elyan, Gwaine, and Lancelot. She lay Galahad in the crook of her arm for her to be able to eat easier. Now she was able to see the suffering knights nearby. Her cousin seemed to be the worst. "Arthur, go to bed. All of you!" She said sternly.

Elyan was the first to stand up and walked out of the Hall, soon followed by Lancelot. "Goodbye." Lancelot grumbled and left. Elaine's eyes followed him. They had hardly spoken for a while, since Elaine had been busy with Galahad and organising Arthur's coronation. She felt like they were growing apart. When they spoke, they only spoke about Galahad and how they were going to spend time together.

Gwaine seemed to be the less effected of the lot. He was able to eat his food. Elaine looked up at him and gave him a small smile, before speaking to Arthur. "Arthur, do you remember me asking about visiting Corbenic and Joyous Guard?"

Arthur looked at his cousin. "Yes, I remember." Sitting up straight as Merlin poured more water into his goblet. "You can leave whenever you want to." Giving her a small smile. "Though I would like you to have some protection as you travel." Taking a sip from his goblet. "At least two knights and a small patrol of guards."

"Obviously." Elaine chuckled and rolled her eyes, gently rocking Galahad. "If it was all right, I would like to leave in a few days."

"Of course. I can never say no to you." Arthur smiled at her. "Right, who shall escort you?" His fingers rubbing his forehead. "I think Percival would be best." He chuckled as he stole a short glance at Gwaine, who remained silent. "How about Lancelot?" Elaine shifted uncomfortably. "What now?"

"Lancelot and I have not spent enough time together and the awkwardness is there. I believe a break for Galahad and I will be good for us." She smiled softly and looked down at her son, who was chewing on the edge of his blanket. She chuckled and pulled the material away from him. "Cheeky." She smiled and placed her small finger in her son's mouth and he happily chewed it. "Who else do you suggest?"

Gwaine sat up straight. "I will go. I am getting slightly claustrophobic in this castle." Laughing as he watched the newly crowned King.

Elaine looked at Gwaine, giving him a smile. "Arthur? Seems logical."

"Well, I agree. You will be safe with the two of them." Arthur smiled and reached over and placed his hand on Elaine's shoulder. "Just be careful, cousin." He sighed heavily, taking his hand off and stood up. "I have things to do." Leaning down and kissing her cheek, leaving the great hall.

"Thank you." Elaine spoke softly to Gwaine. "For not telling Arthur about King Lot."

Gwaine smiled slightly. "It will be safer and easier for everybody if you keep King Lot's intentions a secret. Until the time is right." He drained the rest of his goblet. "I will let you finish your breakfast in peace." Standing up.

"Stay." She spoke softly. Gwaine looked down at her and saw her eyes begging him. "Please. Just in case." Gwaine smiled gently and returned to his seat. "Thank you." Smiling and continued with her breakfast, talking with Gwaine and rocking her son.

- - - – - - - - - - –

The plans for Elaine to return to Corbenic began as soon as breakfast was over. Gwaine informed Percival of the journey, which had been decided for two days time. Elaine began to pack for her and Galahad, which gave her an excuse to avoid contact with King Lot. But the persistent King always found ways to come into contact with her. Thankfully Gwaine was there to keep her from being alone with Lot.

Lancelot was the hardest person to tell. "Why are you leaving?"

"I am not a mere woman!" Elaine argued with him. "I am a Princess! I have kingdoms to attend to." She had Galahad in her arms so she did not raise her voice. They were talking in Elaine's chambers, a day before she was to leave. "I cannot be there at your beck and call."

"How long are you going to be away for?"

"I do not know." She sighed heavily. "It may be for some time." Slowly, she place Galahad in the crib. "I have so much to do." Elaine straightened up once she knew Galahad was comfortable and warm. She turned to face Lancelot. "This is my life, Lancelot. I am to be a Queen." A sigh left her lips and she rubbed her forehead. "I have no time or energy to argue with you." She moved to her wardrobe and pulled out another dress, placing it on her bed. "Whenever we speak, we only seem to argue." Her voice slightly raising but she lowered it, when movement came from Galahad's direction.

Lancelot gave a frustrated sigh. "I am just trying to be a father to our son and a friend, or something more, to you. You know how busy my life is now. Everyday I am training with the knights and then I am patrolling. I wish I could be with you and Galahad everyday but you and I both have our duties." He stopped in his angry speech and watched Elaine, who just stared at him in silence. She stood tall and regally. "I shall leave you." He bowed to her and turned, leaving her standing in the middle of the room.

She let out one sigh of relief and relaxed her posture. "Looks as it is only you and me, my baby." Looking back at the crib to where her sleeping son lay. "You and me." Sighing once again before continuing on her packing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

The time for Elaine and the party of two knights and 8 guards to leave. It was a two day journey to Corbenic so they had to leave very early. Elaine was hoping that King Lot was not awake to see her leave. Thankfully he was not. Galahad had been placed in a sling which was tied around Elaine's body.

"Safe journey, cousin." Arthur grinned up at her as she settled into a comfortable position on her horse. "Any problems, send a messenger without hesitation."

Elaine nodded. "Of course." She held the reins with one hand and her other hand rested across Galahad's back. "I will send word of our arrival at Corbenic." Elaine gestured for Arthur to move to closer. "Spoil Gwen, when you have the time. She deserves it. You do not deserve her as she is a beautiful soul. But do spoil her." She smiled gently at her cousin, who nodded slowly.

"I will." He winked at her. "Take care. All of you." Speaking louder to the whole travelling party.

The knights and guards bowed from their horses towards Arthur and then they began on their way. A few guards led the way with Elaine and the two knights behind them, where they were closely followed by the remaining guards.

* * *

After riding for 4 hours, the small party stopped to let the horses recover and to eat. Elaine sat slightly out of view as she breast-fed Galahad. She stroked his cheek as he drank his fill. She smiled as he finished and raised him to her shoulder to wind him. Now, she had become so used to doing this that it had become a part of her. As she rested Galahad against her shoulder, she had time to do up her dress and then return to winding her full son.

She stood up and walked back in the directions of the knights and guards. Galahad had been winded and was now sleeping contently in her arms. The men were patiently waiting for her as she returned to her horse. "Sorry, gentlemen, for keeping you waiting."

"Not a problem, my Lady." Percival smiled and bowed slightly. "Time waits for no man but it most certainly waits for a lady."

Elaine laughed. "Keep flirting, Sir Percival, and you will find yourself on the other side of my hand." She grinned at the large knight. "Just give me a moment." She put Galahad back in the sling and then, she carefully mounted her horse. One arm around her sleeping son and her other hand grasped her reins.

Gwaine pulled his horse into a position beside her. "Are you well, my Lady?" The journey began again.

"I am, thank you." She smiled slightly. "It feels good to be going home." Putting her horse into a gentle trot. "Even if we won't reach home until tomorrow." Elaine laughed lightly as she looked towards the rogue knight. "Just feels good to finally be on the road to home. It has been too long."

"How long since you were last home?" Gwaine asked curiously, as they rode side by side with Percival behind them.

"Over a year. I think. It was too long ago." She smiled softly when she turned her gaze to the road ahead. "I just hope they forgive me for being away for so long."

"They will. They understand what you have been through and they love you." Gwaine explained to her. "You shall see when you reach your country." She turned to looked at him and found herself mirroring his smile. Whenever she was around him, she could not help but smile. The riding party continued their journey until it was late afternoon, when Percival suggested they stop and make camp for the night.

Elaine unpacked her horse with Galahad still in the sling. She laid out her bedding as the other guards did their duties by securing the safety of the camp, building a fire and beginning food preparations. "Now, my son." Pulling him out of the sling and settling him into her arms. "We shall be home soon. Another day's journey." Rocking him gently, as she sat in front of the fire.

Small chatter filled the air as they all spoke about the road ahead, home behind them and what the future lies for them. Elaine listened carefully as she rocked her son. She laughed at the good and, sometimes bad jokes. The guards were going to take turns to be on guard with Gwaine and Percival staying close to Elaine all night. Night finally fell upon them, and the fire burnt in the middle of the camp, slowly becoming hot embers. Elaine lay wide awake and on her side, next to her lay her slumbering son.

"Is he asleep?" A low voice from nearby.

She looked up at Gwaine, who was sitting nearby. "Yes. He has been for a while. I like watching him sleep." Her finger gently ran down her son's stomach, which moved with his breaths. "Let's me know that he is real." She sat up straight. "You not sleeping?"

"No. My mind is working overtime and it is not letting me sleep." He gave her a small smile and ran his sharpening stone down his sword. "I will sleep when I need to." Running the stone down his sword again before speaking. "You should get some sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow." Their eyes were locked until Elaine broke away to lie back down on her bedding. "Good night, my Lady."

"Good night, Gwaine." She whispered softly and waited to drift to sleep. It was the same dream again as before. She was chasing the same man through the forest but this time she was getting closer to him. Still he did not turn around. A piercing cry broke into her dreams, causing her to jerk awake. The source of the noise was a very hungry Galahad crying next to her. "Oh darling." She whispered, trying not to wake anyone nearby, as she lifted Galahad into her arms and rocked him softly as she undid her dress. Reaching for her blanket, she draped her blanket over her shoulder to cover her modesty as she fed Galahad.

The fire had almost completely burnt out and she sat there staring at the dying embers as her son suckled on her breast. She thought about her dream. In her mind, there was only one person who it could be. Lancelot. But deep down she was not sure if she wanted to spend her life with him. She did not know who she wanted to spend her life with. Maybe the man in her dream was of a man she had not met yet. Maybe she may meet him in time. Once Galahad was finished, she tied her dress back up, lay Galahad on her bedding, and she lay next to her son. She fell into the same dream again but another thing was new inside the dream. The man spoke. He was so familiar but she did not recognise the voice.

She woke up startled to see Gwaine sitting by her feet, calling her name. "Oh I am sorry." She sat up straight and looked down at Galahad, who was wide awake and enjoying chewing on the edge of the blanket. "Are we leaving?"

"Not just yet. A little breakfast and then we will be on out way." Gwaine smiled and handed her a small chunk of bread and a cup of water. "It's not much but a feast awaits for us all." The two of them laughed softly. "Here, let me take Galahad." Holding his hands out. "Let you eat in peace."

Elaine smiled gently and nodded. "Thank you." Putting her plate down for a moment, to be able to lift Galahad and hand him over to Gwaine. Gwaine walked away from her with a very quiet baby. Elaine watched him and smiled. There was a good friend.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

They continued the ride for the rest of the way. Elaine had Galahad in the sling and Gwaine at her side once again. They laughed together as Gwaine reminisced an old story of one of his many bar fights in his past. "So, why did the fight begin?"

"I have no idea. I forgot about it the next day." He laughed heartily.

Elaine laughed along with him and she turned to look ahead. "Oh." She gasped at the sight of her home as it came into view. "Home." She whispered and gripped her reins tightly, while her other hand rubbed Galahad's back. "We are home, baby. We are home." She took a long shaky breath as they rode closer. "There are flags. There have not been flags since my mother was alive."

"See." Gwaine stated. "They love you. Arthur sent a messenger ahead to in form them of your arrival." He smiled at the shocked look on her face. "Don't worry."

"I am not worried. Not very much." Biting her bottom lip as the drew closer to the castle. She saw people were waiting. Her heart pounded faster. "I am ready."

"We are here for you. Every step of the way." Gwaine spoke softly as they moved into the lower town and they were greeted with joyous cheers. The people threw flowers in front of her as she rode through the streets.

She smiled and waved broadly to the people. Her heart was still thudding in her chest. "I cannot believe this." She whispered. Just over a year ago, the people were living in fear due to the usurping of her father's throne. Now they were cheering and they looked happy, well fed and safe. She could see that in their faces. Upon reaching the courtyard, she noticed a few familiar faces waiting for her at the top of the steps. She gave a large smile at the men, who waited for her. Percival helped her to dismount from her horse. Instead of walking up the steps to greet her father's advisers, she took Galahad from the sling and held him proudly in her arms.

As she walked up the stairs, every person there bowed. "Your Highness." Her father's lead adviser stepped forward. "It is a miracle to see you so well."

"Thank you, Carter." Elaine grinned widely. "It is good to be home." Her smile seemed to widen as each adviser stepped forward and bowed deeply in front of her.

"Congratulations are in order. For your son." Carter did not speak with disappointment, instead he spoke with pride. "None of us hate you for the birth. We spoke about it and we are happy for the country to have a male heir, even before the Queen has been crowned." He laughed lightly, his bony hand gripped his walking stick.

"Thank you, Cater." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I shall make the official announcement tomorrow. Myself and the travelling party are dirty and tired." Looking back at the Knights and guards, who were standing awkwardly in the middle of the courtyard. "I would like Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine to be placed in rooms near to me. King Arthur's insistence." Chuckling softly.

"Of course." Edward, another adviser, spoke with a smile. "It can be arranged."

"Also, I would like the guards to be placed in comfortable quarters as they are returning to Camelot tomorrow." Elaine spoke regally and stood tall. They all bowed as she walked inside. "I'm home." She spoke to herself. "We are home." She spoke to her son, who was squirming in her arms.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - – - - - - -

**A/N: Well, Elaine has finally reached Corbenic. Now next chapter is going to be entirely Arthur/ Gwen.**

**Responses from Chapter 18:**

**toffeekitten: **Thank you! :D Lack of strong female characters is the reason why I wrote Elaine. There is hardly any strong female characters except to be evil characters. I have decided who Elaine will end up with but everyone will find out in a couple of chapters.

**Acklesaddict: **I love writing Gwaine scenes. Has to be one of the best knights in the series.

**Larasmith: **Can never trust a man, who is a King and not a relation. LOL. Well, King Lot will be sorted out in a few chapters. :D Lancelot is going to have a slight character change but so is Elaine. You will have to wait and see. I do not want this story to be a straight forward love story, I want it to have twist and turns. Like I said, you will have to wait and see what happens with Lot, Gwaine, Lancelot and everything. ARWEN scenes next chapter. I promise.

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Ahhh Lancelot is there. Thank you for reviewing. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Of Days To Come

**Chapter 20: Of Days To Come**

Once Elaine and the travelling party had left Camelot, Arthur was thrust into more duties. During his duties, he barely had time to even speak to Gwen. It was one night, when he was readying himself for bed. When he had an idea. "Merlin. Do you remember when I asked you to organise some time with myself and Gwen?"

"Yes, sire." He nodded, standing near to the door.

"Could you do it again? For two days time?"

"Yes, sire." Merlin smiled broadly and bowed. "Same place?"

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur huffed in frustration. "Make it for midday too. If that isn't too much to ask."

Merlin chuckled softly and bowed. "Yes sire." He quietly left the room and began making preparations for Arthur and Gwen to have some time alone.

* * *

It was all arranged. Merlin had informed Gwen of the plans and Arthur made sure to keep his afternoon free. "Knock knock." Merlin tapped on Gwen's door and walked into her small dwelling. "Gwen?"

"Two minutes." She called from the back of the house. She finally came into view. "I'm ready." She wore a pale blue dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. Merlin stared at her in awe. "Each time I wear a nice dress, you turn speechless."

"Sorry." He laughed. "I can't help it. You look beautiful." They smiled at each other for a moment and they left the cottage to walk to Arthur and Gwen's meeting place. "Enjoy your time together." Merlin spoke with a smile as they walked deeper into the forest. "This time you have nothing to hide."

"Except from the people." Gwen spoke with slight sadness.

"For now. I know Arthur will publicly court you. For now, enjoy your precious time together." Merlin smiled at his long time friend as they stopped walking. "I leave you here." Pointing ahead of them, where Arthur stood.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at Merlin and she left Arthur's manservant alone as she walked towards Arthur and their afternoon together.

The young couple enjoyed a small picnic together. "I'm sorry." Arthur apologised. "I have been too busy to be able to spend time with you."

Gwen laughed heartily. "Arthur, you are a King." She cupped his cheek and lovingly kissed his lips. "You need not worry about me. I am happy when you are happy. I see you when you are giving orders as King and caring for your people. You have a smile on your face when you give good decisions and it warms my heart." She sat up from her lying position, looking down at Arthur.

"You are too good to describe." Arthur smiled up at her. "I do not deserve you." He sat up and cupped her sun kissed cheek. He watched her. His eyes examining her beautiful face. "Gwen, I love you."

Gwen smiled widely. "I love you too." Arthur leant forward and pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart, they lay down next to each other. "I have really enjoyed today." Gwen smiled, her head lay against his shoulder and he had his arms around her.

"And I." Arthur chuckled softly. "I hope we can have more days like these." His lips brushed against her dark hair. "I shall make it possible for us to spend one whole day together every week and soon making it as much as I can. As I cannot be without you for this long." Gwen smiled silently as he rubbed her back gently. "Beautiful." He murmured against her hair.

The couple walked back to Camelot, hands clasped together. The people of Camelot gasped at the sight of their King holding hands with a mere serving girl. Gwen blushed brightly but Arthur did not care. He held her hand tightly as the two walked up to the heart of the castle. Servants gawked at their King as he led Gwen to the low wall, which surrounded the courtyard. The two sat on the wall together and spoke quietly together.

Arthur held her hand, his thumb sweeping over the top of her beautiful and soft skin. "I have another long day tomorrow."

"So do I." Gwen chuckled. "Even with Lady Elaine away, I still have to help around the Elyan with looking for a new blacksmith."

"Oh I see." Arthur chuckled.

"But for now, I am the blacksmith." She laughed lightly, her free hand rested over her own and Arthur's clasped hands. Her fingers brushed against his skin. Her round eyes watched her fingers run along the skin of her love's hand. "I enjoy it. It keeps me busy."

Arthur looked up at the sky and then back to Gwen. "Since you have been busy. I have another treat for you." Gwen looked up at him with a small smile. "I would like for you to join me for dinner."

Gwen's small smile grew into a larger one. "I would like that very much." Arthur raised her hand to his lips and gently brushed them across her knuckles.

* * *

Arthur rushed around his chambers as he searched for the most suitable thing to wear for his dinner with Gwen. He searched through all his clothing, until he was happy with his choice. He wore his brown breeches with his red tunic and red leather jerkin. As he finally pulled on his boots, he walked out of his chambers and to the dining hall.

Gwen was in the same frenzy as Arthur was. She could not find the prefect dress to wear. Once she had chosen a pale blue dress which was decorated with sewn yellow flowers. She took one last deep breath and left her small dwelling. She felt very self conscious as she walked the long walk to the citadel.

Arthur paced the hall as he waited for Gwen to arrive. "Sire." Leon announced. "Gwen is here." Arthur's trusted knight showed the young woman into the hall.

Gwen smiled widely to Leon. "Thank you, Sir Leon." Leon left the two of them alone. "No Merlin this evening?"

"I have actually given him the evening off. So, we have to fend for ourselves." Arthur smiled as he walked towards her. He reached down for her hand and raised it to his lips. "You look beautiful." His breath brushing against her knuckles before he brushed his lips against them, without breaking eye contact with her.

Gwen felt a blush grow on her cheeks. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Allowing him to lead her to her seat. Arthur aided her into her seat and proceeded to pour two goblets of wine. "This is odd. It is usually the other way around. You are seated and I am pouring the drinks."

Arthur chuckled as he sat in his own chair, holding his goblet towards her. "Times have changed." She raised her goblet to him and they tapped them together. Together they ate the food and spoke of the days to come.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for late reply and for such a short chapter as I found it really hard to write. I tried to give you the Arthur/Gwen scenes people have been asking but I have found them really hard to write. So sorry. There will be very little Arthur/Gwen scenes in the future. They will be there but not whole chapters dedicated to them.**

**Responses from Chapter 19:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Sorry for not updating soon. But Thank you. :D

**acklesaddict: **I am loving the Gwaine too. :D In the legends, Lancelot seems to have trouble with a lot of Elaines. LOL. Elaine of Corbenic and Elaine of Asolat are the most famous of them all. :D

**chescake: **I'm glad that the fic has caught your attention. You'll find out why there is a lack of assertiveness from Lancelot. Lancelot has his reasons for the way he is acting and they will be shown soon. The next chapter or so.

**Larasmith: **ahhh! There is a reason as to why Lancelot and Elaine are not connecting and you will find out soon enough. I can't say about the Lancelot and Gwen relationship as I am not 100% sure as to how I am going to write it. I have written Gwaine as a gentleman towards Elaine because of his mother. In the show, his father died when he was young and left Gwaine and his mother in poverty and I wanted to show that Gwaine has a respect for women, especially ones who are threatened by powerful men. I will show Lancelot's feelings to Elaine leaving in the next chapter. Of course there will be trouble along the way with Elaine back home. And yes they involve trouble from King Lot. I hope you enjoyed the ARWEN chapter, but I found it very hard to write. So I will only stick to scenes rather than whole chapters.


	21. Chapter 21: Playing With My Heart

**Chapter 21: Playing With My Heart**

Elaine was thrust into plans for her own coronation and for the running of her country. She understood what her father and uncle went through but she was going to have the determination to do it. She would spend her mornings in her father's study, which was now her own, where she would be working with the advisers. For the afternoon of her days, she would spend it with Galahad, closely watched by Gwaine and Percival. They were under strict instructions to not leave Elaine alone, which would occasionally frustrate the young woman, but she did enjoy their company.

"Gwaine?" She spoke softly. She was sitting in the gardens of the castle on a blanket and Galahad lay next to her.

"Yes, my Lady." He sat at the base of the nearest tree, cutting up an apple with his dagger.

"My advisers have told me to invite King Lot to my coronation." She kept her eyes on the knight. "Do you think I should?"

Gwaine gave a long sigh and stopped cutting into his apple. "I think you should. If you didn't, it would make the situation twice as bad. Might give him a reason to attack the country." He returned to cutting his apple. "Who else have you been told to invite?"

"Obviously, Arthur. King Lot, King Vortigern and Lord Godwyn. Along with my father's friends and the Knights." She sighed heavily and stood up, making sure Galahad was fine alone. She walked over to Gwaine, the green train of her dress brushed over the fallen leaves. She sat next to him, her eyes immediately fell on Galahad. "I have to invite them but some of them I don't want to."

"But you have to." Cutting a slice of apple and handing it to her. "I say invite them but inform them that they can only stay for so long." Gwaine chuckled softly as she groaned. "It will be all right."

She watched Galahad, who seemed content on lying on the blanket and kicking his legs constantly. "I just want my son to be safe. I'd die before I let anyone get near him or take him from me."

"And I will be there to stop them from taking him from you." He put the dagger down, with the apple, and rested his hand over Elaine's. "I promise." Squeezing her hand gently, which she gave a smile in return. Galahad gave a cry. Elaine was about to go to him but Gwaine stopped her. "Let me." Gwaine stood up and walked the short distance to Galahad. He knelt to the ground and slowly lifted the baby from the ground. "Are you being fussy?" He spoke softly to Galahad, carrying him towards Elaine. "I think he needed attention." Gwaine chuckled and sat back next to Elaine with Galahad. "He's getting big."

Elaine laughed lightly. "That he is." Watching Gwaine, who lay Galahad on his legs and held the baby's small hands. "He likes you."

The baby gurgled happily as Gwaine held his hands. "I can see that." Gwaine grinned widely. Gwaine and Elaine spent the rest of the afternoon with Galahad. "It seems like it was only yesterday that he was born."

"I know." Elaine laughed and took Galahad from him. "I best take him inside." She smiled and stood up. "Are you coming?"

Gwaine laughed, putting away his dagger and throwing his apple core into the bushes. "I'd be delighted." The two of them walked back into the keep together. The servants raised eyebrows, but said nothing, as the two walked by and towards Elaine's study. Once inside, Gwaine laughed.

"What is it?" Elaine chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

"The gossips of the servants have begun."

"What do you mean?" She chuckled, placed Galahad in a small cot, which had been placed in her study for her to be close to Galahad, whilst she worked. She stood up straight and moved to her desk, sitting down in the chair.

"As we walked here, every servant was surprised to see us together." He laughed and sat in one of the chairs, across from her. "There will be scandal."

Elaine laughed loudly. "Let them talk." She sat back in her chair, watching him. "Gossip keeps them busy. That's what my father used to say." They laughed together. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." He grinned cheekily. "It was good to get out of Camelot. I enjoy the training and being a knight, I find myself feeling suffocating."

"Do you feel like you are suffocating here?" She asked curiously, peering into the cot and seeing if Galahad was content. She looked back at Gwaine, when she was convinced that Galahad was happy.

"No. Not at all." He smiled broadly. "I like it here." He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the desk. "I think it is the company more than anything." This caused Elaine to blush. Gwaine noticed but he said nothing about it. "Plus, Corbenic is smaller and has more of a home aspect. Camelot is big but too big."

"I know what you mean." She smiled gently. They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. Elaine felt her blush brightly. "I... I should get ready for dinner." She stood up and turned her back on Gwaine, to hide her blush. She walked over to the window, pushing open the thin window.

A hand rested on her arm. She turned her head and saw Gwaine standing close to her. "Elaine."

"Gwaine." She whispered, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. "What are you doing?" She turned her body to face him. Gwaine said nothing. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. She froze for a moment and reacted in a split second. Her arms moved and wrapped around his neck. They stood by the window, kissing. Elaine pulled away. "Gwaine. We should not have done that." She gasped, her arms still around him.

Gwaine' grip on her waist loosened. "I know. But I had to." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I have wanted to do that for a long time."

Elaine bit her lower lip and fixed her eyes on his own. "I cannot say that I have but now you did, I am glad you did." She rested a hand on the back of his head, her fingers playing with the strands of his hair. He bent his head down and kissed her once again. They pulled apart and remained silent. They stood by the window. Elaine had her arms around Gwaine with her head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - –

Elaine and Gwaine avoided talking about their kiss for some time. She tried to speak to him about it but nerves got the better of her. A few days after they had kissed, she finally had the courage to talk to him. "Gwaine, we should talk." Elaine had another afternoon off and was spending it in her library, due to it raining outside. Today it was Gwaine's turn to watch over her. He and Percival took turns to stay with Elaine, during her afternoons off.

He sat by the window with a book in his hand. He closed the book and stood up with the book in his hand. "Of course." He walked towards her, placing his book on a table as he walked passed one. "I should not have kissed you like that." Elaine was about to speak but Gwaine spoke first. "But I had to."

"Why?" She asked in shock. "I'm sorry. That was rude to ask." She blushed brightly and tore her gaze away from his. "Forgive me."

"No. It was the right question to ask." He sat in the chair opposite her. They were both sitting in front of a roaring fire. Galahad was asleep in his cot. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I kissed you. My mind was telling me to."

Elaine chuckled and looked up at him. "I am glad you did." Laughing nervously again, her hands twisting in her lap nervously. "If you had not done it and then I would have." She nibbled on her lower lip.

He watched her for a moment, then reached out and held her hand. "Really? I thought you loved Lancelot."

Elaine pulled her hand away. "I do not know." She pulled her gaze away from him. "I thought I did but lately we seem to be arguing a lot." She gave a heavy sigh and leant back into her chair. "I do not know."

"What about me?" He asked with a slightly lopsided grin, still watching her. "Do we get along?"

Elaine laughed and settled her eyes on him. "We do. Surprisingly. The only person, my own age, whom I get along with is Arthur." They laughed together. "So, it is nice to be able to talk to someone, who is not a relative." She smiled gently. "I do have to admit, you are more handsome than any of my male friends. Not that I have many." She laughed lightly, as did Gwaine. "I am glad you kissed me, as I wanted to kiss you too."

Gwaine could not help but grin. He watched her as she nervously twisted her hands in her lap. "What should we do? I mean about your cousin and Lancelot? Should we tell everybody or keep it between us for now?"

Elaine stood up slowly and bit her lower lip. "I do not know. I think for safe reasons, I think we should not tell anyone. Due to the fact of King Lot being a threat at the moment." She sighed heavily, slowly walking to her sleeping son. "Does not mean that we cannot continue."

Gwaine grinned as he stood up, slowly walking over to her and standing beside her. "I wasn't intending on stopping." He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. They looked down at Galahad for a moment before Gwaine started to speak. "Have you finally decided on a date for your coronation?"

"A week Thursday." She sighed heavily and leant her head against his shoulder. "I am dreading it." She turned her body slightly and wrapped her arm around his front. "You will be there for me?"

"Every step of the way." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: What about this twist?**

**Responses from Chapter 20:**

**acklesaddict: **Aww thank you! :D I love and feel sorry for the character of Elaine of Corbenic. She had the short straw.

**Chescake**: Thank you! :D I don't like writing arwen moments but I am a fan of them. :D I will add more Elaine and Galahad moments soon. I promise. =D

**Lara Smith: **I'm glad you loved the ARWEN chapter. :D Written for you! :D As for Morgana and Lot, they will be coming up soon. :D As well as Lancelot. He'll be back with the coronation. There will be no princesses with Arthur, it will be Gwen from now on.

**Lucy: **Thank you. Glad you adore this story. :D It's always good to have a older brother relationship, which is why I like writing the Arthur and Elaine relationship. I'm like you, I was more of Lancelot/Elaine relationship but when I started writing Elaine/Gwaine, I began to love them more. Got to have some bad guys in the story and Lot is one of the big bad ass! :D You'll find out about Lancelot's feelings about Elaine being away soon. A lot of secrets and plots against characters will be revealed in a few chapters. Hope you liked the Gwaine/Elaine interaction in this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: The Coronation of a Queen

**Chapter 22: The Coronation of a Queen**

**A/N: A quick note. My story will not follow Series 4 of Merlin. BUT LOVED the first episode! Very dark! Also I've started my 3rd year of University and it is going to be a hard year, so updates will be slow. So I apologise in advanced.**

Elaine stood at the top of the steps, which led into the citadel, with her advisers standing behind her. Nearby stood Gwaine and Percival, who were keeping to their orders and staying close to Elaine, as her protectors. She took slow breaths as the small procession of Camelot guards, knights and Arthur made their way into the courtyard. She wore a long sleeved, light blue dress, with her long hair hanging loosely down her back. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw that Lancelot was among the knights. But she kept her composure and walked down the steps to greet Arthur. She grinned as her cousin dismounted his horse and walked straight to her. "Arthur!" She chuckled as the two met in a hug.

"Cousin!" Arthur chuckled as he stepped back from her. "You are looking very well." Looking down at her figure and back to her smiling face.

"As are you." She stepped to his side and gestured for him to follow her inside. She linked her arm through his. "I am glad you are here first. I am so nervous." She laughed softly

"Well, I am here for you. Every step of the way. Like you were with me." The two of them walked up the stone steps and into the heart of the castle. "Stop worrying." He moved his arm from her own and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Are you enjoying being your own ruler?"

Elaine laughed as she led him into the Great Hall. "I am. It is a lot of hard work." She leant her head on his shoulder. "I am enjoying it. Though it is early days yet." Standing up straight. "Right, here you go." There were many tables were laid with food and drinks. "For you and everyone you have brought with you."

"Oh Elaine." He kissed her cheek. "You are too good." He stepped forward but Elaine placed her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Not just yet." She laughed. "You need to wash and Lord Godwyn will be arriving soon." She pulled him out of the Great Hall. She gestured for a manservant forward. "Show King Arthur to his chambers please."

"Yes my Lady." The manservant bowed and waited for Arthur.

"Right." Arthur grinned mischievously. "You are cruel to me, cousin." Shaking his head and kissing her cheek softly, allowing the manservant to show the way to the guest chambers.

Elaine chuckled as she watched him walk away. She turned to return outside, when she saw Lancelot standing nearby, waiting patiently to speak with her. "Sir Lancelot." She said politely.

He bowed to her. "My Lady. I hope you are well." He slowly stepped towards her.

"I am thank you. I suspect you are tired." She gestured for a manservant to step forward. "Could you show Sir Lancelot to the Knights' quarters?"

"Of course, my Lady." He bowed and gestured with his hand for Lancelot to follow him.

Lancelot remained rooted on the spot. "How is Galahad?"

"He is well. He is sleeping at the moment. I will come and find you when he is awake." She smiled slightly, her heart hammering in her chest. "If you will excuse me, I have to greet Lord Godwyn and his daughter."

"Of course." Lancelot stepped to the side and bowed as Elaine walked passed him. He watched her, smiling a little as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. He couldn't help but chuckle. He turned, his cloak billowing behind him as he followed the manservant to where the Knights of Camelot were staying.

Elaine stood at the top of the stone steps as Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena approached with their small company of guards. But Elaine was thinking. Not about her coronation. Not about the threat of King Lot. She was thinking about Lancelot, and she was also thinking about Gwaine. She didn't need this now. She didn't want to face the confusion of choosing between the two of them. Before the arrival of Arthur; Elaine and Gwaine spent time together. They would lie in the gardens together and talk. She liked that. She enjoyed that very much. Then there was Lancelot. She loved him. He was her son's father. Their relationship was based on an enchantment potion and nothing more. "Lord Godwyn." Elaine spoke cheerfully as she walked down the steps to greet her father's oldest friend and his daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

That evening at the banquet, Elaine purposely left the monarch's throne empty. To her, her father was still King and the throne would remain empty until her coronation day. She reached for her goblet and stood up, followed by Arthur and Lord Godwyn and soon the entire room was standing. "My Lords, Ladies, and honoured guests. I thank you for your presence here today. It means a great deal to me as you were all friends to, either, myself or to my father. So I raise my glass to you." She raised her goblet to them and taking a sip of her wine, before carrying on. "I shall use this evening to celebrate my father's reign. Tonight shall be a celebration in his honour. I ask you to raise your glasses to King Pelles."

"To King Pelles!" The entire room chorused.

"Now, enjoy the evening!" She smiled to them and sat back in her chair. Everyone sat down and the chattering began.

"A lovely speech, my Lady." Lord Godwyn spoke on her immediate right.

She turned to face him. "Thank you, my Lord." Giving him a big smile. "I meant every word. Especially to you, as you were one of my father's oldest friends." Elaine smiled still as Godwyn placed his hand over her own.

"He would be so proud of you right now." He squeezed her hand slightly. "As for admirers, keep them at arms length for now." He chuckled softly. "Just a suggestion."

"Thank you, my Lord." She smiled broadly. The feast continued with laughter and chattering. Once the eating was over, everyone stood up and walked around the room, talking filled the room. Elaine did the same, greeting other guests and making sure the evening was going smoothly by talking with the servants. As she talked with some guests, she felt a warm hand brush against her own. She took a chance and glanced behind her, she could see Gwaine standing there with his back to her and talking to some of her own knights. She turned her attention back to the two ladies, who were asking about her coronation dress. "It is a secret, I am afraid." She chuckled softly, as she brushed her fingers against Gwaine's hand. "What about your dresses? Or are they a secret too?"

"I am afraid so, my Lady." The elder woman chuckled softly, not noticing that Elaine and Gwaine's hands were touching secretly. "If you will excuse me, my Lady. I must retire. I am not as young as I used to be."

"Of course." Elaine smiled as the two women curtseyed and left the Hall. Elaine brushed her fingers against Gwaine's hand once more and left him alone. She walked out of the hall unnoticed by anyone except the man, whose hand she had been touching moments ago.

Gwaine grinned for a moment and he followed her out of the hall, his cloak flapping behind him as he walked. He walked slowly as he searched for her. "Elaine..." He whispered.

"This way." She called from above him. He looked up and saw her, smiling down at him. He glanced around and ran up the stairs, where she then ran away. He could hear her laughing softly, allowing him to follow the sound of her laughter. Her laughter stopped as he walked along the dark corridor. Gwaine listened carefully for any sounds from her. He moved a little slower and stopped when a hand wrapped around his left wrist. The person pulled him into an alcove and pressed her lips against his.

He felt her small hand run up the back of his neck and cup his cheek. He wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and pulled her against his body. The kiss turned passionate. One hand ran up her back and cupped the back of her head. His tongue ran along her bottom lip. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, causing her to stand on her toes. Gwaine pulled away from her lips and looked down at her. They stayed close together. "Elaine..." He raised one hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "You need to go back."

"I know, but I do have a son that I have to check on. So they will know, that is where I must be." She brushed her lips against his. "I should check on Galahad." She went to pull away but Gwaine held her closely. "Unless you have other..." He cut her off with his lips; pressing them tightly against her own. She smiled into their kiss and threw her arms around him. They finally pulled apart. "Return to the party." Elaine whispered, close to his lips. "I will check on Galahad and then return."

Gwaine reluctantly let go of her. "I will be waiting." He softly kissed her before turned and leaving her alone in the corridor.

Elaine watched him leave before turning and moving towards her own chambers. She quietly opened the door and peered inside. A gasp left her lips when she saw a figure in the room. "Who are you?" Thinking it was someone, who would harm her son.

The person turned, revealing it to be Lancelot, with Galahad in his arms. "I am sorry. I came to check on him and I heard him crying."

Elaine moved inside, closing the door behind her. "I thought Amy was with him."

"She was. I sent her to bed. I'll look after him." Lancelot gently rocked their son. "It's your banquet. Go back."

She sighed heavily and walked up to his side. "I can stay a little while. Besides, I have barely seen him today." She cupped her son's head and gently stroked the tuft of hair. "I am sorry for arguing with you when I left."

Lancelot watched her as she spoke; her entire attention was for their son. He smiled a little at that. "No need to apologise. I should have known that you had a lot to deal with at the time." He looked down at their son, who was fast asleep. "He has grown a lot."

Elaine smiled sweetly. "Yes. He has." Looking up at Lancelot. "Would you like to put him back in his cot?"

He shook his head. "I like holding him." They smiled at each other. "Go back to the banquet." He nodded towards the door.

She sighed heavily. "Fine." She chuckled softly. "If you need me, send a maid and I will come straight away." He nodded silently, as she stepped away from him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He smiled, watching her leave.

* * *

The morning of her coronation, Elaine stood in front of her long mirror. She wore a long ivory gown, which had complicated flower details sewn in. Her hair fell down her back and over her shoulders. She took slow deep breaths as a maid placed her long and red cloak over her shoulders. She continued to stare at her appearance. A knock brought out of her thoughts. "Come in."

Arthur moved inside. He was wearing his full regal outfit. "Elaine?"

"Oh, come in, Arthur." She slowly turned and faced him.

He smiled when he walked further in. "Oh, Elaine. You look beautiful." He walked up to her. "You're nervous." He held her hands in his own.

"How can you tell?"

"You're not smiling." He chuckled. She gave him a broad smile from the statement. "There. That's better." Arthur kissed her cheek. He let go of her hands and walked over to the side table, where her coronet lay on a red pillow. "Here." Elaine smiled at him nervously as he placed it on her head. "There. Finished."

Elaine let out a nervous breath. "Thank you. Oh, Arthur!" She gasped. "I am so nervous. I cannot do this." She turned back and looked at herself in the mirror.

Arthur stood next to her and looked at her reflection also. "You will be magnificent. I know you will." He held her hand. "We will go when you are ready. I am to escort you to the Hall and you are to walk to the front alone." He held her hand comfortingly.

"Thank you." She took slow deep breaths. "I am ready." Her hand gripping Arthur's.

"Lighter grip, Elaine." He raised their joined hands and kissed her hand. "Come on." They let go of their hands and Arthur held out his arm. "Ready?"

"With you there? Always." She smiled broadly towards him and slowly took his arm. Arthur led his cousin from her chambers and they walked the walk to the Great Hall. "This walk seems longer than ever before." She spoke softly as they walked down the main stairs. "Nor has it seemed so quick." Her hand gripped his chain mail. "I love you, cousin." She said when they stopped just outside the Great Hall.

"And I you." Arthur leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You will be splendid." Kissing her opposite cheek, before leaving to go into the Great Hall, but not without one last look at her and giving her an encouraging smile. He disappeared into the Great Hall, the doors closing as he walked in.

Elaine waited for a moment, taking deep breaths and pacing as she tried to calm herself. She raised her hands and made sure her coronet was straight. Her heart was racing as the doors opened. She took a deep breath and began the long walk down to her lead adviser, who was in charge over the coronation. She could feel every set of eyes on her as she walked the long walk. Her advisers stood on the platform, on either side of the throne. She took the few steps up to the throne and slowly turned, pulling her dress and cloak with her. She sat down and looked to the back of the Great Hall, not focusing her gaze on anybody.

"Do you, Elaine, swear to govern the Kingdom and People of Corbenic?" Carter spoke with a clear voice, removing her coronet at the same time and handing it to Edward.

"I do." Elaine replied with a clear voice also.

"By the powers vested in me..." Carter held the crown high over her head. "I crown thee, Elaine Pendragon, Queen of Corbenic." He lowered the crown onto her head. Carter then stood back and bowed to her, as did every person in the Great Hall.

She let out a long breath as she stared ahead of her. She was now Queen.

- - – - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - –

**A/N: Well? That okay? Also did you like the opening for Series 4 of Merlin! ARGH! :D Like I said above, updates will be even slower than normal due to the fact life has begun again. So I apologise.**

**Responses from chapter 21:**

**Duchess of Lantern Waste:** Ahhh! You'll have to keep reading to find out. :D

**acklesaddict: **YAY! :D Glad you liked that they kissed. Hee hee!

**chescake: **When Elaine finds a stark raving mad Lancelot in her garden, she shows him the Grail. He's not allowed to touch or something like that. I think Gwaine does not mind that Elaine has Galahad due to the fact he was the one who helped her give birth to him. :) Percival is there but being the strong, silent type. :) I will add more of him, I promise.

**Larasmith:** I think Elaine will be a brilliant ruler and will make the best decisions for her Kingdom and her people. Gwaine maybe a rogue but his heart is in the right place. I am probably going to stick to canon and allow the triangle to happen. Sorry. I know you don't like it but I have an ending for the story and it involves the triangle.

**Lucy:** They finally kissed! Hooray! The hilarity with Elaine's secret with Gwaine will happen in the next chapter. But I thought I'd put a few sneaky moments of the pair in this chapter. :D As for Lancelot, you'll have to see about his reaction. I promise there will be more of Percival in the next chapter, especially an interaction between him and Gwaine. :)

**Kerry:** I'm sorry for the late update. Life is getting in the way! Grrr! Damn life! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. :)


	23. Chapter 23: So It Begins

**Chapter 23: So It Begins...**

Elaine found herself stood in front of her mirror. She had just been crowned Queen and her maids were helping her change into a more comfortable dress. She was now wearing a royal blue dress with white trimmings and was no longer wearing her crown. A small gurgle, followed by a babble, brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around to find Arthur standing behind her, holding Galahad. "Hello, my little darling."

Arthur moved towards her and handed her Galahad. "He has been as good as gold. He has enjoyed being with Gwen." Once Galahad was comfortable in Elaine's arms, Arthur stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Well done." He rubbed her arm gently. "Are you ready for the next part?"

"No." She laughed lightly. "But I will have to make do." She looked at her son, who was now old enough to be carried on her hip. "Are you ready?" Smiling at her son, who just watched her silently for a moment before letting out a loud giggle. "I shall take that as a 'yes'." She chuckled as she and Arthur walked out of her chambers. As they walked the corridor together, Elaine turned to face Arthur. "Arthur, can I do this? I mean, run a country?"

Arthur stopped, making Elaine stop too, and he stepped in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I think you will do a better job than me." He laughed loudly. "But, I will say this now. I will be there for as long as you want me to." Arthur kissed her cheek and then kissed the top of Galahad's head. "Come. There is a very large banquet in your honour." She looped her arm in his and the two of them walked to the Great Hall.

She took slow breaths as they reached the doors. She shifted Galahad slightly, so they were both comfortable. Her hand gripped Arthur's arm slightly. "Ready." She nodded to the guards on the door, who pushed them open. Applause reached their ears as they walked through the Great Hall and back to Elaine's throne. She smiled and bowed her head as they walked. Arthur left her at the bottom of the steps and she ascended to her throne. Everyone was still clapping as she turned to face them. She raised her free hand and gestured for them to stop. "Thank you very much." She smiled broadly. "I thank you for being here. Please, enjoy yourselves." The chatting resumed and Elaine moved into the crowds, with a babbling Galahad in her arms.

Gwaine watched her nearby as he sat with the knights of Camelot. He was quiet and Percival noticed, but he hadn't noticed that Gwaine was constantly watching Elaine. His eyes flickering over to King Lot, who was also watching Elaine. Gwaine chuckled to himself when he caught Elaine looking over at him.

"What's that smile for?" Percival pointed out.

Gwaine looked at Elaine's other protector, who was sipping from his cup of wine. "Nothing. Just happy. Is it wrong for a man to be happy?" He leaned back on his chair and watched Percival. Though his eyes constantly flickered over to Elaine, who was still talking to important people.

"No. When we arrived here, you were so boring and morbid. But recently, you've been a lot happier." Percival chuckled, downing the last of his wine.

Merlin stepped forward and poured him another. "My guess is, that he has met a woman." He grinned widely as he poured wine into Gwaine's cup.

Gwaine laughed. "I meet women everyday, Merlin. I work closely with the Queen, so I am most likely to meet her."

Percival laughed. "You've got a lover."

He shook his head. "Wrong again, my friend." Hitting Percival's shoulder and standing up. "If you'll excuse me, gents." He downed his wine. "I have a job to do." Putting his cup down and walking to Elaine, who had gestured for him to approach. "Everything all right?"

Elaine nodded. "A little." She glanced to her left, where Lot was slowly approaching her. "I have to put Galahad to bed." She rubbed her sleeping son's back. "How can he sleep with all this noise?" She laughed, continuing to rub his back. "Will you escort me?"

"Of course, your Majesty." He bowed slightly and the two of them slowly left the Great Hall. Once they were out of earshot, Gwaine bent down slightly, so his mouth was level with her ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Elaine blushed brightly. "Thank you." She smiled as they walked up the wooden stairs. "I will say, that you do look handsome."

"Thank you." He grinned as he opened the door to her chambers and bowed. "Your Majesty."

Elaine laughed as she walked past him and into her chambers. "Don't be cheeky." Walking to Galahad's crib, which used to be her own when she was a baby. She gently lay her son down and placed the blanket up to his stomach. Her fingers brushed against his hair, which was beginning to curl. She could hear Gwaine slowly walking up behind her. "He will be one year old before I know it."

Gwaine chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Not long." He watched her as she brushed her fingers against Galahad's cheek. "Who is to look after him?"

"I will come and check on him every half an hour." She stood up straight and also wrapped her arm around Gwaine's back. "I hate having to leave him but I have to." Sighing heavily as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Gwaine pulled her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "He will be fine. If you would like, I can check on him also."

She raised her head up and shook her head. "No. Truth be told, I would like you to be nearby. In case of King Lot."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you can look after yourself but I will not let you out of my sight." They turned in synch to face each other. Her hands rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, pressing her small figure against his own. She tilted her head up to look at him. They said nothing. He bent his head down and gently kissed her. Elaine sighed into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding them together.

They were both so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open, a person nearly walk in and the door closing again. "We should go back." She whispered, when they pulled away from the other.

"Yes." He nodded. Elaine began to pull away but Gwaine pulled her back to him. "But not just yet." He cupped the back of her head and kissed her passionately. She chuckled into the kiss but stopped once she became distracted by the movement of their lips.

- - - – - - - - - -

It took the secret couple at least five minutes to leave her chambers and return to the celebrations. They walked side-by-side for most of the return walk but as they walked back into the Great Hall, Gwaine walked behind her, being her protector. As soon as she walked into the Great Hall, she was apprehended by King Lot. "My Lord." She gave him a small smile and a curtsey. "Thank you for coming."

"I was not sure if I would be invited." Lowering his voice as he spoke to her. "I hope you have thought about my invitation."

"I would ask you to not make a scene in my own castle and not with so many of my supporters nearby." She growled angrily at him.

He gripped her forearm tightly. "I would rethink your answer, your Majesty." He sneered her title.

Gwaine immediately stepped forward. "I'd advise you to let go of the Queen, my Lord." He spoke dangerously, his eyes never leaving Lot's eyes. No one was allowed any weapon in the Great Hall but Gwaine would use his fists to hurt this man.

"Who are you to give me orders?" King Lot glared at Gwaine, his hand still wrapped around Elaine's forearm.

"People are watching, my Lord." Elaine pulled her arm out of his grip. "Watch your step." She stepped close to him. "I have more allies than you can believe." She walked away and towards her cousin.

Gwaine stayed where he is, watching her walking away. "I would listen to her, my Lord." He started to walk away but King Lot grabbed Gwaine's arm. "Let go, my Lord."

"I know the secret." He watched Gwaine and then looked towards Elaine. He scoffed. "That will not last long. She likes her lower man." Letting go of Gwaine's arm. "She will be told to marry someone with an actual title. Not someone, who was given one to him."

Gwaine scoffed. "We shall see. I suggest that you leave tomorrow." Bowing respectively, just for show, and walked away. He sat back with the knights, who were watching him with raised eyebrows. "Watch him."

"Who?" Elyan asked. "King Lot?" Sipping his wine.

"Yes. He is dangerous." Gwaine growled angrily. "You cannot tell Arthur. He is trying to threaten the Queen to make her marry him."

"But she is being stubborn and saying 'no'." Elyan chuckled, looking at Gwaine, who chuckled with him. "Well, I promise." The other knights agreed but it was Lancelot, who stood up. "Lancelot?"

"I will be back." He walked in the direction of Elaine. Gwaine was about to stand and follow him, but he didn't want to show the knights, especially Lancelot, about how much he cared for Elaine. Lancelot walked tall as he approached Elaine. "Your Majesty." He bowed to her. "May I have a word in private?"

Elaine turned to Arthur. "I won't be long." She smiled to her cousin and led Lancelot out of the Great Hall. She led him into her study. "What is it?"

He closed the door behind him and watched her for a moment. "Why is King Lot threatening you? Most of all; why haven't you told Arthur?"

She stared him in disbelief. "Gwaine told you?"

"He told the knights to protect you from King Lot but didn't give us the great details." Lancelot moved towards her, his cloak moving slightly. "Marry me. I'll protect you from Lot."

Elaine gave him a smile and stepped up to him, cupping his cheek. "Oh Lancelot. I wish I could but it is not what my heart wants. I can deal with Lot. Please, just do not tell Arthur."

Lancelot gave a small sigh and followed it with a nod. He placed his hand over her own, which was still on his cheek. "I promise." The two parted and returned to the celebrations, returning to their previous places. Lancelot with the knights and Elaine with her cousin. Gwaine watched them both carefully. Jealousy arose in his chest. Lancelot was the father to Galahad, of course he was allowed to speak with Elaine alone. He had no reason to be jealous.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - – - - - - -

**A/N: Thought I'd be nice and give you all a chapter earlier than expected, rather than actually doing any of my University work. :D I'm nice like that. :D**

**Responses from chapter 22:**

**chescake:** I'm glad you like the Gwaine and Elaine pairing. I love writing them. :D Lancelot will find out soon enough but not just yet.

**Duchess of Lantern Waste:** I loved the opening to Season 4! :D It was amazing! Can't wait for episode 2! You'll find out one day who she ends up with. :D

**acklesaddict:** I can't believe at how far I've actually come with this story! :D Seems like yesterday I started it! :D I will give you a slight spoiler. When Lancelot finds out there will be a confrontation between him and Gwaine. :P that's all I can say.

**Lucy:** I wanted to show the fact that Gwaine understands Elaine, even though she is royalty and he is not. :D I loved the character of Lord Godwyn in the show, so I wanted to show a small scene between him and Elaine. I wanted to show that she sees him as a father figure, more of a friend. I'm glad you liked the hand brushing scene. Sort of borrowed it from the film, 'Becoming Jane.' hee hee.

**Lucy**: (again! :P) I shall be stealing that and giving you the credit for that line. :P

**Lara Smith: **I want to put across that Elaine and Gwaine's relationship is more than just lovers but as people, who could actually be together, even with them being opposites. All your questions will be answered in time. That I can guarantee. Merlin is there. He is about. :D


	24. Chapter 24: Growing

**Chapter 24: Growing**

With the celebrations having ended, many of the guests left Corbenic the next day. King Lot took Gwaine's advice and left Corbenic in the early morning, but not without reason. He did not leave just because Gwaine told him so. When he left, he sent his guards back to his Kingdom and rode to Cenred's former Kingdom. The castle was still in ruin, only occupying Morgause and Morgana. It showed no signs of rebuilding.

His heels clicked on the stone floor as he walked the long corridor, which brought him to the Great Hall. He found only Morgana there. "My lady." He bowed to her.

"Ahh. King Lot. What news do you bring from Corbenic?" Morgana asked softly. A door behind her opened, revealing Morgause. "Sister, you should be resting." She moved to her sister's side and helped her to her seat.

"I am well." She sighed as Morgana stood next to her. "Well? What news, Lot?"

"Elaine is obviously crowned but now she is stubborn and will not even consider my offer." He had an evil grin on his face.

"You have encountered the reason." Morgause chuckled. "Why is she refusing you?"

"A knight." Lot smirked. "One of Arthur's knights."

"Yes, we know. Lancelot." Morgana rolled her eyes in impatience. Lot shook his head. "Who then?"

"Sir Gwaine. Our spy saw them kissing in her chambers." Lot laughed. "Afterwards, he even warned me to be careful." Scoffing at the memory of Gwaine threatening him. "Fool."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Morgause spoke softly, watching Lot. "Don't be rash with your decisions. Elaine is a very powerful woman now." Laughing a little. "She is ruler of two Kingdoms and is heir to Arthur's throne, until he has his own heir." She slowly stood up. "Just wait. Be patient, my Lord." Walking away from her seat, followed by Morgana. "You will know when to pursue Queen Elaine."

Lot stood there watching the two sisters leaving. He was playing a dangerous game with the two women. They had magic but he had an army. The only problem was; that they could destroy his army in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Arthur and Elaine were spending time together by going horse riding. They were followed by some of Arthur's knights and a few of Elaine's knights. Gwen had offered to take care of Galahad and allow the cousins to spend time together, but Lancelot insisted that he be allowed to spend time with his son. "You're worried, cousin." They trotted through the forest. "My guess is Galahad and Lancelot?"

Elaine laughed. "Obviously. I want him to be a great father for Galahad but with me here and Lancelot in Camelot, it is going to be harder for us all." She chuckled softly.

Arthur thought for a moment. "I have an idea. I think Lancelot should stay here instead of either Percival or Gwaine. You'll have the protection but also Galahad will have his father with him."

She nodded slowly. "That sounds good to me. I think Percival would like to return to Camelot. I think Gwaine is talking his ear off." The two of them laughed. "Plus, I do enjoy his company and he is good with Galahad." She kicked her horse's flanks again to pick up the trot.

"I see." Arthur nodded slowly as he kept his horse's pace with Elaine's. "So, I will have Percival return with me and Lancelot to stay here."

"Thank you." She smiled at her cousin. They continued their ride for the rest of the afternoon, returning for the small feast, in honour of Arthur and the knights. At the feast, Elaine stood up and held her cup in her hands. "I would like to propose a toast. To my cousin. Arthur, you have been a great friend and a treasure these past few years." She looked down at her cousin, who was sitting on her right hand side. "So, Arthur. Thank you. And may our friendship continue, even if we have the occasional feud. But that is what families are for." Majority of the room laughed. "I would ask you all to raise your drinks. To King Arthur."

The room stood and raised their glasses towards Arthur, chorusing, "To King Arthur." The feast returned to its usual chatter when Elaine sat down, followed by the rest of the room.

"Lovely speech." Arthur grinned at her.

"Well, I have to keep you in my good books." She smiled broadly. "Don't want you invading my country."

"Damn! You have found out my plan." He laughed. "You do know, that if you have any problems with certain monarchs, I will be there for you."

Elaine pondered for a moment. This would be the right moment to tell him about King Lot but she decided against it. It was safer for him. "The same here." She smiled broadly. "Now, King Arthur. Would you delight your mere cousin in a dance?"

"Oh..." He sipped his wine, placing the cup down, and stood up. "Would you care for a dance, your Majesty?" Holding out his hand to her.

"I'd love to, your Majesty." Taking his hand and standing up. "I hope you dance better than you used to."

Arthur laughed joyfully as he led her into the middle of the floor. "Probably not as good as you." Other couples joined them on the floor. When the music began, the couples bowed and curtseyed to their respective partners. The dance was a lively one. Elaine and Arthur laughed as they danced together.

When the dance finished, Elaine stepped forward and whispered in Arthur's ear. "Ask Gwen to dance." She tapped his shoulder gently and walked away. When she sat in her throne, she watched Arthur nervously approach Gwen and ask her to dance. She smiled slightly as she reached forward for her cup, watching as the next dance began. Her heart swelled when she noticed that Arthur did not take his eyes off Gwen and Gwen did not take her eyes off Arthur.

"Your Majesty." A small voice spoke beside her. Elaine turned to see one of the maids. "Amy is having trouble with your Majesty's son."

"Yes, of course." Elaine stood up and the young maid curtseyed. "Thank you, Mary." She quickly walked from the Great Hall and to her own chambers. Mary returned to her duties, with a small smile. She was proud that the Queen had remembered her name. Elaine was walking quickly up the stairs to her chambers, unaware that Gwaine was following her. As she approached her chambers, she could hear Galahad screaming. She sighed and chuckled as she put her hand on the door handle. "You should stop following me. People will be suspicious." She said softly, not looking at him as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Gwaine chuckled as he waited outside her door. "Stubborn." He chuckled.

Elaine moved inside, leaving the door open. "Oh dear." she chuckled and took a wailing Galahad from Amy. "Amy, you have been amazing. You can go home now."

"Thank you, your Majesty." She smiled and curtseyed, quickly leaving Elaine's chambers. She rushed past Gwaine, who chuckled as he went inside Elaine's chambers. But Amy had looked back to see the knight of Camelot quietly enter Elaine's private rooms.

"What's wrong with him?" He watched Elaine curiously as she tried to comfort Galahad, who was still crying loudly.

"I don't know. I'll try everything." She sighed heavily, rocking Galahad, who was still crying relentlessly.

"Wait a moment." Gwaine stepped forward and stood behind Elaine. He took off his gloves. "I have a feeling." He lifted Galahad's top lip. "Yes. He's teething." He smiled and placed his small finger in Galahad's mouth, allowing the baby to relieve his aching gums on Gwaine's finger. "He's nine months now?"

"Yes he is." She watched Gwaine allow Galahad to chew on his finger. "Is there anything to help him with the pain?"

Gwaine thought for a moment. "I don't know. Usually something to chew on but nothing that he could swallow." He smiled as he watched Elaine rubbed Galahad's back. "He seems to have cried himself to sleep." Reaching up and gently stroking Galahad's head.

Elaine reluctantly walked to Galahad's crib and lowered him in cautiously. She froze when he moved but sighed softly, when her son remained asleep. "Thank goodness." She slowly stepped back, her eyes remaining on Galahad. A warm body stopped her from moving any further. She smiled softly as the body wrapped his arms around her. "Gwaine." she sighed softly when his lips brushed against her neck.

"You look beautiful." Kissing her neck.

Elaine rested her hands over his own. "Thank you." She chuckled softly. "Can I do this? Be Queen?" Her eyes staring at her son. "I am no man. I have no idea how to run a country."

Gwaine chuckled in her ear. "Oh Elaine. I have every faith in you." He held her tightly.

She gave a small sigh and a small nod. "Thank you." Turning in his arms. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled down at her. "No. It's the other way around. What did I do to deserve you?"

Elaine laughed lightly and stood on her toes slightly, to be able to press her lips against his own. Her hands ran up his arms and rested on his shoulders. He held her tightly as they kissed with all the passion they could muster. "We have to go back." She whispered when they pulled away.

"What about Galahad?" Gwaine asked, brushing a lock of her blonde hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"I will check on him often." Smiling up at him, a small blush coloured her cheeks. "Gwaine, we have to go back." They heard footsteps. "Stand back a little." Gwaine slowly stepped away from her, as Elaine turned her back on him and returned to Galahad's cot. She didn't see the slight hurt on his face. They were keeping their relationship a secret but it hurt to hide it.

The door opened. "Ah! I thought you would be in here." Arthur spoke softly. "Hello Gwaine. Doing your job?" Tapping his knight's shoulder.

"Of course." Gwaine chuckled. "Young Galahad is teething."

"Ahh! I see." Arthur chuckled as he moved forward and stood next to his cousin. "You're missed at your own feast."

"I am sorry." Elaine sighed softly. "He was screaming in pain. I feel like I cannot leave him." She reached down and gently ran her finger down Galahad's cheek. Once she stood up straight, she looked at Arthur. "Let us leave."

Arthur nodded and walked away from his sleeping second cousin. "Of course."

Elaine moved away from Galahad and brushed past Gwaine, holding his hand for a moment, letting go once she had to. "Thank you, Sir Gwaine." She whispered softly, quickly following after Arthur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

**A/N: :D Hope this was okay. A small snippet of Arthur/Gwen. :D Plus Lancelot will be around more often, how will that effect Gwaine and Elaine?**

**Responses from chapter 24:**

**chescake:** Ahhhh! But it wasn't Lot who caught Elaine and Gwaine. ;) The spy will be revealed very soon. Lancelot asked Elaine to marry him to protect her and their son. I doubt he fully loves her but he does feel something for her.

**Acklesaddict:** Can't beat a bit of Merlin and Gwaine love. :D

**Lucy: **I'm glad you like the small scene between the knights and Merlin. :D Needed some slight comedy. They're all good friends, so of course they're going to notice and Gwaine being the one with the gift of the gab. You will have to wait and see if they will all be happy for him. I wanted Gwaine to be caring for Galahad as he has basically been there for the baby from the time his mother was in labour with him. Hahahaa. If I were in Elaine's shoes, I'd probably pick Lancelot for the benefit of my son but this is fiction, it can go anywhere! :D I have partly written the scene where both Gwaine and Elaine have expressed their feelings for the other. It won't be for a few chapters but it has been written. Ahh! But it was not King Lot who caught them, the spy will be caught in a few chapters. The fact that Gwaine used to hate royalty will be brought up. You gave me the idea. :D I hope this chapter had enough Gwaine and Elaine goodness with a sprinkling of Arthur and Gwen.

**Kerry:** Thank you! A Gwaine/Lancelot confrontation will be happening relatively soon. I hope I haven't updated too late. University work is piling up. :(


	25. Chapter 25: These Are Dangerous Times

**Chapter 25: These Are Dangerous Times**

Elaine stood on her battlements and watched her cousin and his large party of knights, guards and a few women ride away. She watched with a sadness in her heart. She knew it was going to be a while before she would see him again. At least she had Galahad with her. She could hear footsteps along with a cane approaching her. She knew it was Carter. "So, here I begin my reign."

"Yes, your Majesty." Carter spoke gently when he stood next to her, watching King Arthur riding away. "We all have absolute faith in you. We do." Both his hands rested on his cane. "Your cousin thinks so." Chuckling softly. "Your Majesty, you have a strong head on your shoulders and I know that you will make the right decision." The pair of them watched until Arthur disappeared behind a hill. "It is time for the council meeting, your Majesty." He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Of course, Carter. I shall be there in a moment." She kept her gaze fixed on the horizon, where Arthur's party had disappeared moments ago. She now felt so alone but life would have to go on. A lonely tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped it away before returning inside and beginning the meetings.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

The first few months of Elaine's reign went without a hitch. She displayed great qualities of a Queen. She was firm but loving when she gave decisions or helped those who needed it. She sat in her study one evening with her slumbering son against her left shoulder and a quill in her right hand. "Well, my little boy. You are getting too big for Mama to hold you and write her speeches." She put her quill down and stood up. "Let's get you to bed." Leaving her study and walking to her chambers.

"Your Majesty." Amy was walking towards her. She curtseyed before she spoke again. "Would you like me to take Galahad from you?"

"No thank you, Amy." Elaine smiled as she stepped past Amy. "I would like for him to be completely settled." Giving her maid a small smile. "You can continue with your chores." Amy watched Elaine leave and then returned to her chores. Elaine was well aware of her maid, who secretly slipped into Elaine's study. "Well, my darling." Elaine gently spoke to her son, as she laid him in his crib. "It seems we have a little trouble." She placed the blanket over Galahad, reaching his stomach. "Sleep, my darling." She stepped back and silently left her son to sleep. As she slowly left her chambers, she heard quick footsteps running down the servants' staircase. She approached a guard. "Who just went down there?" Pointing to the door, where the staircase hid behind.

"A messenger, your Majesty. Sent by Amy, the maid." The guard spoke. "Would you like me to stop the messenger?"

"Yes please. But do not tell Amy." She gave him a small smile. "Bring him to my study."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed and quickly went in search of the messenger.

Elaine turned and returned to her study. She had her suspicions about Amy for some time. Reading this letter would confirm it. She wanted to know how Lot knew about her and Gwaine and why Amy had turned against her. She sat at her desk and gave a small sigh. She hoped this would not cause any trouble. A knock on the door came into her thoughts. She immediately sat up straight. "Come in." The door opened and the person entered; it was Gwaine. "Gwaine." She smiled broadly and stood up. "I'm glad you are here. I need your support soon."

Gwaine slowly closed the door behind him. "How is that?"

She moved from behind her desk and leant on the edge of it. "You will see soon enough."

He smiled and stood in front of her. "Are you okay?"

Elaine chuckled. "I think so. I am coping." She stood up straight and rested her hands on his chest. "Are you coping?"

"With what?" His hands resting on her waist.

"With Lancelot being so close by." She smiled a little and ran her hands up his chest and resting on his shoulders. "I know you are friends but I meant about his and my history."

"Oh right. I never thought about it like that." He chuckled. "But I do not mind it. It is the hiding of our relationship is the hardest." He sighed softly.

"Oh Gwaine. Why didn't you say?" She cupped his cheek. "After I have dealt with this problem, I think we should talk." She smiled gently and stood on her toes slightly, kissing him on the lips. "I promise." Gwaine smiled and was about to talk when a knock tapped on her door. "I promise we will talk. But you need to promise, to not get angry."

Gwaine reluctantly nodded. "Of course."

The two of them stepped apart and Elaine returned to her desk. "Come in." She spoke loudly.

The door opened and the guard, who Elaine had sent on an errand entered the room. "I have the messenger, your Majesty."

"Send him in." She sat up straight. The messenger was brought in and he was obviously afraid. The guard brought him to stand in front of her desk. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He avoided her stern gaze and looked at the wood of her desk.

Elaine held out her hand. "May I have the letter?" She held her hand out still, her gaze focused on the messenger. "Give me the letter."

"I cannot. I was told not to let it out of my possession." He spoke nervously.

She thought for a moment. "I shall pay you a good sum of money and you shall not be in trouble for with holding information which could threaten the safety of the Kingdom." The messenger thought for a moment but he did not move. Elaine sighed heavily and opened her top desk drawer, taking out a medium sized bag of coins. "I shall pay you to hand over the letter."

The messenger stared at the bag of coins and nodded, giving her the letter. "I was only doing what I was told."

Elaine nodded silently and opened the letter. "Do not worry. I shall not shoot the messenger." She chuckled as she read the letter. The colour in her face drained away as she read the contents. "Oh no."

"Your Majesty?" Gwaine stepped closer to her.

She looked up at the guard and the messenger. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment? I wish to speak with Sir Gwaine. Also could you send someone to bring my advisers here."

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard bowed.

"Keep the messenger out of sight. I do not wish him to be found out." She spoke sternly as the guard nodded and left with the messenger. She waited until the door was closed. "I think war might be approaching." She handed him the letter. "Amy has been Lot's lover for over a year. She has been telling him everything about me." She stood up and began to pace her study. "I thought I could trust her."

Gwaine stopped her from pacing by grabbing her hand. "Stop it." Holding her hand gently. "You need to calm down for a moment."

"I cannot!" The tears were forming and falling. She was afraid. "I feel so stupid. I should have seen this coming. Lot would do anything to get to me!"

Gwaine placed the letter on her desk and pulled her into a tight hug. "Shhhh..." He comforted her. "You will get through this. I know you have the power and capability to defeat Lot. You just need to stop and think." He kissed the top of her golden head and rubbed her back with one hand, holding her close with the other hand. "You need to talk to your advisers about the situation. You cannot do anything rash."

Elaine took slow and deep breaths. "Thank you." A knock came to the door and she pulled away from him. She returned to sit at her desk, picking up the letter. "Come in." Gwaine moved to stand beside her. "I will talk, I promise." She spoke gently as the door opened, revealing her 5 main advisers. "Sir Gwaine, could you send for the guard and the messenger?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed to her and left the Queen's study.

The Queen turned to her advisers and gave them a small smile. "I have grave news. We have a spy working in the castle. She has been giving private information about myself to King Lot."

They all listened to her intently. Carter stepped forward. "What do you plan to do, your Majesty?"

"I don't know." She sighed heavily. "I just cannot seem to think clearly." She rubbed her temple. "What do you think would be best?"

The advisers stood in silence until Michael, the youngest of the advisers, stepped forward. "I think you should let King Lot know that you have caught his spy. But do not let the spy know." He stood straight and tall. "Re-seal the envelope with your own seal and have the messenger send it to King Lot."

"I think that is a good idea." Carter spoke, his hands resting on top of his cane. "But I also advise that you should prepare your knights and guards, in case of an attack."

Elaine nodded slowly as they spoke. "Sounds like a very good idea to me." She reached for her melted wax, closed the envelope and sealed it shut with the wax, stamping it shut with her royal seal. The messenger returned with Gwaine. "I want you to take this to wherever you are meant to. Do not open it and do not let anyone take it from your possession. You will be paid on your return."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed nervously and allowed Gwaine to lead him from the room.

Her advisers also left the room, leaving the Queen alone with her thoughts. It was going to get harder, especially if Lot decides to declare war upon her country. She didn't know if she could lead her people properly. She never expected the first year of her reign to end with war. Another knock tapped on her door. She gave a frustrated sigh, "Come in."

Gwaine entered the room. He quickly looked around to see if there was anybody in the room. "Elaine." He spoke quietly when he saw that she was alone. "Are you well?"

Elaine stood up and shook her head. "No." She rushed straight over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I am so scared. What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't." He tenderly stroked her back with one hand and his other hand gently stroked the back of her head. "It will be all right." He kissed the top of her head as he continued to comfort her. "Our talk can wait until everything has settled." She nodded against his chest, crying silently. He held her tightly, giving her the comfort that she needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Lot grinned as he saw the messenger from Corbenic walk the length of his hall. He bowed and handed Lot the message, leaving quickly. He read the front of the letter, recognising the writing but when he turned it over, his anger rose in him. There on the letter was the Queen's own personal seal. He had been caught out, so had his spy. He growled in anger as he opened the letter. He read the contents quickly before throwing the letter to the floor in a temper. "This is war!" He growled and stormed out of the hall. "Get a message to Morgause and Morgana! I need them here!" He shouted at one of his guards.

The preparations began to invade Corbenic. Lot was going to get the kingdom, whether he married Elaine or not.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – -

**A/N: Well?**

**Responses from Chapter 24:**

**Chescake:** Lancelot will find out but at the most unexpected time. :P

**Lucy:** Well, the spy has been revealed but not directly. :) I love writing Arthur and Elaine scenes as they have that brother and sister relationship and it shows that Arthur would do anything for his cousin. There will be more Gwaine/Elaine scenes soon and I think you will love them! :D The strain of being a mother and Queen will show with Elaine, especially since she has no husband to help her.

**Kerry:** It will be hard for Gwaine/Elaine/Lancelot, especially with Gwaine and Lancelot's friendship and Gwaine and Elaine's relationship. It wouldn't be a story if there were no conspiracies against the main character. Hehehehehehe.


	26. Chapter 26: A Fight to the Death

**Chapter 26: A Fight to the Death**

War was approaching. But the Queen was in her chambers with her son. She undressed her son on her bed. "Let's get you nice and clean." She lifted him up and carried him to the middle of her chambers. There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She sighed heavily as she walked to the fire and knelt on the floor, next to the small bath.

"It is Carter." The voice spoke.

Elaine sighed and looked at her son. "Oh. We never get a moment's peace." Slowly lowering her son into the warm water. "Come in."

The door opened and Carter slowly moved into her chambers. "Oh, I am sorry, your majesty." He bowed to her. "I did not know that you were busy." He smiled down at Galahad. "It shall not take long."

She gave a small sigh and nodded. She lifted Galahad out of the water and wrapped in a towel. "What is it, Carter?" Standing up, gently bouncing Galahad in her arms.

"We've had reports from the scouts that Lot's army is moving in our direction and they will be here within two days." He spoke mournfully.

"Thank you, Carter." She smiled. "We are ready for him and his army. Is there any news on his numbers?"

"Not yet, your majesty." He shook his head and leant on his cane. "Sir Gwaine volunteered to discover the actual numbers." Elaine's heart pounded in fear when he had said Gwaine had gone. "I shall let you return to your other duties." Giving her a warm smile and bowing. He opened the door. "Oh Sir Lancelot."

"My Lord." Lancelot bowed to him. "Is it possible to see the Queen?"

"Yes." Elaine called out to him. "Come in." She smiled as he walked in. "You can help me bath our son."

Lancelot smiled as he walked in. "I'd be happy to." Closing her chamber door and moving further inside.

She smiled and knelt on the floor next to the warm bath. "Expect to get wet. He likes to splash." Chuckling as she took the towel off Galahad, placing it on the floor and in front of the fire.

Lancelot knelt next to her. "I'll brace myself for it." Watching Elaine as she lowered Galahad into the water, who immediately started kicking his legs and waving his arms. "I see what you mean." He laughed loudly as his son splashed them both.

Elaine placed her hand behind Galahad's back, to keep him sitting up. "I told you." She laughed again as Galahad splashed them more. "At least I know he gets clean."

He placed his hand on the small of Elaine's back. "Elaine, you're crying."

She turned to look at him, her lower lip trembling. "I'm scared. What if we lose?" Her tears mingling with the spots of bath water. "I am terrified for the people and mainly for Galahad." Looking down at their son. "I remember when Morgana had usurped Arthur's throne, Morgause threatened to take Galahad from me. What if they do that? I can't lose him!" She was now washing Galahad's torso with a cloth.

"You won't. Arthur is on his way to help you. You will not lose anybody. None of your people. Most certainly not Galahad." He gently rubbed her back. "I won't let it."

Elaine gave him a small smile, but he could tell that she was still hurting and still scared. "Thank you. I am glad I have my knights in shining armour." They chuckled softly. Their eyes locked together for a moment, only breaking away when Galahad gave a burst of giggles. "Sorry, darling. It seems he needs to have our full attention."

"I see." Lancelot chuckled and took the cloth from Elaine. He then started to wash Galahad's face. "He's got us both wrapped around his little finger."

"Yes." She chuckled. "But that's what I like." She smiled. "Could you get ready with the towel?"

"Yes." He nodded, reaching for the towel and held it up. "Ready." He grinned as Elaine lifted Galahad out of the bath and handed Galahad to Lancelot, who wrapped the towel around his son. "There we go." He rubbed Galahad dried. Galahad giggled as his father rubbed his curly hair.

"I'm glad you are here." Elaine smiled as she watched them both. "He loves you here."

Lancelot looked up at Elaine and smiled. "Me too. I love being with him. Ever since you left Camelot, I missed him terribly." Kissing the top of Galahad's curls.

Elaine smiled warmly. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you want to." She stood up, brushing her dress down, even though the front was soaked with water. "Stay in front of the fire with him. I will just fetch his nightwear." She walked to her bed and picked up Galahad's nightwear and his blanket.

"How is he sleeping at night?" He asked curiously

"All the way through now." She chuckled and made her way to him. "He does wake up once or twice a week but normally falls straight back asleep." She smiled as she knelt next to him. "Is he dry?"

"And clean as a whistle." Kissing Galahad's cheek, who babbled happily. "I cannot believe he will be one year old soon." Kissing the top of his hair as he handed Galahad to Elaine, who smiled silently and dressed their son, who was getting sleepier in her arms.

Once he was dressed she stood up and slowly moving towards Galahad's crib. "He's getting too big for this." She smiled as she lay down her sleepy son. "We best leave him." Her finger gently stroking his cheek.

"But you find it hard to leave him." He whispered as he stood next to her, his hand on the small of her back. "It's what I feel when I give him back to you."

Elaine looked at him. "I'm sorry for that." Her eyes locking with his. "If things were different, everything would be all right."

"How do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"I'm royalty, Lancelot. If I were a peasant, it would be easier for us." She sighed softly and moved away from him and Galahad. "I do not know. I just think it would be." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. We best let him sleep."

Lancelot took one last look at his son, reaching down and pulling his blanket over him slightly, before turning away and following Elaine out of her chambers. "Elaine." He gently grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking away. "My offer of marriage is still open." Speaking low, so he was not heard. "I want you safe. I want Galahad safe."

She looked at their clasped hands and then up at his dark brown eyes. She always loved his eyes. "Oh Lancelot. I cannot." Shaking her head slightly. "If you had asked 6 months ago, I would have said yes without another thought." She raised her free hand and cupped his cheek. "Now, I would think about it for some time."

He stepped closer to her. "Please Elaine. My feelings for you have grown."

Elaine gasped and tried to step back but he only stepped closer. "Lancelot, please." Trying to pull her hand away from his.

"Please." He whispered softly, resting his forehead against her own. Both of them closing their eyes at the touch. "Elaine. I want us to be a family."

She was finding it hard to form the words. He was so intoxicating. "Lancelot." She whispered. But he did not give her time to start her sentence. He was pressing his lips against hers. For a split second, she kissed him back, but she had to push him away. "No." She said forcefully and moved away from him quickly. "You cannot do that." She turned her back on him and walked away. Guilt ran through her as well as anger. She could not believe that she had thought about accepting his offer and that she had nearly kissed him back. Neither could she believe that he had kissed her like that. She would have to tell Gwaine but she did not want to ruin Gwaine and Lancelot's friendship.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

Gwaine had returned from his scouting mission and rushed through the castle corridors. He was searching for Elaine. She had to be told. Lot was getting closer and was only a day's march away. He sped through the corridors, his Camelot cloak billowed behind him as he walked. He was approaching the corridor, where her chambers were, and he heard voices. Elaine and Lancelot's. He thought nothing of it until he turned the corner. There they were, standing close together and kissing. His heart broke at the sight. Gwaine slowly backed away and stood around the corner for a moment before leaving. He knew it was too good to be true. Why would Elaine love him? He was nothing. Lancelot was the father of her son. Gwaine was just a knight.

"Sir Gwaine." A manservant spoke and bowed to him. "The Queen will be in the council chambers shortly."

"Thank you." Gwaine spoke, trying not to let his emotions overcome him. Never had he felt like this for a woman. Especially a woman of royalty. He always thought royalty to be mean, just like Caerleon had been towards his mother. He walked quickly back towards the council chambers. He entered the large room, to find Elaine and the council members already assembled. Gwaine walked forward, keeping his eyes on Elaine and bowed to her. "Your majesty. I bring grave news."

Elaine, who had been smiling, watched Gwaine in shock. "What is it?"

"I have reports that King Lot is only a day's march away." Gwaine spoke loudly and clearly. "His numbers are vast. More than we have."

She kept her gaze fixed upon him. He could tell that she was frightened. "We best be prepared soon. As a precaution." She looked away from him and looked to Sir William, who was her first knight. "Will everything be ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed to her. "I would be more confident if King Arthur and his army were here."

"And I." She spoke softly. "I suggest you all go and prepare yourselves for whatever may come at us." She stood up, as did her councillors, who bowed to her and left her alone. "Sir Gwaine. Please stay a moment." Everyone, apart from Elaine and Gwaine, left. She waited for the doors to close before she spoke to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, my Lady." He spoke with no emotion in his tone.

Elaine caught it. "What's wrong?" She moved towards him.

He remained standing, his eyes following her as she moved towards him. He took in her every feature. This was going to hurt. "I saw you and Lancelot."

"Oh." She cast her eyes downward. "I see."

"I will do the right thing and step back. The two of you should be together." Bowing to her and turning away.

"No!" She spoke angrily. "I do not want to be with Lancelot." Moving towards him, grabbing his hand, stopping him from leaving. "He proposed marriage again and he tried to convince me."

His heart hammered in his chest. He had hoped he had been mistaken and he was. "You do not want to be with him."

Elaine smiled. "I do not want to be with him." She entwined their fingers together. "I want to be with you."

"You do?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Oh yes." He laughed loudly and bent his head down, capturing her lips with his. She flung her arms around him, holding them together.

The doors burst open. "My Lady!" Lancelot spoke but froze at the sight of Gwaine and Elaine. The couple broke apart, quickly turning to look at Lancelot. "Now I see." Closing the door behind him. "I see why you do not wish to marry me."

"If you would listen Lancelot, you would know that I do not love you as I used to." She shook her head, keeping her hand in Gwaine's, not daring to let go. Gwaine was doing the same. He was not going to let go of her hand. "I've fallen in love with Gwaine."

"What?" Both Gwaine and Lancelot said in shock. Both of them staring at her.

"Truly?" Gwaine looked down at her.

"I do." She smiled up at him.

"Stop!" Lancelot spoke sternly as he stepped closer to them both. "Forget this for a moment. But I have reports that Lot is closer than we thought. He shall be here by nightfall."

Elaine gasped and looked between the two knights. "We best prepare ourselves." Her hand gripping Gwaine's a little tighter.

"I'll post knights on your chamber doors to protect you and Galahad." Lancelot said protectively.

"Who said I was going to barricade myself in my chambers?" She stared at him in disbelief. "I will not sit back and listen to my people dying." She shook her head. "No, I will be helping those who are injured. I will not be idle." Looking up at Gwaine, who was giving her a small smile. He knew there was no way to persuade her any other way. "You two best get ready. Place Mary with Galahad and place knights on the door."

Lancelot nodded. "Yes. Of course." He bowed to her and left the two of them alone. Now was not the time to fight amongst themselves, he thought to himself as he began giving out orders to guards and knights.

Meanwhile, Elaine and Gwaine were still standing in the council chambers, slightly shocked. "Well, at least Lancelot knows." Gwaine chuckled as he held Elaine's hand.

"True." Elaine sighed heavily and turned to face Gwaine. "Thank you." Giving him a small and timid smile. "I just hope Arthur gets here soon."

Gwaine became protective immediately and let go of her hand, only to wrap his arms around her body. He held her tightly, giving her all the comfort that she needed. "Have courage, Elaine. Show your people that you will stand tall and that you will not bow down to some man."

Elaine giggled against his chest. "Thank you." She had her arms wrapped tight around his waist. "I am worried about Galahad's safety." She sighed heavily.

"He will be safe. Lancelot will make sure of that." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on. We have lots to do."

"Yes." She nodded slowly and stepped away from him. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Be safe."

He placed his hand over her smaller one. "I will. I promise." He leaned down and gently captured her lips with his. Lingering for a moment longer, before pulling away and leaving her alone in the council chambers. Her heart and mind raced as she watched him walk away. This fight was going to be hard, especially with the number of her army against Lot's vast one. She stood for a moment longer and then moved. She needed to be ready.

* * *

Lot looked up at the castle with a large smirk. He knew his army would be able to crush Elaine's army within a matter of hours. There was a chance that Elaine had sent a plea for help to Arthur. Arthur would not be able to reach Corbenic in time. He took one last look at the castle and turned to return to his tent. Inside, there stood Morgana and Morgause. "Ahh. My ladies." He bowed to them both. "Thank you for coming."

"Why have you decided to do this? Before we had intended." Morgause was looking frail but she stood tall and stared at Lot.

"My patience was wearing thin and my spy was apprehended." He moved to his desk and took out a letter. "The letter is from my spy but it is sealed with Elaine's own seal." Showing it to the sisters. "I did not wish to wait any longer." Sitting at his desk, watching them. Taking in their every breath and movement. He trusted them but they had magic, so they were dangerous. "I trust you will not stand in my way."

"Of course not." Morgana smiled sweetly. She looked at her sister. "Gives us the diversion that we need."

Morgause nodded. "It does. I am still weak. Sister, I trust you will be able to perform the task."

"Yes sister." Morgana nodded and smiled. She looked at Lot. "We just wait for your attack to begin."

Lot grinned maliciously. "We attack in an hour."

An hour later, Lot and his forces attacked Corbenic but they found the resistance strong and were finding it hard to break through. Gwaine and Lancelot were in the midst of the battle with the other knights of Corbenic and soldiers. "Arthur better get here soon." Gwaine growled as he thrust his sword into the abdomen of an enemy soldier.

"Agreed." Lancelot grunted as he forced a soldier to the floor, hitting him in the head with the butt of his sword.

Inside the castle, Elaine was helping with the wounded, who were coming in thick and fast. She was not longer wearing a dress but she was wearing a tunic and leggings. This outfit was easier for her to move around in and in case they were attacked, she would be able to fight better. "We need more bandages!" She shouted as she pressed her hand on a knight's leg wound. "It will be all right, Sir Rupert." She tried to reassure him as a nurse came forward and began caring for the knight.

"Your majesty!" Sir William shouted as he rushed to her. "There are some attackers in the castle. I suggest you go to safety."

"No." She said sternly. "I am staying here. I will help protect the wounded."

"Yes, your majesty." He bowed and ran out of the hall.

Elaine looked upwards and silently prayed that Arthur would hurry up and help her. "Please Arthur. Please hurry." She whispered before returning to her duty for caring for the wounded. As the hours grew longer, the fighting grew louder and louder. "Guards! Ready at the door!" Elaine shouted, as she and the guards stepped forward with their swords drawn and ready to fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

Morgana slipped away from the battle. Amy had told her how to get into the castle. She had slipped through an abandoned side door in the lower part of the castle. She quickly rushed through the abandoned corridors of the castle and ran up the stairs into the heart of the royal quarters.

"Stop!" A deep voice came from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Morgana slowly turned, looking at the figure from under her hood. "Gwaine." She said quietly.

"Morgana." He sneered as he pointed his sword at her. "What are you doing?"

She raised her hand, her eyes turned golden for a moment and he was thrown against the nearest wall. He fell to the floor in an unconscious lump. "None of your business." She sneered as she continued on her way. She did not realise that Gwaine had quickly regained consciousness and was following her. Morgana had killed the two guards and two knights, who stood at Elaine's chamber door. "Too easy." She laughed as she took the key from one of the guards, unlocked the door and went inside.

Gwaine was close behind her. "Morgana." He groaned, his head still hurting after the impact with the wall.

Morgana ignored him and moved toward Mary, who was holding Galahad tightly in her arms. "Give me the boy." She glared at the young maid. "Give me the boy." Holding her hands out towards Galahad, who was gripping onto Mary's dress tightly.

"No!" Mary stepped back. Keeping Galahad away from Morgana.

The other woman slowly withdrew a dagger. "I am warning you." She advanced on Mary, who turned, in order to keep Galahad away from Morgana and her dagger. Mary silently shook her head as she held onto Galahad protectively.

Gwaine had entered the room. "Morgana!" He warned her. "Leave them alone." His sword straight out ahead of him.

But Morgana was quicker, she thrust the dagger forward, stabbing Mary in the side. Mary cried out. She was in too much pain to keep a hold onto Galahad. Morgana swiftly took Galahad from Mary, before the young maid collapsed to the floor. "Thank you." Morgana sneered at the unconscious woman. She turned to face Gwaine, who was still holding his sword out at Morgana. He was acting because of the young Prince in Morgana's arms. "Such a troublesome knight." Her eyes turning golden again and Gwaine was flung around the room, crashing into furniture. She held a struggling Galahad as much as she could and left the room. Leaving Mary and Gwaine bleeding to death.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - – -

The battle raged on. When all seemed lost for the protectors of Corbenic, the sound of blown horns announced the arrival of King Arthur with his defences. Elaine gave a sigh of relief as she fought off a strong soldier. Once she beaten him, she stood on a table. "The battle is over. King Lot's men, if you lay down your weapons, you will be treated kindly but if you fight you will punished severely." The majority of them gave up and threw their swords down. "Thank you." She nodded as guards went around picking up the weapons. She climbed off the table and made her way out of the Great Hall. The place was crowded with soldiers; both her own and the enemy's. Her heart pounded as she pushed through the people to get out into the courtyard. "Lancelot!" She called when she noticed the familiar man. She rushed to him and immediately threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You are all right." She whispered in his ear.

"I am." He chuckled.

She pulled away from him, smiling. She looked around for a moment. "Where is Arthur?"

"He is helping with the controlling of the enemy." He smiled down at her.

She was no longer smiling. "Where is Gwaine?"

Lancelot's smile also fell. "We saw Morgana. She was going into the castle. We thought she was after you, so Gwaine volunteered to follow her."

"No!" Elaine cried. "She is after Galahad." She immediately turned and ran, closely followed by Lancelot.

Morgana had gotten Galahad to sleep and wrapped him in a comfortable blanket as she ran through the forest. She and Morgause had agreed to meet away from Lot's camp. It would be safer. As Morgana approached her destination, she changed from running to a walking pace. She looked down at the sleeping baby for a second before reaching her destination. Morgause was already waiting. "Sister." Morgause greeted her. "I see you were successful. Any trouble?"

"Only from the silly maid, Mary and from Sir Gwaine, the Queen's lover." Morgana smirked as she rocked Galahad. "We best return. They will soon realise that the Prince is missing."

Morgause nodded. "Lot was the perfect distraction." She smirked as the two sisters turned and walked into the deep forest, disappearing amongst the trees.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I'm cruel. But it was planned from the beginning!**

**Responses from Chapter 25:**

**Charlotte13245:** Dun dun dunnnn! :D Another cliffhanger! :D How you enjoyed this cliffhanger. :D

**Kerry: **Everything is slowly falling into place. Slowly but surely. Did you like the Elaine and Gwaine scene in this chapter? :D

**Lucy: **I think everybody guessed the spy. I wasn't very good at hiding it. LOL. I love writing sweet Gwaine as that is how I see him when he is around women. In my thoughts and writing, Elaine is putting her kingdom first as that is what she was taught and she is finding that hard as she is a compassionate woman and prefers to put her family first.

**Chescake:** I liked the seal part the best. Thought it was sneaky and tactical. :D You'll find out why Lot wants Corbenic soon. :D

**Acklesaddict:** This is an unexpected story. Lol. I'm glad you are enjoying it. :D


	27. Chapter 27: It Is A Race Against Time

**Chapter 27: It Is A Race Against Time**

Elaine and Lancelot sped through the castle. They were concerned for the son and best friend. When they reached the corridor, they saw the guards lying unconscious on the ground. Elaine was about to step forward but Lancelot stopped her. "Careful." He spoke in a whisper. He slowly walked forward with his sword ready.

Elaine was also ready with her own sword. The two of them walked into Elaine's chambers. She gave a cry. "No!" She pushed past Lancelot and went straight to an unconscious Gwaine. "Gwaine! Gwaine! Wake up! Please!" She lifted his head into her lap. "Oh please!" She sobbed softly.

"Elaine!" Lancelot shouted to her, lifting up a bleeding Mary. "I must get her to the physician."

"Galahad!" She gasped, gently placing Gwaine's head back onto the ground. Lancelot waited as he watched her rush over to the crib. A cry escaped her throat, her hands gripping the side of the cot and she fell to her knees. "No!" She gasped loudly.

Lancelot stared at her. His whole body had frozen. They had taken his son. "I'll take Mary to a physician and send another for Gwaine." He spoke softly. "And... And I will begin a search." His voice thick with fear. He feared for the kingdom and most of all, for his son. He rushed out of the chambers, carrying Mary in his arms.

Elaine remained kneeling on the floor staring between the bars at the empty space. "Galahad." She sobbed. A groan from behind her brought her out of her broken thoughts. "Gwaine." She gasped, stood up and rushed over to the injured man. "Gwaine." She knelt next to him and lifted his head into her lap. "I'm here." She stroked his hair. "I'm here." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her. Her magic is too powerful." He spoke quickly. He gave a groan.

Elaine looked down his body and saw a glass shard embedded in his side. "Oh Gwaine." Her hand was shaking as she hovered over it. "Shall I pull it out?" He nodded quickly, wrapping his hand around her wrist. "Gwaine, are you sure?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I trust you." Letting go of her wrist. "Just do it."

"Wait." She started tearing the bottom of her tunic. She had torn a large chunk of it. "Ready?" He nodded silently. "1... 2... 3." She pulled out the glass piece and placed the chunk of her tunic over the wound. "There." She looked up from the wound to him and saw that he was unconscious. "Gwaine? No... No!" She pressed the piece of cloth on his wound. "Gwaine! Wake up!" She bent her head down and kissed his forehead. "Please..." Her tears fell thick and fast. "Someone..." She croaked. "Please." She sobbed, her tears falling onto him. "Someone..." She called feebly.

Footsteps approached her chambers and Arthur and some of his knights entered the room. "Elaine..." Arthur spoke in shock as he moved forward.

"Help me please. He's hurt." She sobbed, her hand still pressed against his wound.

Percival came forward. "Your majesty. I'll take him." He knelt down and took Gwaine from Elaine, promptly he rushed out of the room, followed by Elyan.

"Arthur, they have him." Elaine sobbed as her cousin knelt next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "She has him. Galahad." She spoke with sobs.

"Who?" Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"Morgana. She has Galahad." She sobbed against his shoulder. "I have to get him back!"

He kissed the top of her golden head. "We will get him back. I promise." He held her tightly. "Come on. We need to interrogate Lot. We've captured him."

Elaine stopped her crying and wiped away her tear. She pulled herself away from Arthur's arms and stood up quickly. "I'll speak to him." She was about to tear out of the room but Arthur stopped her.

"No! You cannot go running to him screaming. You need to think about this tactically." He held onto her arm still.

"He knows where my son is!" She said angrily, trying to pull her arm out of Arthur's grip. "Let go of me, Arthur!"

"NO!" He shouted angrily and held her arm tightly. "You cannot go running to him! If you do go in screaming and shouting, he will not tell you. You have to think about it properly." Elaine couldn't speak any more. She broke down in tears. Arthur let go of her arm and enveloped her into a tight hug. "I will deal with Lot. You need to calm down." She nodded against his chest. "You go to Gwaine or Mary. They need you. Your people need you." He held her closely. Leon watched silently.

"Promise me that if you find out where Galahad is, you tell me immediately. You can do anything to get the answer. But I want to come with you when you go to search for him." She looked up at him, her dark eyes locking with him. Tears still fell down them. "Please?"

Arthur thought for a moment. It would be dangerous but this was her son. "Yes. I promise." They hugged tightly. "Now, go to your people." Kissing the top of her head. Elaine nodded silently and slowly left her messy chambers. "We best find Galahad soon or it will break her heart."

"Yes, sire." Leon nodded. "Shall we proceed with interrogating Lot?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded and the two of them left the chaotic room. They went straight to the dungeons, where Lot was being held. Arthur took off his sword and cloak, handing them to Leon. "I will be fine." He put his hand on Leon's shoulder as he moved into the dungeon. His eyes were fixed upon Lot, who stood proud and tall. "Now, Lot." Arthur spoke quietly and dangerously. "Where is the Queen's son?"

Lot scoffed. "Why would I have the bastard?"

Arthur thrust his fist forward and it came in contact with Lot's stomach, causing Lot to bend over from the impact. "I will repeat the question." He pulled Lot up and stood very close to him. "Where is the Queen's son?"

"You'll never find him." He laughed loudly. His malicious laugh was cut off from another punch from Arthur.

"Tell me or you shall never be leaving this prison cell ever again."

Lot laughed maliciously again. "You have no power or right to say what happens in this castle." Laughing still. "Only the Queen can say what happens to me."

"King Arthur has every right." Leon spoke up. "Queen Elaine gave him permission."

Lot's eyes flickered between Arthur and Leon. "You lie."

"Sir Leon does not lie." Arthur shook his head. "The Queen gave me permission to do whatever I wish to until you give me the answers."

The enemy's eyes widened in shock. He could see the truth in Arthur's eyes. "You wouldn't dare." Arthur pulled his fist back and thrust it into Lot's stomach. "You can hit me all you like. I won't tell you."

Arthur laughed. "You will." He looked over his shoulder to Leon. "Sir Leon." Leon silently stepped forward and pulled Lot's hands above Lot's head and hooked his chains onto a hook, which was embedded into the ceiling.

"What are you going to do?" Lot's eyes filled with fear. Arthur remained silent as he and Leon left the dungeon. He watched them as Arthur picked up a hot poker. Adrenaline ran through his veins as Arthur slowly stepped forward. "Fine! I will tell you!" Arthur continued moving towards Lot. "Morgana and Morgause are keeping him in Cenred's castle." Trying to move backwards, to keep away from the hot tip of the poker but his restraints were keeping him rooted to the spot. "I swear!"

Arthur stopped. "Good. But if you are lying. I won't hesitate to use this." Gesturing with the hot poker. He turned and placed the poker back next to the fire.

Lot let out a sigh of relief. "Are you going to let me down?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "You can stay like that until we return." Turning his back on him. "You will be fed and given water. So, you shouldn't really complain." He and Sir Leon left the prisoner, who was shouting abuse towards them. "Let us go to Elaine. We need to check on Gwaine and tell her what we have learnt." Leon nodded and followed his King.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine left her rooms and went straight to the Great Hall, where the injured were being cared for. Her eyes flickered around the room. She ignored the people who bowed and curtseyed to her. "Sir Percival!" Seeing the tall man helping carry an injured guard. "Where is Sir Gwaine?"

"At the back of the hall." He led her in the direction of Gwaine, who was lying on a small cot. His arm was in a sling and a bandage around his wound, where the shard of glass used to be embedded. "He is fine now. He just needs to rest."

"Why hasn't he been moved?" She knelt on the floor next to him. She grasped his unharmed hand and held it gently.

"No one has been free to move him." Percival looked down at the two of them. Now he could see it. "It's you."

Elaine looked up at him in confusion. "What is, Percival?" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"The reason why Gwaine has changed." He chuckled a little. "He doesn't act like he used. It has only happened gradually but he is different. In a good way." He smiled down at her. "He'll be fine, your majesty."

"Thank you." She spoke quietly and looked back at Gwaine. "I hope so." She bent down and gently kissed his knuckles. "Get better soon."

"Elaine." Arthur rushed down the hall. "We have found him."

Elaine looked up at him as he reached her. "Really? Where is he?"

"Cenred's castle." Arthur knelt next to her. "It's going to be dangerous, Elaine. I don't want you getting hurt."

Elaine shook her head. "I have to, Arthur. This is my son." The two of them stood up. "Please. I need to make sure he is safe."

Arthur studied his cousin's face. He knew that she needed to do this but in his heart he didn't want her to come, as he didn't want her to be harmed. "All right. We leave soon."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you." She then knelt back down next to Gwaine. "I will be back. I promise. I am going to get Galahad." She knelt up and kissed him on the forehead, not caring that her cousin was standing behind her. "I will come back." She slowly stood up and turned away from him, to face a slightly grinning Arthur. "Oh shut up." She smiled slightly. "Let's go."

Arthur gave a weak chuckle and led her through the people and out of the Great Hall. "The horses are ready."

"One moment." She ran up the stairs into the castle, when she returned she had a blanket in her hand. "It's Galahad's." She chuckled nervously as they walked out of the castle and into the courtyard, where there were more casualties being treated. She, Arthur, Merlin, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot all mounted their horses and immediately set off.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I'm being mean and cutting it there. Hee hee hee hee! Next chapter in a week or so. Busy with my last bit of uni work before going home for Christmas! Wooooo!**

**Also I will be closing the poll for this story soon. "Who should Elaine end up with?" Get voting! Will be closing it on the 9th December.**

**Responses from chapter 26:**

**Charlotte13245:** Thanks! I love putting in cliffhangers! :D

**Chescake:** I had to write in the little Lancelot/ Elaine kiss. Seemed like the thing to do. Merlin is there. He just hasn't said much. :D

**La-Lucy:** Lancelot is being the knight that he always will be: Noble. :D So he will always be protective and loving towards Elaine and Galahad. :D Sorry but I had to hurt Gwaine. I didn't want to but my muse was telling me that I had to. :( Merlin is about when Arthur arrives but he hasn't said anything witty yet. :D I am glad you like this story. I love reading your comments and suggestions, they make me smile.

**Kerry:** Noooooooooooo! Gwaine! Sorry! My muse made me hurt him! :(


	28. Chapter 28: Everything In My Power

**Chapter 28: Everything In My Power**

The small party rode out of the kingdom of Corbenic and they were all intent on reaching Cenred's kingdom fast. Elaine was intending on riding as long as she could. She wanted to, she had to, and she needed her son back. Her heart was intent on finding Galahad but her mind was also thinking about Gwaine. Now Arthur knew about their relationship, she didn't have to worry. Well, he knew about her feelings for Gwaine. She would kill Morgana and Morgause if they had even harmed her son. She didn't care if they had magic, she would do anything to have her son safe.

"Elaine?" Her cousin called to her from her left hand side. They were riding fast and hard. "We need to rest. The horses need to be watered." Slowing his horse.

She pulled her horse into a slow trot and finally to a stop. "Ok." She nodded and dismounted. "Thank you, Merlin." She gave her cousin's manservant a small smile as he took her reins from her. She just stood there as Merlin led her horse to the small stream. Her mind and body were already itching to leave. She didn't want to waste any more time. Just as she was turning to complain to Arthur, Lancelot stood in front of her with some water. "Thank you." She took a swig of her drink.

"We'll find him." Lancelot spoke softly as she handed him back the water. "We will."

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "What if we don't?"

"We will." Lancelot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest for a comforting hug. She broke down in his arms, sobbing against his chain mail. "We will get him back. I will do everything in my power to bring him back." He kissed the top of her head, his hands gently rubbing her back. "I promise."

"Elaine. Lancelot. We should leave now." Arthur approached them both cautiously.

The two parted silently and moved towards their horses. Lancelot helped her to mount. "We'll get our son back." Elaine silently nodded. He looked up at her for a moment and then turned away. She was hurting so much and he couldn't comfort her like he used to. Only Gwaine could love her. Only because she loved Gwaine back.

The large party began their journey once again. Elaine and Arthur rode at the head of the party, closely followed by the knights and Merlin. "Slow down." Arthur said, raising his hand. They all stopped and looked up at the fortress. "We'll walk from here." Each of them dismounted and tied their horses to a tree. They all quickly prepared themselves, making sure their swords were at their hips. "Careful. They may have guards."

Elaine kept close to Arthur's side, her hand gripped onto her sword. "I'm not leaving here until I have Galahad."

"Me neither, cousin." He spoke quietly, as they hid from view. "Come on." The small group walked along the bottom of the wall of the castle. "Stay low." He whispered to Elaine and gestured for the others to stay low.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

Morgause and Morgana sat in the throne room with Galahad asleep on a table. "This potion will wipe the boy's memory of his mother and everything he knew before this." Morgause held up a small bottle and gave it a small shake. "Once this is done. We will leave for the Isle of the Blessed. We will raise the boy in the Old Religion."

Morgana chuckled softly. "Once we have done that, what will the boy do?"

"He will bring magic back to the lands. He will bring us the Holy Grail." Morgause spoke proudly as she looked down at the young boy, who was sleepily sweetly, despite sleeping on a hard surface.

"The Holy Grail? Truly?" Morgana raised her eyebrows in shock. "How do you know?"

"The woman prophesied this at Elaine's birth. Her son would be the finder of the Holy Grail." The two of them walked away from the sleeping child.

"How do you know, sister?"

Morgause laughed softly, looking back at the boy. "I asked her." Looking back at Morgana. "With a little persuasion." They chuckled softly, both unaware of a woman, who was sneaking into the hall. "Let's just say no one else will know."

Elaine slowly crept to the table and carefully lifted her sleeping son into her arms. She hoped he would not wake up. She rested him in her arms and quietly crept away from the table. The two women were still talking.

"STOP!" A woman shouted at her.

Elaine turned to see the two women staring at her and she quickly turned to run away. The doors slammed shut, making her stop in her tracks. "Please." She slowly turned to face them. "He's just a baby." She clutched Galahad tight to her chest.

Morgana slowly stepped forward and held out her hands towards him. "Give me the child. We'll raise him properly."

"No." She choked out and held Galahad close, her hand cupping the back of his head. The small boy was now awake and clinging onto his mother. "He needs to be with his mother." Tears fell down her cheeks as she stepped back slowly.

Morgause remained where she was. "Your child will be raised properly. He won't be shunned."

"I will raise him right! He's my son! You cannot take him away from me!" Elaine turned slightly, to keep Galahad out of reach. "He will not be shunned by anybody!" She shouted at them.

"When you have your first legitimate son, will Galahad still inherit your throne?" Morgause sneered as she slowly limped towards Elaine.

"YES!" She shouted at them. "No matter what. Galahad will inherit my throne!" She kissed the side of Galahad's head and gently bounced him to keep him calm.

"Give him to me." Morgana held out her hands to her. "We'll take care of him. We promise." Her sharp eyes glaring at Elaine.

"NO!" Another voice roared. "He belongs with his mother!" Lancelot sprung from his hiding place and rushed to Elaine's side, pulling her behind him and holding his sword out as protection. "You will not take our son from us!"

Morgause gave a laugh, a dry laugh. "We will see. We will have your son. One way or the other. Could be soon or it could in a few years time." Morgana looked at her sister in confusion. "We'll let them go for now." Giving Morgana a small nod. "But know this." She turned to face Elaine and Lancelot, who was gripping his sword tightly and keeping Elaine and Galahad behind him. "We will have your son again and he will be our saviour."

Lancelot slowly pushed Elaine backwards. "Go." He whispered softly. She quickly turned and made her way to the door. "Unlock the door."

"It is unlocked." Morgause said smugly.

Elaine opened the door and was pulled out of the door by Arthur. "Arthur!" She sobbed and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, quickly leading her away. "Where's Lancelot?"

"I'm here." He spoke from behind them. The entire party rushed through the ruined castle. Each on kept close to Elaine and Galahad. They did not want to risk losing them both.

Morgana spun around to face her sister. "Why did you let them go?"

Her sister chuckled. "Have patience. You will be sitting on Camelot's throne." She turned and moved back towards her throne. She sat down with a groan. "It will happen, Morgana. That boy will help you."

"Elaine's bastard?"

"Yes. If we had been successful today, you would have had advantage. You would train the boy to kill Arthur."

"Oh! Now I see your point. But why can't we kill Arthur now?" Morgana asked impatiently, walking towards her sister.

"We will." Morgause nodded. "You will be on the throne soon. You will usurp him again and permanently." She grinned evilly. "First, I need to rest."

Morgana rushed to her sister's side and led her out of the room, to her chambers. "You need to see someone, sister. You are getting more and more ill. It is scaring me."

"I am well. I just need to rest." Morgause sighed heavily as she sat on the edge of the bed. Morgana silently nodded and left her sister alone.

* * *

Once they were far away from the castle, the small rescue party readied themselves to return to Camelot. "Oh my darling!" Elaine exclaimed softly as she clutched her child to her. "I am never letting you go. Ever again." She held her child to her and continuously kissed the top of his head. "Oh Galahad!" She wept with joy.

"We are never letting him go again." Lancelot placed his arm around her shoulder and ran her hand over his son's head, feeling the curls under his hand. "Come on. Let's go back to Corbenic."

"Yes." Elaine nodded slowly. "I need to be with the people." She was crying softly as she held her son close to her. She couldn't believe that she had him back. It had been only 12 hours away from him but it hurt her so much. "Hold him for a minute." She handed Galahad to his father. Once Galahad was in Lancelot's arms, she couldn't resist it but she kissed her son's curls. She tied Galahad's blanket around her and mounted her horse. "Give him here."

"Elaine, I will ride with him." Lancelot held his son to him.

Elaine shook her head. "No. He's staying with me. I am not letting him out of my sight." She held her hands down. "Please, Lancelot. I cannot let him go again." Lancelot nodded and lifted their son up to her. "Thank you." She placed Galahad comfortably in his blanket, held him with one arm and the other hand held the reins.

The return journey seemed to be shorter than the journey to Cenred's castle. Elaine didn't care about how long it took them. She had her son in her arms once again Prince long to fall asleep. She kissed the top of his head as they rode into Corbenic. There were many people injured and were being helped as much as they could by friends and guards. The party rode into the courtyard and dismounted. Arthur helped his cousin from the horse and the two of them rushed into the castle together. "Do you want me to have Galahad?" Elaine stopped before she walked into the Hall and stared at her cousin. "I know you are going to see Gwaine." Arthur chuckled softly.

"I will talk to you about it after I know he is better." Elaine held Galahad to her. "And no. He is staying with me from now on." Kissing the top of her son's head. She gave her cousin a smile and left him standing alone as she rushed into the Great Hall. It was still filled with injured people. She weaved in and out of the makeshift beds to where Gwaine was.

"He hasn't woken, your Majesty." Declan, the physician, informed her. "He will recover but he will need to rest for some time."

Elaine knelt next to Gwaine. She held Galahad close to her with one hand and she reached out to hold Gwaine's hand with her own. "How are the rest of the people?"

"Recovering, my Lady." The physician stood behind her.

"Could you send one of my advisers here, please?" She asked gently, keeping her eyes on Gwaine.

"Of course, your Majesty." Declan bowed to her and left her alone.

Elaine took Galahad's blanket off but still held him close to her. "I have him back, Gwaine. We took him from Morgause and Morgana. They were going to hurt him. Not hurt him physically. They were going to make him forget me. Forget us all." She took her eyes off Gwaine to look down at her slumbering son. "But, there is one thing that scares me. They let me take him too easily." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I am not ever letting him out of my sight."

"You better not." A voice spoke to her.

She turned to face Gwaine and saw him awake. "Gwaine!" She gasped and gripped his hand a little tighter. "You are fine."

"I am. I will be." He gripped her hand in return. "I am just glad that you are both safe."

She lifted his hand and kissed it. People close to them were shocked. Their Queen was showing preference to a Knight. A Knight of Camelot. But the two lovers were in a world of their own and did not care for those around them. "You can hopefully be moved soon."

Gwaine nodded and gave her a small smile. "Lord Carter." He spoke as he looked over Elaine's shoulder.

"Ah Carter!" Elaine exclaimed, letting go of Gwaine's hand to be able to stand and greet the elderly man. "What is the damage?"

"The upper town is need of repair and there are 30 people, including guards, who have died." He said grimly.

"Have they been identified?" She asked solemnly.

"Yes, your Majesty." He nodded, leaning onto his cane.

"Make sure that their families are informed that they need not worry about expenses for the burial. I will pay for them." She shifted Galahad in her arms.

"Of course, your Majesty." He bowed to her. "Is there anything else?"

"That will be all for now. If there are any problems, send someone with a message to me and I will deal with them." She gave him a small smile. "Are you well, Carter? I do not want you over tiring yourself."

Carter chuckled. "I will, your Majesty." Still chuckling. "You know me, I can keep going." Smiling at her. Elaine smiled in return. This man had been with her father for as long as she could remember. He was like a loving Uncle to her. "Take care. All of you." He smiled to them and bowed.

Elaine watched him turn away and walk out of the Great Hall. Once he had left the Hall, she turned back to Gwaine and knelt next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy." He smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved." She sighed heavily and rubbed Galahad's back. "But I am scared though." Looking down at her son. "I cannot lose him again."

"You won't." Gwaine said sternly. "I won't let anyone take him from you. I would rather die than let anyone harm you or Galahad." He watched her reaction, which was a large smile. "I have one favour."

"What is that?" She moved closer to his bed.

"A kiss." He grinned cheekily to her. "I'm guessing you are not afraid to let people know about us."

Elaine laughed softly and nodded. "You are correct and I shall I grant you your favour, good knight." She smiled and bent down, kissing him fully on the lips. They didn't notice that people around them were smiling as the two of them kissed. A small cry caused them to pull apart. "Sorry. Somebody wants his mother's attention." Looking down at Galahad, who was wide awake and fidgeting.

"Go and feed him." Gwaine smiled up at her.

"I don't want to leave you." She pleaded with him as she held a struggling Galahad to her.

"Elaine." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am not going anywhere." Looking around him and chuckling. "Go and sort Galahad out and then you can come back." His smile always made her insides melt. "Is that understood? My Queen?"

Elaine chuckled and shook her head. "Do not be cheeky." She grinned and bent down. "Or I shall not be giving you any favours." Her lips hovering over his.

"I wouldn't dare. I just love to tease you." His breath tickling her lips. He certainly was intoxicating.

"I have noticed." She chuckled and gave him a swift kiss. "I shan't be long." She stood up and carried Galahad on her hip. "Don't go anywhere."

"Never." He shook his head. "You are stuck with me." Giving her a small grin. Elaine silently nodded and slowly turned away. She reluctantly left the Hall, but not without looking behind her at him. He was watching her. They smiled when they locked eyes and Elaine turned and left the hall.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Have to say this now! LOVED Episode 12 of Merlin! Annnnnnnnd... They mentioned Lot! I'm ahead of the game! Hmmm... What shall I predict next? What will come up in Merlin and I've said it first? Hahahahahaha!**

**In the next chapter, there is going to be a small time jump. About a year.**

**As for the results of the poll, here they are: Gwaine had 58% and Lancelot had 42%. So a very close call! Thank you to all who voted!**

**Responses from Chapter 27:**

**chescake:** Lot is definitely a proper git. He is a coward and I showed that by him giving in so easily. Galahad will be become more important as he grows up.

**La-Lucy:** Thank you! :D I tried to think how I would react if my child had been taken from me. I would probably react like Elaine. I wanted Percival to be the first to figure out about Elaine and Gwaine. It will be a part of the next chapter. I couldn't kill Gwaine off. It would kill me! :D

**Kerry:** King Vortigern will make an appearance in the story. A few chapters time. They do say opposites attract.

**Kerry** (again. Hee hee!): OMG! I LOVED THE EPISODE! Cannot wait for part 2!


	29. Chapter 29: Just A Little Time Together

**Chapter 29: Just A Little Time Together**

"Galahad!" Elaine called to her son. "Galahad!" She called again. She laughed as her young son ran towards her. He was nearly three years old and he was such a lively and happy boy. She knelt down and picked him up, as he ran into her arms. "You're such a good boy."

"Mama!" He laughed and held her tightly.

She was already dressing him in short breeches and tunics. She had learnt not to dress him in anything white, as he always found a way to make himself dirty. "Come on." She placed him back on the ground.

"Mama, play?" He asked curiously with his big smile.

"Ready, steady..." As she said steady, he ran off. The two of them were spending the morning the castle gardens. "You cheat!" She shouted playfully after him and lifted her skirts slightly to run after him. She watched as he hid behind a bush. "Oh." She sighed. "I wonder where Galahad has gone." She chuckled as she heard him giggle. "Come out, come out. Wherever you are." She laughed and jumped around the bush, causing her son to jump with shock. He squealed with laughter as his mother caught him, lifting him up and spun him around. "Got you!"

Galahad laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. "Mama."

"Yes darling." She kissed his cheek. "Let's go inside."

"Gwaine!" Galahad squealed when he saw the familiar knight walking towards them. "Mama, down please." Wriggling in his mother's arms. She put him down and watched as he ran towards Gwaine. "Gwaine!" He shouted in glee.

"Look at you. Growing bigger every minute." Gwaine grinned as he lifted the boy over his shoulder. "Where did he go?"

"Here! Here!" He shouted and hit Gwaine's back with his small fists.

"My Lady, have you seen your son?"

"I have not. I guess he has learnt to become invisible." Elaine shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we will have to keep looking for him." She laughed as Gwaine spun around, holding Galahad tightly over her shoulder. "Oh dear me! Whatever shall we do?"

"Mama!" Galahad shouted and continued to hit Gwaine's back. He was laughing so much that he could barely speak.

"Oh! Sir Gwaine! You seem to have something on your shoulder. It looks like a pair of legs." She reached up and tickled behind Galahad's knees. "Yes, you have a pair of legs growing from your shoulder."

"Mama!" Galahad cried out in laughter. "Stop tickling!" He continued to wriggle on Gwaine's shoulder.

"Oh! Sir Gwaine! I seem to have found my son. He is growing out of your shoulder." Elaine laughed loudly.

Gwaine took the boy off his shoulder. "Oh! There you are!" Placing him on the ground. "What were you doing on my shoulder?" Kneeling in front of Galahad.

"You put me there!" The young boy laughed and jumped at Gwaine.

"Yes, I did." Gwaine laughed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Hugging him tightly. He wished he could count the boy as his own. He loved him as if he were his own. "Try not to grow out of my shoulder again."

"Yes, Gwaine." He giggled and returned to his mother's side. "Mama, up please." Holding his arms up to her.

Elaine sighed softly. "Come on." She reached down and lifted him into her arms. "You are getting lazy. Just like your Uncle Arthur." She kissed Galahad's cheek. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes, Mama." He grinned and hugged her tightly.

As they all turned to walk back into the castle, Gwaine gently wrapped his arm around Elaine's waist, pulling her into his side. She chuckled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. It was a relatively known fact that the Queen had been courting Sir Gwaine for over a year. The couple were not afraid to show affection towards the other in public. Gwaine looked down at her and smiled slightly. She looked absolutely beautiful. She always did. Today she wore a light blue gown with long sleeves and white trimmings. "You look beautiful today. As always." He whispered softly in her ear as they walked into the castle.

"Thank you." She whispered gently. Galahad was babbling in her ear as they walked side by side. They moved straight to the Queen's study. "I am free for the rest of the afternoon." She placed Galahad onto his feet and the young boy ran off to his toys. She smiled as he sat on the floor and played with his blocks, babbling and talking to himself.

Gwaine smiled and wrapped his arms around her, from behind. "I know." Kissing her below the ear. She leant back into his embrace. "What would you like to do today?" He asked her.

Elaine smiled a little. "Well, in a moment, Mary will be here to take care of Galahad. So, we can go wherever you wish to."

"I like that idea." He kissed her neck.

"Not in front of Galahad." She giggled as his lips moved up her neck. "Gwaine." She scolded him, nudging his stomach with her elbow.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

Elaine turned around and faced him. "I do love you but I do not want to confuse Galahad." She smiled. "He knows Lancelot is his father but I do not want him to be confused as to why his mother kisses Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded slowly. "I understand."

"I will tell him when he is older and able to understand." She smiled and quickly kissed his cheek. She was about to speak again but she felt a small hand grip her skirts and give it a tug. She looked down to see her son pulling on her skirts. "What is the matter darling?"

"Come play." He begged. His big brown eyes looking up at her.

Elaine chuckled softly. "All right, my darling." She walked over to Galahad's toys. Galahad kept his hand on her skirts as he walked with her. She knelt on the floor and played with Galahad and his toys. Gwaine stayed back and watched them both. Percival was right. He had changed. In so many ways. He hadn't realised that he had slowly stopped drinking and therefore got into less fights. She had changed him. In a good way and not even realised it. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." Elaine called, looking up at the door.

Mary walked in. She curtseyed deeply. "Good afternoon, your Majesty. Do you still wish for me to take care of Galahad?"

"Yes, thank you, Mary." Elaine smiled at the young maid. She turned back to her son, who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "Darling, Mama has a few things to do but I will back soon. Mary will play with you."

"Yes, Mama." He smiled at his mother and launched himself at her and hugged her tightly. "Bye-bye, Mama." He giggled softly as he pulled away from her. He stood up and ran to Mary. "Play, Mary." He smiled up at her, reaching for her hand. Once she held his outstretched hand, he pulled her towards his toys.

Elaine was now standing up and stepping away from the toys. "Have fun. I shall not be long." Smiling down at her son, who was immersed in his playing. "And he does not care." Walking away from him. "Just send a message with a guard, if you need me." She smiled at Mary, who nodded slowly. She and Galahad returned to playing with Galahad's many toys. Elaine walked to Gwaine, who wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't want to leave him."

"Come on. You need some time away from him." He chuckled and led her out of the room. "You need time to yourself."

"With you, you mean?" She chuckled.

Gwaine chuckled. "Definitely with me." Kissing her cheek as they walked together; her arm around his waist and his arm draped over her shoulders. "You are so protective of Galahad. You need time for yourself. He is incredibly safe now."

She sighed heavily. "We said that last time." Her memory disappeared to a year ago when her son was briefly kidnapped. When Morgause and Morgana threatened to take him from her once again, she became an overprotective mother. It was only recently did she calm down. Before she would not let him out of her sight. She could only trust him with Gwaine or Lancelot. It was only recently, when she left him alone with Mary. She trusted Mary one hundred percent but Elaine preferred Galahad to be with a strong male presence. Lancelot had returned to Camelot and so Elaine was forced to allow Mary to care for him. She did not mind as Mary was good with Galahad.

"Let's go back into the gardens." He whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly as they walked through the castle and into the gardens. "You look so beautiful today. I like you in blue."

Elaine chuckled. "I know you do. Which is why I picked it out today." Chuckling still as they walked further into the castle gardens. "Come on." Pulled away from him and walked to one of the apple trees, which was growing in the gardens. She sat at the base of the tree, leaning against it.

Gwaine sat next to her and reached for her hand. "Have you heard from Arthur recently?"

"No. Have you?" She looked ahead of her.

He shook his head. "No. It's been nice and quiet." He chuckled. He let go of her hand and moved from her side, lay on the grass with his head resting in her lap. She didn't mind. He usually did this if they were sitting in the garden together. As soon as his head rested in her lap, she would begin to run her fingers through his black locks. "Hmmm... That's nice."

She chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." Still running her fingers through his hair. "I like not worrying. Not worrying about the country. Not worrying about Galahad. I lie. The last one is not true. I am worrying about him. I am always worrying about him." Sighing heavily as she looked up at the sky. "It's his birthday soon. He will be three." She chuckled. "To think of it, it has been three years since I met you."

"That is true." He spoke quietly, his eyes closed. He was enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his hair. "And I will say that it has been the best three years of my life." Opening his eyes to look up at her.

"Mine too." She smiled down at him. "Now, get up. My legs are falling asleep." She tapped his forehead.

Gwaine sat up and turned to face her. "Come here." Holding an arm out to her.

She moved towards him and he pulled her against him quickly. "Gwaine!" She squealed in surprise. He pulled her into his own lap. She laughed as he held her tightly. "That's cruel."

"Not from where I am sitting." One arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. His other hand cupped the back of her head and he pulled her into a fiery kiss. His fingers were soon threading into her golden locks.

Her eyes had snapped shut at the moment his lips were on her own. Her hands gripped his grey tunic, holding herself against him. "Gwaine..." She whispered, once they pulled apart. "The guards." Glancing behind her and there was one guard, who had spotted them. "We don't want to give them a show." Their noses brushed together. Neither of them cared about the guards. It was rarity for them to be alone together.

"Don't tempt me." He whispered to her. "Do I get another kiss?"

"Yes, my Lord." She grinned and they kissed. Not their usual fiery kiss but their rare soft and loving one. She cupped his cheek as she deepened the kiss.

"Your majesty." A voice caused them to pull apart. Elaine looked to the guard and nodded to him. "There is a messenger from Camelot."

"Thank you. I shall be there presently." She nodded to the guard, who bowed and left them. She turned to look back at Gwaine. "Duty calls. Are you joining me?"

Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I will join you." He grinned up at her. "You will have to get off me."

"I don't want to." She grumbled. "Arthur wouldn't send a message unless it were important." She kissed him first before standing up and moving away from him for a moment. "Come on. You are coming too."

"I must." He stood up. "But not just yet." Pulling her against him, crashing his lips onto her own. "That's why." Gwaine grinned cheekily as he once again kissed her. "Best not keep the messenger waiting." They walked back to the castle with their arm around the other. They parted as they reached the Great Hall.

"Elyan!" Elaine exclaimed as she saw one of her cousin's knights.

"Your majesty." He bowed to her. "Gwaine." Shaking Gwaine's hand. "I have a request from King Arthur." He smiled at them both. "He wishes to visit you for Galahad's third birthday."

Elaine looked at Gwaine, who was chuckling to himself. She looked back at Elyan. "Oh! I suppose I have no other choice." Smiling broadly. "Would you like to stay for the night, Elyan?"

"No thank you, your majesty." He bowed to her. "I will wait for my horse to be fully rested and then I will be on my way."

"Well, you must eat or take a small food package with you." She smiled at him.

Elyan shook his head. "No thank you, my Lady. I will be quite well."

"Oh for goodness' sake man! She won't stop until you agree." Gwaine shouted at him, but too loudly. Elaine gave Elyan a silent nod. "Believe me, I know." Gwaine lowered his voice.

"I heard that, Sir Gwaine." Elaine scolded him.

Elyan chuckled. "I will take a food package, if it pleases you both." Laughing as Elaine elbowed Gwaine in the stomach, but only softly. "Only if it is to save Gwaine's stomach."

Elaine laughed. "I think that is a good idea." She winked at Gwaine.

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you want to see what happens next? A marriage? Or two? If you have reached the end of this chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**Responses from chapter 28:**

**La-Lucy:** * cough cough * Wedding one day. * cough cough *. :D Vortigern will arrive but just yet. Writing Gwaine/Elaine are my favourites moments. Hope you liked this chapter. :)

**Kerry:** You will have to wait and see if Gwaine and Elaine end up getting married. I think they are perfect for each other too. :D


	30. Chapter 30: A Promising Future

**Chapter 30: A Promising Future**

Elaine smiled as she listened to her son playing on the floor with her maid. Today she had so much to do and she did not have enough time to be with her son. It saddened her when she could not personally entertain her son. She had been planning a small family gathering for Galahad's birthday party. She had also been writing up plans for her future and Galahad's future. She loved writing in her study, especially with Galahad nearby. It reminded her of how she had grown up. When her father had business to attend to and he wanted to spend time with Elaine, he would bring her into his study and let her play nearby. Usually his plans to deal with business never happened as he would usually end up playing with Elaine.

Elaine had not discussed her future plans with anybody. Not even Gwaine. She was writing her will. It seemed like a stupid thing to do but after what had happened with Morgause and Morgana, Elaine did not want to take any chances.

"_I, Elaine, Queen of Corbenic, hereby write my last will and testament. In the event of my death, I require my first born son, Galahad, to inherit my lands and titles. If he happens not to be in his majority, I pass on the regency to King Arthur of Camelot._" Elaine stopped writing and looked over at her son. She smiled as he giggled when Mary tickled him. She dipped her quill in the ink pot and returned to writing on the parchment. "_I wish for King Arthur to rule and govern the lands of Corbenic and Joyous Guard until Galahad reaches his majority._" Again, she stopped writing and looked towards her son. She would hate to leave him. He was so young.

"Your majesty." Mary's voice entered her thoughts.

"Yes, Mary?" Elaine looked at her maid, who had stood up from her spot. Galahad continued playing at her feet.

"Is there anything else you require? I have a few more jobs to do before the end of the day."

"Yes, of course. Attend to your duties." She smiled to Mary, who curtseyed deeply and left the room. Elaine looked over at her son, who was still playing. She smiled as he talked to himself as he played with his toy soldiers. She stood up and slowly walked over to him. He had his back to her, so she was able to surprise him. "Got you." She laughed softly and lifted her son into her arms and spun him around.

"Mama!" He squealed with laughter. Hugging her tightly. "Play soldiers, Mama."

"Of course, darling." She kissed his cheek and walked back to his toys. "You being a good boy?"

"Yes, Mama." He handed her a wooden knight. They played together quietly until a knock on her study door disturbed them.

Elaine stood up, leaving Galahad to continue playing. "Come in."

Carter hobbled into her study. "Your Majesty." He bowed to her. "King Arthur will be arriving shortly."

"Oh yes." She smiled broadly. She turned to Galahad. "Galahad. Come on. Arthur is coming. We can play soldiers after we have greeted him."

"Yes Mama." He stood up and held up his hand towards her. Elaine held her son's hand and led him out of her study to greet her cousin. Her will lay forgotten on her desk. The young family walked slowly to the main entrance to wait at the top of the stone steps for Arthur and his party. As Arthur rode into Corbenic, Elaine lifted Galahad into her arms and walked down the stone steps to greet the King of Camelot. She placed him back on his feet once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Papa!" He shouted when he saw Lancelot. He tried to pull his hand out of his mother's but she held his hand tighter.

"Not yet. Wait for him to get off his horse." She spoke gently to her son but he was still pulling at her hand. "Galahad!" She scolded him and he stopped pulling at her hand.

"Papa!" Galahad shouted in glee as Lancelot dismounted his horse. He jumped up and down as Lancelot walked towards them. Elaine could not hold her son's hand any longer and once Galahad was free from his mother's grasp, he ran straight to his father.

Elaine greeted Arthur formally, with a curtsey, and informally, with a tight hug. "Hello cousin." Kissing his cheek. "Good journey?"

"It was good." He chuckled. "I see my nephew is more concerned with seeing his father than seeing me."

"But your cousin wanted to see you more." Elaine laughed as she hugged Arthur again. "I am to hear some good news?" Raising her eyebrow slightly as Gwen approached them.

"Your majesty." Gwen curtseyed deeply.

Elaine nodded that Gwen was wearing richer clothes and no longer in a maid's dress. "Gwen." Elaine smiled and greeted her former maid. "You are looking well." Smiling as her eyes made a quick dart to Gwen's hands. Her smile broadening as she noticed Arthur's ring on her finger. "Arthur! You could not write to me and tell me!" Facing her cousin.

"Let us speak inside, cousin." He held his arm out to Elaine, who took it. The two walked up the stone steps, followed by Gwen. Lancelot was still entertaining his son in the courtyard. The young boy was intent on keeping his father's attention, just in case his father had to leave soon. Elaine, Arthur and Gwen retreated to Elaine's study, before they were to return to the Great Hall for a feast. "I think we best inform you."

Elaine stepped away from Arthur, to allow Gwen to hook her hand into the crook of Arthur's arm. "I guessed as much." She grinned widely.

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "Gwen and I are to be married." He looked at his future Queen with a broad smile. "It is one of the reasons that I have come here. To invite you and Galahad to the wedding."

Her smile seemed to grow as she stepped towards the happy couple. "I'd be happy to." She stepped forward. Arthur let go of Gwen, to allow the two women to hug. "Congratulations." She hugged Gwen tightly. She stepped back. "Gwen, could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course." Gwen smiled and curtseyed to Elaine. She turned and left the two of them alone in Elaine's study.

"What have you done?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"I have done nothing. Yet." She chuckled and moved to her desk. She picked up her will. "Well, there is something I have written that I wish for you to read and possibly agree to it."

Arthur took the sheet of parchment from her and quickly read it. "Oh Elaine!" He sighed heavily. "I cannot agree to it."

"Why not?" She sat behind her desk, watching Arthur as he sat opposite her. "Arthur, it is just a precaution." She bit her lower lip. "I just want my son to be safe."

"But writing it now?"

"Yes." Elaine nodded. "I'm not saying I'll be killed tomorrow. I am thinking about the possibility that I just die from an illness or something of the sort." She chuckled nervously. "I want him to be well looked after."

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Fine. I agree." Handing her back her will. "Now, can we eat?"

She laughed and stood up. "Yes." The two of them left arm in arm.

– - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

"Are you happy, Elaine?" Lancelot asked her, as the two of them walked in her gardens, a few days after Arthur's arrival. Galahad was running ahead of them.

Elaine thought for a moment. "Yes. I am very happy." Her eyes following her energetic son. "Why do you ask? Are you happy?"

He thought for a moment. He truly wasn't happy. He wasn't with her and their son all the time. Gwaine was. Jealousy rose within him. He wanted to be the man at Elaine's side. "Sort of." He was telling the truth but he was also slightly lying. "I envy Gwaine." Here came the truth.

"Gwaine?" Elaine chuckled. "Why? You're not as talkative as he is?" She laughed softly.

"He's with you." Lancelot said plainly. His heart was breaking as he spoke that small sentence.

"Oh Lancelot." She sighed softly and stopped walking. "We argue so much. We would kill each other if we ever started courting." She reached out and held his hand gently. "I love you. I love you because we had something special for a short amount of time. In that time we were given a wonderful thing. Our son." Looking away from Lancelot and towards their son, who was running back towards them. Elaine knelt on the grass and caught their son, as he ran into her arms. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Mama." He giggled loudly and ran off again.

Elaine stood up straight, turning to face Lancelot. "Don't ruin this for me, Lancelot. I love Gwaine with all my heart." She could feel the tears building up in her eyes but she stopped them from falling. "Please. Don't make me choose." She walked away from him, once her back was to him, the tears fell. Her heart was being forced into two places. Her love for Lancelot, the father of her child, and her love for Gwaine, the knight who is always there for her.

"Mama." Galahad pulled on her dark blue skirts. Elaine knelt on the grass. Galahad stretched his hand up to her and wiped her tears away. "All gone."

"Thank you, darling." She smiled at him. "You always make Mama feel better." She kissed Galahad's forehead. "Come on. Nearly time for your party." She stood up and looked back over her shoulder, Lancelot was still standing there and he was watching them both. "Why don't you go and cheer Papa up?"

"Yes." Galahad grinned and ran towards Lancelot. Elaine stayed where she was as she watched Lancelot kneel onto the ground and catch their son in a tight hug. As Lancelot hugged Galahad, his eyes were fixed on Elaine. Their dark eyes remained focused on each other until Elaine had the strength to look away. She continued walking through the gardens. Her mind was running too quickly. There was too much on her plate. She had a Kingdom to take care of, a son to raise and to take care of herself. It was too much. Now the added confusion of Lancelot, it was making it worse. She brought her hand to her forehead and pressed her fingertips against it.

Lancelot watched Elaine as he carried their son. From behind, she looked exhausted. Her shoulders were slumped and she seemed to be rubbing her forehead. Lancelot slowly put his son on the ground and watched Elaine. Something was not right.

Elaine's headache seem to grow as she thought more and more about the problem with Lancelot. She sighed heavily as she slowly started to walk again. She closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them, she felt severely dizzy. She heard her name being called as she felt the blackness take over her.

He had seen her about to fall. He let go of Galahad's hand and ran straight to Elaine, who was now lying unconscious on the grass. "Elaine!" He shouted as he reached her side. He lifted her into his lap. "Come on! Elaine!" He looked around to Galahad, who was staring in fright. "Guard!" Shouting to one nearby. The young man rushed over. "Take the Queen to her chambers!"

"Yes sir." He nodded and lifted Elaine into his arms. He quickly moved back into the castle.

Lancelot did not waste another second and ran to his son. "Galahad. Are you all right?" He knelt down and pulled him into his arms.

"Is Mama sick?" He held tightly onto his father.

"I don't know, son." Kissing his son's dark curls. "Let us go and find out." He lifted his son up as he stood up and carried him into the castle.

The guard had carried Elaine all the way to her chambers. By the time he had placed the Queen onto her large bed, the physician had arrived and began examining the Queen. He reached into his medicine bag and pulled out his smelling salts. He hovered them under her nose and she bolted awake. "Your majesty."

"What happened?" She asked in a panic. "How did I get here?" Trying to sit up but her physician, Declan, made her lie down.

"You need to rest, your majesty." He pressed his hand on her forehead. "There seems to be nothing physically wrong with you. Is there anything different?"

"I just feel tired and recently having bad headaches." She sighed heavily. "I do not know." Sighing more heavily.

"I see." He nodded, placing his fingers on her wrist. "I suggest, you rest for the remainder of the day and all of tomorrow morning."

"But I have so much to do."

"Which is why you need to rest. Your Kingdom, your people and your son would rather you well rested to take care of them rather than work with half your strength." He spoke gently. "I insist."

Elaine nodded and lay into her pillows. He was right. The door slowly opened, revealing no one. "Arthur?"

"Mama!" A small voice piped up and the sound of small boots running across her floor. She chuckled when he reached the foot of her bed and tried to climb up. "Help, Mama."

"Let me, your Highness." Declan chuckled and helped the young boy onto the bed. "Now, you have to be gentle with your Mama, as she is feeling a little poorly."

"Yes, sir." Galahad gave the physician a toothy smile before slowly crawling up the bed to lie next to his mother. "Mama not well?"

"Yes darling. Mama has been working too hard." Her mind drifted to the large amount of paperwork which lay on her desk. "She just needs a little rest."

Elaine smiled at her son, who was still looking up at her with worry on his face. "Darling, it will be fine. Mama needs to worry less and have more fun." She pulled her young son into her side. "Where's your Papa?"

"I'm here." He walked into the room. "How are you?"

"Tired." She slowly sat up, pulling Galahad into her side more. "I just need a lot of rest." She looked to Declan, who nodded. "Thank you, Declan. I will be fine now. I promise not to move from this bed too much."

"Only to dress, your Majesty. I suggest that you send for your maid and for you to change into your nightgown. It will be a lot more comfortable for you." Declan smiled and bowed to her. "If you feel any bit ill, send for me straight away."

"Yes sir." She joked with her lowered voice, causing her son to laugh. Declan bowed and left the room. "Did you find Mama's voice funny?"

"Yes Mama." He giggled.

Elaine looked up at Lancelot. "Thank you." He nodded silently and let her continue. "Could you find King Arthur please and Sir Gwaine?"

Lancelot nodded. "Yes, your majesty." He bowed uncertainly and walked out of the room.

She watched him leave with a heavy heart and troubled mind but all that was washed away when she felt a small hand cover her own. "Right, my darling. I think we should have a small picnic in Mama's room for your birthday."

"Yes, please." He smiled broadly at her.

"Who would you like to come to your small party?"

"Papa, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and Mary." He grinned widely.

Elaine gave a fake sad face. "What about Mama? Am I coming to your party?"

"Of course, Mama!" He cried in shock. How could he forget to ask his Mama to his party? Galahad stood up on the bed and gave Elaine a large kiss on her cheek.

"Awww! Thank you, darling." She smiled widely. "Ah! Boots!"

Galahad immediately sat down. "Sorry Mama."

"Let's get them off." She smiled softly as she helped her son pull off his small boots. The two of them threw them on the floor, not caring where they land. "Come here." She held out her arms to Galahad. "Give your Mama a hug." Galahad crawled up to her side and hugged her. "Ah! There we go! Mama feels much better after a hug from her little boy."

"I'm not little!" He complained.

"Of course not." She chuckled and kissed the top of his dark curls, which he inherited from his father. "You grow bigger everyday."

"Elaine!" A panicked Arthur burst into her room. "Are you all right? What happened?" Sat on the edge of her bed, grasping her hand.

Elaine chuckled. "I'm fine, Arthur. I am working myself too much. Declan says I need to stay on bed rest until tomorrow afternoon." She smiled and gripped his hand gently. "Stop worrying. I am fine." She chuckled softly.

"Arthur!" Galahad sat up and looked at his cousin. "Party in here." He smiled widely at the King.

Arthur looked at Elaine and frowned for a moment. The realisation dawned on him. "Oh yes! Your party." Nodding quickly. "I think a party in your Mama's chambers is a good idea." He chuckled softly. "Merlin can get everything ready in time."

Elaine chuckled. "As always. The poor man."

The door burst open and Gwaine rushed into her chambers. "What happened? I was only just told." Looking frantically between Elaine and Arthur. "What the hell happened?"

"Gwaine!" Elaine shouted at him. "Do not curse!" She glared at him. "I am fine." She continued to glare at him. "My physician said it was from too much stress."

Gwaine nodded slowly. "I am glad you are all right." He stayed back from the bed but his body was itching to move forward and hold her. He knew she had been a little stressed but not to the extent of fainting. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you." She smiled slightly. "Galahad has decided to have his birthday party in here."

"Mama ill." Galahad curled into his mother's side. He held her hand tightly.

Elaine's heart warmed at the protection her son had for her. "Yes darling." Smiling down at him. "Now, we best begin to prepare for your birthday celebrations."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

Galahad's birthday celebration was small. Elaine remained in bed as she watched him open his presents. She had given him a rocking horse. Arthur had given him more toy soldiers but they were painted in the Camelot uniform. Lancelot had given him a wooden sword and a toy shield with the Camelot coat of arms. Gwaine had given Galahad the same but the shield had the Corbenic coat of arms.

Galahad smiled and laughed widely as his family played with him. "Look Mama!" Holding up his Corbenic sword and Camelot shield.

"I can see." She smiled widely towards him. He was play fighting with Arthur, who was pretending to lose. Gwaine was standing next to her bed. "Gwaine." He looked down at her. She tapped the space on her right. "Come and talk."

Once he sat next to her he apologised. "I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think. I was just so worried about you."

Elaine smiled a little. "I know but you have to think before you speak. At Galahad's age, he is listening to everything and repeating everything we say."

"I am sorry." He held her hand, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "Forgive me."

She smiled softly. "I always do." Squeezing his hand gently. "Just be careful with what you say around Galahad." They smiled at each other before returning the attention to the play fighting.

Elaine had written up a new and official will with Arthur and Carter overseeing it. It was now official that Arthur would become Prince Regent upon Elaine's death, if Galahad was still in his minority. "Done." She placed her quill on her desk and looked down at the will. "Thank you, Arthur."

"You are such a worry." He chuckled as he signed the parchment as did Carter. "But if it settles your mind, then I am happy with it." He kissed the top of her golden head. "You take care. Gwaine is under strict orders to make sure that you are resting a lot."

Elaine smiled widely. "We'll be travelling to Camelot in a week for your wedding." Elaine stood up from her desk. "I promise to relax more and not work too hard."

"Good." He hugged his cousin tightly. "Be careful."

She nodded slowly and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I will. You too." The two of them walked out of her study, with Carter following behind them. "Send a message when you wish for us to come to Camelot."

"I will." He nodded as the left the castle, walking down the stone steps. He reached his horse and Elaine stepped away from him. "Now, go and enjoy your time with your son. He looks sad to see his Papa leaving."

Elaine looked back at her son, who was standing with Gwaine. "I know. I can't help it."

"I know." He placed his hand on Elaine's shoulder. "You will work it out somehow." He kissed her cheek before he moved to his horse and mounted it. "Take care, your Majesty." Bowing his head to her.

She rolled her eyes as she curtseyed. "You too, your Majesty." They chuckled as the large party left the courtyard. Lancelot was one of the last to leave. He waved to Galahad, who sadly waved back. Elaine took a deep breath as she looked eyes with Lancelot. He bowed his head towards her before turning and leaving. Riding away from them.

"Mama!" Galahad's small voice called to her. She turned to face her son and saw the frightened face of her son.

"Oh darling." She lifted her shirts a little, rushed up the stone steps and swept him into her arms. "We will see them soon." She held him tightly. Her heart broke as she felt his hot tears drop onto her bare shoulder. "I promise." She held him tightly and picked him up. "Let's go inside." Carrying him into the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

For a few days, Galahad was still upset over his father leaving. Elaine and Gwaine tried to cheer the 3 year old boy up but it wasn't working. Elaine sighed heavily one night after she and Gwaine put Galahad to bed. "What do I do?" Closing the door quietly as she left the boy's chambers. "HE adores his father but I can't be with Lancelot. I want my son to be happy."

Gwaine pulled her into his arms. "When you return to Camelot, I suggest that you speak to Lancelot and try and come to an agreement." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on. You need to relax, love." He steered her away from the door. "You need to eat. You need to sleep."

"Damn, I hate you." She laughed softly. "Let's go. I am hungry."

He chuckled in her ear. "I have a surprise for you." He pulled out a strip of material from his pocket. "May I, your Majesty?" Holding it up in front of her.

Elaine chuckled. "I'm not sure whether or not I should be saying yes. But I will. You may." She laughed as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

Once it was tied behind her head, he held her hand. "You ready?"

"No." She laughed as they slowly began walking up the corridor. "Gwaine? Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a moment." He chuckled as he continued to lead her down the corridor. "We're here." He stopped walking and placed Elaine in front of the door. Gwaine reached forward and opened the door. He pushed it wide open before he led Elaine into the room. He led her into the room and closed the door quickly. "Nearly ready." He whispered in her ear as he began to undo the blindfold. "Here is your surprise." Taking the blindfold away.

"Wow!" Elaine gasped as she saw her chambers were covered with candles and in the middle of the room was her table with two tall candles and two meals. "Oh Gwaine! This is lovely." She turned to face him. "When did you do this?"

"When you were in council." He chuckled. "I had a little help from a pair of little hands." He chuckled again as he held out his arm. "Would you care to join me for dinner, your Majesty?"

"Why, Sir knight, I shall have to accept that generous offer." She hooked her arm through his and allowed him to lead her to a chair. "Thank you." She smiled up at him as she sat down and he pushed the chair slightly.

"Would your Majesty care for a drink of wine?" He held up a jug of wine to her.

"Yes please." She smiled broadly, trying her best not to laugh. He poured wine into her goblet and then into his own. "What's this for?" She giggled slightly as he sat down. "Have you done something wrong?" Raising an eyebrow as she watched for a reaction.

"I haven't done anything wrong." He chuckled softly. "Eat up. You need to eat and once we have finished eating, I will tell you what this is all for."

They ate and talked quietly but Elaine was dying to know what the evening was for. She had finished her lovely meal and sat silently as she waited for Gwaine to finish his own. Once he had finished, she immediately asked, "What is this for?"

Gwaine stood up and smiled at her. "Be patient." He stood next to her and held out his hand. "Come." Without protest, she took his hand and stood up from the chair. He led her to one of her comfy chairs by her fire. "Please sit." She did as she was told. Gwaine took a slow and deep breath before kneeling on one knee in front of her. "Before you say anything, let me get my speech out." He spoke quickly, his eyes focused on her. Elaine was staring at her in shock. "Elaine, from the moment I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful human being I had ever met. Even though you were heavily pregnant." They both chuckled but he chuckled nervously. He reached out and took her left hand in his. "From that moment on, I slowly fell in love with you." With his other hand, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a ring. "Elaine, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Elaine gasped in shock as every word that fell from his lips sunk in. It took her a moment to be able to speak herself. "Yes. Yes!" She cried with joy. He slid the ring onto her finger and knelt up to capture her lips with his own. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you too." Kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Not one engagement! But two! Did you like the proposal? Who's wedding to you want first? Arthur's or Elaine's?**

**Responses from Chapter 29:**

**Chescake: **Ahhh! Lancelot has to make it more and more complicated.

**La-Lucy:** Vortigern will arrive in about 3 chapters ish. Not sure yet. But it will be soon. I haven't forgotten about Lancelot, he's going to be very important.

**Kerry:** Two weddings? Hmmmm... You'll have to wait and see. ;)


	31. Chapter 31: Time Together Is So Precious

**Chapter 31: Time Together Is So Precious**

**Disclaimer: Random disclaimer, I own nothing in the story!**

Elaine and Gwaine revelled in their engagement. "I think we should tell everyone after Arthur's wedding." Elaine spoke softly. The two were sitting in her study, on the carpet, in front of the roaring fire. Elaine sat with her back against Gwaine's chest. The fire kept them warm as the weather grew cold and bitter. It was late evening and Galahad was in bed, allowing the recently engaged couple to have their own precious time together.

"If that's what you want. Do you think we should let Arthur know first?" He pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

She smiled when his lips touched her skin. It always awoke something within her. "I think we should. We'll tell him as soon as we arrive in Camelot." Smiling again as his lips pressed against her neck. "Stop distracting me."

"That is my job." Gwaine chuckled as he kissed below her ear, making Elaine shivering with delight. "Like that." He smiled against her neck.

"Gwaine." She sighed softly, closing her eyes as his lips seem to dance over the skin of her neck. "Stop it."

He laughed softly in her ear. "I can't. You tempt me too much." Kissing her neck again.

Elaine gave another sigh and shook her head. "Stop it." She tried to warn him but his lips seem to be make her body melt. "No..." She whispered as his right hand rested on her waist while the other ran up her arm. "Gwaine..." She sighed again. "Stop it." But all thoughts of protest were gone, just because of this man's lips against her neck.

"Sorry." He spoke gently in her ear. But his lips soon found their way back to her neck.

She gasped when his teeth gently grazed her neck. "Gwaine..." She gasped. Her body was tingling with desire for this man. She bit her lower lip as he continued to shower her neck and shoulder with feather light kisses. A knock came at the door. "Now, you have to stop." Giggling slightly as she stood up off the floor. She waited for Gwaine to get to his feet. He stood by her side as she spoke, "Come in."

Andrew, one of the guards, walked into her study. He bowed deeply before speaking. "Sorry to disturb you, your majesty. But there is a messenger from King Vortigern waiting for you."

Elaine gave a frustrated sigh. "I shall be there in a moment." Nodding the young guard. Once he had left her study, she gave a groan with a long sigh following it. "Duty calls." Turning to face Gwaine. "I'd rather stay here." Her hands running up his arms and wrapping around the back of his neck. "Now, kiss me before I have to hear anything from the horrid Vortigern."

Gwaine chuckled and pulled her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes, your Majesty." He possessively captured her lips with his. "Go. Your audience awaits your presence."

She smiled, her dark eyes looking into his brown eyes. "If I must." She chuckled and kissed him firmly on the lips before parting and leaving her study, with Gwaine following close behind. Every person bowed and curtseyed as she walked into the Great Hall.

As she reached the head of the Hall, she could see the messenger. She recognised him as Vortigern's nephew; Mark. "Ah! Lord Mark." She welcomed him warmly.

The young man bowed to her and smiled. "Queen Elaine." Bowing again to her. "King Vortigern sends his best wishes to you." Elaine silently nodded to him. "He sends me to ask whether you have considered his idea of him courting you."

Elaine shifted nervously as she thought of an appropriate answer. "Please may you send King Vortigern my best regards but I am currently not looking to court anyone at the present time."

"Oh, I see." Lord Mark nodded. His blue eyes flickering from Elaine to Gwaine, who was standing nearby to Elaine. "You do realise that it is illegal for a mere knight to be courting a monarch."

"Excuse me?" Elaine folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Every Kingdom knows of your relationship with Gwaine." His eyes focused on Gwaine, who was having to stop himself from launching at this upstart lord. "King Vortigern is not pleased with your choice of suitor. Which is why he puts himself forward for you."

"How dare you?" Elaine shouted at him angrily. "You think that your King can send you to my Kingdom and threaten me because my suitor is not of royal blood?" Her arms fell to her sides and she glared at the man, who seemed to only be a few years older than she. "No man can take my right to choose a husband away from me!" She was speaking to this cowering man but also to any of those who doubted her relationship with Gwaine. "It says in the Royal charter that a woman of royal blood may marry a man from a royal family, noble blood or a high standing knight." Her dark eyes glared at the messenger. "I do believe that Sir Gwaine," She emphasised on the 'Sir'. "Is a knight of Camelot and an honorary knight of Corbenic."

Gwaine was stopping himself from laughing. Seeing her angry with this man made him love her more and more. She was not afraid to stand up for herself.

"So, I believe it is not illegal nor is it treason for Sir Gwaine to be my suitor." She continued to glare at the trembling man. "You can return to Vortigern and tell him exactly what I have just said. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed quickly to her.

"Now, go!" She shouted angrily at him. The man bowed and rushed out of the Great Hall. The courtiers looked at Elaine in shock. They had never seen her angry like this. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall. Gwaine could feel every eye watching him as he followed after Elaine.

"Elaine!" He shouted after her. Following her up into the heart of the castle. She was going to her chambers. He had vowed not to step into her chambers until they were married. "Elaine! Wait!" He shouted to her as he chased after her. She disappeared into her chambers, closing the door behind her. He reached her chambers and knocked on it repeatedly. "Elaine! Open the door, love." He was now pounding on the wooden door. "Elaine!"

Elaine threw her door open. "Don't! You'll wake Galahad." She growled at him. "Come inside." She moved back into her chambers. Gwaine reluctantly followed her inside, closing the door behind him. "I am sorry. Lord Mark was right. We cannot marry." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"What? You just said that we could." He pointed towards the door, indicating for the Great Hall.

Elaine gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, you are a knight but not a knight from a noble family." She let out a sob. "It states that I have to marry a knight from a noble family."

"But I am."

"What?" Looking up at him in shock.

"You best sit down." He held out his hand, which she took, and he led her to her bed. She slowly sat down, watching him as he stepped back from her. "There is something I have not told anyone. Well, except Merlin."

Elaine chuckled. "He seems to be good to talk to."

Gwaine nodded slowly and paced in front of her. "I am from a long line of knights."

"What?" She gasped. "Why have you not said?"

"I'm telling you the story. Be patient." He smirked at her. "My father and his father and so on were knights in Caerleon's army. My father died in service to Caerleon and when my mother pleaded to Caerleon for help, he turned her away. We became poor. Barely able to eat day-to-day." He gave Elaine a small smile. "From then on, I hated anything to do with royalty."

Elaine raised her eyebrows in shock at everything had just said to her. "I didn't know." She spoke softly.

"I don't any more." He sat next to her on her bed. "I met Arthur and I saw that not all of nobility are the same. Then I met you." He held her hand. "My whole idea of nobility changed completely."

She smiled softly, looking down at the joined hands. "I am glad you did." She lifted their joined hands and kissed his. "If Vortigern decides to continue to annoy me, could you possibly tell them of your history? Just for them to leave us in peace." Placing their hands back down in her lap. "I don't want another war."

"Yes. I will." He placed his free hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "I promise." He kissed her softly. The kiss grew for a moment but Gwaine pulled away. "Nope. No temptation."

Elaine rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and returned to kissing her fully on the lips. "I should go." He whispered, parting from her lips.

"Stay. Stay tonight." She whispered, her lips close to his. "Please."

"Elaine." He pleaded with her. "Not until our wedding night."

Elaine laughed softly. "Not like that. Just sleep next to me. I like having you close by." She stood up slowly. She walked away slowly. "Please, stay."

Gwaine sighed slightly. "Fine. But I will leave before the sun begins to rise."

"Yes, my lord." She curtseyed to him and disappeared behind her dressing screen. "Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"I have a sister." He spoke as he took off his coat. "No, she is not coming to the wedding."

"Why not?" Elaine asked as she untied her dress. "Is she a raving lunatic?"

"Yes. Well, not in the horrible sense. Just in the sense that she is annoying, spoilt and a pain in my backside." He chuckled as he pulled off his boots.

She pulled off her dress. "Gwaine!" She scolded him as she pulled her shift off and then pulling on her nightgown. "She's your sister."

"I try to forget." He chuckled. "I'll think about inviting her to the wedding. Is that all right?"

"Hmmm." She came out from behind her screen. "It will do."

Gwaine's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Oh. Wow!" He took in her image; her white nightgown was loose and hung off her left shoulder, exposing her collarbone to him. Her long blonde hair was tied in a half French plait. "You look beautiful."

Elaine blushed bright crimson. "Thank you." Slowly walking to the bed. "I feel like a bride on her wedding night. But it is neither." She sat on the right hand side of the bed. "Come. We have to be awake early." She climbed into the covers and waited for Gwaine to join her.

He watched her as she lay down and he climbed into bed next to her. "This is strange." Turning on his side to face Elaine.

"I know." She grinned widely and shifted closer to him. "We best get some sleep."

Gwaine nodded and leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodnight." Kissing her again.

"Goodnight." She smiled and let her eyes close. She didn't realise that she was exhausted. Gwaine could see it. She was soon asleep and he followed straight after her. In the night, they had moved together. Gwaine lay on her back and Elaine lay across his chest. Her body clock woke her up as the sun was beginning to rise. She smiled when she realised that she was laying on Gwaine's chest. She kissed his chest, slowly moving up his chest and kissing his sleeping face. "Gwaine." She whispered.

"No. It's too early." He mumbled, holding her tight to him.

"You have to wake up." Kissing his lips, trying to wake him. "Come on. Wake up."

"No." He mumbled against her lips. "I'm too comfortable here." Wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her on top of him. "Just a few more moments." He kissed her hotly. "A few more moments with my beautiful fiancée."

Elaine giggled quietly and leaned down to kiss him. "Get up." She laughed again as he flipped them over so he was lying over her. "Gwaine..." She sighed as he kissed her neck. "No. Stop it."

He sighed heavily and climbed off the bed. "You're right. As always." Sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his boots. He looked back at her, smiling down at her. She looked like an angel. He watched her sit up and climb out of bed. Her long plait fell down her back, a few strands had escaped the confines of the plait. Her nightgown hung loosely off her left shoulder and it only reached above her ankle. He smiled as she disappeared behind her dressing screen. He listened as he heard her wash. He smiled as she came back around the screen, drying her face and neck. "Hmmmm..." He smiled as he pulled on his coat.

"What?" Elaine smiled nervously.

"Nothing. Just thinking whether I should stay or go. I want to stay and see what you will be wearing but I have to go because of the servants." He grinned widely. "I could go and wait until later." He stood up straight.

Elaine moved towards him. "I think I could surprise you." She smiled, throwing the towel on top of her trunk and walking towards him. "Now, you better go before you start rumours." She kissed him softly.

Gwaine stepped away from her and bowed deeply. "Yes, your Majesty."

She laughed loudly. "Go away you." Laughing still. "You better not do that when we are married."

"I might tease you." He grinned as he walked away from her. "See you soon, love." He smiled at her and quickly left her chambers.

Elaine smiled to herself as she moved to her wardrobe and choose the only dress she had left that Gwaine had not seen. It was a dark purple dress with a white bodice and white lace on the cuffs and edges. She knew he would like this dress as she changed out of her nightgown into a clean shift and into the purple dress. She smiled as she looked into the mirror for a moment. She loved teasing Gwaine. Turning away from her reflection, she moved to sit in front of her dressing table. She pulled her hair out of the confines of the ribbon and pulled a brush through her long blonde locks.

* * *

The castle in Corbenic was in a flurry. The Queen was leaving Corbenic in a day to spend a month in Camelot for King Arthur's wedding. Many of her knights were going with her as there would be a jousting tournament. Gwaine was also competing, much to Elaine's disappointment. "I don't want you competing."

He sighed heavily as he packed his things. Elaine was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him. "Elaine. I have to. Arthur asked me to compete for Camelot. His numbers are less than other competing knights and he wishes for me to joust for him." Turning to face her.

Elaine gave another sigh. "Is this how our relationship is? You do something and I have to agree because you look at me with your puppy dog eyes and I melt?" She shook her head and sighed. "I hate you." She laughed softly as he stalked towards her. "Oh no. Whatever you are thinking, don't you dare."

Gwaine's smirk grew as he moved towards her. "Do what?" He stood over her, looking down at her. He reached down, gripping her upper arms only slightly and pulled her to her feet. "This?" He crushed his lips against her own. His hands moved down her arms to her hands, raising them and putting them on the back of his neck.

Elaine wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pressing her body against his. His arms wrapped around her waist quickly. "Gwaine." She mumbled against his lips. "You have to pack." She pulled away from him. "I've got to go and pack Galahad's things. Again. He has probably pulled his things out to find something that he wants."

* * *

**A/N: Slowly getting to the first wedding. Again, not following Series 4 or will it? * Evil Grin *.**

**Responses from chapter 30:**

**Kerry:** I loved writing the proposal for Gwaine. You'll know about Lancelot's reaction to their engagement very soon.

**Larasmith: **I wish I could have both weddings at the same time but I do want them to be separate occasions. As for Galahad, you will have to wait and see. ;) Again, the Lancelot/Elaine/Gwaine triangle will slowly come out. I cannot deny that there will be a triangle. Sorry, no Saxons invaders. From watching Merlin, I see it set in the medieval times, so there are no longer any Saxons.

**Chescake: **Awww! Thank you for wishing Galahad a happy birthday! I believe Elaine won't tell Galahad about her and Gwaine is because she does not want Galahad to forget that Lancelot is his father and that Gwaine is a friend. So their relationship is only a secret from her son.

**La-Lucy:** Something wrong with Elaine? ;) :P You never know with my muse and writing. I decided to get Arthur/Gwen engaged because they need some happiness in their lives. I wanted to show that Lancelot still cares for Elaine, not just because she is the mother of his child but because he had slowly fallen in love with her from the first day he had met her. King Vortigern will be a pain in the ass in a few chapters.


	32. Chapter 32: These Things Do Happen

**Chapter 32: These Things Do Happen**

The party from Corbenic left the castle just after the sun rose. Elaine was in a foul mood as she rode in the royal carriage with Galahad. She did not want to ride in the carriage. She wished to ride horseback but Gwaine had insisted that she ride in the carriage to be safer. They argued the night before and moments before leaving. She called him controlling and he called her stubborn. She eventually gave in as they needed to leave as soon as possible.

For the first hour of their journey, Elaine held onto the back of Galahad's tunic as he leant out of the window, watching the buildings, trees and people pass. She smiled as he waved to every living thing; including the cows and the sheep. "Come and sit down." Easing him away from the window and onto the seat next to her. "Are you excited to see your cousin?"

"Yes, mama. But why are we going?" He asked curiously, moving into his mother's side.

Elaine wrapped her arm around him, holding him in her side. "Your cousin is getting married to Gwen. Do you remember Gwen?"

"I do. I like her." He smiled sleepily, the rocking of the carriage, easing him into a sleep.

His mother looked down at him and smiled. "You sleep my darling. We have a long journey ahead of us." She carefully reached for a blanket and placed it over him. She turned her attention to the passing landscape and smiled to herself. Everything was going smoothly. She hoped. Gwaine rode past the window, looking inside. Elaine deliberately turned away. She knew she was being stubborn and that Gwaine meant well but there was no need for him to argue with her in front of the servants. She sighed heavily and settled into the seat of the carriage. The rock of the carriage also lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, jerking Elaine and Galahad from their sleep. Gwaine opened the carriage door. "We're stopping for some food, your majesty."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine." She nodded and helped Galahad to climb out of the carriage. Gwaine helped Galahad from the carriage and then held out his hand to Elaine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, your majesty." He bowed slightly. Walking away from her as he helped to get the food together. Elaine watched him. The pair of them were very stubborn and they both knew that they would not apologise to the other first. The party sat together and ate together. Galahad sat in Elaine's lap and chatted away to anyone who would listen.

Elaine sat in silence, her gaze flickering to her secret fiancée. He too was watching her. She could feel the anger bubbling inside her when he kept smiling at her, whenever she looked in his general direction. "Galahad, get up darling. Mama needs to stretch her legs."

"Yes Mama." He smiled up at her and climbed off her lap. He moved to sit with Mary.

Elaine stood up and walked away from the small group. She hadn't walked far when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Go away, Gwaine."

"I've come to apologise." He whispered in her ear, guiding her away from the eyes of the group. "Please."

She stopped and turned to face him. She showed no emotion on her features but inside she was dying to wrap her arms around him and kiss him.

"Elaine. I'm sorry. I really sorry. I know how I acted was wrong and rude." He reached down and held her hand. He raised it to his lips. "Please accept my apology." Kissing the back of her hand.

She tried to keep her strong posture but she melted as soon as his lips pressed on the back of her hand. "Gwaine." Pulling her hand away and cupping his cheek. "I love you. With all my heart." Her thumb stroking his cheek. "But you have to understand that I am Queen and have to maintain an image of being superior. I don't like it and I know you don't like it either." She quickly kissed him. "I can't have my people see me arguing in public with the man I am courting."

Gwaine smiled and stepped closer. "I understand." He placed his hand on her hip. "You know me, better than most people. I'm hot tempered and if I get angry, I will fight my corner." He kissed her forehead. "That includes fighting with you. I do see you as a Queen but I see you as a woman. A woman that I love with all my heart." Kissing her softly. "To me, you'll always be Elaine. Not Queen Elaine."

Elaine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. None of the party could see them. The passion of the kiss grew. "Gwaine." She sighed as his lips dragged along her jaw and down her neck. "We need to go back. I'd like to arrive in Camelot before nightfall."

He sighed in frustration. "If we must." He kissed her again.

"Gwaine." She moaned against his lips before pulling away. "Please, stop tempting me."

"Stop being so tempting." He laughed and stepped away from her, holding his arm out to her.

"Why thank you, Sir Gwaine." Looping her arm into his and he led her back to the party.

* * *

They arrived in Camelot just as the sun was setting in the sky. Galahad was asleep with his head in Elaine's lap. Mary was also asleep in the seat opposite Elaine and Galahad. "Mary..." Elaine spoke softly and tapped the young maid's knee. "We are here."

Mary slowly woke up, rubbed her eyes and looked out of the carriage. She smiled broadly. "Home."

Elaine watched the young maid, who was excited to be returning to Camelot once again. She had relocated to Corbenic when Elaine offered her a position. It was hard for the young maid to leave her friends and family. "Do you regret leaving Camelot?" Elaine asked curiously. "You can be honest with me. I will not be upset if you do."

"At first I was, your Majesty. But I think it was for the best. I've found my own feet." She smiled widely. "I have never thanked your Majesty for the opportunity. So, I thank you with all my heart."

"You are very welcome." Elaine smiled as the carriage came to a stop. "I will take Galahad. You go inside."

"Yes, your Majesty." Mary nodded and climbed out of the carriage.

Carefully, Elaine lifted Galahad's head from her lap, placing it on the bench of the carriage. She stood up and lifted him into her arms. She chuckled softly as he woke slightly but fell back asleep even when Elaine climbed awkwardly out of the carriage. "Thank you." She smiled to Gwaine, who helped her to steady herself as she climbed out of the carriage.

Arthur was waiting at the bottom of the castle steps. "Long journey for him?" Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come inside." He guided her inside. "Thank you for coming."

"I would not miss this for the world." She smiled broadly. "My cousin is getting married." She chuckled softly and kissed the top of Galahad's head. "We are growing up."

"We are." Arthur smiled and led her into the heart of the castle. "I have had your old chambers prepared and Galahad's chambers are next to your own."

"Thank you." She smiled softly, as the two of them journeyed to Elaine's chambers. "He can stay with me tonight."

"Of course." Arthur rushed forward and opened the door for Elaine. They walked in to find Mary in the room, already unpacking Elaine's belongings. She quickly stopped and curtseyed to them both. "I will leave you to it. Will you be joining Gwen and I for a meal this evening?"

"I would be delighted. Send someone to fetch me?"

"Of course." He kissed Elaine's cheek and left her chambers silently.

Elaine moved to her bed. Mary moved forward and pulled the covers back. This allowed Elaine to gently place Galahad onto the bed. "Thank you, Mary." Elaine smiled to her young maid. "You can leave my things. Go and see your family."

"Thank you, your Majesty." She curtseyed deeply and quickly walked out of Elaine's chambers, closing the door quietly behind her.

Elaine turned back to Galahad. She smiled down at her son, who was still fast asleep. She moved to her trunk of clothes and pulled out Galahad's nightgown. She turned to her son, who was still fast asleep. She chuckled as he twitched in his sleep. She moved towards him when a knock on the door came. She sighed heavily. Changing Galahad would have to wait a moment. "Come."

The door opened and Lancelot's head appeared around the wood. "I came to see how you were."

"Shhh..." She placed a finger to her lips and walked to her bed. "Come in." She sat on the edge of the bed, placing the nightgown on the bed and proceeded to take off Galahad's boots.

Lancelot moved forward and watched as Elaine placed the boots on the floor. "Did you have a good journey?"

She looked behind her and nodded. "Yes, thank you. Galahad enjoyed watching the outside pass by." She smiled as she slowly and carefully undressed her son.

He moved to stand behind her. "I've missed you both." He placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Stop it." She hissed at him and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I cannot be coping with you and your feelings. I understand about Galahad. He is your son. But I?" She dressed Galahad in his nightgown.

"How can I not?"

Elaine stood up and moved to her trunk, beginning to unpack her things. "Please." Keeping her eyes away from him by busying herself.

Lancelot grabbed her arms and stopped her. He spun her around to face him. He kept his voice low and quiet. "I love you, Elaine! Why can't you see that?" He shook her slightly, his hands tight around her arms. "Chose me!"

"I'm marrying Gwaine." She said angrily, gritting her teeth to stop her from shouting.

"What?" He gasped and let go of her arms, stepping away from him.

"Gwaine and I are engaged." She whispered softly, rubbing her arms where his hands had gripped her. She took out her necklace from beneath her dress, showing a ring dangling from it. "Please, be happy for us." She begged him. Lancelot was about to speak when a knock rapped on her door. "Come." She spoke quietly. The door opened and Sir Leon entered her chambers. "Sir Leon." She smiled widely.

Leon bowed to her. "Good evening, your Majesty." He smiled widely. "King Arthur sends for you."

"I shall be there in a moment." She smiled. Leon nodded silently and bowed, leaving them alone. "Please go." She looked at Lancelot. "Galahad will be awake in the morning. You can see him then." She moved to the bed, making sure Galahad was warm enough before sweeping past Lancelot and walking to dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The day of the jousting competition arrived. Both Elaine and Gwen were nervous for their partners. The two of them sat in the royal box with Lord Agravaine, Arthur's Uncle. Elaine's father had told her, from a young age, that Agravaine was Arthur's Uncle, but he was not sure if he could be trusted and that imprinted onto Elaine. He was charming enough but she was not too sure about his intentions.

The tradition of the jousting before the King's wedding had been a tradition for generations. Usually it was a jousting tournament between the bride's family and the King's knights. But since Gwen was from Camelot and was not from a noble family, it was Elaine's knights jousting against Arthur's knights. Gwen sat in the middle of Elaine and Agravaine. The two women were on the edge of their seats as the jousting began, especially when their partners were jousting.

Gwaine may have been jousting for Arthur's knights, Elaine could not help but feel so nervous whenever he was jousting against her own knight. The final was drawing closer. Sir Cain was Elaine's knight who was in the final and he was jousting against Lancelot. Elaine was glad that she did not allow Galahad to watch the matches. Especially now. Her hands twisted in her lap as Sir Cain and Sir Lancelot readied themselves. The crowds were cheering but Elaine was deaf to the deafening noise. The pounding of the horses' hooves was the only sound that she could hear. The rode towards each other fast, lances stretched towards their opponent.

Sir Cain struck Lancelot. His lance splintered everywhere and Lancelot was dismounted. Both Elaine and Gwen were on their feet but Elaine rushed to the edge of the box. Gasps filled the stadium when Lancelot was unseated from his saddle. He hit the sandy ground on his back. Every person was on the feet, waiting for Lancelot to move. "Oh God..." Elaine gasped as many of the knights of Camelot rushed to their friend's side. They lifted the knight and carried him from the stadium. "I will go and see." Elaine spoke quickly to Gwen, who was sitting in her chair, eyes wide with fear. Elaine rushed from the royal box and went back to Lancelot's tent, where the knights had taken Lancelot to be treated.

"Your Majesty." Sir Elyan stopped her from going into the tent. "You should not go in."

"I need to know." She pleaded with him. "Is Gwaine with him? Let me speak to Gwaine."

Elyan nodded and disappeared back into the tent. Soon after, Gwaine emerged. "Elaine?" He pulled her into his arms. "He will be all right. Sir Cain's lance broke and a piece lodged into Lancelot's shoulder."

Elaine gasped in horror. "Will he be all right?" Her eyes looking towards the opening of the tent. A low groan came from within. She did not let Gwaine answer, she pushed past him and went into the tent. The knights were holding Lancelot to the cot as Gaius dabbed an ointment around the wound.

"Your majesty." Gaius looked up. "You do not want to see this."

She ignored the physician's advice and rolled up her sleeves. "I want to help." Moving to the head of the cot, kneeling next to Lancelot. She took the cool and damp cloth from Merlin and placed it on Lancelot's forehead. "Sometimes, Gaius, a patient needs a woman's comfort."

Gaius nodded to her. "Keep him calm."

Elaine nodded and knelt closer to Lancelot. "What did I tell you all?" She smiled down at him, holding one of his hands and her other hand kept the damp cloth pressed on his forehead. "The jousting was a bad idea."

Lancelot smiled warmly at her. "But do we ever listen when it comes to sport?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "No, you never listen." Smiling and raising her eyebrow slightly. She looked up at Gaius, who nodded slowly and Elaine nodded back. "I need you to keep very still." Lancelot nodded and gripped her hand tightly. "I am here." She bent down and kissed his hand. Percival stepped forward, wrapped his hand around the large piece of wood, which was embedded in Lancelot's shoulder. Elaine gripped Lancelot's hand. The two of them kept eye contact until Percival pulled the piece out and Lancelot cried out. His eyes snapped shut and his hand gripped Elaine's painfully. "It's all right. It will be over soon." She placed the cool cloth on his forehead.

"He needs plenty of rest." Gaius said as he treated Lancelot's wound, which did not bleed much. "Once I have cleaned and dressed the wound, he can be moved to his room."

Lancelot winced as Gaius cleaned his sound. "Stay with me." He gripped Elaine's hand tightly.

"I will." She bent her head and kissed his knuckles. "Let me talk to Sir Gwaine for a moment and I shall be at your side." Letting go of his hand and leaving the tent. She smiled to see Gwaine waiting nearby. "Hello." She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

"Hmmm... A very nice hello." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. Kissing her again. "How is Lancelot?"

"He is good. I am going to stay with him for a little while." She smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I will make sure he behaves." She kissed him again. "Could you see if Galahad is all right?"

"Hmmmm..." He raised his eyebrow. "It will cost you." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Two kisses."

"Fine. Two kisses." She laughed and kissed him softly. "One." She smiled and kissed him a second time for longer and more passionately. "Two." she said breathlessly.

"A very good two kisses." He smiled and moved to kiss her again but she placed a finger on his lips.

"You said two kisses." She laughed. "I have to go." She kissed his cheek. "Make sure Galahad is all right and I will see you at the banquet tonight." Kissing his other cheeks and moving away frm him.

"I thought I was only allowed two kisses. That was four!" He called after her.

She smiled at him as she disappeared into the tent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I promise a wedding will happen soon. ;)**

**Responses from chapter 31:**

**chescake: **You can choose who you like. :) I like hearing what my readers prefer. Vortigern is going to be a pain in the ass! You wait and see!

**La-Lucy:** I wanted to show that Elaine was capable of standing on her own two feet without a man to advise her what to do. I don't think Gwaine told her about his family as it never came up. I love making you all switch between Gwaine and Lancelot because I feel the same too!

**Kerry:** I love bringing in complete assholes into the picture. Makes writing much more fun! I hope you liked this chapter. :) I loved writing it!

**Lara smith:** I love the BBC writers but they have been a bit useless when coming to strong female characters, they have only shown Gwen, Morgana (though she is evil) and recently Isolde. Arthur and Gwen's wedding will be a surprise! :D I think everyone's reaction to Elaine's engagement to Gwaine will differ to each person. I have written a very lovely Gwen/Elaine scene in the next chapter and I know you will love it!

**PhantomForever112:** LOVE YOUR NAME! :D I'm a Phantom addict! :D Lancelot may or may not have some happiness in the future! :P Sorry but I had to tease!


	33. Chapter 33: Sweet Silver Lining

**Chapter 33: Sweet Silver Lining**

The morning of Arthur and Gwen's wedding arrived. Every servant was rushing around to make sure everything was perfect and in place. The bride and groom were in their own rooms getting ready and Elaine was in charge of making sure things were perfect. She had been climbing the stairs to her rooms, when Lancelot came walking down. He was in his Camelot uniform with his arm in a sling. "Sir Lancelot." She smiled as she stopped next to him. "You look better." Stepping closer to allow a servant to pass.

"Thank you. I had a patient nurse." He smiled down at her.

Elaine laughed. "I do not know about the patient part." She laughed still. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." Beginning to walk up the stairs but his hand gripped her lower arm gently. "Please Lancelot." Gently pulling her arm from his grasp and turning to walk up the stairs. She said nothing as a maid hurried past them. "I have to go." Rushing away from him before he could stop her or say anything at all. She entered her chambers and was greeted by a small body colliding with her legs.

"Mama!" Galahad shouted happily. "Look Mama!" Removing his arms from his mother and stepping away to show her his new outfit.

"Well, look at my handsome Prince." She knelt on the floor to see him better. "You look absolutely splendid." She held out her arms to him. "Come and give your Mama a hug."

"Yes Mama." He grinned and rushed into her arms, holding her tightly.

"Have you been good for Mary?" Elaine asked as she looked up at the maid.

"Yes, I have Mama. We played with my soldiers." He stepped away from Elaine.

Elaine stood up. "Thank you for watching him, Mary."

"It's a pleasure, your Majesty." Mary smiled.

"I will just quickly wash and dress. Once my hair is done, you can go to your family for the celebrations." Elaine smiled widely.

"Thank you, your Majesty. It is a lovely day for a wedding." She smiled as Elaine moved behind her screen, washing her face and neck.

"Yes it is." She pulled off her day dress and pulled on her regal dress. "Could you help me tie my dress, please?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Mary moved behind the screen and pulled Elaine's ties tightly. Once finished, Mary stepped back. "You look wonderful." Smiling widely as she followed Elaine into the room.

"Thank you." Elaine blushed.

"Mama!" Her son smiled broadly, standing up clumsily from his toys. "You look like a Queen."

"I hope so." Elaine laughed and sat at her vanity table. Mary began pulling a brush through Elaine's long, blonde locks. "That is Mama's job." She lifted her son onto her lap as Mary styled her hair for her. She wove white flowers in her hair.

"Finished." She smiled at Elaine. "You look beautiful." Holding up a mirror behind Elaine.

"Oh Mary!" Elaine grinned widely. "It is beautiful! Thank you!" She smiled widely. "Now go. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

Mary smiled and curtseyed. "Thank you. Enjoy your day too." Leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Right, my little Prince. Shall we go and see Gwen? Mama has a present for her." Elaine smiled at her son, who was relaxed in her arms. His head resting on her shoulder. "But I can see you are too comfortable." Kissing the top of his head.

He giggled softly. "Yes Mama. I like cuddling with Mama." Holding her tighter.

"Well, don't you want to give Gwen her present?" Elaine chuckled as he shook his head. "Don't you want to see the King get married?" Again, Galahad shook his head. "What about Papa? I know you want to see him."

"Yes!" He shouted in glee.

"But first, we need to see Gwen and then we can go and see Papa." She kissed his curls. "Come on. Jump off Mama's lap."

"Yes Mama." He smiled and climbed off Elaine's lap. "Ready Mama." Holding a hand up to her. Elaine smiled down at him and held his hand. In her other hand she had a small rectangular box. The two of them walked to Gwen's chambers. Galahad knocked on the door and when a maid opened the door, he just ran passed her. He smiled as he ran to Gwen.

"Well, good day, Galahad." Gwen smiled widely and bent down to greet Galahad. "My! My! Don't you look handsome?" Admiring his outfit, smiling widely before standing up straight. She looked up at Elaine. "I am so nervous."

Elaine smiled widely. "It is natural." Walking towards the woman. "Could you leave us?" She asked the maids, who curtseyed, and left Elaine, Gwen and Galahad alone. "I have a little something for you." She held out the box to her.

Gwen smiled and took the box, opening it. She gasped at the sight of the silver necklace with the blue pendant. "Your majesty, I cannot." Holding it back to Elaine.

"No. It is a wedding gift from me." Elaine smiled, taking the box from Gwen and taking the necklace from the box. "It was my mother's." She smiled down at it. "I have never worn it. Blue is not my favourite colour. But it is Arthur's. My father told me that when Arthur was a boy and when my mother carried him, he would hold onto this necklace." Taking it out of its box. "Please, have it. Your something new and blue." Holding the delicate necklace out to her.

"I will proudly wear it and accept it." She smiled. "Could you?"

"I'd be delighted." Elaine put the necklace on Gwen. "Go and look in the mirror."

Gwen walked over the mirror and gasped loudly. "Oh! Your majesty!" Her fingers gently caressed the jewel. "It is beautiful." Turning to face Elaine, who, now, had Galahad in her arms. "Thank you."

"And enough of calling me 'Your Majesty'." She smiled. "You are marrying my cousin. You are to be family." She shifted her son on her hip. "You are to call me 'Elaine' from now on."

"Yes. Elaine." Gwen smiled. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Elyan cautiously walked into the room and bowed towards Elaine. He smiled broadly at the sight of his sister. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

Elaine moved towards the door. "I will leave you alone." Carrying Galahad from Gwen's chambers.

Elyan bowed as Elaine left and turned to Gwen. "You look amazing!" He smiled to his sister. "Mum and Dad would have been so proud of you." Taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Though I doubt they would have thought you would marry Arthur."

Gwen laughed softly. "Me neither."

"I have something for you." Reaching into his pocket and took out a small bag. "It was mother's."

She pulled on the drawstrings of the bag and reached inside. "Oh Elyan." She smiled as she pulled out her mother's handmade bracelet. "You had it all this time?"

"Yes." He smiled. "It has not left my side." Taking it off her and putting it on her wrist. "Can be your something old. I can see you have a something blue."

"And new. Elaine gave it to me as a wedding gift." She was still smiling as Elyan tied the bracelet. "Just need a something borrowed."

Elyan thought for a moment. "Here." He took off his ring and placed it on her thumb. "You can borrow this."

Gwen smiled and looked down at his ring, which he had made especially when he became a Knight of Camelot. "Thank you. I will wear it with pride." Kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready?" He held out his arm to her.

"As I will ever be." She smiled, looping her arm in his and the brother and sister left the chambers together.

* * *

The throne room was decorated with ribbons and flowers. Arthur stood at the top nervously with his uncle at his side. He looked up when the doors opened and Elaine walked up to the front with Galahad in her arms. He smiled slightly when she reached her place in the front. She placed Galahad on his feet and held his hand, while Lancelot held his other hand.

Arthur smiled at the thought of he and Gwen having their own children. In truth, he wanted an heir but most of all, he wanted a family. The doors opened again and Gwen and Elyan appeared. He smiled widely as they made their way to the top of the hall.

The wedding was beautiful and when the bride and groom kissed, the room cheered and clapped. The two of them left the room arm in arm to greet the waiting people of Camelot. The guests moved to the Great hall where the wedding feast was to take place. Lancelot carried Galahad and Elaine walked behind them with Gwaine. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"I like it when you wear purple." He continued to whisper in her ear as he led her from the throne room to the great hall.

Elaine blushed brightly as he spoke. She chuckled as she lowered her voice. "I love when you are in your knight of Camelot uniform." She kissed his cheek lightly. "You look very dashing." She giggled softly as he raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "Behave." She whispered as he led her to her seat on the right hand side of the King's seat. She was technically still the heir of Camelot and still took her place on Arthur's right hand side. "Thank you." She smiled to Gwaine as he kissed her hand and left her to take his place with the knights. She looked around the room for her young son, who was sitting on his father's knee and being entertained by Percival. She smiled softly as she sat down.

A manservant came to her side. "Your majesty. King Arthur is ready."

"Thank you." She smiled and stood up with her goblet of wine in her hand. "My Lords, ladies and gentlemen. Would you please stand and greet his majesty King Arthur and his bride, Queen Guinevere?" Every person stood and applauded Arthur and Gwen as they walked into the great hall, arm-in-arm. "Congratulations, cousin." Elaine smiled as the two of them approached their seats.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled as Gwen took her seat. Elaine sat down next. "Please, be seated." He announced to the room. The feast began and chatter of the room grew louder.

"Mama!" A small hand pulled on her skirts.

"Come here." She reached down and picked Galahad up. "Have you escaped your Papa?"

"Yes." He giggled and relaxed in her lap.

"Did you eat your food?" She reached for a napkin and wiped her son's mouth.

"Yes Mama."

"Good boy." She kissed the top of his curly head as she continued with her own meal. After 15 minutes, she felt her son getting heavier on her lap. "Arthur." She whispered. "Is he asleep?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, he is." He smiled as he sipped his drink. "Do you want me to take him?"

"No." She smiled. "I will take him to his rooms." She held Galahad close to her as she slowly stood up. The people in the room stood up as she left the room.

"Forgive my cousins. The young Galahad cannot keep up with the celebrations." Arthur chuckled. The hall laughed too. "Please continue." He smiled broadly and sat down. He immediately drew his attention to his wife, who blushed when he whispered something in her ear.

* * *

Elaine walked slowly towards her own chambers and Galahad's. She hummed a soft lullaby as she walked.

"You know, you should not be wondering around the castle alone." A masculine voice spoke from behind her.

She smiled as she turned to face Gwaine. "Really? Why is that?" Turning back away from him and walking towards Galahad's chambers. "Could you open the door, please?"

"Yes, my Lady." He smiled and opened the door for her. "Well, there could be strange men lurking." He whispered as he stood in the doorway, watching Elaine as she placed Galahad on his bed. He watched as she pulled off her son's boots and pretend sword. He smiled when she sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to kiss his forehead.

She stood up, pulled his blanket over him and quietly moved away. "It's been a long morning for him." Leaving the room and silently closing the door. "So, Sir Gwaine. Why should I not be allowed to wander the castle alone?"

"There could be strange men around." He smiled and reached out for her hands, holding them in his own. "Strange men, who might not know that you are a Queen." Stepping closer to her.

"Really?" Laughing softly.

He dipped his head, his lips close to her lips. She smiled when she felt his breath tickling her lips. "Yes. I heard that those knights from Camelot can be trouble."

"I know." She smiled widely, her eyes flickering to his lips. "I heard about that Sir Gwaine. He is trouble. More than the others."

Gwaine nodded. His hand rested on her hip. "I heard that too." His hand snaking around her back and pulling her to his body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hear he kisses very well."

"Who did you hear that from?" His lips ghosting over her own.

"Some Queen." She smiled and could not take it any longer. She pressed her lips against his.

His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips moved with her own. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pressed her body against his. Gwaine groaned at the feeling of her body against his. "Elaine." He mumbled when he pulled away from her. "We have to go back."

"I know." She chuckled softly. "Let me find a maid to sit with Galahad." She stood on her toes a little more to kiss him again.

"Your Majesty." A deep voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see Lord Agravaine walking towards them.

"My Lord." She spoke softly and smiled a little as she stepped away from Gwaine, standing at his side. Gwaine bowed to him but remained silent. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, your Majesty. I thought I would come and escort you back to the Great Hall." He said slightly, obviously ignoring Gwaine. "Would you like me to escort you back?"

"I think Sir Gwaine has that honour." She smiled softly. "I do have to find a maid to watch Galahad." Turning away from Agravaine. "Sir Gwaine?"

"Yes, your Majesty." He smiled and bowed to Agravaine. "My Lord."

Agravaine nodded his head and watched them walk away from them. He turned away and began to walk back to the Great Hall. He had only walked a few steps when he turned around and silently moved to Galahad's chambers. Quietly he crept into the room, closing the door behind him. He saw the young boy was fast asleep in his bed, not knowing that he could change the world. He would wait for the right moment before he took the boy from the castle and gave him to the people who wanted him. "Soon boy." Turning and silently leaving the room.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

The morning after the wedding, most of the entire castle and population had sore head. Especially the knights. "MAMA! MAMA!" A loud voice belonging to a small boy, who burst into her chambers.

Elaine groaned from her bed. "Galahad..." She groaned and sat up. For the night she had been persuaded by Gwaine and the other knights to drink with them. She was now regretting it.

"Help me, Mama!" He pulled at her bed covers. The bed was too high for him to climb onto.

She groaned again and slowly sat up. "One minute, darling." Rubbing her forehead and slowly climbed out of bed. "Come here." She helped him onto the bed and climbed back in herself. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I want to." He pulled off his boots and then lay next to his mother. "What is wrong, Mama?"

She chuckled softly. "Nothing darling." Pulling him to her. "Have you escaped your maid again?"

"Yes." He giggled.

"Tut tut." She shook her head and kissed the top of his head. "Come on. Get up." Elaine climbed out of bed but Galahad hid under her covers. "Galahad." She sighed as she began to undo her plait. "Up now!" She said more forcefully. "Right, I'm going to change and you best be out of my bed by the time I return." She rolled her eyes when he only giggled. She moved to her wardrobe and began choosing a dress. A knock came at her door. "Who is it?"

"It is Annie, your Majesty." She spoke through the door. "Is Prince Galahad with you?"

"Yes he is." Elaine chuckled. "You may come in." She walked behind her screen and began undressing. "He's hiding in my bed." She said when she heard the door open and close.

"Prince Galahad..." Annie chuckled as she pulled back the covers of the bed and was greeted with a burst of giggles. "Come with me. You need to finish getting dressed."

"Yes Annie." He giggled and climbed off the bed. "Goodbye Mama."

"Goodbye darling." Elaine called as she dressed into a pale yellow dress. Today was the day, she and Gwaine were going to tell Arthur that they were engaged. She pulled her boots on before moving to her dressing and brushing her hair. A knock came on her door. "Come in."

"Hello love." Gwaine smiled as he walked in, leaving the door open. "Are you ready?"

"No." She laughed. "But we have to do it sometime."

He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, watching her brush her long hair. "Good morning." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "How is your head?"

"Sore." She laughed. "I blame you and the knights for corrupting me."

"I apologise." He laughed and stood back from her. "You look beautiful this morning."

Elaine stood up and walked towards him. "Thank you." She looked him up and down and shrugged her shoulders. "You look adequate."

Gwaine smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Stepping towards her. "I can change that opinion." He grabbed her and lifting her into his arms. He walked towards the bed.

"Gwaine! Don't you dare!" She struggled in his arms. "I need to look my best for Arthur."

"Say I look good too." He moved closer and closer to the bed. "Say it and I will put you down."

"You look good! You look handsome!" She said quickly and kept laughing. "Please Gwaine!"

"I shall put you down but for a price."

"Name it!" She laughed and struggled in his arms.

"One kiss." Slowly lowering her to the floor.

Elaine smiled widely. "Deal." Wrapping her arms around his neck. She waited for her feet to meet the floor and kissed him softly.

Gwaine ran a hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. The kiss grew and she pressed herself against him.

A loud cough pulled them apart. They turned to see Agravaine standing in the doorway. "Sorry, your Majesty. King Arthur is asking for you."

"Yes." She nodded. Her cheeks were bright red. "I shall be there in a moment."

"He asked me to escort you down."

Gwaine stepped forward and kissed Elaine's cheek. "I will see you there." He stepped back and bowed deeply to her before sweeping past Agravaine.

Elaine smiled to herself when the older man glared at her fiancée's retreating back. "I am ready, my Lord."

Agravaine turned to face her and held out his arm. "Of course." She looped her arm in his and allowed him to lead her to the council chambers.

"Uncle. Cousin." Arthur greeted them with a wide smile. Agravaine bowed and Elaine curtseyed.

Elaine removed her arm from Agravaine's arm. "Cousin." Moving towards him and kissing his cheek. "What did you want to see me about?" Stepping back from him and giving Gwen a large smile.

"As you know, Gwen and I are leaving tomorrow for our honeymoon. Thank you for allowing us to spend it at Joyous Guard." He smiled at her and moved to sit on his throne, he reached over and held Gwen's hand.

"You are both very welcome." Elaine smiled and bowed her head slightly.

"I was wondering if you would stay here and aid Agravaine in running Camelot." He asked cautiously.

"My Lord, I am perfectly capable of caring for the country during your absence." Agravaine stepped forward and stood next to Elaine. "Plus, Queen Elaine has her own country to run."

Elaine looked to her left to see Lancelot with Galahad in his arms. Her son looked happy. She didn't want to take that away from him. "I would like to stay. My country has a strong council, so I do not need to be there." Looking back at Arthur.

Arthur smiled broadly. "Good!" He stood up and walked to Elaine, hugging her tightly. "That is sorted." Stepping back from her.

"Could I speak to you? In private?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course." He smiled. "Come to the antechamber." He led her away from the crowds, who began talking quietly. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"I have some news. Very good news." She smiled. "I do not know how to say this but..." She bit her lower lip. "Not so long again, Gwaine proposed." Speaking nervously and avoiding his gaze. "I said yes."

"Right." He nodded slowly.

"Technically, we have to ask for your permission to marry." She smiled slightly. "So...?" Biting her lower lip again.

"Send for Gwaine." Arthur spoke with no emotion.

Elaine nodded and left the antechamber. She caught Gwaine's gaze and beckoned him into the antechamber with her. She held his hand as they stood in front of Arthur. "Arthur?" Speaking to his back.

"You wish to marry?" He asked, not turning to face them.

"Yes, we do." Elaine spoke for them both.

"When?" Now, he was slowly turning to face them.

"Soon." She spoke again. Gwaine gave her hand a small squeeze in agreement.

Arthur was now facing them. "Right." He nodded. "I will allow you to marry but we shall talk about it in more detail when I return."

Elaine looked at him in shock. "You are giving us permission to marry?"

A wide smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Of course I am!"

Elaine let go of Gwaine's hand and rushed to her cousin, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"I would rather you marry someone you loved and someone who cares for you." He smiled as she stepped back from her. "Plus, you seem to be the only one to keep Gwaine out of the tavern."

She laughed and stepped back next to her fiancé. "I try to but last night he was the one who influenced me to drink."

"I noticed." Arthur laughed and shook Gwaine's hand. "Take care of her. She may not seem to need to be taken care of but she does."

"I will never let any harm come to her." He held Elaine's hand and looked down at her with such affection. "I promise."

The king nodded. "If you will excuse me, I have a few things to discuss with my council." He left them alone.

Elaine turned to face Gwaine and threw her arms around his neck. "He said yes!"

He lifted her up and spun her around. "He did!" He laughed loudly before kissing her softly in celebration. "We best return."

"In a moment." She whispered and kissed him softly.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: One wedding down, one to go? What you think? Nearly finished University! YAY! So more time for updates! Enjoy!**

**Responses from chapter 32:**

**La-Lucy**: Thank you! :D I love writing the Elaine/Lancelot scenes


	34. Chapter 34: Given The Go Ahead

**Chapter 34: Given The Go Ahead**

Arthur and Gwen had left for Joyous Guard two days after their wedding and Elaine was thrust into being the acting regent for Arthur. She knew it was not going to be easy but she did not expect resistance from Agravaine. She had been dealing with a farmer's problem over land dispute when Agravaine decided to interrupt them. "Is the disputed land being used at all?"

"No, my Lord." The farmer replied nervously. "Not all of it. Only a part of it."

Elaine wanted to reprimand Agravaine but she could not do that in front of so many people. "I suggest that you and the other person come to me tomorrow and we will discuss the matter then. It cannot be resolved if I have only heard one side of the story."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed to her and left the Hall. He had been the last of the people to come for an audience.

Elaine sighed heavily and stood up. "That will be all for a moment." She walked towards Agravaine. "A word please." The two of them walked out of the hall and they stood in a quiet hallway. "How dare you?" She said angrily. "I was dealing with the problem. You had no right and no authority to speak out of turn like that."

"I have every right to advise you."

"Yes!" She spat back angrily. "To advise me but not to cut across my authority!"

"Your authority? You have temporary authority but only until the King returns, you will be nothing but his cousin. You will ride off back to your small and insignificant country." He snarled angrily at her. He knew they were alone so he could bite back at her as much as he wanted. He stepped towards her. "When Arthur returns, he will be consulting me and not his naïve cousin."

Elaine raised her hand and struck his cheek. "How dare you?" Her anger rising. "You may be the King's Uncle but you are not mine! You will speak to me as a Queen and not your family." The pair of them were glaring at each other. "If you contradict my authority again, I will have you removed from the council chambers." She spun around and returned to the council chambers. She tried to remain calm but she could hear him following her and with Agravaine nearby, she was still angry. The morning of discussions continued when she sat down. Agravaine said nothing for the rest of the session but she could tell he was judging her every decision.

* * *

Elaine stormed into her chambers shortly after the audiences had finished. Gwaine followed behind her. "He is infuriating!" She shouted angrily as she sat at her dressing table.

Gwaine want to laugh at her anger but that was what she would not want at that moment. "Love. He is doing it to get a reaction out of you. I saw him smirking when you walked back into the hall." He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just ignore him and his snide comments."

She shook his hands off her shoulders and stood up. "I cannot." She shook her head and began pacing her chambers. "You did not have to listen to his remarks." She growled in anger and stamped her foot. She was trying to get rid of her frustration. "He is so infuriating!" She screamed a little.

"You said that." He walked towards her and stopped her from pacing again. "We are leaving soon." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You only have to put up with him for a few more days."

Elaine leant into his embrace and sighed heavily. "I wish I hadn't said yes." She laughed. "I knew I would have to work with Agravaine and I knew we would clash." She rested her hands on top of Gwaine's. "At least I have you and the other knights to keep me sane. I just do not trust Agravaine."

He bent his head down and kissed her neck softly. "I am glad we can help." Moving his lips up her neck, pulling her tight in his arms. "I will keep Agravaine away from you."

"Gwaine." She sighed softly. "I have things to do." Closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips gently moving across her bare shoulder. She had purposely chosen an off-the-shoulder dress to tease Gwaine and she knew it was working as soon as she had walked into the hall earlier. He had not taken his eyes off her from the moment she walked into the hall. He turned her in his arms and pulled her tightly into him.

"Just relax and kiss me." He grinned as he cupped her cheek.

She laughed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, kiss me."

"Yes, my Queen." Pressing his lips against her own, his hand moving from her cheek and tangling in her hair. He always preferred her hair to be down, so he could run his fingers through her golden locks. The kiss grew. The passion between them was incredible and neither of them knew how they could resist each other, especially being alone in her chambers.

"Gwaine..." She whispered when she pulled away from his lips. They each could feel the other person's breath on their lips. The feeling was intoxicating. Temptation rising in both of them. "You promised... I promised..." Her eyes flickering between Gwaine's eyes and his lips.

He chuckled, sending shivers down the Queen's back. "You tempt me, my Queen."

Elaine smiled as she tried to step away from him. "Let me go, my knight. I need to stop your temptation."

"I prefer the temptation." Pulling her tighter into him.

She laughed loudly. "Behave." She kissed him swiftly on the lips and untangled herself from his arms. "Gwaine, my chamber door is open and if someone has seen us and word gets around Camelot, I will kill you myself. Before my cousin does." She laughed and moved away from him.

"It won't be long and we can be alone in your chambers without having to worry." He chuckled as he walked away from her. "I have to go, my love."

"Of course. I have to fetch Galahad from Lancelot." She sat at her dressing table and took off her necklace, placing it in her jewellery box.

"I will walk you. He is in the training fields." He smiled as he leant against the door frame. "I think he wants his son to be the best swordsman."

"What?" Elaine spun around to face him. "He better not be!" Standing up.

Gwaine laughed. "He's not. He's letting Galahad watch the training."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Galahad is not to learn until he is at least 7." Moving towards Gwaine. "He is still too young." She raised her eyebrow. "That is an order for you also."

He bowed deeply. "Of course, my Lady." He straightened up to find her standing up in front of him.

"Behave." She lightly hit his chest. "Are you going to escort me or do I have to risk my life walking through the castle to the training grounds?"

"I have thought about leaving you to find your own way but I would never leave a lady alone." He held out his arm to her. Gwaine led Elaine through the castle and out into the grounds.

- - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur and Gwen returned from their honeymoon. Neither of them noticed the resentment between Elaine and Agravaine. Though the other knights had noticed that Gwaine had become very protective towards Elaine. Elaine and her party were to be leaving Camelot in two days and she still had not spoken to Arthur about her wedding to Gwaine. She wanted to marry within the year. As King Vortigern was still being insistent of the two of them courting. He sent daily messages and daily gifts but she would send notes of rejection and returned the gifts.

"Elaine." Gwaine spoke softly as they sat in the fields outside of Camelot. Galahad was playing close by. "I think we should marry as soon as possible."

She was lying with her head on his legs. "Why is that?" Looking up at him. "How soon?"

"I was just thinking about protecting you from Vortigern." He sighed heavily. "He is getting too eager." Remembering the jewels he had sent her that morning, which she immediately sent back to him. "Also, I want to be married to you."

She sat up and moved closer to him. "You mean it?"

"I do." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "If we can, we should marry before we return to Corbenic."

"What? This week?" Staring at him in shock.

"If we can. Just a quiet wedding." Moving his hand away from her cheek. "We can wait if you wish to." Reaching to hold her hand.

Elaine let him but she sat in silence for a moment, looking down at his hand. She lifted her free hand and rested it on top of his. "I agree with you. Vortigern is becoming a nuisance and I wish to be able to marry who I want to. Not for the sake of my country or the man's country." She sighed softly, finally raising her eyes and looking at Gwaine, who was carefully studying her. "My father had always told me that I could marry for love but I knew deep down that he would rather me marry to secure the land." She sighed again and looked back at their hands. "I was a young girl when I overheard my father speaking with his advisers. He told them that he would arrange a marriage for me before my 21st birthday. My mother argued with him but he won the argument. Which was rare."

"Sounds like you and I." He laughed as he raised her hand and kissed the top of it. "Would you like me to speak to the King and see if we can marry here?"

Elaine smiled and moved closer to him. "Yes, please." Moving closer to him and sitting in his lap. "Be nice to him but do not let him bully you." She moved her lips closer to his until they were hovering over his.

He smiled. He loved it when she teased him like this. "Yes, your Majesty." He moved his lips closer to her own but she moved away. "Come on. Kiss me!"

"No." She giggled and climbed off his lap. "My son is too nearby."

"He's busy playing." Gwaine whispered as he pulled her back towards him.

"Gwaine!" She laughed and pulled away from him. She quickly stood up and ran away from him. "Prince Galahad! Save Mama from the mean knight."

Galahad drew his pretend sword and stood in front of Elaine. "Stay away from the Queen." He threatened Gwaine but the young boy could not help himself and smile.

"Oh no!" Gwaine stood back, raising his hands in defence. "I am no match against Prince Galahad."

Galahad jumped forward and pressed his wooden sword against Gwaine's stomach. "Got you!"

"Oh no!" He groaned and held the sword to his stomach and fell back onto the ground. "I... Am... Defeated!" He closed his eyes but burst out laughing when Galahad dove on top of him. "Well played, Prince Galahad."

"Did I hurt you?" Galahad stared down at Gwaine with a wide smile.

"No." Gwaine laughed and sat up with Galahad in his lap. "You will be a strong fighter when you grow up."

"Will you teach me?" The young prince asked.

"When your Mama says I can." Looking towards Elaine, who smiled gratefully.

"When can I learn, Mama?" The young boy climbed off Gwaine and stood in front of his mother.

Elaine knelt down in front of him. "Here is my promise. On your seventh birthday, Sir Gwaine can begin teaching you how to protect yourself."

"Thank you, Mama." He hugged her tightly. He stepped away and picked up his sword and returned to play fighting.

Gwaine stood up and moved next to Elaine, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You do realise that he will remind us on every single one of his birthdays until he turns seven."

Elaine laughed. "I know." Resting her head against his shoulder, watching her son playing.

He kissed the top of her golden head. "We best go. It is time to eat and I can speak to the King."

"Yes." She nodded. "Galahad!" She called to her son. "Time to go inside." The boy bounded towards them and held his sword in one hand and each for his mother's hand with his other hand.

* * *

Arthur was in Council when Gwaine entered the hall. He remained at the back with the knights. Percival noticed that his friend was fidgeting a lot. "What is wrong with you?" He asked Gwaine. "Missing the Queen?"

Gwaine scoffed and shook his head. "I am missing her but I have to do something in a moment." His eyes fixed on Arthur, who was dealing with a problem at his borders. All the knights exchanged confused looks but it was Lancelot who watched Gwaine for a moment. He noticed his shifty behaviour and how he was constantly watching and listening to Arthur's every word. His friend, and rival, was acting strangely.

Arthur dismissed his council and Gwaine immediately moved towards his King, who was talking quietly to Agravaine. "Sir Gwaine."

The blood drained from his face as he found his voice. "May I speak to you?" His eyes flickered towards Agravaine. "Alone."

Agravaine bowed and walked away to give them space.

"What is it, Gwaine? You're nervous. You are never nervous." Arthur chuckled as he and Gwaine walked away from the crowd of people.

"When it comes to Elaine asking me to do something, I am always nervous." He chuckled too. "It is about our marriage."

"Oh right." Arthur said unsure about what Gwaine was going to say.

"We wish to marry very soon." He spoke quietly, so no one could overhear them. "Before we return to Corbenic."

"Oh right." The blonde king nodded slowly. "Why do you wish to hurry?" Raising an eyebrow.

"One person is the reason." Gwaine sighed heavily. "Vortigern is being persistent with trying to court Queen Elaine and he is not taking no for an answer."

"I see. So you think that marrying soon would stop Vortigern?"

"Yes. Elaine doesn't feel safe. So, if we marry, she will feel comfortable and safe from any pursuers." He smiled wryly. "I'm asking your permission for us to marry before we return to Corbenic. We will honour your decision, whatever it may be."

He gestured to a guard. "Could you ask Queen Elaine to come to my chambers please?" The guard bowed and left them. "Let's talk in private." He spoke to Gwaine and the two left the hall. They arrived in Arthur's chambers, where Arthur sat at his desk. They waited in silence for Elaine. "Come in." Arthur said when a knock came at the door.

The door opened and Elaine walked in. "You wished to see me, Arthur?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Close the door."

Elaine closed the door and nervously moved to stand next to Gwaine. "I can guess what this is about." She put her hand in Gwaine's, who held it tightly.

"You guess right." Arthur stood up and slowly walked around his desk. "I can see your point." He paused for a minute. "I agree to it. Whilst in Joyous Guard, I had a few notes from King Vortigern about you. He seems like he will be a problem until you either marry him or someone else." He watched them both. His eyes flickered to their joined hands and to Elaine's face; whose eyes seemed to be pleading with him. "I will allow you to marry in Camelot and tomorrow, before you leave."

The couple stared at Arthur in shock until Elaine let go of Gwaine's hand and rushed to Arthur, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "Thank you so much."

"I want you happy." He spoke softly as he hugged her back. "Gwaine can keep you under control."

She laughed when she let go of him. "He likes to think he is." She stepped back to allow Gwaine and Arthur to shake hands. She smiled when they embraced like brothers.

They parted and Arthur tapped Gwaine's shoulders. "Now, go and prepare what you need. I will talk to Geoffrey."

The engaged couple bowed and curtseyed to Arthur and left the room hand-in-hand. Once they were a safe distance away from any prying eyes, Elaine leapt into his arms and kissed him with all her might. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She squealed with laughter when he spun them around. "He said yes!"

He placed her back on her feet and showered her features with feather light kisses. "We have a lot to plan."

She shook her head. "No. It is going to be a simple wedding." She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his. "You, me, Galahad, Arthur and a few other people. So, I need a dress and you can wear your Knight regalia. If you want to."

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "I think we should have only the knights, the King and Queen, Gaius and Merlin."

"And Mary." She chuckled. "But I do think that my son is an important role."

"Oh right." He laughed. "I am not sure about that Galahad. I heard he is trouble."

"I am not!" A young voice came from behind Elaine.

Gwaine laughed and knelt on the floor. "No, you're not. But your Mama can be."

"Yes." Galahad laughed and ran to Gwaine. "I'm not trouble. Papa says so."

Elaine laughed. "You have your Papa wrapped around your finger." She walked towards her fiancé and son, she knelt down in front of Galahad. "Have you escaped Mary again?"

"No, Mama." He giggled.

The sound of fast footsteps approached and a sigh of relief greeted them. "Oh your Majesty. He escaped me again."

"It is all right, Mary." Elaine smiled up at her maid. "I have to go to the dressmaker's in a moment, so could you get my things ready?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Mary curtseyed and left the three of them.

"Galahad, come with me." She stood up straight and held her hand out. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Mama." He held her hand and let her lead him through the corridors to her chambers. Elaine looked back at Gwaine and nodded to him and he followed them both.

They entered Elaine's chambers and Elaine led her son to her dressing table. "Come and sit on Mama's lap." She sat at her dressing table and lifted Galahad onto her lap. "I have some news to tell you."

"What Mama?" He looked up at her and smiled.

Elaine stroked her son's curls. "Mama is going to be getting married tomorrow."

"To Papa?" He asked with confusion across his features.

"No darling. I love your Papa because we have you." She kissed his cheek. "But darling, your Papa and I will not marry because we do not want to be together. Mama and Sir Gwaine love each other very much." Galahad stared up at her with his dark brown eyes. "Do you think Mama and Sir Gwaine can marry?"

"Why?" He looked at Gwaine and then at his mother.

"Gwaine and Mama love each other very much." Elaine spoke softly.

"So, will Gwaine be my new Papa?"

Elaine shook her head quickly. "No darling. Papa will always be your Papa. Gwaine will always be Gwaine to you." She smiled softly. "Don't you worry my darling. Papa will always love you. I will always love you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama." He smiled slightly. "Can I go and play?"

"Yes darling." She kissed the top of his head and helped him off her lap. She waited until he was sitting in front of the fire playing with his soldiers. Gwaine stepped behind her. "He's confused." She sighed heavily.

Gwaine placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "He will understand one day. He's still young."

"Gwaine, I don't want him to feel like he has to replace his father with you. I want both of you in his life." She leant back against him. "Oh no."

"What?"

"We have to tell Lancelot." She sighed heavily. "That's going to be harder than telling Galahad." She reached for her brush and brushed her hair.

"I will tell him." Gwaine suggested.

Elaine shook her head and placed her brush back on the table. "No. I need to tell him." Leaning her head back and looking up at him. "I just need to. You can tell the others." She laughed softly. "I know that will be harder for you."

He laughed and stepped back to allow her to stand up. "They will tease me."

She stood up and walked away from her dressing table. "I will speak to Lancelot when I return from the dressmaker's." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Are you sure it is right for us to marry tomorrow?"

"There are two reasons why I want to marry you. First of all, I want you to be safe from annoying admirers. I get jealous easily." He chuckled, as did Elaine.

"The second reason?"

He said nothing. He kissed her fully on the lips. "That. I love you."

She smiled widely. "A very good reason." She smiled when he ran his fingers through her hair. "I have to go."

"Your wedding gown?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I going to like it?"

"It isn't my wedding gown but I did have a new dress commissioned. I will wear it tomorrow." She smiled still and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. She reluctantly pulled away from him. "Galahad. Come."

"Aww! But Mama! I want to stay here and play with my soldiers." He pouted and looked up at her.

"You cannot stay here alone. Mary is coming with me." She spoke sternly.

"I will stay with him. I have not played soldiers for a long time." Gwaine moved towards Galahad. "Plus, I do not think Prince Galahad would like to go to the dressmaker's." He knelt next to the small boy.

"Oh no!" Galahad scrunched up his face and shook his head. "Please Mama. Please let Gwaine look after me." Both Galahad and Gwaine looked up at Elaine.

She only laughed. "Of course. I shan't be long." Kneeling in front of Galahad and kissing her son's forehead. "Behave. I want my chambers to be spotless when I return."

"Yes Mama." Galahad smiled at her and then soon returned to his soldiers.

"You behave." Elaine smiled at Gwaine as she stood up. "Have fun." Walking away from them, looking back at them before she left the room.

* * *

Having returned from the dressmaker's, Elaine made her way to the training fields. Elaine took a deep breath as she walked onto the training fields. Gwaine was already there but she was going to speak to Lancelot alone. Each of them bowed to her. "Sir Lancelot? May I have a word?"

"Oooooh!" The other knights teased as Lancelot walked away with Elaine.

"Ignore them." Lancelot chuckled when they were a safe distance away from the knights.

She smiled at him. "I usually do." She smiled nervously. "I have something to tell you."

"Sure." He nodded slowly.

"You know that Gwaine and I are engaged." She said nervously. "Arthur has given us permission to marry. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"For many reasons." She spoke softly. "King Vortigern is becoming a nuisance and me marrying is the only way to stop him."

"I offered to marry you when you had trouble with Lot and you said no. Why now? Why Gwaine?"

Elaine glared at him. "I love him." Folding her arms across her chest. "I don't love you like that any longer."

"Any longer?" He asked in hope.

"I used to love you. I held onto hope that you would try and fight for me. You pushed me away. My duties pushed us apart." Elaine sighed heavily. "Please. Please be happy for me."

He sighed heavily. "I will be happy for you. If Gwaine makes you happy, I'm happy for you." He bowed to her. "I do have to get back."

"Yes." She smiled a little. She was not sure about his reaction but he had said that he was happy for them.

* * *

**A/N: You liking that surprise? Don't worry King Vortigern hasn't completely disappeared.**

**Responses from Chapter 33:**

**La-Lucy:** Thank you! :) Ahhh! You'll soon see about Agravaine's plans.

**Kerry:** Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	35. Chapter 35: Safe At Last

**Chapter 35: Safe At Last**

It was the morning of her wedding and Elaine could not believe that this day had arrived. She never thought that she would be marrying Gwaine. She lay in her bed and thought about her future. Was she doing the right thing? She looked up at her ceiling and sighed softly. She was. For the right reasons. Yes, to keep Vortigern away from her but also because she loved Gwaine with all her heart.

A knock came at the door and it opened. "Your Majesty? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Mary." Elaine sat up. "Thank you for coming to see if I was awake."

Mary walked further into the room. "Do you want me to send for a bath?"

"Just a bowl of hot water please." Elaine smiled as she climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

"Yes, your Majesty." She curtseyed and left Elaine alone.

The bride moved to her dressing table and untied her hair. "I'm getting married." She stared at her reflection. She soon laughed. "I'm getting married." Reaching for her hairbrush and brushed all the knots out of her hair. When she had finished that, a maid had brought a bowl of hot water. "Thank you." Elaine smiled as the young maid curtseyed and left the room.

Mary returned to the room with fresh towels. "Towels for you, your Majesty." She placed them next to the bowl of water. "Would you like me to take your dress out?"

"I'll do it." Elaine smiled. "Why don't you go and get ready?"

She smiled broadly and curtseyed. "Thank you, your Majesty." Leaving Elaine alone to get ready.

Elaine took a deep breath and turned to look in the mirror. "Let's get ready." She whispered to herself. She pulled her hair on top of her head, stood up and walked to the bowl. She washed her face, neck and behind her ears. She smiled when she remembered her mother telling her to always wash behind her ears or she would grow cabbages there. She dried her face as she walked to her wardrobe, taking out her wedding dress. She smiled as she hung it against the door of her wardrobe and returned to her dressing table.

She took slow breaths as she brushed her long hair. It was going to be kept down. No one knew that it was to be a wedding, except those they had told. She dressed into her pale blue dress, which had white lace trimmings and small white flowers embroidered into the bodice. If she were in Corbenic, she would have had to wear her crown but today she wasn't going to. She was going to marry Gwaine as a normal woman and not a Queen. "Come in." She called when someone knocked on her door. She slowly stood up and turned to greet her cousin. "I'm nervous."

"Wow!" Arthur smiled as he moved further into her chambers. "You look beautiful. Everyone is waiting for you in the Great Hall."

She took a nervous breath and turned to check herself in her long mirror. "Never thought this day would come."

Arthur stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stop your worrying. You look beautiful and you should see Gwaine. He is more nervous than you." He took his hands off her shoulders.

Elaine laughed nervously. "That is good." Standing up and turning to face her cousin. "I am ready." She took a slow breath and took Arthur's arm.

* * *

Arthur led his cousin to the hall. Most of the servants had been given the day off, just to keep the wedding secret for a moment. Gwen was waiting outside the double doors with a bouquet of flowers. Arthur kissed his wife's cheek in a greeting. "Everyone is waiting inside." Gwen smiled as she handed Elaine her bouquet before opening the Great Hall door and slipping inside.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked as she adjusted the train of her dress.

Elaine chuckled. "As I'll ever be." She watched as Arthur stepped forward and opened the doors. He stepped back and held out his arm to her. "Thank you." She smiled and allowed him to lead her into the Great Hall and towards Gwaine, who was standing nervously in front of Geoffrey of Monmouth. She smiled when he turned to face her. He smiled back at her and accepted her hand when Arthur placed it in his own.

Gwaine gave her a small wink as they turned to face Geoffrey, who began the wedding ceremony.

Lancelot watched the ceremony with a pain in his heart. When Geoffrey asked if anyone objected. He wanted to say he did. He loved her. Was that excuse good enough? It would break her heart if he did it. He didn't want that for her. He wanted her to be happy. He kept his hands by his side. His heart was breaking. It should be him there, holding Elaine's hands and pledging himself to her. But he had been the one to make their relationship fall apart. He had not tried to make it work and that made them pull apart.

"Lancelot?" Percival whispered in his ear. "You awake?"

"Yes." Lancelot smiled broadly. "Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Elyan chuckled as they followed Gwaine and Elaine out of the Great Hall.

"Papa!" Galahad ran towards Lancelot, having escaped from Elaine. "I don't want to go."

Lancelot sighed heavily and picked his son up. "I know, son." Hugging him tightly. This hurt him more than letting Elaine go. He did not want to watch his son leave him once again. This broke his heart more than anything. "We will see each other again soon." Kissing Galahad's curls. "Mama said I could come and visit you soon."

"Really?" Galahad's eyes lit up as he looked at his father.

"Really." Lancelot smiled and rubbed noses with his son. "I promise you."

"Good." Galahad smiled and hugged Lancelot tightly.

"Galahad!" Elaine called. "It is time to go!" But she saw Galahad held onto Lancelot tighter. "Oh darling." She sighed walking over to them. "You'll see your Papa soon."

Galahad held onto Lancelot more. "No!" He said stubbornly.

Elaine sighed heavily and looked at Lancelot. "Can we talk?"

"I think I know what you're going to ask. Do you want him to stay?" He asked her.

"Yes." She nodded and ran her hand over Galahad's curls. "Only if you are really sure." Smiling a little at her former lover. "Gwaine and I are going to Joyous Guard for two weeks. I have a few things to do there and it is our honeymoon." She sighed softly again. "This is going to be strange."

"You and me both." Lancelot laughed. "You two go. Galahad and I will be fine."

Galahad raised his head, showing that he had been crying. "I want to stay with Papa."

"You can." Elaine smiled. "But you have to promise that you will behave for Papa. Do as your told."

"Yes Mama." He smiled widely as she wiped his tears away. "When will you be back?"

"Two weeks. 14 days." She kissed the top of her son's head. "I love you darling."

"I love you too Mama." He smiled at her.

* * *

Elaine sat in her carriage against Gwaine's side and sighed heavily. She was missing her son terribly and they had only left Camelot 10 minutes ago. "I miss him."

"I know." He held her close to his side.

She placed her head against his shoulder and sighed again. "I just hope he will be all right."

"Lancelot will look after him." He kissed the top of her golden head. "It will probably be the other way around. Galahad taking care of Lancelot."

They both laughed. "Sounds like Galahad to me." She smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her. "You could have rode your horse, if you really wanted to."

Gwaine scoffed. "And miss spending time with my new wife? I think my horse can cope without me."

She laughed softly and sat up straight. She turned to look at him and raised her hand, brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I have a few things to do in Joyous Guard and then we can enjoy our honeymoon."

"I can agree to that." He smiled broadly. "Come back here and kiss me."

"Gladly." She smiled and returned to his side, kissing his lips softly but he was the one who made their kiss more passionate. This is how they spent the majority of their journey until they reached the coast.

"Elaine, I have one question." Gwaine asked as he climbed out of the carriage and held out his hand to her.

"Yes, love?" Taking his hand and climbing out of the carriage.

"Where on earth is Joyous Guard?" Looking around, expecting to see a castle.

Elaine pointed out to the sea. "It's not far off the coast." She chuckled as she led him down to a small jetty where a boat sat. "Joyous Guard is also an island, not just a castle." She laughed softly as she walked up the jetty.

Gwaine laughed also. "Oh I see." Helping her into the boat and sitting next to her. The boat was a long boat with a white canopy for the passengers to sit underneath. The young couple sat back and relaxed as the boat moved smoothly across the water. As they moved further across the sea, the island came into view as did the large castle. "Wow!"

She laughed. "Do you like it?"

"It's big." He chuckled. "I never expected it to be this big. Puts Camelot to shame."

Elaine laughed. "True." She smiled. "She is a little bigger." She smiled as she relaxed into Gwaine's comforting arms. "It is going to be strange without Galahad."

"It will be quieter." Gwaine laughed softly in her ear. "Well, during the day."

"Sir Gwaine!" She scolded him. "Behave!" She hit his chest softly. "I have things to do before tonight." She smiled as they sailed closer to the jetty. "I do have to write to my advisers in Corbenic telling them that I am now married."

He chuckled softly and rubbed her arm gently. "That will be hard. Do you think they will be all right with it?"

"Probably not. I did not marry in Corbenic. So they will be annoyed with me but they cannot do anything about it." She sat up straight as the boat reached the jetty.

Gwaine stood up and climbed out of the boat. "They will have to cope." Holding his hand out to her and helping her to climb out steadily. "Show the way, your Majesty." Holding his arm out to her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes and led him up a path. "Just a short walk."

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Joyous Guard was a larger castle but there were less servants and only a few members of Elaine's council resided there. Though there were quite a few peasants who lived on the island. The island was a source of crops and animals, which was their trade. Joyous Guard was the safest island as you could not travel to the island unless you had permission from the monarch or you are already a resident. Also, you had to know the way across the sea to be able to reach the island. It had been in Elaine's mother's family for generations. Since her mother was an only child, she inherited her father's kingdom and on her mother's death, Elaine had inherited the kingdom but her father acted as regent until she was old enough.

Elaine was led to the Great Hall of the castle and she was greeted by the council with applause. She gripped Gwaine's arm for support and encouragement. She had not been to Joyous Guard since she was 13 and she did not recognise many of the men, who stood before her. "Thank you, my Lords." She smiled as she stood on the platform and Gwaine stood apart from her. He gave her a slight nod of his head for courage. "I know I have not been here for quite some time but I have been receiving continuous reports that everything is working as it should be and I have you to thank for it."

Lord William, head of her Joyous Guard councillors, stepped forward and bowed to her. "It is good to see you, your Majesty." Glancing over at Gwaine cautiously as he stepped forward. "We were under the impression that you would be arriving with your son."

"My son is remaining in Camelot with his father." Elaine spoke softly and looked over at Gwaine, who stood tall and showed no emotion for the time being. "I do have an announcement. There is an explanation first. I have been approached constantly by King Vortigern for my hand in marriage. I do not wish to marry him as he is a tyrant and too old." She chuckled nervously. "Therefore, I married Sir Gwaine in Camelot early this morning."

They began to talk amongst themselves. It was obvious they did not approve of Elaine's choice of a husband. Sir William stepped forward. "This was not discussed."

"It was discussed between myself and King Arthur." She spoke sternly and stepped forward. "He agreed with myself and Sir Gwaine, that I marry soon to protect me from King Vortigern."

"Yes, your Majesty. But may I ask, why a knight of Camelot? Not one of your own or a trusted Lord. What about Lord Godwyn?"

"No. Besides it is too late." She said sternly. "I am already married." She stepped off the platform and stood next to Gwaine. "I married for security but most of all of love." Looking over at the group of men. "I do not regret this at all." Looking up at Gwaine and gave him a small nod. He led her out of the Great Hall. "That was hard." She whispered and led him into the heart of the castle.

"I know." He kissed the side of her head. "You have done it now."

"Yes." She chuckled as she led him towards her bed chambers. "Um..." She spoke nervously. "I have not had time to arrange chambers for you." Opening the door.

"I do not intend on being in my own chambers." Following her, his hand holding hers softly. "As your protector and husband, I will need to be close by to protect you." Pulling her into his arms.

"Well, my lord, I cannot complain about that." She laughed but was cut off by his lips. She gave muffled protests but she could not resist his ever tempting lips. A knock on their door pulled them apart. They turned to see two guards and a maid.

"Your luggage, your Majesty." The maid spoke softly and obviously nervous.

"Thank you." She pulled away from Gwaine. "Place them at the foot of the bed." Stepping aside to allow the guards to place her trunk and Gwaine's trunk at the foot of her bed. "That will be all." She smiled to them. The guards bowed and left. The maid quickly curtseyed and left, closing the door behind her. Obviously, news of their marriage had spread like fire. "Alone at last." She smiled and moved back to Gwaine.

"Not for long." He chuckled. "We do need to eat."

"Damn!" She sighed. "We could have our food here." Laughing softly.

"Your advisers?"

"Damn again!" She cursed. "Fine!" Stepping back from her new husband. "They will only want to talk politics."

"So, talking about us?" He smiled and held out his arm to her.

She looped her arm through his. "Obviously."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Warning! Smut in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you would like to see next! Also, I've nearly finished University! HOORAY! Just two pieces of work to finish and two exams and I'M FREE!**

**Responses from chapter 34:**

**larasmith:** I think it was only the people of Camelot who did not see through Agravaine! They should know by now that anyone wearing black is on the side of evil! LOL. Lancelot is a complicated soul and he has a lot of feelings running through him, as shown in this chapter. His feelings are being pulled in different directions and he is so confused about them. I cannot say if they will be straightened out or sorted out as that will spoil the story. As for Vortigern, he will make his annoying appearance soon. For now, I will be focusing on the Gwaine and Elaine love story.


	36. Chapter 36: This Is Our Time

**Chapter 36: This Is Our Time**

**Warning: Wedding night**

Gwaine watched his wife as she argued with her advisers about her choice of husband. She could most certainly stand her ground. He did not have to say anything. Goodness! He loved her so much. Especially seeing her like this.

"I have made my decision!" She spoke angrily at one of her advisers. Only a few of them objected the marriage but thankfully the majority of them did not. "My cousin gave his blessings and I see no reason as to why my marriage should not have been allowed." She took her napkin off her lap and placed it on the table. "I have lost my appetite." Each of the men stood up when she did. "Good night, my Lords." They all bowed as she left the large room.

"Excuse me, my Lords." Gwaine left the hall and followed his wife. He went to their chambers and found her inside crying on the edge of the bed. "Oh Elaine!" He rushed to her, kneeling in front of her and placing his hands over her own. "Ignore them. Nothing will change what we've done and how we feel." His hand reaching up and caressed her cheek, rubbing away her tears.

"I know." She smiled down at him. She lifted her free hand and placed it over his. "They are frustrating. If this were Carter, he would be happy for me." She smiled softly.

Gwaine stood up and sat next to her, taking his hand from her cheek. Holding her hand in his. "You respect his decision above any other of your advisers."

"Yes." Elaine smiled. "He has been with our family for a long time. He is like Gaius." Staring down at their joined hands. "He has always been so kind to me. The other advisers seem so cold to me."

"I've noticed." He smiled and let go of her hand to stand up. Elaine followed his every move and blushed when he began to undress by taking off his jacket. "Sorry." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "It is late."

Elaine stood up and moved to her trunk, pulling out her nightgown. "I shan't be long." Moving behind her changing screen.

Gwaine watched her disappear behind the screen. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. By the time he had dressed into his sleeping trousers, Elaine reappeared wearing her nightgown and her hair still loose. He took a deep breath as he took in her appearance. She was beautiful.

Elaine also took a deep breath when she saw Gwaine in only his sleeping trousers. His bare chest was distracting. She had never seen him like this. "Hello." She spoke timidly.

"Hello." He stepped towards her, taking her hands in his, raising them to his lips and kissing them both. "You look beautiful." She blushed bright red. "You do." He raised her hands to his neck. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her close to him. "I love you."

"And I you." She smiled and allowed him to pull her flush against his body. She tilted her head up towards him.

Gwaine responded by kissing her possessively, holding her tight against his body. She sighed softly into their kiss. Her heart pounding in her chest as she removed one hand from the back of his neck and running his down his chest, resting upon his breast. He broke away from her ever tempting lips. His forehead rested against hers. "Elaine." He whispered softly.

"Gwaine." She whispered in return, moving her hand up his chest and to his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Elaine stepped back slightly. He kept his hands at her waist as he watched her. She took her hands off him and brought them to the ties of her nightgown. She pulled them undone, swallowing nervously as the material became loose on her body. Her heart continued to pound in nervousness as she felt Gwaine begin to pull her nightgown up. She raised her arms for him to pull it off her body and over her head.

Gwaine swallowed hard when her bare body was finally revealed to him. He had dreamt about this moment many times and now it was finally happening. He saw her blush as he looked down at her body. "You're beautiful." She blushed again and turned her head away from him but he tucked a finger under her chin and turned her to face him. "You are." He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.

She snaked her arms behind his back and kissed his shoulder softly. She stepped away again, bringing her hands to his chest and running them down his body to the top of his sleeping trousers. Her nerves kicked in as she pushed the material over his hips. Her brown eyes were locked with his for the entire time she pushed his trousers off his body.

Gwaine stepped out of the piece of clothing. He kissed her once again but without breaking the kiss, he bent down slightly and lifted her into his arms, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted from his lips. He carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. She shifted over to allow him room to lay next to her. Once he was lying next to her, he pulled her close. His hand running up and down her arm as he kissed her.

Her own hand ran down his chest, coming to a stop at his pelvis. He pulled away from her lips. "Here." He whispered. He took her hand and moved it to his hardened member. She hesitated. "It's fine." He reassured her. Elaine timidly wrapped her hand around him. He nodded silently and allowed her to explore his body by herself. He moved his hand away. He moaned softly as her hand slowly moved up and down his member. "Elaine..." Gwaine moaned softly as she found her confidence and moved her hand a little quicker. "Stop." He pushed her hand away from him. "Lie back."

Elaine turned and lay on her back. As she moved, her eyes did not leave her husband's face. Gwaine moved over her. She slowly moved her legs apart and Gwaine lay between them. "I love you." She whispered, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

Gwaine smiled down to her and took her left hand in his right hand, slowly raising it above her head. "And I love you." Bending down, brushing his lips across her cheek, moving to her lips. They kissed with all their passion. The knight was the first to pull away from her lips. He looked down at her and smiled softly. "You look like an angel."

She laughed softly and reached up with her free hand. "Thank you." She pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "You look... Fine." She teased him. "No. You look so handsome."

"Thank you." Kissing her once more. "Are you sure?"

"Gwaine. I am very much sure. It is our wedding night." She cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss. They parted for air and she gave him a nod. She bit her lower lip when she felt Gwaine slowly press into her. She was shocked that it didn't hurt like it had with Lancelot, on her first time. The feeling was very foreign. It felt different.

"Elaine?" Gwaine whispered softly as he held his body still, looking down at her.

"Yes?" She held his hand softly and her other hand cupped his cheek.

"You seemed to be in a world of your own." He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. He gently pushed his hips forward, causing his wife to gasp and grip his hand a little harder.

"Again." She whispered, bending her legs either side of him.

Gwaine repeated his gentle thrust. "More?" He bent down and whispered in her ear, taking her other hand in his and holding it above her head. He felt her nod and he built up a small pace of repeated thrusts within her. The gasps in his ear told Gwaine that she was enjoying it. He lifted his head and looked down at her. He smiled when he saw her eyes were closed and her mouth parted slightly, small gasps emitting from her rosy lips. He lowered his mouth to her own, taking the lower lip between his own.

She untangled her hands from his and threaded them into his hair, holding him to her lips. This was most certainly different to being with Lancelot. Gwaine was a gentle lover. He whispered sweet things in her ear and gently thrust into her. "More." She cried out as a strange feeling built within her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, my love." He lay over her, his lips close to her shoulder and he began to make his movements a little harder and slightly quicker. He felt the beginnings of her ultimate pleasure. His hand ran down her thigh, feeling her soft skin against his hand.

"Oh!" She gave a mewl of pleasure, which was repeated when his hand caressed her breast. "Gwaine!" The pleasure growing from within her. Her legs tightened around him and she let out a cry of pleasure.

Gwaine's hips moved quicker as his lips caressed her neck and shoulder. "Elaine... Elaine..." He repeated as he reached the height of his pleasure and spilled himself inside her.

That is how they lay together for a moment. Her arms wrapped tight around him and her legs clamped at his hips. His forehead lay on her shoulder, his left hand gripped the bed covers and his other hand gripped onto her hip. "Gwaine." She whispered in his ear and stroked his back softly. Enjoying the feeling of the heat of his back under her hand.

"Yes, my love?" He finally raised his head and looked down at her.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Well, get off me." She ran her fingertips down his spine. She giggled when he gave her a swift kiss before obeying her.

He lay on his side and watched her. "Come here." He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her when she moved into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she settled into his arms. "I love you, my wife."

She turned her head up and looked up at him. "And I love you, my husband." Kissing him softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

The following morning, Gwaine awoke to the feeling of soft kisses being placed along his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see his new wife pressing her lips against him. "Hmmm..." He sighed. "This is a very nice wake up." Looking at her through half opened eyes.

"Good morning." She smiled, returning to placing feather light kisses on his chest. "What shall we do today?"

"Don't you have Queen business to attend to?" He asked as he raised his arms and placed his hands under his head, looking down at her as her fingers trailed along his stomach.

"Not if I don't want to." Elaine laughed softly as she crawled up his body. "Good morning." Kissing his lips softly.

"A very good morning." Moving his hands from under his head and wrapped his arms around her, speaking against her lips. "How about a repeat performance from last night?"

Elaine laughed and reached up for the tie on the right post of her four poster bed, pulling the tie, to let the curtain fall. Gwaine smirked as she sat up and pulled the rest of the curtains around the bed, hiding them away. "My maid may come in."

"Now, I do not want anyone else to see you like this." His hand running down her bare back. "Only me."

"Until I take a lover." She teased. "Which will be never!" She cried when he flipped them over and he lay over her. "I promise. I will love no other."

Gwaine smiled down at her. "I promise to never love another like I love you." His lips descended on her neck and they were pleasured like they had on their wedding night.

* * *

Unfortunately, Elaine and Gwaine could not enjoy their first proper day as husband and wife due to the fact that Lord William had called an emergency council meeting to discuss her husband. "That man is infuriating." Elaine growled as she sat at her vanity table brushing her long hair. She had chosen to wear a lilac dress with long sleeves. Gwaine admitted to her earlier that he preferred it in her wardrobe and her in bed. She had scolded him with a smile.

"Do not rise to his level. Fight back by making your own decisions."

"I want you to be my head councillor." Elaine spoke quickly and turned on her seat to look at him. She looked over his appearance and noticed that he was dressed plainly, the way she liked him. He wore his brown trousers and a grey shirt. He always looked his best dressed like that.

"What?" He asked in shock. He had been sitting on the edge of their bed, pulling on his boots. In his mind, he thought he would only be her husband, nothing more.

"I want you to be my head councillor. I do not trust these Lords as much as I trust you. I know you will help me to make the right decisions." She stood up and walked towards him. "Please Gwaine. I need you."

Gwaine sighed heavily and nodded reluctantly. "I shall." Standing up, taking her hands in his. "For you. Not for your council or anybody else. For you." He lifted her hands to his lips and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Are you ready?"

"No." She laughed softly. "But alas, I must." Stepping away from Gwaine but her hands remained in his. "Firstly, we must eat."

"That I can already agree with you. You built an appetite in me, your Majesty." He released one of her hands and allowed her to lead him out of their chambers.

"Why Sir Gwaine. Are you telling me that I tire you easily?" She raised an eyebrow as she let go of his hand and looped it in his arm.

Guards bowed to them as they walked through the castle. Gwaine laughed and turned, bringing his lips to her ear. "Oh you most definitely do but in the best way imaginable." Kissing below her ear.

Elaine shivered in delight and held his arm a little tighter. "Are you wishing to be reminded tonight?"

He kissed the sensitive skin below her ear once again. "I cannot see why not." Straightening up as they entered the great hall, where they were to break their fast. A modest breakfast of fruits and bread had been laid out for them. "Your Majesty." He led her to her seat.

"Thank you Sir Gwaine." She smiled as she took her seat at the head of the table. Gwaine sat on her left hand side. "Gwaine, you are allowed to decline my offer to be my head councillor. I just want to know that I have a trusted man on my council."

"Thank you." He smiled to her. "I will not decline your offer. My promise to Arthur was to protect you and being on your council will make sure that you are protected." He ate a grape and reached out to hold her hand. "I promise." She smiled at him and nodded silently.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

After they had finished their food, they walked to the council chambers. Elaine gripped Gwaine's arm in nervousness. "It'll be fine." He reassured her. "Stand tall like you usually do. Do not let them talk down to you."

"There. As my head councillor, you have given your first piece of advice." She laughed softly. "Well said." Leaning her head against his shoulder. "Don't sit there quietly. You are more than welcome to speak your mind."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will speak when I feel the need to."

"Thank you." She lifted her head and smiled to him. As they approached the council chamber, the doors opened and every person in the room stood and bowed to them. "Thank you my Lords." She and Gwaine walked to the head of the table. "May I ask the Lords on the left hand side," Gesturing to the men sitting on her left. "To move one seat up?" Reluctantly, they moved one chair upwards except Lord William. "My Lord William, that includes you."

"Your Majesty, may I ask why?" He remained in his seat and watched her.

"You are sitting in Sir Gwaine's chair." She spoke boldly and held the man's gaze.

Lord William stood and moved to the chair on his right. "May I ask why is Sir," He emphasised the 'Sir'. "Gwaine taking my seat?"

Gwaine guided Elaine to her seat and moved to stand in front of his own. "The Queen asked you to." Gwaine stared at the man, who was only a few years his senior.

"I have asked Gwaine to take a place on my council, since he is my husband, and I have asked him to be my head councillor." Elaine sat down and the men sat once she was seated. "Now, let us sort out this mess once and for all." Her gaze settling upon Lord William for a moment, fully knowing that he was the one complaining the most. "The council members shall each speak their view one by one." She turned to the councilman on her right hand side. Each of the men expressed their views. The main concern was that Elaine had not married from Joyous Guard or from Corbenic.

Lord William spoke last. "My main concern is your choice of husband. Sir Gwaine is not from a noble family. From what I know, King Arthur elevated him to his position."

"Yes he did." Gwaine spoke up. "But unknown to King Arthur, I am from a family of noble birth. My father, and his father before him, were knights in Caerleon's army." He spoke directly to Lord William. "Now my Lord, try and argue that my family are not from a line of nobles."

Lord William sat in silence. He had no other words.

Elaine looked around the table. "Is there any other business needed to be discussed?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Lord Rhydian spoke up. "There is concern from the farmers on the east side of the island. Their crops have been low this harvest. They wish to keep a larger portion than usual to survive the coming winter."

The Queen nodded slowly. "I am thinking about a horse ride today. I shall visit the farmers and discuss their concern." Smiling to Lord Rhydian, who nodded and smiled to Elaine. "Any other business?" They all shook their heads except Lord William. "My Lord?" Elaine directed her attention to the silent Lord.

"No, your Majesty." He shook his head, his eyes staring at the wood of the table.

Elaine stood up, as did the others. "If you will excuse us." She and Gwaine left the hall together. "Well, it was not as bad as I thought it was."

"You did brilliantly." He kissed her softly. "So? Riding?"

"Yes. Allow you to see the island better." She smiled. "Allow me to see the island better. I haven't seen it in such a long time."

"Let me go and change and fetch my sword." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her wedding ring.

"Could you bring me my riding gloves? They're on my dressing table."

"Anything for you." He kissed her hand again.

"I will meet you in the courtyard." She smiled softly. He let go of her hand and left her alone. She watched him climb the stairs to return to their chambers. She smiled to herself as she left the castle, asking a guard to ask a stable-hand to bring her horse and a horse for Gwaine. She smiled when a stable-hand brought her horse, Eirwen. She loved this horse to bits. It was a grey but her coat was bright white with a black mane. A bigger smile grew when she saw her father's horse being led into the courtyard. "Sealgair." She stepped forward a rubbed the muzzle of her father's horse. She felt another muzzle nudge her other hand. "Hello Eirwen." Kissing her horse. "I've missed you." She ran her fingers through the dark mane. "Has she been ridden often?"

"Yes, your Majesty." The young stable-hand smiled coyly at Elaine. "My sister has been learning to ride on Eirwen."

"Oh good." Elaine smiled. "How old is your sister?"

"14, your Majesty." He smiled nervously.

"She may continue with her lessons." She smiled and rubbed Eirwen's nose. "What of my father's horse?"

"The stable master has been riding him daily."

"Good. Thank you, Iwan. How are your parents?"

"They are well. Thank you for asking, your Majesty." He smiled a little. His head bowed a little when Gwaine approached. "The stable master suggested Sir Gwaine to ride Sealgair."

"He is a magnificent horse." Gwaine ran his hand down the neck of Sealgair.

"You can have him." Elaine smiled to Gwaine.

"Really?" He smiled broadly.

"Yes. He was my father's horse." Holding the reins of her own horse. "My father loved him dearly."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Here. Your riding gloves, my Lady."

"Thank you." Handing the reins to Iwan and putting on her gloves. "We shall be riding to the east, if anyone should need me."

"Yes, your Majesty." Stepping away from them to allow them to mount their horses.

The couple kicked their horses flanks and rode out of the courtyard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - – – - - - - - - -

**Responses from chapter 35:**

**Lara Smith:** I think both Elaine and Gwaine could not wait for the honeymoon to start. As shown here, Elaine would rather take part in her honeymoon than her Queen duties. You will have to wait and see about Vortigern. He will make his appearance soon. There will be some Galahad/ Lancelot scenes in the next chapter. Very sweet scenes. As for Agravaine, he will be a pain as always but not too soon.


	37. Chapter 37: Beginnings Of A Marriage

**Chapter 37: Beginnings Of A Marriage**

Gwaine took in the area as the two of them galloped east. The majority of the area was green fields and scattered trees. "Are you sure this is an island? It seems to vast." He called to Elaine over the rush of the wind as they rode.

"Yes." She laughed and slowed Eirwen to a trot.

Gwaine also pulled Sealgair into a trot alongside her. "How far have we got to ride?"

"Not too far." She smiled and pointed ahead of them. "This is the first farm." Approaching the farm, which was busy with farmhands working. Elaine pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted. "The horses can stay here. They won't wander off." She said when Gwaine went to tie Sealgair to a fence.

"Oh right." He smiled and held his arm out to her. She took it and smiled as he led her towards the farm. "They're shocked to see you." He whispered in her ear as the farm workers rushed around.

"I did send word ahead." She sighed heavily. "Oh well." Holding her head up and they walked towards the farmyard.

"Your majesty." They all bowed and curtseyed to her.

She smiled to them all. "Hello. I have been told about your enquiry. May I ask who is the owner of the farm?"

A plump woman, with a young boy on her hip, stepped forward. "I am, your majesty."

Elaine gestured to her to walk with her. "Walk with me." The woman handed her child to a teenage girl. "Now, tell me what your problem is."

"The weather has been terrible and our crops have not grown as much as they usually do." She spoke softly. "The weather has been too warm with not enough rain."

"I see." The young Queen nodded. "Not enough crops have grown to provide for you and to sell."

"Yes, your majesty." She nodded.

"What percentage do you keep for your farm?"

"15%."

Elaine nodded as she thought about an answer. "Would you be able to live on 15% of your current harvest?"

"Yes, your majesty. Though we would not make enough money from selling the other 85%." She spoke sadly.

"Right." Elaine nodded slowly and stopped walking. "What about keeping a lower percentage of your crops and selling a higher amount of crops?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Yes. It is possible but the food would be low."

"I see." Elaine nodded slowly. "Could you keep the 15% and raise your prices slightly?"

"Yes. I think that might be the best solution. Not raise the prices too much." She nodded slowly.

"Of course." She smiled to the woman. "Sorry, I didn't ask. What is your name?"

"Madeline, your Majesty." Bobbing her head slightly. "I will raise my prices slightly."

"Yes." Elaine placed her hand on Madeline's shoulder. "Reassure your customers that you will be lowering the prices next harvest."

"Yes, your Majesty." She curtseyed to Elaine and the two women walked back to the heart of the farmyard.

"If you find yourself struggling, do not hesitate to send for help." Elaine smiled to the woman and held out her hand.

Madeline nervously took her Queen's hand and shook it, whilst curtseying. "Thank you." Letting go of Elaine's hand and gesturing for her daughter to approach them. Her daughter had a basket in her arms. "My daughter, Marie, has put together a small picnic for your Majesty and Sir Gwaine."

"Thank you." Elaine smiled and took the basket from her. "Do you recommend a good place to picnic?"

"Yes." Marie nodded. "Ride north-east for half an hour and you will reach a meadow, which overlooks the sea." Her mother looked at her teenage daughter with a raised eyebrow but remained silent.

Elaine nodded and smiled at the young girl. "Thank you." Moving towards Gwaine. "Do not hesitate to ask for help if you need to." They all bowed and curtseyed to Elaine as she and Gwaine walked away. "One farm sorted."

"You seemed to handle it so professionally." He kissed her cheek. "So? A picnic?" The two mounted their horses and rode north-east.

"Oh it is beautiful!" Elaine exclaimed as they reached the meadow.

"Have you ever been in this part of the island?" Gwaine asked as they dismounted.

"I don't think so." Elaine smiled, shifting the basket on her arm. They let their horses roam in the meadow and the two of them sat in the long grass, overlooking the sea. "This is truly beautiful." Staring at the sea, which was glistening in the sun. She opened the basket. "Bread, fruit, biscuits and wine."

Gwaine reached for the bottle. "I'll take that. You still cannot handle your alcohol."

She rolled her eyes. "I blame you and your friends." Laughing as she bit into a strawberry.

"You could have said no." Uncorking the wine bottle.

"And miss out on the fun?" Taking the opened bottle from him and taking a big swig. "Besides, what picnic would it be without wine?" Holding the bottle to him.

"Very true." He smiled and took it from her. The two sat in the field with their picnic and watching the sea. They moved to lie down with Elaine's head resting on Gwaine's chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Very comfortable." She smiled, closing her eyes. "We should go. We have to visit two more farms."

"But it is too beautiful here." His lips brushed the top of her head.

"Gwaine?"

"Hmmmm." He ran his hand over her hand, which lay on his chest.

"I know there will be one meeting, where this subject will arise." She spoke softly. "Do you want to be King? It is because you are married to a Queen." Chuckling nervously.

"Right." He sighed softly.

Elaine sat up and looked down at him. "It is your choice. You don't have to be if you don't wish to be."

Gwaine sat up and stared out at the sea. He wished he was in Camelot right this moment. He didn't want to answer her question. "Elaine." He sighed, keeping his gaze ahead of him. "If you asked me this question 5 years ago, I would have laughed at the statement."

"I know. But," She moved closer to him. "5 years ago, we didn't know each other. We're married now. The subject was bound to arise." Placing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be."

He turned to face her. "I don't want to be King." He shook his head. "It's not who I am. I'm just a lowly knight, who happened to fall in love with a beautiful, powerful Queen." She smiled softly as he shifted closer to her. "I will be by your side as your rule, but I do not want to have the responsibility of running a country. I am not that kind of man." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek. "I will be your husband and help you with decisions but I will not tell you what to do."

Elaine smiled softly and nodded. "If you wish to." She leant forward and softly kissed his lips. "Come. We need to move. I have two more farms to speak to." Gwaine packed the remainder of the picnic into the basket. "The Kingdom has never had trouble with shortages of food."

Gwaine stood up and held his hands down to her. She took them and he helped her to her feet. "Well, you can sort it out." Kissing her briefly before moving towards the horses.

Elaine whistled. "They'll run if you approach them." She laughed as Gwaine watched as both horses trotted towards them.

"You are a rare one." He helped her to mount her horse, handing her the basket. "You're a Queen, who can whistle, drink but badly." He laughed as he mounted his own horse.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

It took most of the day for the farm problems to be resolved and for them to return to the castle. Gwaine smiled slightly. He had watched his wife as she gave kind orders to her subjects. He didn't want to do that. He couldn't do that. He helped her from her horse, where she thanked him with a kiss. He led her inside, not taking his eyes off her for very long. They ate their dinner alone in her chambers. There was one thing he noticed about her; she was constantly looking towards her door. He guessed it. He knew the reason. Usually a small person would come bounding through the door and demanding her attention. "You're missing Galahad."

She laughed nervously, looking down at her empty plate nervously. "It is that obvious?"

"A little." Standing up and collecting the plates, placing them on a side table. "We can return earlier if you want to."

Elaine poured them both another drink each. "No. This is our honeymoon." She smiled and held out his drink to him. "Besides, it will be nice for Lancelot and Galahad to bond. They barely spend time together."

He took the drink from her and sat in his seat. "I see." He nodded a nd took a sip of his wine. He could see that she was itching to ask him something else but was too nervous. "What is it, Elaine?"

"What about you?" She said quickly, staring at her glass. "Do you... Do you want children?"

Gwaine chuckled softly and placed his half full cup on the table. "Truthfully?" She looked up at him and nodded silently. "Yes." He answered. "I want to be a proper father and force myself to stay alive to see my children grow older."

Elaine stood from her seat and knelt next to him. "You will. I will do everything in my power to not allow you to be hurt, let alone killed." Her hands rested on his knees and she smiled up at him. "I promise."

Gwaine rested his hands over her own and smiled widely. "I know but don't make promises you cannot keep. There is no way you can protect me from death."

"I can try." Elaine laughed softly and stood up, sitting in his lap. "I am very powerful." She pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Plus, I forbid it.." She kissed him softly.

"Fine." He laughed softly. "I forbid it also. You are not allowed to die." Pressing a kiss against her neck. "I suggest a pact. We grow old together and die in our bed together of old age."

"I agree." She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. Gwaine said nothing. He only kissed her passionately, stood up with her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

**A/N: A little sneak peak thing for next chapter. A complete chapter filled with only Lancelot and Galahad. (And a few things.)**

**Responses from chapter 36:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Welcome back! I think I would be on chapter 40 odd if I was not so busy with University but now I HAVE FINISHED! As for Lancelot, I cannot say. It might be good but it might not be. ;P Got two chapter on the go at the moment and they might be finished by Monday ish.

**La-Lucy:** Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	38. Chapter 38: Just The Two Of Us

**Chapter 38: Just The Two Of Us**

Lancelot had a shock when he was left to care for his son. His son may have been four years old but he did not know how much attention such a small child needed. He could understand if Galahad was a baby but his son could walk, talk, play and feed himself. Lancelot did not know what to do with his son. He had barely been there for him when he grew from a baby into a young child.

"Papa!" Galahad shouted to his father as he kicked a ball towards him. He loved his new present from his father.

Lancelot laughed as Galahad ran after the rolling ball and kicked it again. "Well done!" Lancelot cheered and gently tapped the ball with his own foot towards his son. "Kick it back to me."

"Yes Papa!" He smiled as Lancelot took a few steps back and Galahad kicked the ball to him but losing his balance and falling to the grass. Lancelot went to help him up but Galahad only laughed and got back to his feet. "Kick it to me Papa."

"Yes son." Lancelot laughed and kicked the ball but a little too hard. The ball rolled into the forest. "Oh no."

Galahad looked at his father and gasped. "Oh no!" He laughed and ran towards the forest.

The young boy had disappeared among the trees before Lancelot could tell him not to. "Galahad!" Lancelot called and ran into the forest after his son. He spotted Galahad as soon as he entered between the trees. "Galahad." He spoke softly as there was a person in a cloak talking to his son. "Galahad, come here."

"This lady knows Mama." Galahad said softly, holding his ball in his hands.

"Hello Sir Lancelot." The figure pushed the hood from her face and revealed Morgana. "I see you are being a father to your bastard."

"Get away from him!" He shouted at the sorceress. "Galahad, come here!" He called to Galahad, who slowly stepped to Lancelot. "Please, son." He pleaded. He had no weapon to protect to his son. Morgana stepped closer to Galahad. "Keep away from him!" He glared at Morgana. He had promised Elaine to take care of their son but now he was about to break that promise. "Galahad come to Papa. Please son."

Galahad looked between his father and the strange woman. He slowly stepped away from Morgana, his toy ball gripped tightly in his hands. "Yes Papa." Moving away from Morgana quicker. He ran to his father's side and concealed himself behind his father's back.

"Leave Morgana! Now!" Lancelot shouted at her. He felt his son flinch at the sound of his voice.

"I will be back." Her eyes settling upon Galahad, who was peering from behind his father. "I will get what I want," Her eyes fell upon Galahad. "And what is truly mine." Her eyes flickering to Camelot. She slowly turned away from the two of them and disappeared among the trees.

Lancelot quickly scooped his son up into his arms and rushed back to Camelot. "Come on." He spoke softly in his ear and walked up to the castle. He held Galahad close to him as he walked in the direction of the Great Hall. "Where is the King?" He asked the nearest guard.

"In his council chambers, Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot carried Galahad into the council chambers, where Arthur was discussing the problem of King Caerleon. "My Lord. I need to speak with you."

"What is it Lancelot?" He stood up straight.

"Morgana was in the woods. She tried to take Galahad." Holding Galahad close to him, who was still holding his ball under his arm. "Threatened to take him when I had Galahad safe."

"What?" He walked towards Lancelot. "Where is she now?"

"In the woods still. She left but I doubt she got very far. She was on foot." He patted Galahad's back gently to keep him alm.

Arthur turned to his knights. "Let us go. We need to find her." He and the knights rushed out of the chambers and they were searching the surrounding woods for any signs of Morgana. They returned two hours later. "Nothing." He announced to the hall. Lancelot was still there but Galahad stood at his side, holding his father's hand tightly. "She's gone. We searched the entire area."

"What do we do?" Lancelot asked.

"Nothing. Not just yet. Keep Galahad safe." Arthur placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will write to Elaine and let her know what has happened."

"No. Don't. Let her have some peace." Lancelot spoke up. He didn't want to upset her. He still wanted her to be happy. "Let her have her happiness. We'll twist the truth. Tell her that it happened a few days before she returns."

Arthur nodded uncertainly. "Fine. Just for her to enjoy her honeymoon." He watched Lancelot for a moment, who bowed and left the room.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

"Papa?" Galahad asked when his father helped him dress before bed. It was a week before he was to return to Corbenic with Elaine, who was arriving in a few days.

"Yes, son?" Lancelot asked as he put Galahad's nightshirt on his son.

"Why wasn't I allowed to talk to that lady?" He asked curiously as he climbed onto his bed.

Lancelot sat next to his son and pulled the covers over Galahad. "That lady is dangerous, son. She is trying to hurt Uncle Arthur and Mama. She wants to hurt Mama by taking you away from us."

"Why?" His brown eyes staring at his father.

"The bad lady wants to make you forget Mama forever." Lancelot ran his hand over his son's curls. "She wants to make you fight Arthur when you are older."

"Oh." He said unsure. "Why?"

"She thinks you can kill Arthur and she can rule Camelot."

The small boy's lower lip trembled. "But I don't want to."

"I know, son." Lancelot sat on the bed and climbed onto the bed next to her son, pulling him into his arms. "We will never let you go. Me and your Mama love you so very much." He leaned forward and kissed his son's forehead.

"Story please Papa." The boy smiled widely.

"What would you like tonight?" Pulling his boots off and sitting next to his son with his feet on the bed. This had been their nightly ritual since Elaine had left. One the first night, Galahad missed his mother badly and the only way he could be cheered up was by stories made up by his father.

"About a princess." Galahad smiled widely and curled into his father's side, his brown eyes staring up at his father.

"Right." Lancelot laughed. He knew the perfect story. "Shall I tell you the story about how Mama and Papa met?"

"Yes please." He smiled widely.

"All right." His father nodded and moved to lie next to Galahad. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess called Elaine. She lived in a castle with her father, the King. One day, her father was visiting his brother and Elaine was left alone in the castle. But she was not safe. A man wanted to make her marry him but there was a man there."

"Papa!"

"Yes, it was Papa. He helped the princess escape from the castle but the princess got hurt and very sick."

"Oh poor Mama!" Galahad gasped and waited for his father to continue.

"The knight helped the princess return to another castle, where she got better."

"That's good." Galahad smiled and yawned. "What next?"

Lancelot watched as his son closed his eyes. "The knight became a proper knight of Camelot and fell deeply in love with the princess." His son was soon asleep. "Good night, son." He kissed his son's forehead. He climbed off the bed and silently left the room, looking back to see his sleeping son. He smiled to himself as he quietly closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – -

**A/N: Short chapter but I wanted some Lancelot and Galahad interaction with some threat on Galahad's life.**

**Responses from chapter 37:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** That was the reason for that chapter. To show Elaine as a kind and loving Queen.

**La-Lucy:** CONGRATULATIONS! You were my 100th reviewer! :D


	39. Chapter 39: Elaine and Galahad Reunited

**Chapter 39: Elaine and Galahad Reunited**

Elaine awoke the next morning to the feeling of soft kisses on her back. She smiled at the feel of his beard brushing her back also. She was laying on her front with her head turned away from Gwaine's side of the bed. She smiled as he pushed the covers off her body, causing her to curl into a ball in an attempt to shield herself from the cold. "Evil husband." She mumbled and turned her head to face him. Her eyes still tightly closed.

"I would go and open the curtains but one of your maids is alighting the fire. Do not want to give her a shock." He chuckled quietly and pulled the covers back over the two of them.

She rolled onto her side, held her arms out to him and welcomed his warmth. She expected his lips to press against her own but he pressed them against her forehead. She smiled when he moved his lips to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses along her collarbone. "Gwaine..." She whispered. "Not yet." Listening to the sounds of the maid lighting a fire in the grate. She pushed at his shoulders and laughed as he pouted when he rolled away from her.

"Sorry, your Majesty. But you are irresistible." He smiled broadly. "What is on your agenda today, my love?"

"Our agenda." She smiled and moved closer to him, her head on the pillow and her hand on his warm, muscular chest. Her fingers gently stroking the skin. "I wish to visit an old friend. Probably have council meetings about you. Again."

"About my position?" His hand covering her smaller, paler hand. Elaine gently nodded and moved closer, placing her head against his shoulder. "I hope they understand."

Elaine waited a moment, listening to the maid, who was now leaving the room. Gwaine raised his hand and parted the curtain, in time to see the maid leave the room. Elaine began to speak again. "They will probably prefer your decision than for you to be King."

He laughed. "Because I am a lowly knight."

She tapped his chest and raised an eyebrow at him. "You are no lowly knight. You are a knight of Camelot. That is a highly regarded position. Higher than most of my Lords on my council."

Gwaine gently kissed her forehead and stroked her hand with his fingers. "Now, enough politics. Where were we?" He pulled her close and rolled them over. He smiled as her laugh filled the room. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

The two of them took the time to enjoy their honeymoon but Elaine received a letter a few days before they were to return to Camelot. Now the whole castle was in a flurry. Elaine was returning early because she feared for her son's safety. "How could Lancelot let him out of his sight for just a few moments?" She spoke angrily as she packed her dresses into her trunk.

"It was innocent. He thought Galahad was safe." Gwaine tried to reason with her as he too packed for the return journey to Camelot. "You didn't know that he was going to be threatened to a place so close to home."

"Lancelot should have stayed with him!" Elaine exclaimed in anger. How could Lancelot put their son in danger? How could he leave Galahad alone when he knew that their son was in danger? "He is not caring for Galahad alone again." She said angrily as she slammed her trunk shut.

"Don't say that. It was one thing, Elaine." Gwaine placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. Galahad is safe and always will be." He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. "He has you to protect him. He had his father. He has Arthur. He has me. He has a lot of people who will protect him without even batting an eyelid." He kissed her cheek softly. "He will never be taken from you."

"I cannot lose him." Her voice breaking in fear.

"I know. You won't." Gwaine spoke gently in her ear and held her tightly. "You will be with him soon." Kissing her cheek. "Are you nearly ready?"

"Yes." She whispered. "You have been amazing. The perfect husband." Chuckling softly as he kissed her below her ear.

"It is my job." He chuckled softly. "Let us leave now. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can see Galahad."

"Yes." She sighed softly. They stood together for a few moments and they soon left to travel across the sea and the long horse journey to Camelot.

– - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

As they approached Camelot, Elaine became more and more anxious about seeing her son. "Relax." Gwaine reassured her, reaching over to her and holding her hand as they rode along the road with a small company of Joyous Guard guards. "We are nearly there."

"I know." She chuckled nervously and gripped his hand for a second until he pulled his hand away. "I'm just dying to see him." She couldn't wait a second longer. She kicked the flanks of her horse and the horse bolted into a gallop. Gwaine and two guards did the same, following the impatient queen.

Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Galahad were waiting for Elaine's party on the bottom of the steps, which led into the heart of the castle. The young Galahad stood between his father and his cousin, holding his father's hand tightly. It was obvious the young prince was desperate to be reunited with his mother. He kept his eyes focused on the way his mother would arrive.

Lancelot looked down at his son and smiled. For the past two days, the young boy had not stopped talking about his mother and Sir Gwaine. He, too, was anticipating Elaine's arrival. He now wished that he stood up for himself and did the right thing. The right thing had been to stay by Elaine's side. If he was in Gwaine's position, they would be returning to Corbenic with their son. He expressed his love for her too late. Gwaine was now the man to protect and love her. And Elaine loved him back. All the women he loved left him. Elaine loved Gwaine. Gwen loved Arthur. He was alone. He did have his son but he wished he had a wife to love and come home to.

"Mama!" Galahad shouted with glee when Elaine cantered into the courtyard, followed by Gwaine and two guards.

Elaine pulled her horse to a stop and quickly dismounted. She lifted her skirts to her ankles and ran up the steps, scooping her son into her arms. "I've missed you, my darling."

"I've missed you too, Mama." He held onto Elaine tightly. His arms and legs tight around her with his face buried against her neck.

She could feel his wet tears soaking her neck. "Oh darling. You knew I would be coming back."

"But I've missed you so much, Mama." He raised his head. His dark eyes stared at her.

"I missed you too." She kissed the tip of his nose. "We're going to stay here for a few days and then we're going to go home."

"Yes Mama." He held onto Elaine tighter.

"Hello cousin." Elaine greeted Arthur. "Hello Gwen. Shall we go inside? We need to talk." She looked in Lancelot's direction. She was still angry with him about leaving Galahad alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – -

Galahad was being looked after by Gwaine while Elaine spoke with Lancelot. Well, she was shouting at him. "How could you leave him alone? How could you let him out of your sight?"

"I am sorry, Elaine." He spoke timidly as the two of them stood in Arthur's study. It was only the two of them. "I did not think anything bad would have happened."

"You know that he is in danger! Especially with Morgana!" She continued shouting at him.

"I thought he was safe! He was nearby!" His own voice rising.

"You should not have let him out of your sight! Not at all!" Elaine glared angrily at him. "You remember what it was like when he was taken from us!"

"You don't think I remember that? I remember every second of it! I remember the pain in my heart of the thought of not having him back. It broke my heart when I saw the pain on your face." He grabbed her upper arms. "It hurt me to not be able to comfort you. Not be able to properly wrap my arms around you to hug you and to kiss you. It hurts me that I can never be a husband for you and a proper father with our son."

"Stop it." She whispered and tried to pull away from him.

"I can't! It hurts that I cannot be with you!" He held her against him. "I need you Elaine." He kissed her. She was frozen in his arms. "Please Elaine. Let me love you." He pleaded with her when he pulled away from her.

"I can't." She whispered and shook her head. "I can never love you again." Finally pulling away from him. Tears were running down her cheeks. "I loved you. I loved you even before I was pregnant with Galahad. I was scared afterwards. I wanted us to be a family but you pushed me away. You didn't bother. That broke my heart."

"Your heart isn't broken!" He reached out and went to grab her hands but she stepped backwards. "You have Gwaine!"

"Yes! Yes I do! I need him! I love him and he loves me." She argued with him. "Something you should have done a long time ago but did not have the guts to." Stepping away from him and turning her back on him. "Next time you are looking after Galahad, you are to keep him in the castle." She turned back to face him, she was still angry. "Do you understand?"

"Yes. Fine." He nodded. "I will leave you, your Majesty." He bowed to her and left the room.

Once the door was tightly shut, Elaine knelt to the floor and sobbed. Why did he have to do that? Why was he continuously chasing after her? She was happy with Gwaine. They were going to start a family one day. Now, Lancelot was making her feel what she did not want to feel. She was finding those old feelings again. She brought her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the presence of his lips against her own.

Gwaine had noticed that Elaine was quieter after her talk with Lancelot. He didn't want to ask her about it but she was clearly hurting and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything will be all right. They had decided to stay in Camelot for the Feast of Beltane, which was taking place in a few weeks. Elaine didn't want to stay but Arthur and Gwaine had persuaded her.

It was now the day before the Feast of Beltane and Elaine sat at her vanity table staring at her reflection. She looked tired, there were dark circles under her eyes. She was hardly sleeping and not in the good way. She had not told Gwaine about Lancelot kissing her and that guilt was eating away at her.

"Elaine?" Gwaine entered their chambers. "Are you well?"

"Yes." Elaine put on her fake mask, hiding her emotions and picked up her hairbrush. "Long day." She pulled the brush through her hair. She watched Gwaine through the reflection of the mirror.

He smiled as he approached her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you are well?"

"I'm tired, Gwaine." She placed her brush on her table and rested her hands on top of his. "All this organising has worn me out."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Giving her shoulders a small squeeze. He moved to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Gwaine!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She allowed him to lay her down on their bed and place the covers over her. "Are you joining me?"

"In a moment." He smiled at her. "Let me change first." Walking away from the bed. "Elaine, what's wrong? Ever since we returned from our honeymoon, you've been very quiet."

"Nothing, love." Elaine smiled. She watched him as he undressed out of his Camelot uniform. "I just feel tired all the time."

Gwaine had changed into his sleeping shirt and sleeping trousers and was now approaching the bed. "Why don't you go and see Gaius tomorrow?"

"I don't want to bother him. I'm just tired." She smiled as he climbed into bed with her. "I'm going to sleep in tomorrow morning. Could you look after Galahad?"

"I'd be happy to." He kissed her softly. "Now, sleep my love."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

Elaine awoke the next morning feeling slightly more refreshed. She turned to find Gwaine's half of the bed empty except for a note laying on his pillow. She smiled as she reached for the note. She opened it and smiled as she read its contents.

'_My Darling Elaine. It was hard to tear myself away from you this morning but you needed your rest. I shall take care of Galahad for the whole day. You stay in bed and relax. I don't want you getting ill. All my love, your husband._'

"Oh Gwaine." Elaine chuckled as she kissed the note. She did feel better but she was still slightly tired. She had summoned a maid, asking for food. She was going to follow her husband's orders and remain in bed. She sat in bed with papers around her. She may be in bed but she was still dealing with business. It was strange not having to deal with advisers and very strange to not be looking after Galahad. Life was good.

**A/N: Slowly but surely getting there with this story. I don't actually know how many chapters I will write but I know what happens in the end.**

**Responses from chapter 38:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **I will try and add a chapter like that. I will try and update more often.


	40. Chapter 40: Gwaine and Galahad

**Chapter 40: Gwaine and Galahad**

When Gwaine awoke the next morning, his wife was fast asleep. Even in her sleep she looked tired. After quickly dressing, he wrote her a note and left it on his pillow. He looked back at the bed and smiled at the sight of her. Once outside their chambers, he could hear quick footsteps coming towards him. He knew who was coming. "Prince Galahad. What are you doing awake so early?" Turning to meet his step-son.

"Coming to see Mama." Smiling up at Gwaine.

Gwaine knelt down in front of the young boy. "Mama is staying in bed today. She's feeling a little tired."

"Oh." Galahad spoke sadly and shuffled his feet.

"So, I was thinking that you and I spend the day together."

"Where's Papa?"

This hurt Gwaine but it was expected. Ever since they had been in Camelot, Lancelot had been spending a lot of time with Galahad. But two days before Lancelot left on a scouting mission and would not return for two weeks. "Papa had to go away for a little while. Do you remember him telling you?"

"Oh yes." The boy sighed heavily.

"Right, would you like to come down to the training fields and learn how to protect yourself?"

"With a sword?" Galahad's eyes lit up.

"Not with a sword. You promised Mama." Gwaine chuckled. "But she did not say anything about learning to use a dagger." He smiled at his step-son, who nodded wildly. "Learning to use a dagger is the first step to learning how to use a sword."

"Yes please." Galahad smiled broadly.

Gwaine stood up straight and held his hand out to Galahad. "Let's go." Galahad took his mother's husband's hand and the two of the walked out of the castle together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - –

Many of Camelot's knights were in the training grounds practising sword fighting and archery. "Can I do that?" Galahad asked excitedly, pointing at Sir Leon practising his archery.

"You will have to ask your mother." Gwaine chuckled. "Just dagger work today." Giving his wife's son's hand a small squeeze. Ever since he helped Elaine give birth to this boy, he felt a sense of protection towards him. Especially now, since Galahad was his son by marriage, he felt paternal feelings towards him. In his heart he wanted to be a father to his own children. His own children with Elaine. He hoped it would be soon.

"Oh no! We have the greatest warrior training today." Arthur announced. "Prince Galahad shall defeat us all."

"I will defeat you, cousin Arthur." Galahad grinned widely as he held up his small fists. "I'll be stronger than Sir Percival one day."

"I know you will." Arthur laughed. "So, what are you doing here today? I thought your mother said you weren't allowed to learn to use a sword until you are 7."

"He's not." Gwaine grinned wickedly. "I'm teaching him to defend himself with a dagger." He looked over at Galahad, who was chasing after Percival. "Elaine is unwell, so I said I'd take care of Galahad. But he was reluctant at first. So, I said I would teach him how to use a dagger."

"What's wrong with Elaine?"

"She's just tired a lot." He shrugged his shoulders. "With Lancelot away, she is trying to run a country and be a mother at the same time."

"Typical Elaine. Doing too much." He slapped Gwaine's shoulder. "Thank goodness she has you."

"Thank God, I have her." Gwaine laughed and left Arthur. "Come on Galahad. You can fight Percival afterwards."

"Will you teach me to beat him?" The young boy jogged alongside Gwaine.

"Yes, I will. Percival has a few weaknesses." He chuckled as they walked to the weapons rack. "Don't touch anything." He warned the young boy, who was excited at the sight of the amount of weapons. "You are a little too young to use any of these yet." He picked up a dagger, which was very blunt and would not hurt Galahad, even if he picked it up by the blade.

Gwaine spent the whole morning teaching Galahad the basic movements of using a dagger. The two of them joined the knights for lunch. Arthur smiled at his young cousin and he could see a knight of Camelot in the making. The boy may only be 4 years of age but he was confident and from what he had seen; good with a weapon. After Elaine, Galahad was his heir. Well, until he and Gwen had their own children.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – -

In the afternoon, Gwaine took Galahad horse riding. "Gwaine?" The boy asked as they trotted through the forest.

"Yes?"

"Why was Mama shouting at Papa?"

Gwaine sighed a little. This was going to be hard to explain. "Do you remember the day Papa was looking after you and you lost your ball?"

"Yes. There was that lady there and Papa was angry with her." He nodded slowly as he held onto the saddle in front of him.

"Mama told you that she was dangerous. Mama was angry that Papa let you go out of sight from him."

"Oh right. So, Papa should not have done that."

"Yes." Gwaine spoke softly and kissed the top of Galahad's head. "It would break your Mama's heart if you were ever hurt or taken from her."

"Oh right."

He turned the horse in the direction towards Camelot. "When you were a baby, Mama's castle was attacked and that bad lady took you. It broke your mother's heart when she thought she would never see you again."

"Oh. How did Mama get me back?" The boy asked curiously as they trotted along the dirt road to Camelot.

Gwaine chuckled softly. "She came with King Arthur and the rest of the knights of Camelot to rescue you."

"Did Papa get me back?"

"Yes he did. He was the one who helped your Mama the most."

"What about you?"

He chuckled again. "I was sick. I got hurt trying to protect you."

"Oh!" He nodded and focused on the road ahead, which was leading into the mighty Camelot. At four years of age, the young Galahad was already asking about everything that interested him or confused him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

**A/N: Needed to add this chapter. I felt like the story needed a bit of Gwaine and Galahad loveliness. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Responses from chapter 39:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you! :D It's always Lancelot's fault! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	41. Chapter 41: The Feast of Beltane

**Chapter 41: The Feast of Beltane**

Staying in Camelot was the best thing for Elaine. She was not worried about her responsibilities, except Galahad. That responsibility was her favourite one. It wasn't a responsibility, it was something that she could do without any complaint. "Mama?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Is it your birthday today? Gwaine said it was." He smiled widely.

Elaine laughed as she held her son close to her. She was sitting at her desk with a few documents but the documents were long forgotten. "Yes, darling. It is my birthday today. The same day as the Feast of Beltane."

"Oh I see. So, there is a feast for you and the Feast of Beltane." He said slowly as his fingers played with her necklace.

"Yes. Just one big feast." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Are you going to eat lots and lots?"

"Yes!" He said broadly. "Gwaine said I could have lots of cake."

"Oh he did?" Elaine nodded. "Well, we shall see about that."

"Oh Mama!" Galahad pouted.

She laughed loudly and tapped his nose with her finger. "I am joking. You can eat what you like."

"What dress are you wearing Mama?"

"Jump off Mama's lap and I will get it out of my wardrobe."

"Yes Mama." Galahad smiled and jumped off her lap, ran to her bed and climbed onto it.

She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress she wore on her wedding day. "Do you like this one?"

"Yes I do." Galahad smiled broadly

"I do." Gwaine said. The two turned to see him standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. "That's my favourite dress for Mama to wear." He walked into the room and sat next to Galahad on the bed. "I have been sent to see if you are ready."

"Well, I'm not ready." She laughed and went behind her changing screen. "I just need to dress ad then I am ready."

"Can I help?" Gwaine asked in hope and very cheekily.

"Keep dreaming." She called from behind the screen.

"Gwaine? What have you got Mama for her birthday?" Galahad asked his stepfather.

"I will be giving Mama her present at the end of the feast." Gwaine smiled down at Galahad. "What have you got Mama?"

Galahad smiled proudly and pointed to a bunch of wild flowers on her dressing table. "Flowers."

"My best birthday present." Elaine said as she came out from behind her screen. "How do I look?" She gave a twirl, her dress twisting as she did.

Her son and husband jumped off the bed. "You look beautiful, Mama." Galahad smiled and ran to her.

She knelt on the floor and caught him in her arms. "Thank you darling. Are you ready? Cousin Arthur is probably annoyed that I am late."

"He can wait." Galahad said proudly.

"He can. A Queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early." She smiled and rubbed her nose against Galahad's. "Right, you can walk. You're too big for Mama to carry around." She put him on his feet and he immediately ran out of the room. "Galahad! Wait!" Running after him.

"Yes Mama." He grinned cheekily as he stopped quickly, making Elaine walk again.

Elaine and Gwaine walked arm in arm as Galahad walked in front of them. "So, when do I get my real birthday present?"

"When Galahad is in bed." He whispered in her ear. "And we are alone in the privacy of our chambers."

Elaine giggled. "I like the sound of that birthday present." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you still tired?" He asked in concern.

"Yes. I spoke to Gaius this afternoon and he just told me to rest." She smiled slightly. She was going to reveal her true illness to him that night.

"Good. Don't want you tiring yourself too much." Kissing the top of her head as they walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "Galahad. Wait for us."

"Yes Gwaine." He said as he waited at the bottom of the stairs.

As they walked into the Great Hall, the entire room were on their feet and applauding them. She smiled and blushed as she took her seat on Arthur's right hand side. She had noticed the seat on Gwen's left hand side was empty. "Where is your Uncle?" She asked Arthur as she placed Galahad on her lap.

"I don't know." Arthur shrugged and looked around the hall once again.

"I have to go. I've forgotten your present." Gwaine whispered in her ear. "I shan't be long."

"Of course." She smiled when he stood, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. She watched him leave the Great Hall with a small smile.

"Oh my dear cousin." Arthur laughed and she faced him. "I do believe you are completely in love with your husband."

"I hope so." She laughed and sipped her water.

"Not drinking?" Gwen asked. "You should be celebrating with wine."

"Gaius has told me not to." She smiled at the old physician.

Gaius nodded. "Wine does not help when you are unwell." Bowing his head to Elaine.

The warning bell suddenly begins to ring. Everyone looks around in panic. Arthur gets to his feet. Gwaine returns and announces, "Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls."

Elaine stood up quickly with Galahad on her hip. "Arthur?" Looking for instructions from her cousin.

He said nothing for a moment. He took off his cloak and handed it to Merlin. "Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber."

"Yes sire." He nodded. "Everyone follow me!" He called. People followed him but Elaine and Gwen remained by Arthur's side.

"Go cousin." Arthur kissed her cheek and then the top of Galahad's head. "Follow Merlin." Elaine silently nodded and followed Merlin. "Gwen, go." He held her close to him, kissing her forehead. "I shall see you soon." He grabs his sword and jumps over the table. "Gwaine, secure the armoury! Percival, with me!"

Elaine and Gwen followed the lines of many people into the inner chamber. "Who could it be?" Gwen asked as the two women stood in the middle of the inner chamber, surrounded by terrified people.

"There are too many people to name." Elaine chuckled nervously as she held Galahad tight against her side.

* * *

Soon after they had arrived, the injured were being brought in. Elaine placed Galahad with Mary. "Galahad, stay with Mary. I am going to help Gaius."

"Yes Mama." The boy said timidly and held onto Mary tightly.

Elaine rushed to help a man, who was bleeding from his leg. She helped him to a stool and tied a bandage around his leg. Everyone was terrified from the sound of the fighting. "It sounds like it is getting worse." Elaine spoke to Gwen, who was comforting a small girl, who had lost her parents in the fighting. She was soon claimed by an aunt.

"I know. I hope everyone is all right." Gwen said as she helped Elaine with her patient.

"The lower town is lost." Merlin said he helped Gaius. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the citadel."

"But how did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?"

Merlin lowered his voice. "We knew Agravaine was planning something."

"It seems your worst fears have been realised, Merlin." Gaius said. Merlin took off and went to run out of the inner chamber. "Merlin!"

"I've got to find Arthur!" He called back as he left the room.

- - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - -

Arthur and Merlin returned. Gaius and Gwen rushed to Arthur's aid when they saw that their King was injured. "I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung." Gwen rushes off to find something to use.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword." Arthur groaned in pain.

Gwaine and Percival rush into the inner chamber and bar the door.

"How do we stand?" Gaius asked.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much long." Percival shook his head.

"How long before they reach us?" The old physician asks as he keeps watch of Arthur from a distance.

"Minutes at best." Percival said in defeat.

"We can't wait for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him." Merlin said quickly and quietly.

"We must get him to safety while we still can." The giant knight says. It was obvious everyone was concerned with the safety of their King.

"Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die." Gwaine speaks the truth. Everyone knew that Arthur would never abandon his people to save his own skin.

"Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." Merlin tells Gwaine and Percival. The two knights obey without complaining.

Elaine watched as Merlin and Gaius were talking quiet. Gwaine and Percival barricaded the doors best as they could. She returned her attention to her son, who was very quiet. She had sent Mary away to safety. "It will be all right, darling. I need you to promise Mama something." She knelt in front of him. He nodded silently and stared at her. "Whatever Mama says you have to do it. Okay?"

"Yes Mama. I promise." He hugged her tightly.

She returned her attention to her cousin as she stood up to her full height. Merlin stood up straight. "We need to leave now, sire!"

"Of course." Arthur said, standing up unsteadily.

"Then let's go." Percival says as he places Arthur's arm around his neck and helps him. "We'll use the posting gate."

Gwaine begins to walk out with them but stops, holding his hand out to Percival. "I'll keep them off your back as long as I can."

"What?" Elaine gasps as Percival grasps Gwaine's outstretched arm and then leaves the room. "No... No!" She shook her head and held Galahad close to her when he turned to face her.

"Elaine. Go!" He steps in front of her. "Please. For me."

"I'm not leaving you." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Please! Come with us."

"I can't, my love." He kisses her swiftly. "I will be fine here."

"Come on, Elaine." Gwen started to pull her away from him.

"No... No..." She sobbed. "I'm not leaving you."

"GO!" Gwaine shouted at her. This shocked the young woman. He had never raised his voice at her. Showing this emotion told her that her husband was scared.

She kissed him hard one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too. Just go." He whispered, closed to her lips.

Elaine held Galahad tight to her, allowing Gwen lead her out of the room. The two women follow behind Percival. She sobbed their entire way into the woods. Why did she leave him? How could she leave him?

"It'll be all right. You'll see him again soon." Gwen tried to reassure her as they rushed through the trees.

They all stop. "Thank you, Percival." Arthur says to the tall knight.

"Can you walk on your own?" Merlin asks.

"Oh yes. Just point me in the tight direction." Arthur said. Everyone, except Merlin, was confused by his behaviour.

"Shh!" Percival warned them. Everyone went silent and jumped in shock when he grabs Elyan. "Elyan."

"Don't hold back on my account." He scoffed lightly. They all smile at the familiar face.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" The tall knight asked.

"As far as I can tell." Elyan nods slightly and they all begin to walk away.

– - - - – - – - - - - - - - –

"They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive." Percival states the truth. It was dangerous for Arthur to be so close to Camelot.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary where we can." Elyan suggested.

"Corbenic and Joyous Guard are too far away. We'd never make it in time. They'd catch us." Elaine spoke as she tried to calm Galahad down, who was crying against her skirts and holding her hand tightly.

Merlin stepped up to them. "I know a place. Ealdor. It's near the white mountain." Every agreed but Merlin stood still. "Listen." They hear hoof beats getting closer to them.

"Run!" Percival shouts. They all begin to run as fast as they can as the pursuers began to gain on them. Suddenly, they were flung through the air and came crashing to the ground.

Gwen helps Elaine to her feet and Elaine picked Galahad up. Elyan and Merlin help Arthur to his feet. And they all start running again. "Where's Percival?" Merlin asks when he realises that there was a person missing.

"We have to go!" Elyan urged them all to keep running. They ran as fast as they could into a rock trench, where Elyan stops. "Go!"

"No." Gwen protested but Arthur carried on running and she followed him but not without looking behind her at her brother. Elaine followed Gwen soon after.

"What about you?" Merlin asked, afraid for the young man.

"Don't worry about me. Go!" Elyan shouted at Merlin, making the young man leave the knight alone to fight the oncoming enemy.

Elaine and Arthur had stopped running and hide behind some trees, she held Galahad tightly in her arms. "Where did Gwen go?"

Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and leant back against the trees.

"Where's Gwen?" Merlin asked when he reached them.

"I don't know. I thought she followed after Arthur." Elaine spoke softly and looked around. Loud shouts were coming towards them. She looked down at her son and felt hot tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Galahad, you're to go with Merlin and cousin Arthur."

"I want to stay with Mama." Galahad gripped her tighter.

"Listen to me. I'm going to find Gwen." She kissed his forehead. "You promised Mama that you would do what she told you." The boy nodded. "I want you to go with Merlin." Galahad nodded and went slightly unwillingly to Merlin's arms. "I'll be able to lead them away."

"They'll," He looked at the boy in his arms and back to Elaine. "K. I. Double L. You."

"They won't. They want Arthur and Galahad more than me. They will try and use me as a pawn to gain what they want." She kissed the top of her son's head, tears running down her cheeks. "Be a good boy. Go!" She urged them. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched them leave. Her heart pounded as she started running in a different direction when the pursuers were in sight. She had only led a few away and the others continued after the other three.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think should happen next.**

**Responses from chapter 40:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** I needed to put in a bit of Gwaine and Galahad bonding into the story. It will be important further into the story.


	42. Chapter 42:  On The Run

**Chapter 42: On The Run**

Six years ago she was pulled through a corridor by men, who were hell bent on capturing a kingdom. It was the same again, six years on, in a different castle. She barely had time to register what room she was in until she raised her head and saw Morgana seated on Arthur's throne. "Hello cousin."

"Hello Morgana." Elaine spoke softly. "I see you are making yourself at home again."

"Thank you." She chuckled. "I see that the mighty have fallen again."

"And again you will be crushed." The kneeling woman laughed loudly. "You say you will beat us but we always bring you back down. Your victory will be short lived and you know it."

"Stupid girl." A male voice spoke from the left and Agravaine stepped forward. "The whole of Camelot is overrun and there is no way anyone can beat Morgana."

"You!" Elaine sneered as Agravaine stepped closer to her. "You traitor! I was right not to trust you!" She went to stand up but she was forced back to her knees.

"Yes, you were. But you did nothing about it. Too busy playing happy families." Agravaine laughed as he returned to stand on Morgana's right hand side.

She shook off the guards' hands and focused her attention back to Morgana. "You will never find them!"

"Oh! But I already know where they are going." The woman laughed as she stood up from the throne and moved towards Elaine. "I will find them. Kill my dear brother and teach your child in the Old Religion and he will succeed me."

"No." Elaine shook her head. She could feel the tears building at the corners of her eyes.

Morgana smirked and knelt in front of her. "He will forget you. He may even kill you."

"Don't. Please. I beg you." Her eyes fixed on her former friend's. "If you find Galahad, I will allow you to teach him the Old Religion but please, let me raise him. He's my son."

The witch grabbed Elaine's chin. "No." She laughed softly. "Oh! Well, look at that." Smirking as she let go of Elaine's face and stood up. "Let's take her to the dungeon." Walking around Elaine, who was dragged through the hall by two of Helios' men. They were dragging her quite quickly and she was unable to get onto her feet to keep up with their pace. The stone floor grazed the skin on the top of her feet.

"All the cells are full up." A rebel informed Morgana when they reached Camelot's dungeons, which were filled with Knights of Camelot, guards and servants.

"Well, we shall give her a little hope. Put her in with her dear husband." Morgana sneered as they reached the cell. One guard unlocked the door and the other threw Elaine into the cell.

"Elaine!" Gwaine shouted, moving as quick as he could and kneeling next to her, placing her head in his lap.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Morgana laughed evilly. "I will find Arthur and Galahad. I will have your child."

Elaine sat up straight and glared at the woman. "You will never have Galahad for as long as I live."

"I was not just talking about Galahad." Morgana laughed again and looked pointedly at Elaine's stomach, before leaving. The door locking the gate quickly.

"What?" Gwaine whispered as he stared at his wife. "Are you?"

She nodded slowly, her lower lip trembling. "It is why I have been so tired recently." She began sobbing.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her. "It will be all right. I promise." Kissing the top of her head. "Oh my God! Your feet!"

Gaius knelt in front of her and examined her feet. "You will be fine. None of the cuts are deep and you won't get an infection."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

It had been a day since Elaine had been brought to the same dungeon as her husband. Gaius was growing weaker extremely quickly. Elaine was also weakening. Gwaine was worried for them both. He and Elyan were sharing their water with the two of them, so they would have enough. "How are you feeling?" Gwaine asked Elaine. The two of them were sitting on the floor, with Elaine leaning against him.

"I am fine." She chuckled. "Just tired." Leaning her head against his shoulder. "I am sorry I didn't tell you about the baby."

Gwaine moved his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It is all right." He was smiling, despite their current situation. A door opened and shut loudly nearby. "Stay here." He stood up and leant against the wall.

Morgana arrives outside their cell and Gaius turned his head to look at her. "Have you come to gloat, my lady?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" She says playfully. "I'll forgive you. After all, you're not looking your best."

"Can't you see he's starving? We all are." Gwaine speaks up for Gaius.

"Of course you are. You killed so many of my men. I'll have the kitchen prepare you a feast."

Gwaine steps forward, but Elyan grabs his arm and shakes his head. But Gwaine steps up to the gate more slowly, his chains dragging as he walks. "I think not of myself, but of Gaius. He can't survive long without food. I think of my wife and unborn child."

She steps up close to the bars. "Aw, Gwaine, so handsome, so selfless." She smirks. "Of course you shall have some supper, as long as you're prepared to sing for it." She steps away to allow the guards to open the door and drag him out.

"No!" Elaine screamed and tried to get to her feet. "NO! Gwaine!"

Elyan sat next to her and helped her to calm down. "He'll be fine. He is a fighter." Holding the Queen close to him as she cried against his chest.

"I cannot lose him too." She spoke quietly as her tears fell fast.

* * *

Arthur had returned to his senses. He, Merlin and Galahad had been joined by smugglers; Tristan and Isolde. The small group were making their way to Ealdor for safety. Merlin carried a very sleepy Galahad, who had been very quiet ever since his mother left him and when he saw the fighting between his cousin and Morgana's men. "I'll take him." Arthur said to Merlin. "Come here, Galahad. You go to sleep."

"Uncle Arthur? Will we see Mama again?" He asked when he went to his cousin's arms.

"We will. I will make sure of it." He stroked his cousin's back soothingly. "Sleep."

"Yes, Arthur." Galahad spoke softly and was soon asleep in his cousin's arms.

"How old is he?" Isolde asked with a smile as they walked through the forest.

"4 years. 5 in a few weeks." Arthur smiled proudly. "My cousin is proud of him."

"Your cousin? That would be Elaine of Corbenic?" Tristan pointed out.

"Yes."

"She's the same as you with her damn taxes." The blonde, older man sneered.

"I am not having this argument with you." They continued their walk and they reached the border stream. "This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom."

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley. Maybe half a day on foot." Merlin informed them.

"We'll rest here for the night. There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through those mountains." Arthur spoke as he shifted a, now, very awake Galahad onto his hip.

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm." Merlin took Isolde from Tristan and helped her to a campsite.

Arthur holds a water flask towards Tristan. "Here, you should drink up."

"I'll get my own." Tristan said as he walked away.

* * *

Night had fallen and Elaine was sitting next to Gaius, comforting the old man by holding his hand as he lay on the uncomfortable bed. "It's been too long."

"I know." Elyan said as he remained sat on the cold floor.

She looked at the knight in fear. "Would they tell us if they had killed him?"

"Most likely."

"So, this is a good sign?" She asked him, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am going to take it as a good sign."

* * *

The small band of walkers finally reached Ealdor. Merlin was glad to be reunited with his mother. Being in Ealdor allowed him to treat Isolde's wounds easily. She was asleep on the bed with Galahad asleep next to her. "Cleaned the wound. There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Merlin, for everything you've done for her." Tristan thanked the servant, who just nods and leaves.

"I'm sorry I brought this... misfortune upon you." Arthur apologised to Tristan as they sat at the table watching Isolde sleep.

"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde." Tristan nodded.

"Then you're richer than you know."

- - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - -

Arthur finally laid his head down and fell asleep. He only awoke when he felt a soft and familiar hand upon his bare chest. He jerked awake and his eyes fixed upon his wife. "Gwen."

"Hello Arthur." She smiled broadly.

"When did you get here?" He asked and slowly sat up on his elbow.

"Just this moment. I lost you. I was so scared." She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture. "I knew you would come straight here so I did too."

"I'm glad you did." He pushes her back. "Come here, wife." Cupping her cheek with one of his hand and kisses her firmly.

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's good to have you home, Merlin." Hunith said as she and Merlin walked outside their home.

"I'm so sorry it's been so long."

"I understand how it is, your life in Camelot." She spoke softly to her son as they continued to walk together. "I worry about you sometimes. The dangers you must face."

"Mother, I don't want you to worry." Merlin protested playfully.

"I can't help it. It's what mothers do."

"Well, we are safe here. All of us." Merlin smiled slightly. "Mother, if we have to leave, could Galahad stay with you?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Why did you bring him? He should be with his mother."

He sighed heavily. "She gave him up to protect him. Along with Arthur, he is the most hunted person. Galahad is heir to both of Elaine's kingdoms and also to Arthur's."

"Oh I see." She nodded. "I'll hide him. Disguise him if needs be."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you. I promise the Queen that I would protect him." Smiling a little. They move and sit on some barrels outside the small house, talking quietly to each other. They soon hear screams from the villagers. "Agravaine." He says when he sees the Southrons' torches surrounding the village. "He's found us." He and Hunith rushed into the cottage. He knelt in front of Galahad. "Galahad, my mother is going to look after you here. The bad men are here. We're going to lead them away and we're going to find your Mama. Okay?"

"Yes." The boy nodded slowly. "Where's Papa?"

"I don't know. We'll find him." Merlin tried to give the boy a confident smile but it failed. "I think my mother has some of my old toys still here but you need to hide first."

"Come here, Galahad." Hunith said quickly as the others assessed the situation outside. She quickly pulled an old shirt of Merlin's over his own clothes. "Are you ready?" She lifted him into her arms.

* * *

Gwaine's manacles had been placed pack on his wrists and was dragged through the dungeons and thrown onto the floor. Elaine crawled to his side and lifted his head into her lap. "We have food. It's not much." The guard threw half a loaf of bread onto the floor.

"It's enough." She whispered and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Please, don't do that to me." She stroked his head.

"Here." Elyan handed her a large portion of the bread.

"Take a little more for Gaius. He needs it more than I." She tore another piece off and held out another part to him.

"No. You both need your strength." Elyan said as he helped Gaius to eat his portion of bread.

"You need to eat." Gwaine told her as he slowly sat up, wincing as he did. He moved and leant against the wall, pulling his wife to his side. "I did this for you and our baby." His hand rest on her stomach. "Please darling."

She chuckled wryly and brought a piece of bread to his lips. "Eat."

He let her place the piece in his mouth. "Now you."

Elaine took another piece and put it in her mouth. The two shared their portion of the bread and sharing it between them.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Responses from chapter 41:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** I did borrow that line from Princess Diaries. I had been watching it while writing the last chapter.


	43. Chapter 43: Hope Is Restored

**Chapter 43: Hope Is Restored**

The days dragged out for the four prisoners. "Don't fight any more." Elaine whispered to Gwaine as she sat slumped against the damp wall. "Please. For me." She was exhausted.

Gwaine couldn't even put his arms around his wife to comfort her as he was too weak from the fighting. "We need the food. You and Gaius are weakening too quickly." Morgana had revealed to Gwaine, during a fight, that she had no intention to have Elaine's unborn child. Galahad was more important.

"I don't think I will last long." Elaine whispered.

"You will be fine." Gwaine reassured her.

"Come on, Gaius, hold fast." Elyan said to Gaius, tending to him. The cell door opens, a guard restrains Elyan and the other picks up Gwaine, leading him out.

"No..." Elaine said feebly. She had barely any strength to lift her head, let alone stop the guards from taking her husband.

"Don't worry, at least we get to eat." Gwaine tried to lighten the mood as the guards drag him out. Elyan grabs the bars as the Southron locks the cell door.

"I'll kill him if he dies." Elaine says from her spot. She and Elyan chuckle weakly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

"Your majesty, please eat." Elyan urged her but Elaine shook her head. "Please."

"No. Not until I know Gwaine is safe." She whispers. Her strength disappearing quickly.

They hear scuffling coming towards the cell. Gwaine was thrust into the cell. Morgana appears in the doorway with a half loaf of bread. "Enjoy your supper." She throws the bread into the cell. "I fear it will be your last." She walks away and the door is locked.

Elaine moved closer to Gwaine and the two of them share their bread. "You're okay." She whispers, leaning against his side.

"You're not." He gave her large portions of bread. "You look really tired."

"You need to eat." Elyan urged Gaius, who was the worst of them all.

"Whether I eat of not. I'm not long for this world." Gaius spoke weakly.

"Come on, Gaius." Elyan continued to urge the old physician.

"I'm a physician, Elyan. I've spent my days watching the circle of life. If there's one thing I'm not afraid of, it's death." He looked up at the knight, who was staring at him in concern. "If Gwaine has to fight again, he'll need all the strength he can get."

Elyan left the bread on Gaius' chest, with the old man's hand on it. He walked to Gwaine and checks his injuries. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. But I could take on an entire army." He laughed wearily.

"Gwaine..." Elaine whispered as she moved to lie her head on his lap. "I need to sleep."

"No..." Gwaine shook her. "Elaine, stay awake. You need to stay awake and eat more."

Elyan pulled her up. "Come on, your Majesty." Giving her some water. "Think of your child. Think of Galahad."

Elaine took the water in small sips. "I know. But I'm scared."

"I know." Gwaine tried to reassure her but he was too weak to hold her.

"Lancelot kissed me." She admitted to him so suddenly. Lack of food was making her delirious. "I kissed him back for a moment." It was her ill state that was making her speak like this. Her eyes were closed as she spoke, her hand wrapped around a chunk of bread and her breathing slow.

"What?" Gwaine asked weakly. "Why?"

Elaine sighed heavily, opening her eyes for a moment and leant against the wall, taking deep breaths. "He said he loved me." She closed her eyes again. "I'm so tired."

Her husband looked at her in shock. "Elaine, was it before or after we were married?"

"Both." She said sleepily. "I'm sorry." She fell asleep. Gwaine stared at her in shock. She had kissed Lancelot? It was not right. She chose him, not Lancelot. Lancelot had abandoned her. Both of them had betrayed him. How was he ever going to forgive them?

* * *

In the early morning at the Forest of Essetir, Merlin awoke Arthur. "What?"

"There's something I need to show you." Merlin walks off.

Arthur gets up, grabs his sword and follows after his servant. "This had better be good because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games." He says following Merlin.

Merlin ignored him and continued walking ahead. "I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy King."

"Shoddy?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All right, 'shabby'."

"Thanks." He said unsure.

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me." Merlin spoke as he walked ahead of Arthur.

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories."

"For once in your life, just... listen." Merlin urges him when they stop. Arthur holds his hands up in defeat. Merlin carries on walking and telling his tale. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta." Arthur nods, obviously remembering the tale from his childhood.

"You know the story."

"Yes, every child in Camelot does." He says in a bored tone. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard." Merlin carries on walking and telling his tale.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. He knew the story off by heart and it was unlikely that he had forgotten or never heard of another part.

"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur spots and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you making this up?"

"Of course not." Merlin continued on walking.

Arthur is still unsure but still, he followed his manservant. "All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?" They walk down the steps, which led into a clearing.

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?"

"And where is this rock?" Arthur asked in annoyance.

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge but... I've managed to find it."

Arthur scoffed in annoyance and not being able to believe Merlin. "I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin asked as they stopped.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot." Arthur was annoyed at the story and also having been woken for this story.

Merlin looks in a certain direction where a large stone stood in a clearing with a sword stuck in the middle of it. "What's that then?"

Arthur looked in the same direction as Merlin. His eyes widening at the sight of the sword in the stone. He is stunned at the sight of the unique sight. The two of them walk closer, when a surprising sight appears; a crowd of remaining knights and peasants appear out of the forest. Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot were among the knights and peasants. Arthur turns back to Merlin. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone." He pointed to the stone, where the magnificent sword was stuck inside.

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot."

Arthur looks back at the crowd of people, his gaze scanning the different sorts there. "Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

The young King draws his own sword and sticks it into the ground. "You better be right about this." He slowly approaches the sword. He looks up at his people hesitantly, then places both hands on the hilt. He applies all his strength and tries to pull the sword out, but it does not move.

"You have to believe, Arthur." Merlin spoke gently as Arthur begins to shake with effort. But it does not move. Merlin looks up at the people as the King continues to struggle. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king." He watches as Arthur lets go of the sword, breathing heavily. "Nothing," Merlin continued, "not even this stone can stand in your way."

Arthur looks at the stone and repositions himself. With confidence, he places one hand on the sword and closes his eyes.

Merlin does not look away from him. "Have faith."

Arthur wills himself to believe, and the sword is released from the sword. He holds the sword in shock and in front of him.

"Long live the King!" Sir Leon shouted. Every single person there, except Arthur, repeats Sir Leon. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live with king! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Stay awake." Gwaine urged Elaine, who was drifting in and out of sleep. He was still angry with her but he was scared for her and their unborn baby. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Gwaine was still weak from his recent fight.

"I'm awake." She chuckled softly and weakly. "What's that?" She asked at the sound of fighting, which was nearby.

"I don't know." He mumbled as he moved towards the bars. Sir Percival has fought his way into the dungeons. "Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?"

Sir Leon throws Percival the keys and he unlocks the cell. "You all right?" Percival asks Elyan, as they grasp arms.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week." Elyan complained in a joking manner.

Leon and Lancelot walks into the cell. Leon helps Gwaine out of the cell and Lancelot lifts Elaine from the floor. "Lancelot..." She whispers when she notices him.

"It's all right. You are all safe now." He whispers in her ear.

Percival moves to Gaius' side. "Gaius." He whispers softly to the old physician. "Come on." He and Elyan help the old man to his feet.

* * *

Morgana and Helios were defeated. Camelot was rebuilding its life once again. Gaius was recovering in his chambers. As were Elaine and Gwaine. Lancelot left Camelot to fetch his son from Ealdor. She had begged him to get their son home. She wanted to know that he was safe, and she wanted him to be with her.

She and Gwaine lay in bed together. They had not spoken about her revelation of kissing Lancelot. They were making the most of being together again. "I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered in her ear. The couple lay on their sides with Elaine's back against his chest. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"I'd never leave you." She whispered, holding his hand, which was resting on his stomach. "I was fighting to stay with you. To be able to see Galahad again." Her thumb rubbed his hand. "To make you a father."

He chuckled softly. "When will we be parents?"

"Gaius thinks in 7 months time." She chuckled also. "So, you get to experience my morning sickness, my strange food cravings, and my complaining."

"That will be new?" He laughed softly.

"Oi." She gently elbowed him in his stomach. "Behave." They lay in silence for a few moments when they heard shouting from outside the room. "What's that?"

"Mama!" A small voice called, and the door opened. "Mama!"

"Galahad!" She gasped and sat up. "Oh my darling!" She cried in shock as he kicked off his boots and jumped onto the bed. She wrapped her arms tight around him. "Oh, look at you!" She laughed and held him tightly. Lancelot and Hunith entered the room soon after Galahad ran inside the room. She pulled away from her son, kissing his forehead, nose, and cheeks. "Oh my darling!" She cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead again. She looked up at Lancelot and Hunith. "Oh, thank you both so much."

"It's nothing, your Majesty." Hunith smiled. "He was a very good boy."

"I hope so." She smiled. "I am forever in your debt. You protected my son without a second thought."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out. Got a new job, left that job, and start another new job on Monday! :D So here's Chapter 43.**

**Responses from chapter 42:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being so late. Morgana always has another reason for what she does. :)

**LaLucy:** Thank you very much. I hope you liked this chapter and the reappearance of Lancelot.


	44. Chapter 44: Family Matters

**Chapter 44: Family Matters**

**Warning: Birth scene**

Once Elaine and Gwaine were fully recovered, they returned to Corbenic. The two did not announce Elaine's pregnancy, as they wished to wait for the right time. Galahad was glad to be going home but he was annoyed by the fact that he had to leave his father again. Once they arrived in Corbenic, they were greeted by her council, who insisted on a meeting. "The Queen needs to sleep. We have been travelling, and sleep is all we need." Gwaine insisted. He carried Galahad, who was asleep in his arms. Elaine said nothing as she and Gwaine walked into the heart of the castle. She was tired. She just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Your majesty?" Liam, one of her councillors, looked to her for confirmation.

"Please, my Lord." She shook her head. "We've had a long journey. I need to rest." She leaned against Gwaine. "Quickly." She whispered. "I feel really ill."

"Come." He wrapped his arm around her and led her towards their chambers. He gave Galahad to Mary. "Just take him to his chambers, please."

"Yes, my Lord." Mary nodded, taking the sleepy Galahad from him. She went her own way, as Gwaine lifted Elaine into his arms.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He whispered in her ear. He nodded to a guard, who opened the door to the Queen's chambers. He gently lay Elaine on the bed, who was fast asleep. He took off his chain mail and jerkin, then climbed into bed with her, pulling the covers over them both. He held her close, his hand resting on her stomach. It was unbelievable that he was going to be a father. He was going to be the best. He lost his father at a young age, so young he didn't remember what he looked like. Gwaine was not going to do that to his son or daughter. He was going to be the best father.

* * *

Gwaine awoke early the next morning to find Elaine out of bed. He could hear her in the anti-chamber, throwing up. "Elaine?" He climbed out of bed and slowly approached the door. He knocked on the wood. "Darling?"

"Leave me alone," she croaked. "I won't be long."

He heard her retch again. "Please let me come in." He knocked again.

"No!" She shouted at him.

He could hear water splashing. "Elaine?" He opened the door, and walked into the anti-chamber. She was bent over the bowl of water and washing her face, and washing her mouth. "Are you all right?"

"I am." She stood up straight and dried her mouth and face. "We need to talk." She walked past him and into their bedchamber. She was still in her dress from the day before. She reached behind her and pulled at her ties. She pulled off her dress, throwing it over her dressing screen. She stood there in her slip.

"Not yet." He too undressed, dressing in cleaner clothing; brown trousers and a white shirt. He walked to a bowl of water, which sat below a window. "I don't want to." He washed his face and neck.

She shook her head. "No. I want to talk about it. We need to talk about it." She moved to her wardrobe, taking out a red day dress. "I have said it everyday since our release. I am so sorry." She spoke quietly, as she dressed into the long sleeved dress. She stood in front of the long mirror and tried to tie the back of her dress.

Gwaine stood behind her and helped her. "I just don't understand. How could you betray me like that?"

Tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "Please, Gwaine. I don't know." She turned to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Please. Please." She begged him. "I never meant to. I didn't want to."

He pushed her hands off his shoulders. "But you did!" He spoke angrily. "You kissed my friend!"

"Please." She begged weakly. She was fighting a losing battle.

"I don't know who you are any more." He turned his back on her. "I will sleep in my own chambers from now on."

Elaine went to protest but her hand went to her mouth, and she rushed to the anti-chamber. Began retching into the bowl. "Gwaine?" She called out to him, but she was only greeted by him slamming the door. She washed her face and mouth, before she left her rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

Months passed by and Gwaine and Elaine had not reconciled. Her stomach was expanding and she was experiencing things that she wanted him to experience with her. When she felt the baby move for the first time, she went to tell him but he ignored her. She understood to why he was angry with her. No matter how many times she apologised, he would not listen. Her councillors noticed the tension between them, but said nothing.

She was 5 months pregnant when they were finally reconciled.

Elaine had been in her study with Carter. The two were discussing Odin, who was being is usual self and becoming threatening. "Shall I just wait until he threatens the country?"

"I think so. He only seems to have a grudge against your cousin." He spoke gently as he read a document. She rubbed her head as she read another document. "Are you well, my Lady?"

"Overtired." She chuckled softly. "Looking too many letters and documents. I think, I need to have the rest of the day off."

Carter stood up. "Of course. We will continue this tomorrow." He bowed to her, and left the room.

Elaine stood up and walked to her window, she had a view of the knights' training area. She could see Gwaine sparring with one of her knights. She needed to talk to him. Galahad was old enough to have a tutor, so that was where he was at the moment. She looked down at the knights' training area again, to see Gwaine walking into the castle. "Guard!" She called out.

"My Lady?" A guard entered the room.

"Could you send for Sir Gwaine please?" She smiled slightly. He nodded and bowed as he left the room. She walked to her desk, rubbing her temple. The dizziness was returning. She leaned against the desk, still rubbing her head. She moved towards her chair but she didn't make it. She fainted there and then. Falling on her side.

The door opened. "I heard you wanted to see me." Gwaine spoke as he entered the room. "Elaine?" He called out, having not seen her. "Elaine!" He rushed to her side when he saw her on the floor. "Oh God!" He lifted her up and seated her on the sofa, which was under a window. "Wake up! Elaine." He stroked her face, and hair. "Wake up, my love." She was stirring and awakening. "Elaine?"

"Gwaine?" She whispered softly, and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't feel very well."

He held her closely, kissing her where he could. "Let's get you to bed, and summon Declan." He lifted her up into his arms. "Guard!" He called as he walked towards the door. The door swung open and Gwaine carried Elaine out of her study. "Please send for Declan."

"Yes, my Lord." He nodded and rushed away.

Gwaine only had to carry Elaine a short distance to their chambers. He lay her on their bed. "Here we go." He pulled off her boots, placing them on the floor, and then sat next to her, holding her hand. "What happened?"

"I just felt dizzy. That's all I remember." She sighed heavily.

Declan and Carter entered the room. "Your majesty!" Declan stepped forward and placed his hand on her forehead and then her stomach. "Any pains in your stomach?"

"None. Just fainted." She spoke softly.

They all waited as Declan made sure she was well. "Overtired and I'd say you need to eat more. You are eating for two now." He smiled at her as he stood up straight. "I'd urge you to stay in bed until tomorrow."

"Yes, Declan." She chuckled and sat up, leaning up against her many pillows. "I promise. Could you send for Mary, please?"

"Yes, your majesty." He nodded, both he and Carter left.

Gwaine moved away, walked around the bed and then sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry I've been an idiot." He reached over and held her hand. "I should have listened to you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry too. I was an idiot as well." She smiled at him. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her council were glad that the Queen and her husband had reconciled. She was happier and he did not fight with the knights too hard. When they weren't speaking, Gwaine trained with the knights hard, bringing them to the point of exhaustion and injury. Now, they were inseparable. As her time to have their first child approached, Arthur and Guinevere arrived with a small band of knights. Galahad was very excited as he got to be with his father again. A few days before Arthur was meant to arrive, Elaine was placed on bed rest as she was experiencing pains. This had become frustrating for her, and rather entertaining for Gwaine. She was not allowed to leave her bed, and she was not allowed to do any work. She had appointed Gwaine as her regent until she was well enough.

"Arthur arrives tomorrow." Gwaine said as he undressed. "Don't worry. Everything is organised." He changed into his sleeping trousers, then climbed into bed next to her. His hand rested on her large stomach. "How do you feel today?"

"Uncomfortable. Annoyed. Tired. Scared." She sighed heavily as she slowly shifted to move from her sitting position, to lying down on her back. She gave another sigh and bit her lower lip. "I just... I just want this baby to hurry up." She chuckled softly, and turned her head to face her husband, who was lying on his side and watching her. "How was today?"

"Busy. Just sorting out things for Arthur." He smiled at her, his fingers caressing her stomach. "What do you think we have in here?"

Elaine chuckled. "A baby, I hope." She laughed. "I don't know." She laughed softly. "Just as long as it is healthy, happy, and ours." She smiled as she placed her hand over his.

- - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was midnight when Elaine awoke from a nightmare. She slowly sat up, groaning as she did. She rubbed her stomach slowly. "Thank goodness." She whispered to herself. Her dress was damp, her waters had broken. "Right. Let's change first." She spoke to herself as she stood up. Slowly, she walked towards her anti-chamber, where there was a spare nightgown for her. "Oh God!" She groaned, as a contraction built up. She held onto the bedpost as she waited for the pain to pass. Once it was over, she walked into the anti-chamber, and quickly changed into her clean nightgown. "OW!" She cried out and doubled over. She panted to get through the pain.

"Elaine!" Gwaine called from the other room. "Elaine?"

"In here." She called to him, as she knelt on the stone floor. Her legs couldn't hold her up any longer. She took slow breaths as he ran into the room. "It's time."

He held her hand, and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you back into the bedroom."

"It's wet. My waters broke in my sleep." She chuckled nervously, as they walked slowly. "Stop..." She gripped his hand. "Ow..."

He stood in front of her and held both of her hands. "Nearly done. Relax." He watched her as she took deep breaths. "How often are they?"

"They are coming quite quick." She took slow breaths as he led her to the bed. "Get the midwife." She said as she sat down on his side of the bed. He nodded silently, kissing the top of her head. "Gwaine?" She spoke his name as he walked away from her.

"Yes?" He turned to face her, as he put on a long dressing gown.

"We're having a baby soon." She looked over her shoulder at him with a large smile. He smiled in return, and left the bedchamber. She stayed still on the edge of the bed, gently rubbed the top of her stomach. They could be parents before dawn. "Not long, my daring."

Dawn had arrived and Elaine was still in labour. Gwaine had dressed as soon as he was sent out of the room. He wanted to be with her but he wasn't allowed. He waited until dawn, and went to wake Galahad. "Is Mama having the baby?"

"Yes, she is. So, we're going to have breakfast. Cousin Arthur will be arriving soon."

"Is Papa coming too?" The five year old asked his stepfather.

Gwaine laughed as the two of them walked down a corridor, hand-in-hand. "You know Papa is coming." He laughed again. "Come on. Let's get you some breakfast."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

Her cries filled the room. Elaine was exhausted. She just wanted her baby here. "Oh, I can't." She sobbed, gripping the hands of two maids.

"You need to push." The midwife urged her. "I can see the head." She placed her hand on Elaine's stomach. "Now, your Majesty."

"ARGH!" She groaned, and used her energy to push. She stopped when the contraction ended.

"Good." The midwife smiled up at her. "The head's out. Next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." Elaine groaned and shook her head. "You can do it. This is the last part and you will have your baby here."

"I can't." Elaine cried out, shaking her head. One of the maids dabbed her forehead with a damp, cool cloth. "No!" She cried out as the contraction built up, she automatically began to push. "ARGH!" She screamed again.

"Keep going. Keep going!" The midwife urged, as she guided the baby into the world. She quickly clamped the cord and cut it. The baby let out a loud cry. "You have a daughter, your Majesty." The midwife lifted the baby, as a nurse wrapped a blanket around the wailing child, and took her from the midwife.

"Your daughter, your Majesty." The nurse smiled and handed the baby to the new mother.

"Oh!" Elaine smiled down at the baby. "Shhhh... Sh..." She rocked the child. Once the afterbirth was delivered, she was helped to wash, change, and return to bed. "Has Sir Gwaine been sent for?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Mary smiled as she handed the baby girl to the Queen. "King Arthur has arrived. He arrived half an hour ago."

"Thank you, Mary." She smiled, but she did not look away from her newborn. A knock on the door came. "Could you see who it is, please? Only allow Sir Gwaine inside."

"Yes, ma'am." She curtsied and walked to the door. "Sir Gwaine." She curtsied to him, and opened the door wider.

He walked inside, and Mary left the room. "Elaine?"

"We have a daughter." She looked up at him and smiled broadly, as he walked towards her.

Gwaine carefully sat next to her and looked down at their daughter. "She's wonderful." He bent down and kissed the sleeping baby's forehead. "She's here."

"She is here." She smiled at him. He lifted his head up and kissed her softly. "Where's Galahad?"

"With Lancelot. I haven't told them yet." He smiled at her. "Well done, my love." He kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: There's a baby! :D**


	45. Chapter 45: A Princess of Corbenic

**Chapter 45: A Princess of Corbenic**

"_With Lancelot. I haven't told them yet." He smiled at her. "Well done, my love." He kissed her again._

"I'm so tired." She laughed softly. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to." He grinned widely as he carefully received his daughter from Elaine. "Oh wow! She's so small."

Elaine shifted closer to him. She started stroking her daughter's head. "We need to name her." Resting her head on Gwaine's shoulder.

"What was your mother's name? We could name her after your mother." He spoke softly.

"Anne. Her name was Anne." Elaine smiled gently, still stroking her daughter's head. "I think we could call her Anne. Is that all right?"

"It's perfect." He turned to look at her, kissing her softly. "You did brilliantly."

Elaine shifted back onto the bed, and lay down. "I'm exhausted." She closed her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

Gwaine watched her. "Well, you're both tired." He chuckled as he looked down at his daughter, who was fast asleep also. He carefully climbed off the bed, walked towards the crib, which was at the end of their bed. "Here you go." He whispered as he gently placed her in the crib, placing the blanket over her, up to her stomach. "Sleep, my darling girl." He watched her for a moment before leaving the bed chambers.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

Gwaine made his way straight to the Great Hall. It hadn't been announced officially that Elaine had given birth to a new Princess of Corbenic. He had asked the maids, midwife, and nurses to not tell anybody. He had a spring in his step. His life had gone from a traveller, to a husband, and to a father. He was greeted by Arthur, with a hand shake and hug. "You can see her in a moment. She's sleeping." Gwaine could not stop smiling as he walked to the platform, where Elaine's throne stood. "My Lords and Ladies, I am happy to announce that the Queen gave birth to a healthy daughter early this morning."

"Congratulations." Many members called to him as they all applauded.

Gwaine walked to Arthur and Guinevere. "She's called Anne." He told them. "After Elaine's mother."

"Congratulations." Gwen smiled and hugged him. There was a hurt in her eyes but she never told people that she was hurting inside.

"Thank you." He grinned. He could not stop smiling. He had a family. "Come on. Elaine might not be awake, but you can meet my daughter." The three left the hall as servants brought goblets of wine for people, to celebrate the arrival of a Princess.

"You are ecstatic." Gwen noted as she and Arthur followed him, walking with their hands joined together.

"I am." He laughed. "I never thought my life would be perfect. Married with my first child." He stopped outside of his and Elaine's bed chambers. "I can't stop smiling. I'll just see if Elaine is awake." He opened the door and quietly entered the bed chambers. "Hello." he smiled when he saw her awake, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm just breastfeeding her." Elaine smiled as Gwaine sat next to her. "Have you announced the news?"

"Yes. Everyone sends their congratulations. Arthur and Gwen are outside the room." He spoke softly, stroking his daughter's head as she suckled on her mother's breast.

"Well, she is nearly done." She smiled down at her child. "Are you done?" She asked gently and lifted her onto her shoulder. She gently rubbed her daughter's back. Gwaine was fascinated. He watched her. She had a cloth on her shoulder, just in case her daughter brought her food back up. Once finished, Elaine handed Anne to Gwaine, in order to cover herself up and climb back into bed. "Give her to me." She smiled broadly. "Then you can bring in Arthur and Gwen."

He laughed as he carefully handed her their daughter. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She laughed softly, rocking her daughter slowly. "Wait, where's Galahad?"

"With Lancelot." He spoke slowly. She could tell he was angry with his friend. "I can go and find them later." He smiled a little as he walked to the door. He watched her before he opened the door, allowing Arthur and Gwen into the room.

The couple approached the bed cautiously. "Come on. Come and meet your new cousin." Elaine speaks softly from the bed.

Arthur and Gwen smile as they walk to the edge of the bed. Arthur remains at the foot and Gwen stands next to Elaine. "Congratulations, cousin." Arthur grinned. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." Elaine smiled as she gently rocked the sleeping babe.

"How do you feel?" Gwen asked as she sat next to Elaine.

She chuckled. "Exhausted." She chuckled again and rocked Anne. "Gwaine and I were wondering, if you and Arthur would be her Godparents."

"Again? I'm already Galahad's Godfather, I don't want to be another one." Arthur grumbled but laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't lie any longer." He stepped forward, putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I would love to."

"As would I." Gwen smiled broadly as she looked down at the newborn baby. "May I hold her?"

"Of course." Elaine sat up straight and carefully transferred her sleeping daughter into Gwen's arms. She sat back and watched the Queen of Camelot gently rock Anne. "Gwaine, could you find Galahad? I think he would like to meet his sister."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I won't be long."

"I'll come with you." Arthur said, just before Gwaine reached the door. "I know where they are." The two left together, leaving the two women alone.

"You're a natural, Gwen." Elaine smiled at the young woman, who was looking down at the sleeping babe.

Gwen chuckled softly. "I had training with Galahad." She looked up at Elaine. "I have something to tell you. Arthur knows half of it before you say anything. Two months ago, I suffered a severe miscarriage. That part Arthur knows. The second part is that I am unlikely to have any children."

"Oh Gwen." She reached over and placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I am sorry. I should not have pushed her on you."

"It's all right." She smiled slightly. "It's good to hold a child. It is unlikely for me to have children but there is a very small chance."

Elaine smiled, trying to give her some comfort. "You never know. Within a year, you could be the one in bed with a newborn child."

Gwen smiled at Elaine. "Probably." She looked down at Anne, who was stirring in her sleep, and soon opened her mouth letting out fresh cries.

"Here." Elaine smiled when Gwen froze at the loud sounds. "Let me take her." Receiving her daughter from Gwen. "What's the matter?" She spoke softly to the crying baby. "You've just been fed. You cannot be hungry." She laughed softly as she rocked the baby, who slowly fell back asleep. "Absolutely nothing. Just like her brother."

The door quietly opened. "Mama?" Galahad's quiet voice came from behind the door.

"You can come in, darling. Just be very quiet." She spoke softly.

Galahad came into view and slowly walked into the room, followed by Gwaine and Arthur. "Mama?"

"Come up here. Boots off first." Elaine smiled at her son, who quickly took off his boots, and rushed to the space next to Elaine, climbing onto the bed. "Say hello to your baby sister, Anne."

"Hello Anne." Galahad smiled down at the sleeping baby, before bending down and kissing the baby's forehead gently. Arthur and Gwen left the room, to allow the small family to bond properly.

* * *

After two days recovering in bed, Elaine was finally strong enough to walk around. Despite having nurses in her employment, she was barely seen without her daughter. She was barely seen without either of her children. It was the day before Arthur and his court were to leave Corbenic, when the confrontation between Gwaine and Lancelot happened.

Lancelot had not been spending enough time with Galahad, and Gwaine had noticed that. He loved the boy as if he were his own, and he did not like seeing Galahad upset. "Galahad," Gwaine knelt down in front of his stepson. "I will speak to your Papa. You have to do a big job and look after your Mama and Anne. It's a very big job and I think you can do it better than any of Mama's knights."

"Even better than you?" He gave a small grin.

Gwaine scoffed. "One day." He laughed softly. "One day I will be better than you."

"Liar!" The young boy laughed and hugged him.

"Now, stay here and look after your Mama." He looked over at Elaine, who was asleep on the bed, with Anne, who was also fast asleep.

"Yes Gwaine." Galahad smiled and went to sit on the floor with his toy soldiers. He started talking to himself as he played. "Did you hear that? I have to protect Mama and Anne. That's a big job."

Gwaine smiled as he stood up. Watching the young boy for a moment before looking at his wife, who was content and comfortable on the bed. He left the bed chambers quietly. "Mary," He gestured for his wife's maid to him. "Keep an ear open. Prince Galahad is in charge." He chuckled softly. "But just in case."

"Yes, my Lord." She curtseyed and sat on a chair outside the bed chambers, with her sewing.

He left the maid and went to search for Lancelot. He was not happy that he had barely been to see Galahad. It didn't upset him, it angered him. Elaine tried her best to allow Lancelot time with Galahad but Lancelot seemed to less interested. "Lancelot!" He spotted him in the courtyard with Elyan and Percival. His anger overpowered his thoughts and he punched Lancelot hard.

"HEY!" Elyan and Percival called as they grabbed Gwaine and restrained him.

"Get off me!" He growled angrily at the two knights.

Lancelot rubbed his chin, from where Gwaine had hit him. "What was that for?"

"Many things!" Gwaine shouted angrily at the man.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private." Elyan stood in front of Gwaine, as Percival held him back.

"NO!" Gwaine roared in anger. "He nearly ruined my marriage! He is breaking his son's heart! He needs to answer for his actions!" He continued to struggle against Percival's grip.

"How am I breaking Galahad's heart?" Lancelot felt his own anger grow. Gwaine had no right to question his skills as a father.

"He wanted to spend all day with you but you said no! He wants to be with you because you are leaving tomorrow and he has no idea when he will see you again!" He had stopped struggling against Percival. "He's your son, Lancelot. Be with him. It maybe your last with him."

"Why do you say that?" He asked. Unsure of where Gwaine was leading with this.

"I don't remember any time I ever spent with my father. He died when I was very young. Do you want that for your own son?" Gwaine felt his anger boiling up in him again. "I don't want to be the one to tell him that his Papa isn't coming home."

"Gwaine, I'm sorry." Lancelot tried to apologise, while rubbing his cheek.

"Do not bother." Gwaine glared at him still. Not caring that other knights, Gwen and servants were watching them all. "One moment, what are you sorry for? Not bothering with your son or you kissing my wife?"

"She told you?"

"Of course she did. She's my wife! She tells me everything." He was finally free of Percival's hold but he did not approach Lancelot. "Come near her again, in such a way, and I will kill you! You lost her a long time ago, don't try and get her back now. You will lose." He spun around and stormed back into the citadel.

Every person moved out of his way, and were soon looking towards Lancelot to watch for his reaction. He said nothing. All he did was mount his horse and raced out of the courtyard. "Leave him." Gwen said as Percival and Elyan were about to mount their own horses. "He needs time alone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

Elaine had heard about Gwaine's act towards Lancelot not too long after it had happened. She actually laughed in shock at it. "Thank the Lord, that I have you to bring more gossip to my name." She spoke to him that evening as they were dressing for the farewell feast for Arthur.

"You told me that gossip was good for the servants. Keeps them busy." He said as he dressed his Camelot regalia.

She laughed again. "I know you were trying to protect Galahad and myself. But what you did was cause gossip of the truth. I prefer gossip from rumours. Rumours are more likely to be untrue." She put on a necklace and stood up to face him. "So, stop being so chivalrous. Well, once in a while." She chuckled and walked up to him, straightening his cloak.

"I will." He gave her a small smile before kissing her hard on the lips. "Where is our beautiful daughter?"

"In Galahad's chambers with Henrietta." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Nothing can happen tonight." She chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

"I know." He pouted. "So, can I drink?"

She laughed again, a little louder than moments ago. "Of course." She kissed him again. "Come. Everyone is waiting." She raised an eyebrow when he dramatically opened the door and bowed low. She laughed as she left their bedchamber, with him following soon after. They walked arm-in-arm to the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - -

At the feast, Elaine was able to see Gwaine's handiwork on Lancelot's face much better. She chuckled at his red cheek, which would turn to a bruise. "How hard did you punch him?" Elaine whispered to her husband.

"Quite hard." He chuckled, but stopped when she looked at him sternly. "I was really angry."

She rolled her eyes and returned to eating her food. She wasn't happy with Gwaine's actions but she understood why he did it. "Just don't do it again. I will confront next time."

"Yes, my love." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you."

"Behave." She tapped his knee. "Or you shall be sleeping in the stables." She turned to her cousin and began a serious talk with him about King Vortigern. "He just seems to be untrustworthy. His patrols are on my borders constantly. My villagers are scared to leave their homes."

"What have you done?" He asked her.

"I have sent a patrol there to man the borders. But they are getting attacked a lot." She sighed heavily. "I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

He tapped her hand in comfort. "I am here for you. Just send a message straight away. I don't care how little it is. I am here for you."

Elaine smiled broadly at him, she lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. "I will. Thank you, cousin."

* * *

Vortigern knew he was getting to the Queen of Corbenic. She had doubled her patrol numbers on her borders. He was going to get the lands, which should be his. Elaine's grandfather had won the lands through a war between Vortigern's father and him. Vortigern wanted them back, and he was going to get them by any means necessary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, there we go. It's getting there. I shall announce this now. There will be, not one but, two sequels to this story. :D**

**Response from chapter 44:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Well, all your questions were answered in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	46. Chapter 46: A Marriage Treaty

**Chapter 46: A Marriage Treaty**

The royal family settled into a comfortable life. Baby Anne was still sleeping in her cot, in with Elaine and Gwaine. Elaine woke up to a wonderful sight early one morning. She heard the small cries of her daughter but they soon stopped. She opened one eye and smiled at the sight of Gwaine holding their daughter. He was whispering softly in her ear. "Now, my little princess." He walked to the window. "There is a whole world out there for you. When you are old enough, you are going to explore it as much as you can." He kissed her forehead softly before he continued talking to her. "But there will be no men in your life. The only man you can rely on is Papa."

Elaine giggled softly. "What about her big brother and Uncle Arthur?"

"Galahad will be the overprotective brother. Arthur will be the playful Uncle." He chuckled as he looked behind him at her.

She slowly sat up and leant against the headboard of her bed. "That is true. But I think you will be the very overprotective Papa."

He turned and slowly walked to the bed, sitting on the edge carefully. "I think I will too." He leaned over and kissed his wife. "You've made me a very happy man."

"You have made me a very happy woman." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "No more arguments?"

"No more arguments." He leant forward and kissed her again. The promised sealed with a kiss. The kiss interrupted by a small cry from Gwaine's arms. "Sorry, my little Princess." He sat up straight and looked down at her.

"She's hungry." Elaine smiled. "Now, this is my job." Taking the wailing baby from him and pulled her nightgown down, to breastfeed her daughter.

* * *

Vortigern paced his study as he thought out his attack strategy. News had reached him that the naïve Queen had given birth to a girl. Her throne was insecure. An illegitimate son and a daughter from a commoner. Her throne was very insecure. His only problem were her allies. She had a lot; Arthur, Annis, and Godwyn. Each of them had a powerful army, and could easily crush his own. He had to think about this carefully. He would have Corbenic, no matter the cost. "Is the army ready?" He asked, Callum, his head Knight.

"Yes sire. We leave on your command." He bowed to him and left Vortigern alone. He had lost his wife 10 years ago, and he wanted a new wife to help secure his throne more. Elaine of Corbenic had been a brilliant candidate, but now she was married to a commoner. He could probably kill the husband and force her to marry him. Probably.

He ran his hand down his stubble chin as he thought for a moment. An army will do for now. He wanted her Kingdom more than her. She would be a consolation prize. He smirked to himself as he left his study. It was time.

* * *

Elaine chewed her lower lip as she listened to the reports. Vortigern was coming on too strong. She had sent word to Arthur, and he was personally coming to Corbenic. "He is camped in the Fields of Hartlock." Sir Pellinore spoke to her. She sat at her throne and her knights stood before her. Gwaine stood protectively at her side. "May I make a suggest?"

"Of course." She nodded slowly.

"I suggest meet him head on. You come with the army to the Fields of Hatlock. Not to fight, obviously." He quickly added, when Gwaine glared at him. "Show Vortgiern that you are not afraid of him. Show your army that you are not afraid of a little confrontation." He stood his ground as Gwaine glared at him.

"Elaine." Gwaine started. Speaking softly to her. "It's stupid. You need to be here with the children. I'll meet Vortigern head on."

Elaine continued chewing her lower lip as she thought for a moment. Pellinore had a point. It would shock Vortigern if she headed her army. "I'll do it. I could even try negotiation." She looked up at Gwaine. "I know what I'm doing, darling." She looked to Pellinore. "Ready everyone to leave."

"Yes, your Majesty." He bowed to her and left the throne room.

"Elaine." Gwaine knelt next to her. "Are you sure?"

She looked down at him, smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have no intention of fighting." She stood up. "Come. We have to ready ourselves." Gwaine stood up straight and held his arm out for her. She looped her arm into his. "We'll get through this." She reassured him. "I know we will. I have confidence." She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked to their chambers.

* * *

Elaine dressed in breeches, shirt, chain mail and tunic with her royal insignia upon it. She wanted to show Vortigern that she may be willing to fight for her Kingdom. She was alone in her chambers, Gwaine had taken the children to a remote part of the castle, with Mary and 4 guards. Only Elaine, Gwaine, Mary and the four guards knew where the children were being hidden. She explained to Galahad that she had to go and stop a badman from hurting her people. She laughed when the young boy offered to come and fight with her army.

She stood in front of her mirror as she tied a belt around her waist. She was very nervous. She did not know what she could expect. She moved to her vanity table and sat down, staring at her reflection. She looked exhausted. Ever since Vortigern had begun threatening her borders, she barely slept. Plus a newborn baby on top of it. It was hard work. She picked up her hairbrush and began pulling it through her long blonde locks.

"Elaine?" Gwaine walked into the room. "The army is ready."

"Yes." She nodded and reached for her coronet, and placed it on her head. "I'm ready." She stood up and turned to him. "How do I look?"

He walked up to her, placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her close. "Beautiful." He kissed her softly. "Your clothing looks odd. I prefer you in a dress or nothing at all." He chuckled and kissed her hard. "If you think you need to leave today, you leave immediately. You are not to fight at all." She was about to argue but he stopped her. "I know you can fight." He kissed her softly. "I'm just thinking about your safety, and the children. I don't want them to be motherless or fatherless." He held her closely.

"Me neither. So, I wish for you to be in my personal guard." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I don't want to lose you."

He nodded slowly. "I will. But if it comes to it, I will defend you to the death." He stroked her cheek with his gloved fingers of his right hand. "Don't argue, because you know I will."

She chuckled softly and nodded. "I know." She kissed him again. "Are Galahad and Anne all right and settled?"

"Yes." Gwaine nodded. "Galahad is worried."

Elaine sighed heavily. "I knew we shouldn't have said anything to him."

He kissed her once more. "Come. We have to go." Kissing her forehead tenderly. The two of them left hand-in-hand. She looked back at the castle as they rode away. Her children were in there. She was fighting to save her Kingdom, so they would have a life. She kicked her horse more and turned to face the road. She wondered if it was the road to her Kingdom's defeat.

* * *

"She came?" Vortigern scoffed as he stood in his tent. A scout had announced that Queen Elaine had been spotted leading her army. "Stupid girl." He scoffed again and moved out of the tent. He could see the army on the opposite end of the large field. He couldn't see the Queen but the security was doubled. It was obvious that the Queen was there. "Why the hell has she come?" He growled and moved into his tent, where all his maps and plans were laid on a large table.

"She has sent a messenger, sire." His head knight spoke as he entered the tent.

"Let him in." He nodded. He sat on his large chair and stared at the opening, waiting for the said messenger. "Sir Gwaine." He smirked as the Queen's commoner husband entered his tent with a hooded figure. "She sent you? Brave. Sending her husband to do her dirty work."

"Oh! I'm not the messenger." He stepped back and the hooded figure stepped forward, taking off their hood, revealing Elaine. "She is."

"Vortigern." Elaine curtsied deeply. "I thought it would be best to send myself."

"Really?" He scoffed and stood up, slowly walking towards her. Gwaine stood protectively at her side. "I won't harm her. She comes here in peace."

"Just being careful." He stood at her side. "She is my wife first. I will protect her with my life."

"I know." Vortigern grinned. "What is your message, my Lady?" Gesturing for her to sit down at the table.

Elaine sat down and nodded to him. "Thank you. I don't have a message. I come here to negotiate."

He nodded. "We shall see. What do you propose?"

She bit her lip slightly. "I have thought about this for some time. Ever since you began threatening my borders." She glanced at Gwaine for a minute. "I have not discussed this with anyone. None of my council, not even my husband." Gwaine looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry Gwaine."

"What have you done?" Her husband whispered, watching her as she spoke.

She ignored her husband. "An arranged marriage which will lead to the reuniting of our countries."

"What?" Gwaine stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Not me. Anne." She looked up at Gwaine for a moment, before returning her attention back to Gwaine. "My daughter. I know your youngest son is the only one who is not betrothed. Do you see where this is leading?"

"I do. But what would it bring my country?"

"Our countries will unite. Upon my death, and if my daughter is of age, she will inherit Joyous Guard. My son will only inherit Corbenic. Do you understand now?"

Vortigern nods. "Yes." He moved and sat down. "So, our children will marry when your daughter turns 18?"

"Yes." She nodded. "So, we will have peace?"

He nods again. "Once we have the contract is drawn up." He nods to his scribe, who begins writing furiously.

"Elaine." Gwaine hissed. "What are you doing? This is our daughter we are talking about." Glaring down at her.

"This is my country and people I am thinking about. Which includes our daughter." She kept her eyes on Vortigern, who was talking to his scribe quietly. "Please Gwaine. Later."

Gwaine bit his tongue. He did not want this for his daughter. He wanted her to fall in love with the right man. Not been placed into an arranged marriage before her first birthday. How could Elaine have kept this from her? This was their daughter. He kept his anger bubbling inside him. She had no right to decide their daughter's future without his permission. Now, he knew why he hated royalty. They only thought about themselves. He watched as his wife as she read the document very carefully. He was chewing her lower lip as she read it. She was worried. He could tell.

* * *

"How could you do that?" Gwaine shouted as they walked back to her army's camp. "She is our daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She stopped walking and stared at him. "I did this to save my people. If it means sacrficing my daughter's happiness, then so be it. Vortigern has a very powerful ruler. With our lands united, he will no longer be a threat." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Through a marriage treaty?" He shouted louder. He was sincerely angry with her.

"I know!" She wept openly. "Welcome to the life of royalty. From any age, you have your life controlled for you." She turned away from him.

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. "You can change that. You could have changed that." He pointed towards Vortigern's army, who was slowly disbanding and returning to Vortigern's country. "You did not need to give our daughter's marriage to his son!"

She pushed his hand off her shoulder. "You wouldn't understand. You are only thinking about our daughter. I am thinking about everybody. Every decision I make effects us all, including our children. Please, Gwaine. Try to understand. I want our daughter to live in a peaceful country. With this marriage treaty, we can live in peace." Her lower lip trembled and she burst into tears. "I don't want us to fear for our children's lives at every turn. I want them safe. Which is why I have done this."

His amrs instinctively wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have found another way out."

She sobbed against his chest as he gently rubbed her back in comfort. "I didn't know how."

"Come on. Let's go home. We have 18 years with our daughter. Let's enjoy it while we can." He kissed the top of her head before they returned to the army, and left to return to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Come on guys! What do you think? (whispers) There will be a sequel. ;)**

**Responses from chapter 45:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you. Sorry for the late update. :)


	47. Chapter 47: Two Years Later

**Chapter 47: Two Years Later**

_Two Years Later_

"Mama. Mama. Mama."

"What? What? What?" Elaine laughed as she lifted her daughter off the floor and onto her lap. She kissed the tip of Anne's nose and held her close. "Mama is busy." Hugging her two year old daughter.

"Hungry." She giggled and hugged Elaine tightly. "Mama."

Elaine laughed again and stood up with Anne in her arms. "Let's go to the kitchens then." She placed Anne on her hip and walked out of her study. "Oh Mary." Elaine smiled at the sight of her maid walking towards her with a tray.

"I was bringing you some food, your Majesty." She curtseyed slightly.

"Hungry still?" Elaine looked down at her daughter, who was clutching the back of Elaine's dress and sucking her other thumb. Anne nodded silently and rested her head on Elaine's shoulder. "Come on, darling." She turned and returned to her study. She sat at her desk with Anne on her lap as Mary placed the tray on the table. "Could you see if Prince Galahad has had food?"

"Yes, my Lady." Mary curtseyed and left the room.

"Now, Princess Anne." Elaine reached forward and lifted the lid. "What have we here?" She picked up a slice of ham and tore it up into small pieces, giving one piece to Anne, who ate it happily. The Queen chuckled as she lifted her quill, dipping it in the ink pot, and scribbled a few words on a piece of parchment. "I wonder where Papa is."

"Papa!" Anne squealed when Elaine mentioned Papa.

She laughed and gave her another piece of ham. "We'll find him later." She picked up a piece of ham and ate it herself. "I think Papa is with Galahad."

"Papa!" Anne giggled again as she reached for a grape, and ate it slowly.

Elaine lifted a piece of parchment and read it. It was a report about the attacks on her borders. Lot had escaped the year before and was now building up his army again. Her knights were on high alert. She was constantly being followed around by at least four guards. It was the same with the children. They were never left alone. She picked up a piece of ham, tore it in two, gave a piece to Anne and then ate the rest herself. "Hmmm... Mama is stuck." She spoke to herself and her daughter, who was just happy eating her piece of ham. Lot was stressful. He needed to be stopped.

* * *

"Well done, Galahad!" Gwaine praised his stepson. Elaine had finally given permission for Galahad to start his training. "I think you will be a knight very soon."

"Will Mama let me?" He looked up at the older man with glee.

Gwaine sat on the grass and Galahad sat next to him, legs crossed. "When you are about 16. I think. I think you will be ready by then."

"Really?" He grinned widely, resting his sword on the ground next to him. "Do you think Mama will let me before then?"

"No. She would rather you become a knight at 18. So, 16 might be a long shot. But you never know. Your Mama might let you." He grinned as he lay back, letting the sun warm his skin. He loved these days with Galahad. Galahad was like a son to him. He would love a son but if he and Elaine were not blessed with one, he would always consider Galahad as his son. Even if he had a son.

"Gwaine?"

He smiled a little bit. "Yes?"

"When does Papa arrive?"

Lancelot was coming to visit for two weeks. He was determined to spend time with his son. It hurt Elaine to have Lancelot stay for too long. But it was necessary for Galahad. "Tomorrow morning." Gwaine answered him. "You can show him all your fighting skills. He will be so proud of you."

Galahad sprang to his feet and picked up his sword. "Let me get practising more. I want to show him that I will be a great knight like him."

Gwaine laughed as he sat up and watched his step-son swing his sword through the air. Fighting imaginary foes. "You will be the greatest knight of them all." He stood up, picking up his own blunt sword. "Are you ready?" Galahad spun around to face his stepfather, who was ready to fight him.

* * *

Lot could not help but smirk when his patrols brought him news about Corbenic. His forces were attacking the borders continuously. He was determined to have the Kingdom. He would kill the Queen's husband and take her as his own. "When will we be ready to attack the castle?"

"Next week, sir." His general announced to him. He had lost very few men during the attacks. Lot's army was very powerful and could crush Corbenic's army within hours. "Your men are ready to leave on your command."

"Good. Get them trained and ready." Lot stood up and left the council room. "Good." He smirked as he thought about crushing the Kingdom of Corbenic and making it his own.

* * *

Elaine had put Anne to bed and was waiting for Gwaine and Galahad to return from Galahad's training. She waited in her son's chambers, which were slightly a mess. She did not mind that. It showed that he was a normal child. She was always an untidy child but she cared for her belongings. She bent down and picked up a toy knight. She looked down at the knight, and smiled. It was her son's favourite toy. He wanted to pretend that he was a commander of his own knights. He would have that one day. Not just yet. But one day.

"Mama!" Galahad cried in delight when he saw her in his room. "I am going to be the greatest knight in all the Kingdoms!"

"I hope so." Elaine grinned as she watched him put his sword away and then wrapped her arms around him, when he rushed to her and hugged her. "Did you do as your told today?" She raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Yes Mama." He smiled broadly.

Elaine looked up at Gwaine, who nodded silently as he stood in the doorway. "Good boy." She knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead. "Now, Mary is waiting for you in the antechamber. You are to have a bath. Be nice and clean for Papa tomorrow."

"Yes Mama." He smiled and hugged her once more.

"Good night darling. Go to bed when Mary tells you to." She ran her hand over his curls. "Yes?"

Galahad nodded and smiled broadly. "Yes Mama. I want to be up early to meet Papa tomorrow morning."

"Good boy." She smiled and kissed his forehead once again. "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night Mama." He smiled before rushing into his antechamber, to bathe before bed.

Elaine stood up and walked towards Gwaine, who was grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Do I get my bath tonight?" He winked at her. "Will you be helping me wash?"

"Gwaine!" She laughed and nudged his stomach. He held his arm out and she looped her arm into his. "I'll be joining you tonight." She chuckled as they walked to their chambers.

"Oh?" He grinned still as he opened the door for her. "Elaine? Are you all right?" He watched her as she sat at her dressing table, began taking off her jewellery and taking her hair down.

"I am fine." She smiled at him through the mirror.

He shook his head and sat on the bed, pulling off his boots. "You are not. I know you are not all right. You've barely slept. I wake in the middle of the night and find you out of bed." He had both his boots off and he stood up, walked to her. "What's wrong, my love?" He rested his hands on her shoulders. He could see tears falling down her cheeks. "Elaine?" He moved and knelt on her right hand side.

"It's just going all wrong." She buried her face in her arms, leaning on the dressing table.

Gwaine rubbed her back slowly and gently. "Elaine? What is wrong? Please tell me. I can help you."

She raised her head and looked to face him. "I'm going to lose. Lot is too strong. I fear for my people, my children and you." Tears fell faster.

"Elaine..."

She cut him off. "I'm pregnant again."

"What?" He gasped in shock. "How long have you known?" He ran his hand over her hair.

"A few weeks. I just did not know how to tell you." She tried smiling but she couldn't. "I have been so busy with the problem of Lot, I didn't think to tell you."

He smiled a little and kissed her softly. "Well, this is amazing news. Especially with all the troubles around us." He reached up and placed his hand on her stomach, there was a slight bump there. "How far along are you?"

She sighed heavily. "Declan believes I am 4 months pregnant." She chuckled nervously as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I did not even notice. No morning sickness. I only just noticed my cycles had stopped." She laughed nervously once more. "No one except Declan knows."

Gwaine was still staring at her stomach. Their daughter was now two years old. He never expected them to have another child so soon. He didn't care. It was amazing. "This is great news, in such dark times."

Elaine smiled down at him as he shifted forward and gently kissed her stomach. "Come on. We have a bath waiting for us."

* * *

"When is Papa arriving?" Galahad asked for the fifth time the next morning.

Elaine had Anne perched on her hip as she walked down the long corridor with Galahad walking alongside her. "Now. Which is why we are going to greet him now."

"Is it just Papa or are there other knights of Camelot coming?"

Elaine looked down at her son and smiled. "Just Papa." She chuckled when she noticed he was happier at that sentence. She was extremely nervous about seeing Lancelot. Whenever they met, she would find herself thinking about the time they kissed. She could not understand why she was continuously remembering that memory. Whenever they met, they would usually argue. Mostly over Galahad, but once they argued about that kiss. She and Lancelot had insisted on a private meeting about Galahad. They started the argument about whether of not Galahad should be allowed to stay with Lancelot in Camelot.

"Papa!" Galahad said excitedly when he saw Lancelot enter the main castle. He ran straight to his father. "I've missed you!" He hugged him tightly as Lancelot lifted him up.

"I've missed you too." He held him closely. He chuckled as he tried to put Galahad down but his son's legs were too tight around him. He carried him towards Elaine. "Your majesty." He bowed to her slightly.

"Sir Lancelot." She smiled to him. "I hope your journey was easy."

He shook his head slightly and finally placed Galahad on the floor. "Galahad. I need to talk to your Mama in private. I've heard that you are practising your swordsmanship." He smiled down at his son. "Go and dress into your fighting clothes. Come and meet me in Mama's office."

"Yes Papa!" He said excitedly and sped away from them.

Lancelot chuckled slightly as he watched Galahad disappear at the top of the stairs. He turned to Elaine, who was watching him intently. "Hello Anne." He tickled the young girl's chin, who giggled. "We need to talk."

"Of course." She handed Anne to Mary. "Could you make sure Prince Galahad is dressed properly?"

"Yes, ma'am." She curtseyed and left them with Anne in her arms.

"And also send Sir Gwaine to my office." Elaine said to a guard, who bowed and left them. "Let's talk." She led Lancelot towards her office. Once inside, she poured them both a goblet of wine. "What is it, Lancelot?"

He sat down in front of her desk and she sat down behind her desk. "As I was travelling here, there were a lot of villages destroyed."

"What?" She gasped. "Any survivors?"

He shook his head. "Not many. Those who have survived are hiding in the forest."

Elaine placed her goblet on the desk. "Oh no!" She gasped and stood up. "Why did they not come here? We would have helped them. Was it Lot?"

Lancelot nodded. "Yes. I followed the trail for a few hours and found a few of his men camping. About 2 days journey from here. I was nearly caught."

"I'm glad you weren't." She sat back down. "Galahad would have been so disappointed. He has been looking forward to your arrival for days." She smiled a little at him.

"Have you?" He asked her curiously.

Elaine sighed heavily. "Lancelot. Stop it." She looked away from him. "Don't do this."

"Fine." He sipped his drink. "You're pregnant."

"How am I the only one that did not notice?" She chuckled.

"None of us noticed." Gwaine smiled as he entered the office. "I have a little knight here, who is desperate to beat his father in a sword fight."

"I'm ready, Papa!" Galahad ran into the room, wearing breeches and an old shirt, with boots. Lancelot stood up and smiled at his young son.

Mary walked into the office with Anne in her arms. She curtseyed briefly and walked to Elaine, handing her Anne. "I shall be in the kitchens if you need me." She curtseyed deeply and left the room.

"Well?" Elaine looked at her son. "Are you going to take Papa to the training fields?"

"Yes. Come Papa. Let me show you." He grabbed Lancelot's hand and pulled him out of the office.

Gwaine moved and closed the door. "Well?"

She sighed heavily and walked to his open arms. He wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. "He asked me if I had been looking forward to his arrival." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm only glad he is here for Galahad. He misses his father so much." She stood up straight, reaching up her free hand and cupping his cheek. "I need you by my side. You are my strength."

He kissed her softly. "I will not leave your side." He kissed the top of Anne's head. She had inherited his hair; dark, curly and occasionally unruly. "Now, my little Princess." He took Anne from Elaine. The young girl giggled when Gwaine kissed her cheek. "Have you been a good girl for your Mama this morning?"

"Nope. She's just like her Papa. Very cheeky." Elaine chuckled as she ran her hand over Anne's curls. "Eating like her Papa too. As soon as she was awake and dressed, she was demanding food." She scrunched her face up, making Anne giggle.

"No!" The little girl protested and then giggled when Gwaine tickled her.

Gwaine noticed his wife, she seemed sad and looked stressed. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No. The baby is fine." She smiled a little bit, rubbing her stomach. "Lancelot brought news with him. He encounter some of Lot's soldiers. They've been attacking the outlying villages. Some are completely destroyed. None of the villagers have come for help. It's why I did not know." Tears were running down her cheeks. "He is getting more and more dangerous. Closer to the castle. My people will not survive. I should be there to help them"

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." He stepped back, cupping her cheek. "Shall I ask Pellinore to go with a few knights and see what is happening?"

"No." She shook her head. "I will ask him." She kissed Anne's cheek. "Stay with Papa."

"Yes." She nodded and smiled at her mother.

Elaine chuckled. "She's had us wrapped around her finger for a long time." She kissed Anne's cheek again and then kissed Gwaine softly on the lips. "Keep her busy. I'll be back soon."

* * *

**A/N: Slowly but surely getting to the threat of Lot. It does not get pleasant in the next chapter. Another pregnancy? Like that? Come on guys! What happened to all my reviewers? :( I need more feedback.**

**Responses from chapter 46:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Oooooh. I like that!


	48. Chapter 48: Escaping

**Chapter 48: Escaping**

Lancelot had been in Corbenic a week, and the trouble began. It was not Lancelot's fault. Lot had sent a messenger demanding Elaine to step down from her throne or face disastrous consequences. Elaine sent four messengers out of Corbenic to Arthur, Annis, Vortigern, and Godwyn. All four messengers returned dead with more deadly notes from Lot. "What do I do?" Elaine sobbed in Gwaine's arms one night. It was the night when the fourth messenger returned dead. They were on the floor of their bed chambers. She broken down as soon as Gwaine had closed the door. She could not even make it to a chair, she had fallen to her knees and Gwaine had rushed to her side.

"Shhhh..." He comforted her, rubbing her back and holding her against him. "We will get through this."

"How so?" She sat up and looked up at him, tears were streaking down her cheeks. "We can't beat him. My Kingdom is surrounded. My people are dying or bowing down to Lot to save their lives. My army is being defeated and I am sitting here doing nothing."

"You doing something." He moved closer, placing his hands either side of her face, forcing her to remain looking at him. "You are being strong for your people. That is all you need to do. Be strong for your people, the children and me. For us." He kissed her forehead. "Come on. You need to sleep. Think of the baby."

Elaine nodded slowly and allowed Gwaine to help her to her feet. "I just hope Arthur realises something is wrong." She walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her nightgown. "Has there been any news from the scouts?"

"None yet." Gwaine sat on the trunk, which sat at the bottom of their bed. "If they have not returned by tomorrow morning, I will go out and scout myself. Alone."

She shook her head as she dropped her nightgown on the floor and rushed to him, kneeling in front of him. "No. I can't lose you. You are not leaving my side. You promised."

He looked down at his wife. Fresh tears were building up in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her like this. "What shall we do? It's the only option I can think of."

She shook her head still. "No. We wait." Tears fell down her cheeks as she gripped his hands in her own. "I'm not losing you. Stay with me." Gwaine nodded silently. "You're staying?"

"I'll stay." He urged her onto her feet and made her sit on his lap. "Now, stop worrying. You will receive news soon." He kissed her softly. "Now, my wife. You need to rest." His hand rested on her stomach. Yesterday, their baby had moved for the first time. Gwaine had become obsessed with feeling her stomach. "Come on. Bed."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lot whispered to his commander. They were hidden in the trees, which surrounded the castle of Corbenic. "Get inside. Find the Queen, hold her and the children hostage. Kill that bloody husband of hers. I want him dead."

"Yes sire." His general nodded. "We are all ready." His sword was drawn. He raised his hand and signalled for the men to move forward quietly.

* * *

It all changed in the middle of the night. "Your Majesty!" The door to the Queen's bed chambers burst open and Pellinore rushed in. Both Elaine and Gwaine awoke immediately and sat up quickly. "Lot is attacking the castle. You need to leave!"

"Where are the children?" Elaine climbed out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her.

"Here." Mary and Lancelot rushed in. Mary carried Anne and Lancelot had Galahad in his arms. "Your Majesty, you should leave."

Elaine looked at Gwaine for a moment. "Pellinore, leave us." The knight bowed deeply and left the room. "Right, Gwaine and I spoke about this a few days ago. My priority at this moment is my children. I want them safe first. So, Gwaine, Mary and Galahad will run together. Lancelot, Anne and I will be together. We will try to get out of the Kingdom and to one of our allies. Preferably try and get to either Joyous Guard or Camelot."

Lancelot nodded slowly. "But why these groups? Why not altogether?"

"If we ran together, it would be too obvious. If I ran with Gwaine or Galahad, it would be obvious as to who I am." She moved to her trunk and pulled out an old brown dress. "Mary, come and help me dress. The quicker we are ready, the quicker we can to leave." She disappeared behind her dressing screen, where Mary helped her to dress. "Wherever we end up, send word to Camelot." She returned from behind the screen. Everyone was ready to leave. Gwaine had a bundle of blankets as did Lancelot. Mary handed Anne to Elaine. "Thank you." Elaine smiled slightly. She went to her dressing table and took out two bags of money. "Use it wisely." She handed it to Mary, and then took off her wedding ring. "Here. You and Gwaine can pretend you are married."

Mary nodded, tears falling down her cheeks as she slid the wedding ring onto her finger. "Thank you." She tied the bag of money in her skirts. "You leave first."

Elaine nodded as she tied her own bag of money in her skirts. She hugged Mary. "You take care, Mary. Look after them."

"I will." Mary nodded and she stepped back to allow Gwaine and Elaine to say their goodbyes.

They kissed each other hard. "Gwaine." She sobbed. "I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too." He kissed her again. "Say goodbye to Galahad and go. The sooner you leave, the better."

Galahad and Lancelot were saying their farewells. The boy did not want to let go of his father. Lancelot knelt in front of Galahad and was hugging him tightly. Elaine knelt beside them and joined them. "Mama! I don't want to leave you."

"I know." She sobbed. "But we have to." She kissed Galahad's head. "Now, be good for Gwaine and Mary. We will see you soon." She stood up as Gwaine pulled Galahad away from Lancelot. "Be a good boy." She shifted Anne onto her hip and she and Lancelot left quickly.

* * *

"Find her!" Lot screamed as he ran through the castle. His men were fighting hard with the knights of Corbenic. "I want that bitch!" He thrust his sword into the abdomen into the guard he was fighting.

* * *

Elaine and Lancelot hid in the shadows as they ran through the servants' quarters. She had tied Anne to her chest with a blanket. "Nearly there." Elaine whispered as they reached the door in the kitchens, which led out into the grounds. They could hear the violent fighting above them. They could not hear anybody nearby. Lancelot stepped forward, once they reached the doorway. It was locked but Elaine had the key. "Here." She handed him the key.

He took the key and unlocked the door, slowly he opened it a crack. "No one there." He opened the door a little more and got a better look.

"Hand me the key." She whispered to him. He reached back and handed her the key, which she put in her pocket. "Can we go?"

"Yes." He nodded. He looked back and held his hand out. "We'll have to run. Fast." He whispered.

Elaine nodded and took his hand. "Right." She nodded and held her arm around her daughter, who was whimpering from the sling. "Shhh darling. We'll be safe soon." Lancelot led her out of the door, quickly closing it behind her. Soon, they were running fast across the grass. No one had spotted them. There was no shouts behind them. They had gotten out of the castle secretly. Now, it was the problem of getting out of the Kingdom.

* * *

For Gwaine and Mary, it was a different story. They had reached the kitchens without any trouble. But as they ran out of the door, they were spotted from the battlements. Gwaine lifted Galahad into his arms, held Mary's hand and they ran as fast as they could through the forest. "Don't stop!" Gwaine shouted at Mary as they ran through the forest, letting go of each other's hand, making it easier for them to run quicker. They couldn't hear anybody behind them but they still ran for their lives.

"Sir Gwaine!" Mary called. "I think we are far enough away." She stopped running, and caught her breath.

Gwaine stepped beside her and placed Galahad on the ground. "Now, we've got to try and get out of the Kingdom. Find somewhere to go and then find the Queen." He held Galahad's hand and his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Let's go." The three of them began walking through the forest. They kept their ears open for every little sound.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Lot screamed in frustration. He stood in the great hall. In front of him, 12 of Corbenic's knights knelt in front of him. Including Sir Pellinore. "You are her knights! Where has she gone?!"

"She's escaped. Your plan is useless. You have the Kingdom. But you don't have the Queen." Pellinore scoffed as he looked up at Lot. His face was bloodied and would soon be bruised in a few days. "Your attack was pointless."

Lot groaned in frustration. "Take them to the dungeons. I will deal with them later." Each of the knights were dragged away by Lot's men. "Find her!" He shouted at his men.

* * *

Elaine and Lancelot had began making their way to the coast. They had gotten out of the Kingdom and she knew Joyous Guard would be her safest option. "We should stop." Lancelot spoke softly on their second day of travelling. They purposely avoided staying in any towns or villages. "You need to rest. We're half a day's journey from Joyous Guard."

She nodded and made her way to a tree, and sat at the base. "Come on darling." She hugged Anne tightly. "We'll be with Papa soon." She kissed Anne's hair and rocked her in her arms. Throughout their journey, her daughter had been very quiet.

"Here." Lancelot handed her a sword. "Have this. I'm going to get firewood."

"Thank you." Taking the sword from him, laying it on the ground next to her. She looked down at Anne, who slept peacefully. Ever since they left Corbenic and Gwaine, Anne had been extremely quiet. She was a Papa's girl. She was obviously missing him. Lancelot returned twenty minutes later with an armful of firewood. "Everything all right?"

"It is safe for now. Is she asleep?" He looked down at the sleeping child as he lay a blanket beside her.

She nodded. "Yes." She gently lay her daughter on the blanket and wrapped it around her daughter, making sure she was warm. She turned to see Lancelot building and lighting a fire. Her heart thumped as he finished and moved to sit across from her. The fire between them. "Thank you."

He smiled slightly. "You're welcome." Smiling still. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine." She lied.

Lancelot shook his head, stood up, walked over to her and sat next to her. "You're a terrible liar." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She moved into his side reluctantly and smiled at the warmth of his body. She felt safe with him. She was wrong to feel this but right now, she did not care. She glanced down at her daughter, who was sleeping against her side in between the both of them. "Get some sleep." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't." She whispered back. "I'm too scared to." Turning her head to look up at him. "I don't want to sleep. Just in case, something happens."

"I will stay awake." He smiled down at her. "I will sleep tomorrow when we reach Joyous Guard." He held her close, keeping her warm. Temptation overcame him suddenly. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. He waited for her to pull away but she did not. She kissed him back. She was kissing him back. Her hand slid up his arm and cupped his cheek when the kiss grew.

"No." She whispered when she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

"I kissed you first." He sighed heavily. "It's my fault." Inside he was annoyed with himself and her stupid morals. He should not have kissed her but he wanted to. He wished she had not pulled away but she had to. "Get some rest. You need it." Elaine settled in his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gwaine and Mary went in a completely different direction. "Camelot is our best chance." He said as he walked alongside Mary, who was carrying Galahad. "If we get to Arthur, he can help the Kingdom."

"What of the Queen? What if she isn't there?" Mary asked as she placed Galahad on his feet. "There we are Galahad. You can walk for a little longer."

"Yes Mary." He smiled a little and held her hand as they walked. "Where's mother?"

Mary and Gwaine looked at each other and she spoke, "Your Mama is with Papa and Anne. They are most likely finding their way to Camelot right this moment." It was hard to explain to a young boy, that he may never see his parents and sister ever again.

"Cousin Arthur will help us." Gwaine smiled down at Galahad as they continued through the wilderness.

* * *

**A/N: I can see this story coming to an end in about 20-odd chapters. What do you guys think? Oh yes. There is a sequel.**

**Responses from chapter 47:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	49. Chapter 49: Exiled

**Chapter 49: Exiled**

As Elaine, Lancelot and Anne approached the shore, which led them to the boat, which led them to Joyous Guard, they had to stop. The entire area had Lot's men there. "We have to go another way." Lancelot whispered when he returned to Elaine and Anne, who were hiding in some bushes. "Too many soldiers."

Elaine nodded as she held Anne close to her chest. She allowed Lancelot to lead her away. Awa from her second home. "Where can we go?" She whispered in fear.

"Queen Annis' lands are very close by." He spoke softly as they walked through the woods. It was getting late. "We need to rest. You need to rest."

"Let's find shelter." She spoke softly as the soft drops of rain began to fall. She covered Anne's head with the blanket. They began to walk quicker, hoping to find a rock valley or an abandoned hut soon. The rain began to pour down on the three travellers.

Lancelot spotted a hut up ahead. It was definitely abandoned, half of the roof was missing. "Quickly!" He rushed them inside. "I'll get a fire started somehow." He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "Get warm. Both of you." He quickly left the hut and went in search of wood.

Elaine wrapped the cloak around her and Anne. "We'll be safe soon darling." She kissed her whimpering daughter. "We'll see Papa very soon."

"I want Papa." She whimpered in her mother's arms.

"Me too." She spoke softly. "I want him too. Now, my love, get some sleep." She kissed her daughter's dark hair. She had inherited Gwaine's curls and Elaine's eyes. "Tomorrow night, we may even be sleeping in a soft comfortable bed." She felt Anne giggling softly in her arms. "Warm food in your belly." The baby inside her womb kicked. "You feel that?"

"Yes." Anne giggled. "That baby?"

"Yes. Your baby brother or baby sister." She smiled when the baby kicked again, nudging against Anne. "Get to sleep, my darling." She gently rocked her two year old daughter, urging her to sleep. Anne would not. So Elaine softly hummed. Something she did when Anne was a small baby. She would hum or sing the lullaby her own mother sang to her when she was a baby and a small child. She never forgot it.

Lancelot returned an hour later with an armful of wood. "It's not enough but it is enough to last through this rain and most of the night." He placed them in front of Elaine and began making a fire. "Is she asleep?"

Elaine shook her head again. "She's restless. Like all of us. She just wants to go home. So do I." She chuckled softly as watched him light the fire. The small area was ablaze with light and warmth. "When will we reach Annis' kingdom?"

"Tomorrow evening." He sat next to her, keeping out of the rain and near the fire. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you warm enough?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He smiled as he added another stick to the fire.

"Now, you're a liar." She chuckled and gave him back his cloak. "I'm warm now. You get warm, please." He smiled at her and wrapped the cloak around them both as much as he could. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Lot paced the great hall of Corbenic in anger. He could not believe that she had escaped. "Any news of the Queen?"

"None, my Lord." His head guard confirmed to him. "She has not reached Joyous Guard. We have guards posted at the docks. She will not seek refuge there. We have guards patrolling the borders. She is in the kingdom. She will not reach any of her allies."

"Good. Now find her! I want her here. Alive! If you find her husband, kill him on the spot." He ordered his guards, who left the room quickly. "I'll have her!" He growled to himself as he sat on Elaine's throne. "I'll have her for myself."

* * *

Gwaine, Mary and Galahad reached Camelot safely. "Where's Elaine?" He asked Arthur, without even bowing to the King.

"What? Why would she be here?" Arthur asked as he and Gwaine, Mary and Galahad rushed into the citadel.

"Didn't you get her messenger?" Gwaine asked. Arthur silently shook his head. "Lot's been attacking the Kingdom. We had to run."

Arthur shook her head. "We didn't get any messenger." He turned to Leon. "Ready the knights. We go in search of Queen Elaine."

"She could be anywhere. She will probably try Joyous Guard first and then any other allies." Gwaine explained as he held Galahad's hand. The young boy was tired and afraid but he would not let go of Gwaine's hand. "Please. Find her." He looked down at his stepson, who looked very afraid and sad. "Elaine's pregnant again. So, I have to find her. Please. Help us. It's my wife and daughter out there."

Arthur put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "We'll find her. I'll send messages out to her allies, and myself, with my knights, will go out and search for her." He cut Gwaine off, who was about to speak. "You need rest. Get some rest. Elaine will kill me if you go looking for her half dead."

"Fine." He grumbled. "Come on, Galahad. Let's get you to bed." He led the young boy away, as Arthur rushed out of the citadel and left with a large group of his knights to go in search of Elaine.

* * *

Elaine awoke the next morning with the feeling of her daughter moving in her sleep. She felt very warm from the warm body against her chest and her back against another warm chest. She could tell he was awake. "Morning." She whispered softly, not daring to move and awaken her daughter.

"Good morning." He whispered softly. "We best leave right away. The sooner we reach Queen Annis' kingdom, the better."

"Of course." She sighed softly and kissed her daughter's head. "Anne. Anne. Wake up, darling. We have to go now." She finally woke her daughter, who grumbled as awoke. "We will be in a warm bed very soon. With lots of lovely food."

"Hungry, Mama." She whined and rubbed her eyes, yawning again.

Lancelot reached into his bag, took out an apple, slicing a piece off with his dagger and holding the piece out to Anne. "Here we go."

Anne took it immediately and gnawed at it. "Say 'thank you'." Elaine insisted to her daughter.

"Thank you." She said timidly. Her eyes followed Lancelot as he stood up and began getting their things ready for the journey.

"Are you ready?" He asked, wrapping his cloak around him, and then helping Elaine to her feet. His hand lingered on her waist and his eyes focused on her. He wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her. His gaze fell onto Gwaine's daughter, who was a mixture of her mother and her father. He just wished she was his daughter and that he and Elaine were married. He missed that opportunity a long time ago. He stepped away, pushing away those thoughts, and reached for her cloak. "Here." Wrapping it around her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thank you." Pulling the cloak around her and Anne. "Let's go." Looking down at her daughter, who was still nibbling on the piece of apple.

* * *

"Your Highness." A lead guard spoke as he entered his Queen's Grand Hall. "A woman has arrived, claiming she is Queen Elaine of Corbenic."

"I'll determine that. Send her in." Queen Annis nodded and sat up straight on her throne, watching the lead guard leave the room. She had heard there was unrest in Corbenic. If Queen Elaine was truly here, the unrest must be worse than she thought. The guard returned with three people; Queen Elaine, her daughter and another man, who was not the Queen's husband. "Your Highness."

Elaine curtseyed deeply, her arms around Anne. Lancelot bowed deeply and stood slightly behind Elaine. "Queen Annis. I come to you in a time of need. I am a fugitive from my own Kingdom. King Lot has taken over my people and lands. I seek sanctuary."

Annis stood up from her throne and smiled. "And you shall have it." She gestured to Elaine to follow her. Elaine followed her with Lancelot close behind. "You should rest and then we shall talk." She took furs from a servant and draped them over Elaine's shoulder.

"Thank you, your Highness." She smiled a little. "I'm just glad we're safe." She held her daughter tightly. "I thank you over and over again." As Annis led her to some comfortable chambers, where she could bathe herself and her daughter. Lancelot was given chambers next to Elaine's, at the young Queen's insistance.

* * *

It had been a whole three days since Gwaine had been separated from his wife and daughter. By God, he missed them. He missed waking up with Elaine sleeping in his arms. He missed his daughter's cheeky grin. He just prayed that the were safe and well. "Gwaine?" He heard Merlin's voice enter his thoughts. He had been out on the scouting mission with Arthur and had only recently returned. "Are you okay?"

Gwaine shook his head. "No. I just want them safe and well in my arms." He stared out of the window, which looked down at the courtyard.

Merlin gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Arthur will find them. He won't give up."

"I know." He nodded, not looking at the King's manservant. Down below, Arthur was getting ready to leave once again but a messenger rode into the courtyard, dismounted and handed Arthur a letter. "Do you recognise the messenger?"

"No." Merlin shook his head.

They watched as Arthur read the letter and rushed back inside. "It's about Elaine." Gwaine said suddenly. The two of them turned and ran to find Arthur. They found the King running up the stairs towards them. "Is it Elaine?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "She's safe. She, Anne and Lancelot got to Annis' Kingdom safely." He placed his hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "Have you slept?"

"Of course not. I'm worried about my wife and daughter. How could I sleep?" He hugged Arthur. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir Gwaine." He chuckled and stepped back. "Go and rest. I will personally bring Elaine back here."

Gwaine nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Elaine and Anne had eaten, washed and rested. Elaine was so thankful for Annis' hospitality. Even though the Queen was hostile to the Pendragons not too long ago when Arthur had killed Caerleon, when the King had trespassed on Arthur's lands. Elaine dressed in a borrowed dress, which showed her slightly rounded stomach a lot more. She put Anne to bed and left her with a maid. She gently kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving the room. "Hello Lancelot." She smiled when she saw the Knight standing outside the door.

"You look well, your Highness." He smiled and gestured for her to walk first.

The two walked side-by-side as they made their way to Annis' Grand Hall. "I never thanked you for helping myself and daughter to get to safety. So, thank you." She stopped and reached out and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"You're welcome." He smiled a little and squeezed her hand back. "Elaine..."

"We best go. Annis is waiting for us." She pulled her hand away quickly and walked away from him, but he was soon following close behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooo? Anybody out there? Guys? What do you think so far? It will be ending soon. A few time jumps and then the end. BUT two sequels will follow!**

**Response from chapter 48:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** You'll find out why Lancelot keeps trying to get her back soon. I promise you will know why. :)


	50. Chapter 50: Back Together Again

**Chapter 50: Back Together Again**

"Your cousin is sending 30 knights to take you back to Camelot." Queen Annis spoke to her as the two of them ate a meal together. "They will arrive tomorrow. He also says that your husband and son arrived safely in Camelot."

"That is good news." She smiled broadly. "I cannot thank you enough, your Highness. You have been a friend indeed." Raising her goblet to the older woman.

Annis smiled and raised her goblet to the younger Queen. "When you wish to get your Kingdom back, you have my full support and my army, when you need it."

"Thank you." Elaine smiled as they tapped their goblets together.

"You're welcome." She sipped her drink. "My husband never saw eye-to-eye with your father all the time but your mother was the loveliest woman I ever met."

"You knew my parents well?" She asked and sipped her own drink.

Annis smiled, "yes. Your father and my husband spoke continuously about our borders and the problems with the bandits. Your father would come here with your mother, just before you were born. She and I became fast friends. I could never say a bad word about your mother."

"But my father, you could." She chuckled. "You can say it. The only people my father ever got along with was my mother and me."

They chuckled together. "Yes. Very true. Your father was a stubborn man. I can see you have that stubbornness also."

Elaine blushed slightly and nodded, "very true." She picked up a grape and ate it in silence before speaking again, "What do I do, your Highness? With Lot?"

"I do not know just yet." Sitting up straight. "I suggest for you to wait until your child is born, recover and then plan to get your Kingdom back. Lot has no right to it. It is your heritage. Lot is just a greedy man. He targeted you because you were young when you came to the throne and that made you an easy target."

"Especially with an illegitimate son as my heir," she spoke softly and sighed heavily after she finished speaking. "I had a dream one night about my father and my mother. I dreamt they were disappointed with me. But I then dreamt I saw my son, all grown up and happy. He was King." She smiled a little and sipped her wine. "That rid my dream of my disappointed parents."

"You are very proud of that boy." Annis spoke with a smile. "Will he be King if your next child is a boy?"

"Yes." Elaine nodded. "Galahad is my first-born and has every right to be King."

"What of Joyous Guard? I know that Galahad can never inherit it. That was why your mother was glad you were a girl." Annis spoke softly.

The young Queen took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Anne will receive Joyous Guard on her coming of age, if I am not in this world. But only if she is married." Elaine chuckled softly. "I have sacrificed so much for my family."

"How so, your Highness?" Annis asked her as the two stood up, walking from the table together.

"As you know, I had trouble with Vortigern. I made a treaty with him. His youngest son will marry Anne on her 18th birthday. Just to keep peace." Her voice small as she spoke.

Annis could tell that the young queen was scared. Elaine's hand rested on her stomach, rubbing it slowly. "Are you well, girl?"

Elaine shook her head and tears began to run down her cheeks. "I just want my family together again." Annis wrapped her arm around Elaine as the young woman cried. "I hate being without my husband and my son." Elaine sobbed as she helped towards a chair and was seated in it. "I am so scared. I just want to live in a world with no problems. I want in peace."

"I understand." She sat next to Elaine, her hand resting over Elaine's trembling right hand. "But you know, that will never happen. As much as you wish and dream it, you know it will never happen." She gave Elaine's hand a squeeze. "Now, go and get some rest. You have a long day of travelling tomorrow."

"Thank you, your Highness." Elaine smiled a little and stood up. "I shall see you in the morning."

"Good night."

* * *

Elaine strolled up to her room. Annis had given her a room, which had an antechamber for Anne to sleep in. Lancelot was in the chambers next to her chambers. She insisted upon it. She wanted to be safe. Having him close by made her feel safe. She wished it was her husband but Lancelot was the man who always made her feel safe. He was her first love, and they would always have that connection.

"Your Majesty?" Lancelot spoke as she approached her room. "Are you well?" He rushed to her side when he caught sight of her white face in the torch light. He held her by the elbow and led her into his chambers. "Elaine, what's wrong?"

"I just want to go home." She sobbed as he helped her to sit on the edge of her bed. He sat next to her and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. "I want my son. I want to see that he is safe and well."

"I do too." He wrapped his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We both know that he and Gwaine have arrived safely in Camelot. It won't be long until we are with him again." He kissed the top of her head and held her closely. "He will be driving us mad before you know it."

She laughed and sat up straight. "Thank you," she said as she stood up. "I'm going to check on Anne. I shall see you in the morning." She waited for him to stand and leave. "Ummm... Are you going to leave?"

He stood up and walked to her, kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry. Just imagining how my life would be like if I had acted differently years ago."

Elaine sighed heavily. "No. Stop it. You can imagine all you want but it will never be like that. You lost that chance. Stop trying to think you will have a second chance from me. You won't." She spun around and stormed into the antechamber, where her daughter lay sleeping. Elaine sat on the bed next to her daughter, gently stroking her daughter's curls. She stood up and pulled the blankets up, making sure her daughter was warm enough. "Good night sweetheart." She kissed the top of her daughter's head before leaving.

"Elaine, please." Lancelot pleaded with her once the antechamber door was shut. He was on his knees. "I am begging you. Leave Gwaine. I love you. I never stopped loving you."

Elaine could not even look at him. If she did, she would break down. "Get up," she whispered, "get up."

He stood up and stood in front of her. Her eyes were closed, still refusing to look at him. "Why do you not look at me?"

"I can't."

"Look at me!" He urged her, his hand gripping her upper arms. He gave her a gentle shake. "Look at me!"

She did. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. She was lost in his beautiful eyes. They weren't Gwaine's. She wanted her husband so much. "No..." She whispered uselessly. "Please go."

Lancelot kept his hands on her forearms. "I will never stop loving you." He removed his hands from her arms and cradled her face in his hands. "I know you are married, but I will never stop fighting for you." He pulled his hands away and stormed from the room.

Elaine stood in shock. What was he playing at? He had lost his chance and now, she was not available, and he wanted her. Why did he have to do this? She sat on the edge of the bed and gasped out her tears. The sooner she reached Camelot, the better.

* * *

"Anne... Anne..." Elaine whispered to her sleeping daughter. "It's time to go and see Papa."

The young girl rubbed her eyes and awoke, smiling up at her mother. "Really?" Reaching her arms up to her mother.

Elaine lifted the young girl and settled Anne onto her lap. "Yes, really. Cousin Arthur has sent his best knights to take us to Camelot."

"Has he sent Papa?" The girl asked in delight. She was sincerely hoping her Papa was there.

"No darling. Papa is at Camelot." She shook her head and lifted her daughter back onto the bed. "But Sir Percival is here."

Anne giggled. She liked Percival. In her eyes, he was a giant. "Shall I dress, Mama?"

"I will get you a dress. Go and wash your face." She tapped Anne's nose, and stood up. Anne jumped off the bed and went to her wash bowl. Elaine picked up Anne's dress, the one the young girl had been wearing ever since they escaped Corbenic. Annis was able to give Elaine a dress but there were no dresses for the young Princess. She watched her daughter as she dried her face and bounced over to her mother. She raised her arms and Elaine placed the dress on the young girl. "There." She tied the back of Anne's dress. "Like a Princess."

"I am a Princess, Mama." She laughed as she twirled around. "I want to see Papa!" She stamped her foot in her temper.

"Anne!" Elaine scolded her. "Don't you dare stamp your foot like that again." She grabbed her daughter's wrist and knelt in front of her. "What has gotten into you?" She let go of Anne's wrist. "Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry, Mama." The girl looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet.

Elaine understood why her daughter was acting like that. Anne was a spoilt child. She had been spoiled by both Elaine and Gwaine. Especially from Gwaine. She was his only child and he wanted to spoil her as much as he can. "Now, go and brush your hair."

* * *

Camelot was not home. It was a place where family was. The ride from Annis' Kingdom to Arthur's Kingdom was long and hard. But at the end of it, Elaine knew she would see her husband and son once again. Guilt ate away at her. Lancelot had kissed her and she had kissed him back. She wanted to tell Gwaine but she knew it would be wrong for her to admit the truth.

Anne rode in front of Percival. She seemed to be talking his ears off. But he obviously did not mind. He entertained her as they got closer to Camelot. "Where's Papa?" Anne asked as they rode through the lower town.

"In the citadel." Percival chuckled. "He is really excited to see you." They rode into the courtyard and they were greeted by Arthur, Gwen and most importantly Gwaine and Galahad.

"MAMA!" A rather loud young male voice called.

Elaine dismounted, with the help from Lancelot. "Thank you." She moved around him and rushed towards her son and kneeling on the floor, who hugged her tightly, as much as he could. "I've missed you, my darling." Stroking his curls. He was going to have a full set of curls on top of his head, dark hair like his father and curls like his mother. "I am glad you are safe and well."

"Me too Mama. I hated leaving you." He gripped onto her tightly, determined not to let her go.

"Papa is desperate to see you too." She pushed Galahad back a little to be able to see his face properly. She cupped his cheeks and leaned forward, kissing his nose. She stood up and looked up to see her husband grinning at her. "Gwaine." She smiled broadly as Galahad ran around her and straight to his father. She strode up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Elaine." He breathed her name, his fingers tangled in her hair and pulling her into a kiss. "You're safe. We're all safe."

"PAPA!" Anne squealed in delight as she ran to her parents, wrapping her arms around their legs as much as she can. Galahad joined them. The small family were back together again and they were not going to let anybody pull them apart again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Let me know what you guys feel about this story and this chapter.**

**Response from chapter 49:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Here it is.


	51. Chapter 51: Feeling Useless

**Chapter 51: Feeling Useless**

Their reunion was cut short. A messenger rode into the courtyard, handed Elaine a note and rode out again without a word. She looked to Gwaine and then her cousin before she opened the letter. She held her daughter's hand as she read the letter. "Why won't he leave me alone?!" She sobbed and handed Gwaine the letter. "He has my country! What more does he want?"

Gwaine wrapped an arm around his wife and handed the note to Arthur. "Let's get you inside." He bent down and picked up their daughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Come along, Galahad." Calling to the boy, who was looking back at his father, who was ordering guards to their posts. "Galahad!" Gwaine called again. "Come." Galahad looked away from his father and ran after his mother. He followed them silently. He could see that his mother was scared. She was relying on Gwaine to lead her into the citadel.

"Mama. Are you okay?" He asked timidly when they entered his mother's chambers. He stood by the door as Gwaine helped Elaine to sit on the edge of the large bed.

Elaine took a deep breath and shook her head. "No darling. Mama is scared." She wiped her eyes, but fresh tears built up and replaced the old ones. "Come here." She held her arms open. "Mama needs her strong Prince."

Gwaine was sitting next to Elaine with Anne in his arms. "Come and look after your Mother and sister. I need to see if I can help Arthur."

She grabbed his arm and shook her head. "Stay for now. Stay until you are needed." Her eyes watering as she wrapped her arms around her son, who had climbed onto the bed. "We need you." Gwaine nodded silently and the small family remained together for a few hours.

* * *

Gwaine was not called to help. He lay in bed with his wife, stepson and daughter. Elaine did not want to leave them, so they slept in the same bed. Her arms were possessively wrapped around her son and Anne slept against Gwaine's side. Gwaine could not sleep. He worried for his wife and children. Elaine had so much responsibility for someone so young. He stroked his daughter's head. The little girl sleeping next to him was one of the reasons in which he would die before any harm came to her.

"Gwaine?" Elaine's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her. She was still lying on her side with her arm around Galahad. "You need to sleep, my love."

"I cannot." He shook his head, reaching over and stroked her cheek with his fingers. "You need to sleep." He moved his hand to her stomach, where their child kicked him. "Someone is awake." Smiling and looking down at her stomach.

Elaine gave a small smile. "Sleep. You need to sleep." She placed her hand over his, linking their fingers together.

"I cannot." He pulled his hand away from her own. Gwaine carefully climbed off the bed, not disturbing the sleeping children. "I need to help Arthur." Straightening up and putting his sword around his waist.

Elaine climbed off the bed. Wincing when her bare feet hit the cold floor. "Gwaine." She rushed to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Please stay. I need you to stay."

"Elaine." He shook his head. "I want to fight. I know that way I can protect you. I will kill Lot myself." He cradled her face in his hands. She felt so warm under his cold hands. Her eyes watering with the threat of tears. "Don't cry, my love." He kissed her forehead. "Stay here with the children. You will be safe here."

"I won't. You will not be here. I won't feel safe unless you are here." She gripped his shoulders tighter. "Please love. I need you here."

He was in a predicament. He wanted to go and fight Lot, killing him personally. But he also wanted to stay with Elaine and the children, to keep them safe. To keep them alive. His eyes scanned his wife's beautiful face. "Please. Let me go, Elaine." He kissed her forehead once again. His lips lightly brushing against her skin. "I feel useless here. I feel like we're waiting for the end."

"Gwaine." She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him. They held onto each other tightly for a few moments. "Go."

"What?" He said in shock. His hand on her hair, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Go." She moved away from him. "I want you to go. Like you said, you would be more useful with Arthur than here with us." Looking over at her son and daughter, who were sound asleep. "Just come back alive." She looked back at her husband and kissed him softly.

"I will." He kissed her again before moving away from her. He reached for his dagger, which lay on the trunk. "Here. For you." He pushed it into her hands. "Just in case."

She nodded and gripped it tightly in her hands. "Just in case." She stood frozen as he walked away from her.

He walked to the bed, carefully sat on the edge, kissed his daughter's head and stroked his stepson's head. He stood up and walked to his wife. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her hotly but leaving. Giving her no time to say anything to him. It hurt him to leave them all but he had to.

* * *

Lot's army did not attack Camelot. In fact they did nothing. It was Lot and Morgana who made the move. She showed him a hidden entrance into Camelot. "Get your queen. If you meet my brother. Kill him. I want what is rightfully mine."

"You'll get it." Lot sneered. Morgana was beginning to irritate him. But he did not want to provoke her. She was a powerful sorceress and could bring him more power. "I will get Corbenic and its Queen. You will receive Camelot and your revenge." He spoke as he wrapped a dark cloak around his shoulders. The two of them were standing at the hidden entrance. Hidden by the night. "You go and do what you want to do." Putting the hood up, his face hidden by the shadows of the hood. He ducked into the entrance, his hand gripped around the hilt of his sword. He would get what he wanted. By any means necessary.

* * *

Elaine had awakened her children to feed them. Galahad was not happy at being woken up from his sleep. Even if it is for food. Mary sat with them and helped to dress Galahad and Anne. "Mary. Could you take the children into the antechamber?"

"Why, my lady?" She questioned her queen as she lifted Anne into her arms.

"I want to be ready if anything happens. If you and the children are in there and something happens, I will barricade the door. My children come first." She knelt on the ground in front of her son. "Galahad. I need you to do a big job for me."

"What, Mama?"

"I want you to go into the antechamber with Anne and Mary. I think something bad may happen and I want you to be able to keep them safe for Mama." She gave him her own dagger. She had kept Gwaine's dagger. "I hope you don't have to use it yet but have it. Just in case."

"Yes, Mama." The small boy nodded, holding the dagger tightly. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now, be a good boy and go with Mary." She kissed his forehead, lingering for a long while. The boy nodded slowly and walked into the antechamber, but looked back at his mother, who nodded slowly. Elaine stood up and walked to Mary. "My darling Anne. Be a good girl. I will see you soon."

"Mama." The girl sobbed and reached for Elaine.

Elaine took her daughter from Mary and held her tightly. "I know you can be a good girl. You need to stop Galahad from being naughty."

"Yes Mama." Anne still held tight onto Elaine.

"Mary, I'm going to block the door. Will you be all right in there?"

"I worry, my lady. Will you be safe?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly and handed Anne back to Mary. Anne reluctantly went to the maid. "The children are my priority."

Mary nodded and bobbed a curtsey. "Be careful, my lady." She said before turning and moving into the antechamber. She closed the door behind her and Elaine called in two guards, who dragged a chest of drawers in front of the door. They left Elaine alone in the silence. She could hear the muffled sounds of her children talking to Mary. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lot stalked through the castle silently. Using the servant staircases to get through undetected. Morgana had given him clear instructions on reaching Elaine's guest chambers. He carried only a dagger. He slipped into the shadows as a pair of knights rushed through the corridors. He was close.

The nervous queen sat on the edge of her bed. Dawn was approaching and there was no sign of Lot. No sign of her husband returning. She had dressed into a more comfortable dress, leant to her by Gwen. She stroked her stomach, where her agitated baby moved around a bit. "It will be well, darling."

She heard crashes on the other side of the door. Her hand gripped her husband's dagger as she stood the furthest away from the door. It was time. Lot had come for her. The door was forced open. He stood there, tall and dangerous. "Your highness." He sneered as he entered her chambers, his dagger ready. "Hmph! I see you are very fertile." Looking at her stomach. "You will prove useful when we have a son."

She shook her head. "I will never be yours!" She held out the small weapon in front of her. "Just leave me alone!" Her voice raising, tears running down her cheeks. She was terrified. "You can have my kingdom! Just leave me alone! I will never bow down to you!"

He stalked towards her. Danger was in his eyes. "You will bow down to me. You will be my wife. Your husband is already dead. I killed him personally."

"No. You're lying!" She glared at him and held out the dagger in front of her. Her hand was shaking. A sign of fear of the man in front of her and a sign of the fear that Gwaine was truly dead.

"I never lie, my dear." He sat on the edge of the bed.

She glared at him. "Do not call me that!" She took one nervous step towards him.

"Why not?" He sneered as he stood up, causing Elaine to step back. "You are a dear. One day, you will be mine." Stepping up to her quickly. She wasted no more time. She thrust the dagger at him but he knocked it away in time. He backhanded her, forcing her to the floor.

She gave a cry when she hit the floor. She scrambled for her dagger but he pulled her back. "Get off me!" She screamed at him as she attempted to kick him away. His grip was too strong. She continued kicking her legs to get him off her.

"Stupid girl!" He backhanded her again.

She reached for the dagger. He stopped her. He was now straddling her legs, holding her to the ground. "HELP!" She screamed and kept struggling, stretching to reach the dagger. The tips of her fingers constantly brushed against the dagger. She was desperate. She got it. She swung around and stabbed him in the neck but his dagger sunk into her side. They both collapsed and fell unconscious. One of them died.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Been busy with other stories. Please guys! Don't give up on this story!**

**Response from chapter 50:**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you. Sorry for the late update.


	52. Chapter 52: Dangerous Times Ahead

**Chapter 52: Dangerous Times Ahead**

Gwaine sat in the courtyard, looking up at the starry sky. The castle was silent. Too silent. This didn't sit right with Gwaine. It was nearly dawn and he would return inside to be with his wife and children. He ran a hand over his chin and sighed heavily. It had been a long night.

The warning bell sounded. "No!" He cried, stood up and sprinted into the castle. Pushing past guards and his fellow knights. He knew what had happened. Elaine was hurt. That was what his gut was telling him. Guards were everywhere. He caught snippets of conversations. Lot's army was attacking. Everyone was on high alert.

Percival had rounded the corner. "Gwaine? We need you down in the courtyard. It's Lot's army. They're trying to storm the castle. Lot has been spotted in the castle but no one knows where he is now."

"He's gone after Elaine." He pushed past Percival, but the large knight followed his friend. They both ran to Elaine's chambers. They were too late. Her guards, who had stood on guard outside her door, lay dead in the corridor. Gwaine ignored them. He passed them and ran into his and Elaine's chambers. He could not see her. "Elaine!" He screamed. Lot's dead body lay in view on the floor. Elaine had killed him.

"Ugh." A moan came from behind the bed.

He spotted blood on the floor. He rushed around, following the blood trail and saw his wife face down on the floor. "Elaine!" He rushed forward and rolled her over. A dagger was embedded in her side. "No! No no no!" His hand hovered over the hilt of the dagger and then pulled it out. He quickly pressed his hand against the wound, stopping the bleeding. "Love? Elaine?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Gwaine..." She fell unconscious again.

"Send for Gaius!" Gwaine shouted at a guard, who had been helping with the bodies of the other guards, and he ran out of the room. "Hold on, love. Hold on." His hand pressed against her bleeding side. "Elaine, don't go. I need you."

"Get her on the bed." Gaius had arrived and ordered Merlin to put his things on the bedside table. Gwaine lifted her up and carried her to the bed. "I'll need your help, Gwaine. You cannot panic and you need to do everything I say."

Gwaine nodded nervously. "Yes. Yes. Just save them both." He looked around the room in panic. "Where are the children? Galahad? Anne?!"

There was banging on the antechamber door. "In here!" Percival pulled the piece of furniture away, which was blocking the door. "Get away from the door." He waited a moment and kicked the door down. He moved inside to find Mary huddled in a corner with Galahad and Anne in her arms. "They're safe." He called back into the room.

Gwaine rushed in and saw the two children were safe. He fell to his knees and held his arms open to them. Both Galahad and Anne ran straight to him and hugged him tightly. "You're safe now. Papa is here." He kissed them both on their foreheads. "I'm here."

"Gwaine, I need you in here." Gaius called from the main bed chambers.

He pulled away from his children and smiled a little. "Stay here with Percival and Mary. You'll be safe here." He kissed them both again.

"Yes Papa." Anne nodded slowly, her lower lip trembled. She hugged him once more before Mary pulled her away from him. "Papa." She whimpered as she held onto him tightly.

Gwaine left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked to the bed and saw Elaine was awake. "My love." He rushed to her side and held her hand. "He's dead. You killed Lot."

"Good." She said weakly, squeezing his hand back. "The children?" She mumbled.

"They're safe with Percival and Mary." He stroked her forehead which was covered in sweat. "Now, let's get you better." He looked up at Gaius. "Is everything going to be all right?"

Gaius nodded. "The only problem is; the queen is in labour."

"What?" He looked down at his wife, who nodded slowly. "It's too soon. The baby won't survive."

"The baby can survive. The queen is further along in her pregnancy than previously believed." Gaius said. "There will be a risk but there is a strong chance the baby will survive." He looked between to the two of them. "The baby will be small and may have problems as it gets older."

"I don't care." Elaine groaned as she gripped Gwaine's hand. "Argh!" She cried out. Her other hand gripped onto Merlin's hand. "It hurts too much!" She was crying, tears running down her cheeks. "Save the baby! Please! Save it more than me. Please Gaius!"

"I will try my best, my lady." He nodded. "Merlin, try to find a midwife and wet-nurse."

Merlin let go of Elaine's hand and walked to the door. "Gaius?"

The physician walked up to Merlin. "What?"

"She's not going to survive, is she?" He asked softly.

"No." Gaius shook his head, not looking back at the queen, who was crying out in pain. "I might need your help. I'm going to deliver the child and then try to save them both." Merlin nodded and then quickly left the room as Gaius returned to Elaine. "Right, my lady. Let's get you ready." He urged Elaine to part her legs.

Elaine gave a cry as pain struck her. Her hand gripped Gwaine's tightly. "Save the baby! Please!"

Gaius looked up at Gwaine, who was staring at his wife in fear. He knew he was going to lose her. "The next pain you get, you need to push." He looked up at Gwaine once again. "We need towels, plenty of blankets and anything you can tear into strips."

Gwaine nodded quickly and began rushing around the room, bringing blankets to Gaius and towels. He moved into the antechamber. "Mary, I need your help." The maid nodded and the two left the antechamber and gathered things for Gaius. Tears ran down Gwaine's cheeks as he listened to his wife's cries. Everything was gathered and he returned to her side. "I'm here, my love." He kissed her hand as she pushed their child from her body.

The midwife, nurses and a wet-nurse entered the room just as Elaine gave birth to a boy. The baby gave a weak cry as he was born. But he cried. "What is it?" Elaine asked as the midwife took the child away, once the cord was cut. "The baby? Please!"

The baby was still crying as it was taken from the room by the wet-nurse. "A boy, my lady." The midwife gave her a small smile. "The wet-nurse has taken him away from the room. You are bleeding and Gaius needs to make you better."

Elaine nodded slowly. "Can I see him after? Please? Before anything bad happens?"

Gaius nodded. "Of course, my lady. Let us concentrate on making you better." He nodded to the midwife. She left with the nurses, who took away bloody sheets and brought back clean ones. They all left again. "It's not working." Gaius was trying his best to stop Elaine's bleeding. He looked up at Merlin, who nodded slightly. "My lady, Sir Gwaine. We are about to do something that is forbidden in this Kingdom..."

"Do it!" Gwaine shouted at the old physician. "Save her!" Looking down at his wife, who was trying to stay awake. "What are you going to do?" He asked Gaius.

"Magic." Merlin murmured as he stepped forward. "I want to know that I can trust you will not tell Arthur."

Gwaine nodded. "Yes. You have my word." He held Elaine's hand tightly and kissed her knuckles. "You'll be fine, Elaine. You'll get through this."

"You need to let go of her hand." Merlin explained as he stood next to Elaine. "Gaius, make sure no one comes in." Gaius nods and quickly left the room. He looks up at Gwaine. "I want you to see this. You are my friend and deserve to know my secret." He placed his hand on Elaine's forehead and whispered softly. He whispered in a language, Gwaine could not understand.

"What's going on?" He asked as Elaine began to breathe normally. He gasped in shock when she opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Elaine?"

"Gwaine?" She smiled broadly and looked up Merlin, who still had his hand on her forehead. "What has happened?" Merlin stepped back silently and let them reunite properly.

Gwaine laughed and kissed her. "You're alive!" He kissed her again. "You're alive."

Elaine laughed softly. "I can see that." She reached up and stroked her husband's cheek, wiping away his tears. "How? It felt like I was dying."

Gaius had returned. "You were dying, my lady." He stepped forward and pressed his hand on her forehead, touching her wrist. "You were saved."

"By Merlin." Gwaine finished Gaius' sentence.

"Wh... What? How?" She looked at her cousin's manservant.

Merlin stepped forward and looked at Gaius nervously. "I used magic, my lady. I have magic."

She stared at him in shock. "You have magic?" She looked at Gwaine and Gaius before looking back at Merlin. "And Arthur does not know?"

"No." He shook his head. "He doesn't."

Elaine lay there in silence for a moment. Just staring at Merlin. "Oh. Oh right." She nodded slowly. "I believe you want me to keep your secret from him."

Merlin nodded. "Yes please. But if you feel that you have to tell the King, do it." He turned his back and moved to leave the room.

"Stop!" She spoke softly. "Merlin, I'll keep your secret. Just as long as you don't use magic again. That I know of." She smiled a little. "Can you make sure my son is well?"

"I will." Merlin smiled a little and nodded. He quickly left the room.

Gwaine looked at his wife and smiled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm exhausted." She smiled a little. "The baby?"

"You'll see him soon." Gwaine smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll fetch Mary and she can help dress you. Then I'll bring the children in." He kissed her again and stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, watching him leave her with Gaius. Once he was gone, she turned to Gaius. "Thank you, Gaius."

"You are welcome, my lady. I do recommend you to stay in bed for at least a week. Your body has had some trauma and you need time to build up your strength again." She nodded and let Mary help her out of bed, groaning from her injury and from giving birth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter out. My memory stick deleted EVERYTHING including the timeline for this story. So had to try to remember what will happen. :) So fingers crossed this will happen.**

**Responses from chapter 51:**

**Moon Fox: **Thank you for not giving up. :) I'll try to get chapters out quicker. Hopefully.

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Sorry I've taken a while to get this chapter out. Trying to get the chapters out quicker.


	53. Chapter 53: A Prince Of Corbenic

**Chapter 53: A Prince Of Corbenic**

Elaine had been washed and changed into a cleaner nightgown. She was propped up against many pillows. She wasn't sitting up straight as Gaius did not want her to rip her stitches. She was banned from doing heavy lifting, like lifting the children from the floor. "Any more rules?" She asked Gaius with a chuckle.

"Just rest, my lady. Don't exhaust yourself." He smiled as he packed his bag.

"Was anyone else hurt?" She asked curiously.

"Just you and the guards. They survived but barely." Gaius smiled as he stood up straight. "Rest. Sir Gwaine is bathing your children and the wet-nurse is with your son."

"When can I see him?" She asked with excitement.

He gave her a small smile. "I'll go and give the message." He smiled still. "I will warm you. He is very small and will need lots of attention and care."

Elaine nodded slowly. "Of course."

"I would like you and the baby to stay in Camelot for some time. Until you are both strong enough to travel the long distance." He spoke softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Gaius." She smiled a little. Her smile broadened as the door to the antechamber opened. Gaius quietly left the room.

"Mama!" Two small voices shouted and rushed into the room. Galahad and Anne went to climb onto the bed.

"Stop!" Gwaine said forcefully. "Wait." He raised his eyebrow at the children, who stood at the foot of the bed. "Mama is poorly. You have to be careful for some time."

"Yes Gwaine." Galahad said sheepishly.

"Yes Papa." Anne said with a small smile and shifted closer to her mother. She was desperate to climb onto the bed.

"Come on up." Elaine smiled. "Carefully." She smiled as her two children climbed onto the bed. "Sit next to me." Tapping both sides of her. Galahad moved to her right side and Anne sat on Elaine's left hand side. "Now, are you both well?" Holding them close and kissing the tops of their heads.

Anne shifted so she was lying against her mother's side. "I was scared, Mama."

"I know. I'm sorry, my loves." She smiled down at Galahad. "We're safe now." She ran her hand over Galahad's curls. "I will never let anything happen to you again."

"Where's the baby, mother?" Galahad asked, noticing her slightly smaller stomach.

Elaine gave him another smile and was about to speak when the door opened. "You are about to meet the baby." Smiling wider as the wet-nurse entered the room with a small bundle in her arms. Once the nurse was at Elaine's side, she carefully handed the baby to its mother. "Galahad, Anne. Meet your baby brother."

"Why is he so small?" Galahad asked, looking down at the sleeping baby.

"He came too soon." Elaine gave a small smile and looked up at Gwaine, who was watching them with a smile. "But, he will get stronger. Which is why we have to stay here for some time. Until your brother and I get better."

Galahad smiled widely. "Can I train with the knights of Camelot, Mama? Please?"

She nodded. "I don't see why not. You have to work hard and not be silly."

"Yes, Mama. Thank you." He smiled widely. "What are you calling the baby?"

"Gwaine and I have not chosen a name yet." She smiled up at her husband, who moved to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Anne, who was drifting off to sleep. Elaine chuckled as Anne fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "What was your father's name, Gwaine? We could name our son after him."

"Owain." Gwaine smiled. "Yes. He looks like a Owain. What do you think Galahad? Shall we call your brother Owain?" Looking over at his stepson with a smile.

Galahad nodded. "I like it. Hello Owain." He bent down and kissed his brother's head. "Are you better, Mama?"

"A little, my love." She smiled at her son. "We're staying in Camelot for a little while. So, you get to stay with your Papa a lot longer."

He smiled broadly. "Thank you, Mama."

"Knock knock?" Arthur's voice spoke softly and he entered the room slowly. "Gaius, ordered me to stay away for some time."

Elaine chuckled and smiled. "Come in." Arthur stepped further into the room. He was in his armour and was dirty. "You could have washed before coming to visit."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I have been busy." He approached the bed and smiled down at the newborn. "Are you well?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you." She smiled.

"Lot's body has been taken care of." Arthur smiled as he ruffled Galahad's hair. "So, does he have a name?"

"His name is Owain." Gwaine spoke with pride. His eyes had not left his son for more than a second. He knew it was a miracle that his wife and son had survived their ordeal. "After my father."

"A noble name." He smiled widely. "Congratulations." Ruffling Galahad's hair again. The boy knocked Arthur's hand away. "I will leave you all alone." He smiled a little and quickly left the room. He stuck his head around the door. "Does Prince Galahad want to come with me and boss my knights around?"

"Please mother!" Galahad looked at Elaine with glee written across his features. "I won't leave cousin Arthur's side ever. I promise, mother."

Elaine sighed a little and nodded. "Fine. Boots on first." She smiled. "And a kiss for Mama first." Laughing as he carefully leaned forward and kissed her. "Go. Behave or no training for 10 days."

"Yes, Mama." Kissing her again as he climbed off the bed and rushed out of the bed chambers, his feet tapping on the hardwood flooring as he ran.

Gwaine chuckled as he moved and took Galahad's place at Elaine's side. "Is Anne asleep?"

"Yes." Elaine looked down at her daughter, who was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "She's exhausted."

"Sucking her thumb?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." She smiled, still looking down her daughter. Whenever Anne was exhausted she would suck her thumb before she fell asleep and stayed like that until she woke up. Elaine looked up at her husband and smiled. "Would you like to hold your son?"

He smiled and moved to be able to take the sleeping boy from his wife. "More than anything." He cautiously took Owain from Elaine. "He's tiny."

Elaine laughed and stroked Anne's back. "He will be for a long time. Gaius says he will be quite ill. A lot."

"I don't care. He's safe. You're safe. We all are." He looked up from his son and smiled at his wife. "You're exhausted. Take your daughter's lead and get some sleep." She shook her head in protest. "Elaine, go to sleep." He chuckled as she did drift off to sleep. "Told you." He chuckled and carefully stood up. He walked to the window and looked out. "Well, my son. Welcome to Camelot." He bent down and kissed his son's forehead.

"Gwaine?" Someone spoke from the doorway. The new father turned to see Merlin standing in the doorway nervously. "Could I speak to you?"

Gwaine nodded. "Come in. The queen is asleep."

Merlin smiled. He was still nervous as he walked past Elaine's bed and towards Gwaine. "I think we need to talk about what happened."

"We do."

The young warlock stood next to Gwaine and looked down at the boy. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. He's called Owain. After my father." He smiled down at the baby. "Merlin, I will keep your secret. But you do realise Arthur will have to know one day."

Merlin sighed heavily. "I think that will never happen. Arthur is against magic. Just because of what has happened with Morgana and his mother. He won't accept me for who I really am."

"I see." Gwaine nodded as he rocked his son, who was becoming fussy. "Give him time. You never know. He may accept magic in Camelot one day." He continued rocking his son, who was becoming increasingly fussy and was soon crying.

"My lord. He needs to be fed." The wet-nurse stepped into the room and curtseyed. She walked up to the two men, took the crying baby from Gwaine and left the room before she could disturb Elaine and Anne from their sleep.

Gwaine and Merlin waited for the woman to leave. "Merlin," he paused before continuing, "I will never reveal your secret. Nor will Elaine. Just be careful around Arthur. Especially if you are not going to tell him."

Merlin nodded slowly. "Yes. I try to be." He chuckles. "I best go." He gave a weak smile to Gwaine, who tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Merlin." He nodded and smiled at him before letting the King's manservant leave the room. Gwaine turned to look at his wife, who was still fast asleep. He crossed the room and quietly left the room, closing the room silently. Not wanting to disturb the two women in his life.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I hate to say this but this story is slowly reaching the end. There will be a huge time jump soon, don't worry I will warn you beforehand!**

**Response from chapter 52:**

**Moon Fox:** I hope you liked the mini Gwaine and Merlin scene. Written especially for you. :)

**Response from chapter 21:**

**Spyro Flavord Skittles: **I have seen King Arthur. I never saw that comparison until you pointed it out. I don't see BBC Gwaine and Lancelot being like that. LOL


	54. Chapter 54: Two Years Later

**Chapter 54: Two Years Later**

**Warning: Smut!**

Elaine, Gwaine and the children remained in Camelot for two years. Elaine recovered within two months of her stay. It was baby Owain who forced the family to stay. Due to him being small at birth, he had complications as he grew older. He was ill continuously. Elaine would occasionally return to Corbenic but she did not like to be away from her children for too long.

She loved Corbenic but she felt more at home in Camelot. She noticed that Gwaine and Galahad prefered to be with the knights of Camelot than her own knights. It broke her heart when she thought about telling them that they would be leaving soon. Elaine had returned to Camelot after spending a week in Corbenic. It was past midnight by the time she reached Camelot. No one greeted her. She did not mind. She wanted her bed and did not want to make conversation with anybody.

Guards bowed to her as she climbed the stairs to her chambers. She just wanted to slide into bed and sleep until noon. She quietly opened the door to her bed chambers and crept inside. Silently, she untied her dress, climbing into bed wearing only her slip. She was careful not to wake Gwaine. He had probably been sleeping for hours and had been looking after three children, along with training. He would be very grumpy if he woke up now.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fell asleep. Her kingdoms were at peace and she could sleep well at night.

* * *

Gwaine awoke the next morning to the feeling of an arm over his stomach. He thought it belonged to one of the children but upon opening his eyes and turning his head, he was very wrong. His smile grew at the sight of his sleeping wife. She had come back in the night and not told him or even woken him. She was lying on her side, her left arm resting under her head and her right arm over his stomach.

He gently removed her arm from his and cautiously climbed out of bed. He moved to the door and locked it. Well, he definitely did not want the children disturbing them just yet. He undressed and slowly slid back into bed, behind Elaine. He smirked as she shifted in her sleep but did not wake. Gwaine shifted closer. His hand ghosted over her hip before reaching around and resting it on her stomach. His lips kissed the point below her ear. She shifted slightly. He did not know if she was awake or not. His hand moved down from her stomach, and pulled her shift up until he was able to move his hand between her legs. Stroking her with two fingers.

She gasped in her sleep. Gwaine smirked against her skin as he kissed her neck and caressed her wet spot between her legs. "Gwaine..." She sighed softly. She was awake now.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear as he pushed two fingers into her. She gasped and arched her back. "I'm guessing you like this wake up call." He kissed her neck.

Elaine nodded and gave a moan as he moved his fingers inside her. "I do. I've missed you so much." She lifted her right leg and pushed her slip further up.

Gwaine withdrew his fingers and turned her head. "I've missed you." Kissing her hard on the lips.

She shifted onto her back and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him on top of her. "Gwaine..." She sighed when he pressed himself into her. "Gwaine." Repeating his name as he pushed into her. She lifted her hips up and let him push her slip up to her stomach. She wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him to move by pushing herself into him. "Please!" She begged him.

"As you wish, my queen." Kissing her hotly and began thrusting into her hard. This caused his wife to groan against his lips and grip his shoulders tightly. She could tell that it had been a while since they were this intimate. He was rougher and would not stop kissing her.

"Elaine." He moaned against her lips as she gripped his buttocks. He felt her smirk against his mouth as she gripped him again. Her actions urged him more. "You minx." He grinned down at her as he pulled out of her.

"Don't tease me." She raised up on her elbows and attempted to kiss him.

He laughed and kissed her neck, moving down her body until he reached her parted legs and sex. He heard her gasp in shock as he pressed his lips against her centre. Tasting her. Giving her pure pleasure using his tongue and lips.

Her hands were gripping her sheets tightly. So tight her knuckles were white. "Gwaine!" She cried as he held her thighs apart and continued pleasuring her. "Oh Gwaine!" She cried as her body shivered and shook as she came hard.

He chuckled as he felt her run her fingers through his hair. She was trying to bring him up to her. "My queen." He moved up her body and kissed her hard on the lips.

"My knight." She raised her right leg and pushed them over, so she was lying on top of him. "Your turn." She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. Her lips inches from his as she rubbed him slowly.

"Elaine." He groaned as she kissed him briefly and moved to straddle him. "Oh God!" He groaned again as she sank down onto him.

She gasped as she held herself down on him. Her hands on his chest as she steadily rose and sank onto him. "Oh!" She threw her head back and ground onto him.

Gwaine sat up and pulled her shift from her body. His strong arms wrapped around her body. They kissed hotly. "Elaine!" He moaned as she pressed down onto him. His fingers ran through her hair as they moved together. Her legs wrapped around him. His hands resting on her backside, urging her to move against him harder.

"Gwaine." She whispered, her arms around his neck. Their naked chests pressed together. She bent her head down and kissed him hard on the lips, muffling her groans as she came.

He smiled against her lips. "I'm not finished." He flipped them over and thrust hard into her. Gwaine pulled her legs from around him and thrust hard into her harder and quicker than moments before.

She found her voice again. "Gwaine!" She cried out, arching her back and digging her fingers into his shoulders.

His lips on her neck as he reached his peak. Thrusting a few more times into her, and biting her neck softly. "Elaine." He moaned against the skin of her neck.

"I like this welcome home." She stroked the back of his neck. Elaine did not care that his body weight was holding her down. It felt good. She had missed this. It had been too long since they had been intimate. She hoped and wished it would be like this more often. Between caring for her children and ruling two kingdoms, she felt that she and Gwaine were drifting apart. They definitely were not drifting apart any more.

* * *

"Mama!" Two voices cried as she walked towards her children's bedchambers. She knelt on the ground and caught her two youngest children in a tight embrace. "We've missed you!" They both repeated continuously.

She laughed and smothered them both in kisses. "I've missed you too. Where's your older brother?"

"With Sir Lancelot." Anne smiled broadly. "He has been awake early for training everyday."

"Oh! Has he?" She smiled at her only daughter. "What a good boy." She stood up with Owain in her arms. "Have you two been good?" Smiling as Elaine held Anne's hand.

"Yes Mama." Owain smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder and his little arms wrapped around her neck. He was small for his age, due to his early birth and continuous illnesses.

"Anne?" Elaine raised her eyebrow, looking down at her five-year old daughter. It was becoming known that Anne was a troublemaker and always getting into mischief. "What have you done?"

The girl looked down at the ground, avoiding her mother's eyes. "I was naughty in my lessons."

She sighed heavily and shook her head. "Well, I am disappointed in you. I have told you too many times that you need to behave and concentrate with your lessons or you will not become an accomplished young woman."

"Yes, mama." Anne nodded and they continued walking. "Mama? When are we going home?"

Elaine laughed softly. "Very soon. Another seven days here and we will be going home."

"Oh good!" Anne grinned widely. Now she walked with a spring in her step. She was excited to be going home.

Elaine smiled down at her daughter, who had let go of her hand and skipped ahead of her mother. "Now, my little prince. Are you feeling better?"

Owain lifted his head and smiled. "Yes, Mama." Replacing his head on her shoulder. "I'm tired."

She chuckled softly. "You go to sleep, my darling." Stroking his back softly and smiled as she felt him go a little heavier. He had fallen asleep in her arms. "Anne, don't go too far ahead."

"Yes Mama." Anne chirped happily as she skipped ahead of Elaine. "Mama, are we going home soon?"

Elaine laughed again. "I've told you. We'll be going home soon. I have a few meetings with the King. Your brother has a few more training sessions to attend and then we can leave." Anne smiled back at her mother. It was good news. The girl was missing her real home. She had been in Camelot for too long. All the children loved Camelot but it was not their real home. Even Owain felt like he was not in his own home, even though the first two years of his life were spent in the walls of Camelot. It was nearly time for them all to go home.

* * *

Elaine and Arthur were in a private meeting alone in his study. They were discussing Galahad's future. "You want him to come and train with my knights?"

She nodded slowly. "When he turns 13. It will be good for him. To be near his father and he can learn from you more than me. I have advisors to help me with my decisions. You do too but you make the decisions."

Arthur chuckled softly. "I don't see why not." He gave her a smile. "I can see you are dreading it though."

She nodded and sipped her wine. "Yes. He's growing up. He's not a little boy any more. He's seen too much."

"He will be a great king." Her cousin smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" She reached over and held his hand. "You seemed troubled."

"It's Gwen. We have tried for a child but nothing. I know the trouble she had last time but..." He stopped himself. The thought of never having children hurt him.

Elaine squeezed his hand to give him comfort. "It will take time, Arthur. You will be a great father. I see how you are with my own children."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Come. I believe your children will have either drove my knights insane or killed them."

"I believe both." They stood up and walked out arm-in-arm. "They have too much energy." She laughed softly. "Oh, your knights. Not my children."

Arthur laughed. "I doubt that. Half an hour of being with Anne, I'm nearly falling asleep."

"You're just getting old." She scoffed as they walked down the main staircase. Guards bowing deeply to them both as the royals walked by them. "We shall be leaving in two days. Owain is strong enough to travel now. Finally." Laughing softly as they walked into the throne room.

"Mama!" Galahad shouted at the sight of her. "You should see my sword skills now. I am nearly as good as Papa."

Elaine smiled and hugged her eldest child. He was going to be tall like Lancelot and he was going to look like his father too. "I hope so. I know you are training hard." Bend down and kissing the top of his dark curls. "Which is why we are staying here for two more days, so you can continue working with your cousin and the knights."

"Thank you, Mama." Hugging her tighter before letting go and running out of the throne room, possibly going straight to the training.

Arthur laughed. "Perfect reaction." He led Elaine further into the room and the two of them sat together and discussed more politics. They did not last long. Elaine and Arthur ended up talking about the future and the past. It was like old times. They were two cousins who did not have a care in the world and did not have the responsibilities of being King or Queen resting heavy on their shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: This story seems to be getting harder to write. I know what will happen in the end but it's just trying to map my way there. I'll try to but it is hard right now. Give me some ideas guys and girls! It will help, I know it will!**

**Plus, the smut in this chapter is the last in the story.**

**Response from chapter 53:**

**Moon Fox:** Oh dear. Hope your kid got better quickly. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	55. Chapter 55: We Will Still Have Time

**Chapter 55: We Will Still Have Time**

The family had returned to Corbenic and Elaine was shocked to find a message from King Vortigern, who was wishing to visit. "He is probably coming to see if I am still honouring our agreement." She handed the letter to Gwaine, who read the letter. "I am glad that we still have 13 years with our daughter."

Gwaine chuckled and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's nice that everything is at peace."

She laughed softly and stood up. She was wearing a pale pink dress with short sleeves. He liked it when she had her arms free. He loved running his hands up and down them, feeling her soft skin. He was doing this right now. "He is a good man though. He is bringing his son with him. It will be good for Anne and Vortigern's son to become acquainted."

"What is his son's name?" Gwaine asked.

"Ummm... Robert, I think." Elaine laughed as she placed her hand over Gwaine's, which was gently rubbing her arm. "Robert and Anne. Lord and Lady." She chuckled softly. "I am going to dread the day when I have to tell Anne that she has to marry who I tell her to."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her golden head. "I will be away that day." He pulled away from her and walked to the window.

"Thank you(!)" she said sarcastically. She stood up and joined him, wrapping her arm behind him. "Vortigern will be here in two days. Not enough time to organise anything."

"Feasts? A couple of tournaments?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "A few drunken nights." He kissed her cheek and held her closer.

"I can't promise a tournament but I can promise a few drunken nights." Laughing softly. She laughed louder when he lifted her up and spun her around. "Gwaine! Put me down." She laughed as he carried her to her desk, placing her down on the desk.

"Gwaine, it's the middle of the day." She laughed as he stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "Gwaine." She grumbled as he kissed her on the lips, his fingers threading into her long hair. A knock came on the door. "Gwaine." Elaine giggled when she was finally free from his kisses. "Let me down."

"Yes, my lady." He kissed her and helped her off the desk.

"Come in." Elaine smiled as she quickly brushed her skirts down. "Sir Pellinore." Elaine smiled as her knight entered her study. "What is it?" Her smile fell at the sight of his stern face. "Pellinore?"

"It's young Galahad. He's fallen ill." He told them both.

Elaine sat on the edge of the desk and gasped in shock. Not knowing what to do now. "When? How?"

"He was training with us and just collapsed." He explained. "He had a fever and was shaking. He's in his chambers now."

Elaine was on her feet and running out of her study, not stopping until she was outside her son's chambers. "My son?"

"You can't go inside, my lady." Matilda, one of the children's maids, curtseyed and stopped her from going into the room. "Declan is with him now and ordered that no one enter until he has finished. That includes you, my lady."

"No! I need to be with him! Please!" She begged the maid but she was a stout woman and was stronger than Elaine and able to hold her back as she tried to push past the maid. "Please, Matilda. I need to be with him."

"Elaine." Gwaine held her back. "Declan is with him. You need to give him space. He'll get Galahad better soon."

Elaine went to his arms and buried her face against his chest, her fingers gripping his tunic. "I can't lose him."

Her husband gently rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. "He has the best care in the entire kingdom."

"I know. But he's my little boy." She whispered softly. She was crying against his chest, her tears staining his red tunic. "Pellinore. Can you check on Anne and Owain?" Raising her head to speak to the knight.

"Yes, my lady." He bowed and left them alone.

The couple stood outside the door, waiting. There was no news for over half an hour. It put Elaine on edge. Gwaine kept repeating that no news was good news. But in this case, no news was bad news. She had sent a message that the children must stay where they were and not to come anywhere near Galahad's chambers. After forty-five minutes, Elaine began pacing outside the room. "How much longer?" She whined and ran her fingers through her hair. Her hands were shaking as she clasped them in front of her.

"Elaine, please, sit down." He pointed to the only chair in the hallway. "Pacing won't help."

"It is helping me," she snapped at him. She brought her hand to her hair and ran her fingers through her long locks. The door opened, her hand fell to her side and she spun around to face the person exiting the room. "Declan? Is he well?"

"He is sleeping for the moment." Declan spoke softly, closing the door. "He has influenza. It will be a long time before he has fully recovered. I suggest that you keep the children away, especially Prince Owain."

"Can I see Galahad?" She pleaded with him. "Please."

"You may." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd prepare for any change. It could go either way."

Elaine gasped and nodded. "Thank you, Declan." She moved into Galahad's chambers, not seeing a maid run up to Declan and whisper in his ear. The two of them rushed away, the queen not seeing them. "Oh my darling!" Elaine exclaimed as she rushed to her eldest son's bedside and placed her hand on his forehead. He was shaking in his sleep and mumbling. "He looks so helpless."

Gwaine stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elaine's children were her life and it hurt her to see them hurt or ill. To see her hurt, hurt him. "He'll be fine. He's strong like his Mama and his father."

She nodded slowly as she reached for a damp cloth and placed it upon Galahad's forehead. "I'm not leaving his side until his fever is broken." She did not look away from her son's face as she tried to cool him down. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him sleep. "He looks so vulnerable." He left the cool cloth on his forehead and held his hand. "Can you send a message to Lancelot? He needs to be here. Just in case."

He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. Once he straightened up he answered, "I will. I will go and see Anne and Owain also."

Elaine nodded in response, still not looking away from her sick son. Gwaine left her alone. "Come on, my little darling." She spoke gently to Galahad, who was mumbling something in his sleep. "Fight it. Please."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been crazy busy. What did you think? Do you want a proper Gwaine/Elaine/Lancelot triangle where she sort of has an affair with Lancelot? :/**

**Response from chapter 54:**

**libertyrunmom: **I'm not too sure about a love interest for Lancelot. It's on the cards but not too sure. Lol. I want to stray from the legend but not too far. I am sticking to most of it. Like (spoiler) Galahad finding the Holy Grail.


	56. Chapter 56: Such A Loss

**Chapter 56: Such A Loss**

Elaine did not leave her son's side for two hours. She nursed him until his fever broke. She let out a sigh of relief when it broke. "My darling." She whispered as he slept peacefully. She kissed his forehead before she left the room. Allowing the maids to undress and dress him in a clean nightgown. She walked out into the corridor and found her husband asleep in the chair. She smiled a little and knelt down in front of him. "Darling?" She reached up and cupped his cheek.

He twitched in his sleep and he slowly woke up. "Elaine?" He smiled when he saw her smile. "He's all right."

She nodded wildly. "Yes." Resting her forehead on his hands. "Did you see the children?" Raising her head and smiling at him.

"They're fine. But, there is an epidemic, Elaine. Half the town has this illness. A quarter of your knights have fallen ill from it." He placed a hand on top of her own. "Galahad was one of the first to fall ill."

"What of the others? Are they well?" She stood up and sat in his lap.

Gwaine wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "Two deaths. Both of them were old."

Elaine rested her cheek on his shoulder. She felt so small in his arms. "Oh no. I will have to send a message to Vortigern. He cannot come here."

He nodded and held her tightly. "You need to sleep." His hand rubbing her back in gentle circles.

"I don't want to leave Galahad." She chuckled nervously and sat up straight. "But you're right. I need to sleep. But first, I want to see Anne and Owain." She stood up. "Could you send the message to Vortigern?"

"I will." He stood up with him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Go to the children and then go to bed."

"Yes dear." She chuckled and held onto him tightly. "Right, Matilda is with Galahad. She will come to me if anything changes."

Gwaine stepped back and cupped her cheeks. "Stop worrying and go to our children. They are probably worried about their big brother."

Elaine nodded and looked up at him. "I best go." Gwaine bent his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once more before he let go of her. She walked away from him and he watched her leave. In all his years that he had been married to her, he had never seen her so terrified. She had faced men invading her country but she had never been faced with a severely sick child. He turned on his heel and went to Elaine's study to write the note to Vortigern. He hoped Vortigern would not mind. The man would not risk his son's life.

* * *

Elaine rubbed her eyes as she walked into the bedchamber, where Anne and Owain were sleeping. The maid was asleep by the fire. She gave a small smile when Matilda twitched awake. "Go to bed. I'll stay with them."

"I only just fell asleep." She chuckled. "The fire makes me sleepy."

Elaine smiled. "I understand. I'll stay tonight. Go to bed." Giving Matilda a smile as the woman moved into the side room, where Matilda slept when she was caring for the children. Elaine moved to her daughter's bed and found her fast asleep. She pulled the covers up to shield her from the cold. Anne was still sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Elaine chuckled as it made Anne look much younger and very innocent. The Queen bent down and kissed Anne's forehead. She stood up and moved to Owain's bed, where she found something very different. "Owain?" She pressed her hand on his forehead. He was boiling hot. "No! Matilda!" She shouted for the maid, who came in rushing. "Get Anne out and fetch Declan."

"Yes, your Grace." She rushed to Anne's bed, lifted the girl up and left the room.

Owain shivered in his bed as Elaine pulled the bedcovers off the ill boy. "No. No! Guards!" She screamed. Two burst into the room with swords drawn. "Send for Sir Gwaine."

"Yes, your Grace." They bowed and left the room in a hurry.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat at his feet and rubbed them to try and get them warm. "Come on, darling. Come on, my baby." Fast footsteps came towards the room. She turned to see Declan rushing in. "I'm not leaving. He's weak. I'm not leaving him." Declan nodded silently and began to work on helping the boy. Elaine kept her eyes on Owain, who seemed to be getting worse.

"Elaine?" Gwaine was here.

Elaine abandoned her son to rush into her husband's arms. "He's dying. We're losing him." She sobbed loudly in his arms before turning to look at Declan, who was pressing a cold cloth on the boy's head. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

Declan stood up straight and shook his head. "No, your Grace. He will not last the night. Spend his last moments with him."

Gwaine led Elaine to the bed and urged her to sit on the edge, close to Owain. "Thank you, Declan." The physician nodded and stood to the side. He didn't want to leave the couple when the boy died. It would be hard for the Queen. She was a strong woman but sensitive towards her children. Gwaine sat on the opposite side of the bed. Both he and Elaine held Owain's hands.

"He can't go." Elaine sniffed. She could barely speak. She did not take her eyes off her son. "He's just a boy. My boy. Our little boy. We didn't even know he was ill."

"It was my fault. I should made sure he was well. I asked him and he said he was fine." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Elaine."

She shook her head. "No. Don't blame yourself." She gave a sniff and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She reached up and brushed his hair away from his forehead. Owain had the same hair as his father; dark and it grew quickly. "He was going to have a haircut tomorrow." She took slow breaths. "I was having second thoughts. I love his hair like it is. It's like yours."

Gwaine chuckled as he wiped away a tear. "He's my mini me."

She chuckled a little but she stopped when Owain shifted in his sleep. "Shhh... Shhh... Shhh, my darling."

"Mama..." Owain croaked as he woke up. "Mama..."

Elaine's lower lip trembled. "Mama's here." She moved and lay down next to him. "You go to sleep. I'll see you soon." She stroked his hair and hummed a lullaby as he drifted back to sleep. He shivered in Elaine's arms and held Gwaine's hand tightly. "I think he knows."

Gwaine nodded. "Yes. I think so too." He lifted Owain's hand and kissed the small boy's hand. Owain had always been a fragile boy. He was ill very often, due to his early birth and small stature. "Your parents will look after him in heaven."

She nodded and stroked his cheek. He was pale and thin. Well, paler and thinner than usual. "I knew this would happen." They stayed with their son for three hours until he died in his sleep. Elaine wept hard when Declan announced he was gone. The parents could not let go of him. They did not want to.

"Your Grace, Sir Gwaine. Prince Owain needs to be moved to the chapel of rest." Declan stood next to Gwaine, so he could face Elaine, who was just staring at Owain. She was still lying next to him and stroking her son's hair.

"Of course." Elaine nodded and climbed off the bed, she sat back down. "My darling. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." She bent down and kissed his cold forehead. A tear fell from her cheek and landed on his forehead. She wiped it away quickly before standing up. She watched as Gwaine said goodbye to their son. The young Queen tried to remain strong but the tears fell quick down her cheeks. "No mother should lose her child." She whispered to Gwaine as he led her out of the room.

"I know." Gwaine nodded and held her closely. She was not going to recover from this loss very soon.

* * *

**A/N: So so so so sorry for that and for the late update.**

**Response from chapter 55:**

**Moon Fox:** I know. :(


	57. Chapter 57: We Will Get There

**Chapter 57: We Will Get There**

"How do I tell the children?" Elaine spoke softly from her dressing table. She didn't want to leave her son alone, but it was custom for a knight to stand over the body of a member of the royal family. Sir Pellinore was guarding the body of Prince Owain. He was the first to offer. Arthur had been sent for. She needed her cousin there but she would not admit it. Gwaine had sent the message to the King of the Camelot.

"We'll do it together." He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded slowly as she pulled her pins from her hair. It had only been a mere hours since the death of their son, but Elaine looked exhausted. "We will tell them in the morning." She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stood up. "Get some sleep." She walked out of the chambers without another word. Gwaine watched her leave. He knew exactly where she was going. She was going to their son. As much as he wanted to go to him, it broke Gwaine's heart to see the small body of his son. Yes, Owain was fragile but he was a beautiful boy and he meant the world to Gwaine.

* * *

Arthur rode alone with Lancelot and Percival. As soon as he received the message of his godson's death, he saddled his horse and gave orders to Gwen to travel with the rest of the knights. Arthur knew he had to be with his cousin. She was bound to be hurting. They only stopped to water the horses but no longer.

"Arthur, you need to rest." Lancelot insisted to his King.

"No. We're close to Corbenic. Elaine needs me." He kicked his horse again as they rounded the road, which led to the castle. Flags flew at half mast and there was no one in the streets of the town. The whole kingdom was in mourning. When he rode into the courtyard, he was greeted only by Gwaine. The blonde King dismounted and strode up to Gwaine. "Gwaine." The two met in a brotherly hug. "I am so sorry. How are you?"

"Coping." He looked up at the castle as the two walked inside. "It's Elaine I'm worried about. It's been two days and she hasn't slept in our bed. I don't think she eats very much. I spend all my time between Galahad and Anne. Galahad is still ill but he is recovering."

"Have they been told?" He asked as they walked into Elaine's study, which was empty.

"Yes. Elaine and I told them yesterday." He sighed heavily and sat down in front of the fire. "Anne doesn't fully understand. She is asking where is Owain?" Gwaine broke down; he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "How can I fully explain to my daughter that her brother is never coming back? How?"

Arthur pulled a stool alongside his friend and grasped his hands. "Gwaine. I know you are hurting." Holding his hands tightly and pulling them away from Gwaine's face. "I'm here for you both."

Gwaine nodded. "It wasn't meant to happen. Why did it happen to him? My boy." He took deep breaths and got to his feet. "Could you try and talk to Elaine? I've tried but nothing seems to be getting to her. It's like she's locked herself away in her mind."

"I will." Arthur nodded and stood up, placing a strong hand on Gwaine's shoulder. "You need to eat and rest."

He nodded and allowed Arthur lead him out of the Queen's study. "Thank you for being here. Is Gwen coming?"

"Yes. She should be arriving tomorrow." Arthur put an arm around Gwaine's shoulder. The two men walked trough the castle, in search of the Queen.

* * *

The late Prince was buried in a quiet ceremony in the royal family tomb. Galahad and Anne were not present as Elaine insisted upon it. She was still quiet and withdrawn. She barely spoke. The only people she spoke to; were her children and to any servants, when she gave orders to them. She did not say much to Arthur. She greeted him and that was the most she said to him. Her silence was angering her husband but he said nothing to her. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. Arthur left a week after Owain's burial. He tried to care for Elaine, but she shunned his comfort and help.

* * *

Gwaine walked into their bed chambers and found his wife in bed but she was shivering. It was the first time he had seen her in bed before him. Gwaine undressed out of his uniform and into his nightshirt. He climbed into bed and instantly wrapped his arms around his trembling wife. She would not relax even under his care. The loss of their son was hurting her more than she showed in public. It had been two weeks since he had been buried and in those two weeks she barely spoke. "Sleep my love." He whispered quietly, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"I can't." She whispered. Then she broke down. Her shivering had been her stopping herself from crying. The floodgates opened and she cried in his arms. "He was just a boy. I was supposed to die before him. Not our boy." Her tears were falling fast and there were many. "Why him? He was so young."

"I don't know why, my love. I wish he was still here. It was probably because he was a fragile child. You know he was early when he was born." He tried to reassure her. "If Lot had not hurt you, he would have been born a healthy boy and he would still be here."

"I know. I know." She sobbed in his arms. "But he was your son."

"He was your son too. We have another son." His own tears fell down his cheeks. "We're young. We can have more sons and daughters. They will all know of their brother, who died young."

"Yes." She spoke softly. "I want you to have a son of your own. I know you see Galahad as your own but I want you to have a son from your blood." She turned in his arms and faced him. "An heir for your family name."

In this position he could see her face properly for the first time in a long time. She looked ill and exhausted. "Oh my love. I don't need a son of my own. I am happy with a daughter and my stepson. With the two of them I am the happiest man in the world. Understand that, Elaine. I don't need anything more. You make my life complete." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. "You are my family." He ran his hand over her hair.

A small smile played on her lips but it never grew. "You are too." Kissing him softly and allowing him to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "Don't go anywhere."

He nodded. "I shall not. I will never go away from you ever."

The small smile remained in her lips as she kissed him. When she pulled away, her eyes drifted closed. Gwaine smiled as she fell asleep. The first time since Owain had died.

* * *

Within 6 months of losing Owain and being able to sleep again, Elaine found herself unable to sleep again and found herself ill. She feared the worse as the dreaded influenza was still at large. Declan immediately examined her. He only smiled and held her hand. "You are not ill, your grace. You are expecting a child. I'd say 2 months have passed." His fingers pressing on her stomach. "Congratulations. I advise you to rest a lot."

"Thank you, Declan." She whispered in shock. She could hardly believe it. She and Gwaine had not been trying for long. She had felt she wasn't ready but now she was very ready. Losing Owain had left a hole in her heart. Another child would not fill that void. But it would definitely ease the pain. Her physician left her. She slowly sat up in bed with her hand on her stomach. A new hope. She knew she was very insecure on her throne with only a daughter and an illegitimate son. Another son would be great but Galahad would always inherit, even with him illegitimate. He was her pride and joy.

* * *

Elaine had not told Gwaine yet. She was going to wait until they were in the privacy of their chambers. The two of them were sitting in the dining hall alone. They were enjoying their time together. They were doing as much as they could. Losing Owain was hard on them both but they were coping by sticking together.

She reached forward and took nearly all of the grapes. "God I'm starving." She chuckled.

"Am I allowed a grape?" He asked jokingly.

She laughed. "No." She popped another one into her mouth.

Gwaine frowned as she seemed to only be eating grapes. "Do you want some meat?"

"No, thank you. I feel like something sweet." She smiled

Gwaine studied her as she continued to eat fruit, mainly grapes. He let out a gasp. "You're not?!"

Elaine laughed softly and nodded. "Yes. Two months passed."

"Are you happy about that? It's been six months since we lost Owain." He reached over and rested his large hand over her hand.

She nodded vigorously. "I am. This child," placing her hand on her stomach, " will never replace Owain. This baby is what we both wanted. We both wanted more children and our prayers have been answered. Owain will always be remembered. We will tell our son or daughter of their lost brother and that he is watching over us all."

Gwaine smiled widely. "Of course. Now, my love, eat up." Placing grapes on her plate. "You have to be having a girl. All those sweet things. You were the same with Anne." The two chuckled. "You had meats when you were having Owain."

"True. But I was eating more apples with Galahad." She laughed. "So that's your theory out the window." Popping another grape in her mouth and winking at him. "So we could be having a boy."

He laughed and nodded. "I just hope it's a baby." He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her softly. "I will see you in bed. I just have to write to my sister."

"Oh? Deciding to reconcile with her?"

"Yes. After we lost Owain, I realised that my family is very important to me. So I think it is best."

"Invite her here. She is very welcome to stay."

"You're going to regret saying that." He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight." He reached down and stroked her stomach before he left.

* * *

**A/N: Right. In about two chapters, I will have a BIG time jump and it will end soon. :( What you think about this chapter?**

**Response from chapter 56:**

**Moon Fox: **I'm sorry. It was planned all along. :(


	58. Chapter 58: Sister of Gwaine

**Chapter 58: Sister of Gwaine**

"She arrives tomorrow." Gwaine scoffed as he read his letter from his sister. "She doesn't believe that we are married. She thinks I am still a scoundrel."

Elaine laughed. "You are. You're my scoundrel." She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "But I would love to see her face when she realises you are telling the truth." She looked down at his letter and read the contents. "Were you close as children?"

He shook his head. "No. She is a lot older than me. She was my father's daughter from his first marriage."

"Oh I see." She moved around him and sat on his lap. "What happened to her mother?"

"Died giving birth to Angharad. My mother raised her as her own but she never appreciated it. She was married to a nobleman a few weeks after my birth." He stroked Elaine's back as he told his sister's story. "She hated my father for it as she was only 13 and her husband was 29."

"Quite an age gap. I can see why." Resting her cheek on the top of his head.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. She fell in love with him. That's why she never visits me. Too busy playing happy families with her husband and their four children."

She laughed softly and sat up straight. "Well, I best see if her room is ready. It is only her and her husband coming?"

"Yes." He laughed and pulled her down for a kiss. "Her room is ready. Stop your worrying." He stood up with her in his arms. "Now, my wife, you need to rest." He placed her on her feet. "Our son or daughter needs their rest just as much as you do." He stood behind her and placed his hands on her stomach, which was slowing growing. She was now in her fifth month of her pregnancy. Gwaine was still determined that they were having another girl. He kissed her neck as he undid her dress. "Now, my wife, come to bed." Pushing her dress off her, allowing her to step out of it and walk towards their bed.

"I have had another message from Vortigern, asking whether he is able to visit." She sighed heavily and stepped up onto the bed. She slipped into the covers and waited for him as he undressed. A smile grew as she watched him. She was very lucky to have him. Her eyes took in his physique. He looked after himself and it made Elaine feel very lucky to have him.

"Stop staring woman." He smirked as he climbed into bed with her. "You're making me self-conscious."

Elaine laughed as she moved into his side. "You make me self-conscious." She kissed his chest as she ran her fingers down his arm and locking their fingers together. "You are gorgeous and I'm fat." Looking down at her round stomach.

"Shut up, woman." He pulled his hand away from her own and placed it on her stomach. "You are not fat. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Seeing you beautiful and round with our child fills me with absolute joy. So stop putting yourself down, woman or I will show you how beautiful you are." He ran his hand up her leg, pushing her nightgown with him.

She giggled and pulled him into a hot kiss. "Get some sleep, you delightful man. Your sister will be here tomorrow." Kissing him again and curling into his side, looking for the comfort she needed and desired.

* * *

The newest thing about this pregnancy was that Elaine was still experiencing morning sickness in her fifth month. She retched into a bucket in a corridor. She felt so embarrassed. She could barely keep her food down. Declan said it was normal but it frustrated the Queen. She had been on her way to greet Gwaine's sister, when she was faced with another bout of sickness. She sat on the edge of a window seat and took deep breaths.

"Are you well, your Grace?" Katrina asked her. Katrina was her new maid as Mary had married Percival a year after Owain's birth. The maid was living in Camelot and the maid of honour to Queen Guinevere.

Elaine chuckled. "Yes, thank you." Rubbing her stomach and placed her hand over her mouth. She took deep breaths and calmed herself. Another maid rushed to her with a bowl of water and cloth. "Thank you." She wiped her face and washed her mouth before standing up. "Right. Let's go." She brushed her pale blue skirts down before she started walking through the corridor. She met Gwaine just before the main doors, who was pacing nervously. "Nervous, my love?" Linking her arm with his.

He was wearing his Corbenic uniform. "Is it obvious?"

"No(!)" She said sarcastically and laughed softly. "You'll be fine." She gave his arm a little grip for comfort. "If she says anything against you, I will throw her into the dungeons."

"Really?" He sounded so serious.

Elaine laughed. "I could try. Carter would not be too pleased."

He laughed and kissed her cheek as he led her out into the courtyard. "Fine. I will behave, if she does."

She scoffed, "that will be the day." They stood on the top of the steps and waited for the arrival of his sister. When she did arrive, Gwaine seemed to stiffen at her side. "Relax," she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a small smile as he pulled away from her. "I am trying." He turned his gaze to the entrance, which showed his sister entering on a horse with her husband riding alongside her. "Here we go. Wait here." He kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs. "Angharad." He smiled at his older sister, as she dismounted her horse.

"Hello little brother." She kissed his cheek and looked over his shoulder, her eyes focused on Elaine, who was smiling a little. "I see you were not lying. Married to the Queen? So, that makes you the King?"

Gwaine laughed. "I'm not the King. Just her husband and lead councillor. She offered me the Kingship but I turned it down."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well. It would have been nice to say that my brother was the King of Corbenic."

"Oh, shut up Angharad. She asked to meet you. Be nice. I'm trying to persuade her to throw you into the dungeons if you annoy me." He raised an eyebrow at his sister. The two of them were the same height and had familiar looks. "How are you, Robert?" He asked his brother-in-law, shaking his hand.

"I am well. You are doing well, Gwaine. Last time I saw you, you were banned from nearly every inn in a twelve mile radius from my home." He chuckled and tapped his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Do we get to meet the woman, who finally got you to settle down?"

He laughed. Despite his own sister resenting him, he did like his brother-in-law very much. "Of course." He turned and frowned. Elaine was not there.

"Where is she?" Angharad asked. "Rather rude not greeting her guests." Pursing her lips and folding her arms. "Are you really married to the Queen?"

"Shut up, Angharad." Gwaine groaned. "She's pregnant, thank you very much. She still has bad morning sickness."

"I'm sorry for your recent loss." Robert spoke softly as Gwaine led them inside the heart of the castle.

He nodded. "Thank you." One of his wife's ladies stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." Smiling at her and nodding to the young maid. "Elaine is in her chambers. Her physician is with her. She will meet us in the Great Hall." He heard his sister scoff but he chose to ignore it. "This pregnancy is much harder for her than her previous ones."

Angharad chuckled. "She's a woman. It's her way of life. To have children for her husband. But in her case, for her Kingdom."

This annoyed Gwaine. He spun around and faced his sister. "You have no idea. She is the Queen of two countries. A mother to two children. Being a mother is her priority. Don't you dare contradict her. You may have been a mother much longer than her and think you are much better than you. But you're not. You do nothing." He glared at her. "She's my wife. I will protect her and her reputation through thick and thin. Don't you dare think anything different."

She was quite taken back. Her brother was no longer the drunken scoundrel who occasionally visited. He was now a strong man and very much in love. "I am sorry." She stepped back and stood by her husband.

"Have I missed anything?" Elaine entered the Great Hall, everyone bowing and curtseying to her.

"Nothing." Gwaine smiled and kissed her cheek. "Your Grace. This is my sister, Lady Angharad and her husband, Lord Robert."

Angharad curtseyed deeply and Robert bowed to her. "Thank you for inviting us." Robert spoke softly and took Elaine's hand and kissing it. "It is very kind of you."

"Yes, it is." Angharad smiled sweetly. "It is nice to be away from the Kingdom."

"Gwaine tells me that you have four children." She looked between the two of them as she looped her arm through Gwaine's.

"Yes. Three boys and a girl." Angharad smiled. "Our eldest son and daughter-in-law gave us our first grandchild last year."

"Congratulations." Elaine smiled broadly. "Now, let us eat or would you like to freshen up?"

Robert gripped his wife's arm and led her forward. "We will eat. Journey was not very long." Elaine nodded and Gwaine led her to the long table where the dinner began.

* * *

"My goodness!" Elaine groaned as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You were right. She is so spoilt." She laughed as she tied her hair into a long plait.

Gwaine was washing his face and neck in a bowl of cool water. It was a warm summer's night and he needed to cool down. "I told you. I should not have offered her to visit." He stood up straight and dried his face. He was wearing loose breeches and no shirt. "Thankfully, she is leaving in two days. I don't think I could cope." He walked over to the bed and climbed in. Their thick bed covers had been replaced with thin cotton sheets to keep them cool in the night. "You can ask her to leave if you wish to. You are the Queen."

She laughed softly and climbed into bed with him. "I could but that would be rude." She lay on her side, facing him.

He reached forward and stroked her stomach. "My brother-in-law can stay. I get on with him. My sister can go."

"Behave. Or you can sleep in the stables." She raised an eyebrow at him and tried to keep a straight face but she could not help but laugh. "You feel that?"

"No." His smile fell. His baby was moving but he could not feel it.

She smiled and moved his hand to the lower part of her stomach. "Wait." They waited in silence for two minutes and there was a small nudge against Gwaine's hand.

"I love that feeling." He smiled at her. "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. His life was perfect. He just hoped there was nothing to spoil it.

* * *

"She is stressful!" Elaine grumbled as she sat in the council chambers with Carter. "She is my sister-in-law but she seems to contradict everything that I do." The older man chuckled and she shot a glare in his direction. "What?"

"She is jealous of you. She's jealous of Gwaine." He chuckled as he placed his quill in the ink pot. "Your Grace. Lady Angharad has always been privileged and comfortable. When Gwaine came into her life, the green eyed monster reared up in her. Here was a little boy, who was taking his father's attention. Now, he is taking the attention away from her again. He is your husband and she does not like that."

"I see now." She nodded and chuckled. "Oh well. Two more days." She rubbed her stomach and reached for her quill. "Right, back to business." Dipping the tip into the ink pot. "Vortigern intends on visiting in three weeks time. So, we best make plans to what he can do here."

"How long is he visiting for?" Carter asked as he jotted down notes.

She sighed, "one week." She laughed as she sat back on her chair. "A few feasts, possibly more negotiations and I'd say a jousting tournament."

"I can get that organised." He continued writing notes on a piece of parchment.

Elaine smiled and nodded. "Right. Is that all?"

"Yes, your Grace. An afternoon with your sister-in-law?"

"Don't rub it in." She sighed softly and stood up. "I may have to abdicate due to me committing murder."

"I hope not, your Grace." Carter laughed as his assistant collected the papers. Carter stood up and leaned heavily on his cane. "Now, go and be nice." Elaine chuckled as she left Carter alone to meet her Angharad in the courtyard.

"Mama!" A cheerful voice squealed as she left the council chambers.

She turned to see her daughter running towards her. "Well good day, Princess Anne." Elaine knelt on the floor and opened her arms to her. "Why are you not with your governess?"

Anne gave a small giggle and wrapped her arms around her mother. "No," she lied.

"Are you telling your Mama a lie?" She shifted her daughter onto her hip.

"Maybe, Mama." She laughed as Elaine placed her onto the floor. "I wanted to come and see you."

She laughed softly and held her daughter's hand as they walked side-by-side. "Well, my darling. Are you behaving in your lessons?"

"Yes Mama. I promise I am." She skipped as they walked out of the main doors and into the indoor courtyard. They were met with loud angry voices. "Oh dear. Papa is arguing again."

"I don't like Papa's sister. She's grumpy and mean." Anne mumbled quietly to her mother. "She never plays with me."

Elaine smiled a little. "Your Aunt is a little older than Papa and I think she does not like playing with little girls, who should be with their governess and their studies." She looked behind her to see Anne's governess following behind them. "Now, you go back and finish your studies." She knelt in front of her daughter. "I shall you later." She kissed her daughter's forehead. Anne nodded and turned, walking towards her governess. Elaine stood up and turned to face her husband and sister-in-law, who were still arguing in the middle of the courtyard. "What is going on?" She asked as she walked towards them.

Gwaine and Angharad stopped and bowed and curtseyed to her. "Nothing, your Grace. Just a misunderstanding," Angharad tried to explain but she stumbled over her words.

"Gwaine?" Elaine asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

He stood tall and proud. "My sister wishes to stay another week but I said that she cannot."

"You are correct. Lady Angharad, I do not have the time to entertain you for another week. Also, you have been incredibly rude towards myself, your brother and also your niece. So, you have outstayed your welcome. I have an important visitor arriving in a week and I cannot have you here, whilst I am trying to prepare for my visitor." Elaine stepped forward. "You will leave tomorrow as you had planned or I will have you escorted from my country by force."

"Yes, your Grace." Angharad nodded and curtseyed to her, before leaving the Queen alone with her husband.

"Wow!" Gwaine exclaimed and walked to her side, both of them watching his sister leave.

"She needed to be told. No one ignores my daughter." She turned to face her husband and kissed him softly. "Now, feed your pregnant wife."

"Grapes?" He asked. She nodded with a grin. "I swear you are having a boy."

* * *

Gwaine was insistent throughout Elaine's pregnancy that she was having a boy but Elaine thought she was having a girl. Elaine was right. She gave birth to a girl two days before Yuletide. They named her Maria for Gwaine's mother. She was a very beautiful and healthy baby. But the birth was hard for Elaine and Declan told her that she was unable to have any more children. It broke her heart and it broke Gwaine's heart. Though the two of them were perfectly content with their two girls and with Galahad.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a BIG time jump. This story is near the end. It will all quick off soon.**


	59. Chapter 59: Ten Years Later

**Chapter 59: Ten Years Later**

The royal family of Corbenic rode towards the Kingdom of Camelot. They were arriving for Galahad's induction into the Knights of Camelot. Since he was 13, he had been training with his cousin's knights and now he was becoming one. Arthur insisted that Galahad become a knight before he turned 19. Elaine and Gwaine rode at the head of the column with their daughters riding behind them. Anne was 14 and Maria had recently turned 10. For ten years, both of Elaine's kingdoms had been at peace. Which was a relief for the Queen.

"Are you well, love?" Gwaine asked her as he rode close next to her.

She turned her head and nodded. "Yes, thank you. Just shocked that Galahad is growing up. Eighteen years ago he was just a baby."

Gwaine laughed loudly. "I won't forget that day."

"Why is that, Papa?" Maria asked innocently from behind them.

He turned in his saddle and smiled at his youngest. "It was the day I met your mother." He turned back around and looked forward, where Camelot stood in the distance. "Well, it shall be 19 years ago on your brother's birthday."

"Ah right!" She said with interest. "Will we see Cousin Arthur when we get to Camelot?"

"Yes, we will." Elaine chuckled softly. "He will greet us when we get there." She kicked Eirwen's flanks and moved into a trot. "We best move a little quicker. It looks as if it will rain." She looked to the sky, where black clouds were forming above them. The family were arriving into Camelot when the rain fell heavily onto them. They all rushed inside the warmth to greet the King and Queen. Elaine led her family towards the throne room, pulling her cloak and gloves as she walked. She was extremely excited to see her son again. For the past 5 years, she had barely seen him. In the five years, they had been apart, she had seen him three times. Each time he grew different and he seemed distant to her.

The large double doors opened for them. "Ah! Cousin!" Arthur smiled when Elaine entered the room and walked the long walk towards her cousin. They met in a tight hug. "You look tired."

"You try raising two girls and Gwaine." She chuckled weakly and kissed his cheek. "Your cousins are dying to see you. And I am dying to see my son." She gave a small smile as she looked around the room. "Where is he?"

"He is out training with Percival." He gave a small smile.

"Oh. I see." She said sadly. Last time she saw Galahad was a year ago and he did not want to spend time with her then. Which really upset Elaine. She put on a brave face for those around her but those closest to her knew that she had been upset by her only son. "I shall see him later." She smiled broadly at Arthur. "I think we shall all go and dress into dry clothing." She kissed Arthur's cheek again.

"Of course, cousin. Your rooms are ready for you." He gestured for her to walk with him. "Are you well? You look thin." He held his arm out to her.

She laughed softly. "Shut up. I am fine. It's been a long journey. I had hoped to see my son but he is too busy for little me." Giving a small smile as they walked up the stairs. Her family not too far behind.

"I will speak with him. I told him to be here when you arrived." Arthur spoke angrily. He was annoyed with Galahad for slighting his mother. It had only been recently that the young man had become distant with others and emerged himself in studies and training. Especially in the last year. "I shall speak to him. You are his mother and his Queen. He has no right to ignore you in such a way."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Arthur. I don't mind it. He's a busy boy. Sorry, not a boy. He's a man now. He doesn't need his mother worrying about him." They reached the door to her guest chamber. "Now, let me change and I shall see you at dinner." She kissed his cheek and entered her chambers.

Arthur remained outside with Gwaine. "How is she really?"

"Not sleeping. Barely eating. Ever since Carter died, she's become a shell. Not wanting to do anything with the girls unless they ask. She has become obsessed with work and readying things for Galahad's return." Gwaine sighed heavily. "Where is the bloody boy?"

"Training." Arthur said shortly. "He's been moody lately. Constantly studying and training with the knights."

"What of his relationship with Lancelot?"

"Distant. Very distant. They don't even speak." The two walked away from Elaine's chambers. "They had a fight last year, when you were last here. They have not spoken since." Arthur explained to him as they walked down the stairs. As they reached halfway, Galahad had walked into the castle. Gwaine was about to storm down to him but Arthur stopped him. "Don't be hard on him. Something is troubling him and I do not know what it is."

Gwaine shook off Arthur's arm. "Boy!" He walked down the stairs quickly and grabbed Galahad's arm, pulling him up the stairs. "You go to your mother and apologise. You have hurt her by not being here to greet her."

"Get off me, Gwaine!" Galahad pulled his arm out of his stepfather's grip. "I'll do as I please." He glared at Gwaine but Gwaine could see a fear in the young man's eyes. "So, leave me alone."

"Galahad? What's wrong?" Gwaine lowered his voice. "Tell me."

"I cannot." Galahad shook his head, his eyes flickering to look at Arthur for a moment. "I'll go to mother and make my apologises." He walked away from Gwaine, his red cloak billowing behind him. He walked the many steps to his mother's rooms and paused outside her door. How could he face her? How could he keep the secret from her any longer? He raised his fist and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Her soft voice came from inside. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw her standing in the middle of the room, wearing a dark blue dress and her long hair hanging loose. "Galahad." She said sternly.

He knew he was in trouble. He cast his eyes to the floor and knelt in front of her. "I am sorry, my Lady Mother. I beg your forgiveness," he paused, "and your council."

She held her hand out to him. "Up."

Galahad took her hand and kissed it before rising to his feet. "Mother." He wrapped his arms around her and she responded the same.

"My boy." She held him tightly. "Guard!" She pulled away from her son as a guard entered her room. "Close my door and let no one inside. Not even Sir Gwaine. Not even the King."

"Yes, my Lady." He bowed and closed the door as he left.

"Now," she led Galahad to the chairs by the fire, "what is troubling you?" They sat opposite you. "What is it, darling?"

He took a deep breath and pulled his chair closer to his mother. "I saw something. Something I wish I had not seen but sworn not to repeat to another living soul." He reached for her hand and held it tight in his own. "Mother, I cannot keep the secret any longer."

"What is it?" Elaine was severely afraid of what her son would say to her.

"I saw the Queen leaving Sir Lancelot's chambers one night. I saw them kiss. I confronted him but he denied it happened. I called him a liar and I have not spoken to him ever since." He looked up at her face and saw a great difference from the year before. She was much thinner and looked tired. "What do I do, mother?"

She thought for a moment before she spoke to him, "Do you know if they are still continuing their affair?"

"Yes, they are. I have not seen them together but I can tell. She watches him an awful lot. Sometimes, she does it without realising that people can see what she is doing." He pulled his hand from his mother's hand and stood up. He leant against the fireplace, looking down at the flames. "I know he is my father but what he is doing is treason." Galahad turned to face his mother once more, who was silently watching him. "Help me, mother." He knelt in front of her and rested his forehead against her knees. "I don't know what to do."

Elaine ran her fingers through his hair. "I think you do know what to do."

He nodded slowly and looked up at her. "I have to tell Arthur."

"You do." She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. "Wait until your knighting and then tell him. I will talk to Lancelot and see what he says."

"No. Mother, don't. Let them continue thinking that I am the only person who knows." He held her hand in both his and kissed it. "I've missed you, mother."

"I have missed you too. Now, go and see your sisters." She brought his hands to her lips and kissed his fingers. "They've missed you."

He gave a small smile. "Yes, mother." He stood up and helped her to her feet. "You look tired. Get some sleep before dinner." He kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. He bowed to her and left her alone.

Elaine sighed heavily and sat down on the chair. She was tired. She had been tired for a very long time. Only she and Declan knew what was wrong. She was going to watch Galahad's knighting and then she was going to return home. She was going to leave without the children and Gwaine. She wanted to be alone. It wasn't right but it was what she wanted.

* * *

Elaine smiled broadly as she watched her son kneel before Arthur. She felt a surge of pride for him. There was one thing she could not help. She kept looking at Guinevere. She noticed that Gwen was not happy and that her eyes were watching Lancelot too often. Arthur's loud voice brought her from her thoughts, "I give you the Knights of Camelot."

Elaine smiled as her son bowed to the King. He was ready to be King. She held her head high as she felt the usual pain in her heart. She took slow breaths as she followed Arthur and Gwen from the council room and into the Great Hall. "I'm going to go and lie down," whispering to Gwaine.

"What's the matter, love?" He held her arm and led her away from the stream of people.

"I'm a little unwell." She leant her head against his shoulder. "I may return to Corbenic a little earlier. You and the girls can stay a little longer. They need this break."

"If you wish to." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on. I'll take you to bed."

"I'll take her, Gwaine." Galahad stepped forward. "I wish to speak to mother anyway." He held his arm out to Elaine, who took it. "I'll look after her. I'm officially a knight of Camelot." He smiled at his stepfather, who nodded and grinned back. The two waited for the party to leave. "Come mother."

"Carry me." She whispered weakly. "I can barely walk." Her hand gripped his arm tightly, leaning all her weight on him.

He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her into his arms. "Oh mother." He carried her up the stairs. Once in her room, he lay her on her bed. "Mother, what is wrong? Please tell me." He sat next to her and looked down at her.

"I'm dying. I have been for a long time. Declan says I have a disease in my heart." She reached up and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "I have little than a year left."

"No." Galahad shook his head. "I'll fetch Merlin. He'll know what to do."

Elaine shook her head. "There is nothing anyone can do. What do you mean Merlin?"

"I know what he is, mother." He smiled down at her. "He told me that he used magic to save you when you gave birth to Owain. I won't tell Arthur. I promised him that I would keep his secret." He reached down and pressed his hand on her forehead. "You are not warm."

"I'm just tired, Galahad." She gave him a weak smile. "Now, you have something very important to do. You have to tell Arthur about Gwen and your father."

He nodded. "But mother, he has so much on his mind. Morgana is raising an army with Mordred. They mean to kill Arthur and take Camelot. But I do not want to leave you."

"Now, my son. You have a very important role now. You are to be at your cousin's side and support him through everything. He needs you more than I need you." She rested her hand over his. "Now, go to your cousin and tell him the truth. He deserves to know."

Galahad nodded. "I know. You get some rest. I'll watch the girls." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I'll have food sent up to you." He stood up and left her alone. It broke his heart to see her like that. Especially since he acted so badly to her for the past year. He loved his mother with all his heart and now she was dying. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be King. In his heart, he didn't want to be King. He walked towards the Great Hall, nearly walking into Merlin. "Oh Merlin."

"Sir Galahad." Merlin bowed and smiled. But the smile fell when he saw Galahad's grave face. "What is it?"

"It's my mother. She's very ill." He allowed Merlin to pull him aside. "She won't accept any help. I can't be King. Merlin, I cannot do it." Tears fell down his cheeks. It was all too much for him. "And then, there is my father."

Merlin nodded. "Galahad, I know about him and Gwen. I have not said anything as I don't want to hurt Arthur."

"I'll tell him. They cannot do this to him. My cousin deserves to know that truth." Galahad nodded as he wiped away his tears quickly. "Could you take food to my mother? I will speak with Arthur." The two men parted ways.

* * *

**A/N: This is coming to an end I'm afraid. BUT there will be two short sequels.**

**Response from chapter 58:**

**Moon Fox:** :) Thank you for noticing that. I went back and changed it. I think I had been watching The White Queen when I wrote chapter 58 and just put in Richard. :)


	60. Chapter 60: The Arrest of Lancelot

**Chapter 60: The Arrest Of Lancelot**

Merlin knocked on the door to Elaine's chambers. "Come in." Her voice croaked from the other side.

He opened the door with one hand, balancing the tray of food on his arm. "Your Grace?" He bowed his head when he saw her laying in bed. She was very pale. He could tell that she was seriously ill. More than Galahad was led to believe. "I have brought you food."

"Thank you." She smiled and sat up straight. "Did Galahad send you?"

He nodded and placed the tray of food on the table near to the window. "Yes, he did. He's worried about you."

She nodded slowly. "I know. But there is nothing anybody can do." She rubbed her chest. "Merlin, I need you to do something for me." She reached to her right and picked up a letter. "When I die, give this to Gwaine. Inside, there are letters for him, Arthur, Galahad and the girls."

"Your Grace, I could make you better." He pulled a stool next to her, taking the envelope from her.

She shook her head. "No. It's my time, Merlin. It's my son's time to take his place on the throne. With that. I need you there for him. He maybe a man but he's still a boy. I know you and Arthur can give him the guidance he needs."

"I will." He nodded. "Shall I fetch Gaius? Give you something to make you more comfortable?"

"No, thank you. I wish to go home but I do not think I will make it there in time." She breathed slowly. "Camelot has been my home as much as Corbenic has."

Merlin gave her a smile. "Do you want me to fetch anybody?"

"No. I wish to sleep. Go and see the news. Galahad is telling Arthur. I know it is not the right time, especially with the threat of Mordred and Morgana. But he has a right to know." She gave a groan and rubbed her chest.

He stood up and poured a goblet of water for her. He helped her to take a drink. "There." Placing the goblet next to her. Merlin walked to the food and placed it on the space of the bed, next to her. "You need to eat, Your Grace." He bowed to her before he left the room. Servants were running through the corridor. "What's going on?" He asked a passing maid as he closed the door to Elaine's chambers.

A maid stopped. "The Queen and Sir Lancelot have been arrested for adultery." She rushed away from him.

Merlin stayed still for a moment before he started off into a run down the corridor. Arthur needed him. "Gwaine!" He called to the knight, who was standing at the bottom of the stairway. "Is it true?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Galahad spoke with the King and he was soon ordering their arrests."

"Is Galahad all right?" Merlin asked as they stood close together.

Gwaine shrugged a shoulder. "He's with Arthur. He's had more threats from Mordred." He sat on the edge of a step. "Has Elaine had food?"

"I've given her some. She's sleeping now." He rested his hand on Gwaine's shoulder.

"She's dying. I know she is. That woman cannot keep a secret from me for long." He tried to laugh but it was a weak laugh. "I want her to stay so much but I know she will not. Each time I offer to stay with her, she sends me away."

Merlin gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "She's comfortable at the moment. You should go to Arthur. He'll need you as a friend right now. I will have a maid sit with Queen Elaine. You need to be with Arthur." Squeezing his shoulder once more. "Go. I will be there soon." Gwaine nodded a little and looked up the stairs. He wanted to be with his wife more than anything. She was asleep so he would be no help at all. Gwaine turned and made his way to the Great Hall. Arthur needed him too.

* * *

"Mary." Elaine smiled broadly from her desk, as her old maid entered her chambers. "You look well."

Mary curtseyed to Elaine, who stood up and walked around the desk. "I thought I should come and see you."

"Merlin sent you." She smiled a little and gestured to the chairs by the fire. "Expecting again? You and Sir Percival need to stop." She sat down and groaned softly. "This is your fifth?"

"Sixth." Mary blushed as she sat opposite the Queen. "Are you well, your Grace? Merlin would not have sent me for no reason."

Elaine gave her a small smile and nodded. "Just overtired. Tell me the news. I know something is going on."

The maid nodded. "Lancelot and Queen Guinevere have been arrested. King Arthur has called his council. From what I have heard, Lancelot will be put on trail first and then the Queen."

"Right," said Elaine as she looked at the dancing flames of the fire. "Is Sir Galahad with the King?"

"Yes. He hasn't left his side."

"Good." Elaine nodded and removed her gaze from the fire to look at Mary. "How are the children?" Smiling at her former maid.

"Growing." Mary nodded. "Are you well? You look so tired."

She shook her head. "I am well," she lied. "It's just been a long journey." Rubbing the back of her neck. "I think I will rest. Could you tell Merlin, if you see him, to bring me news of the arrests?" She stood up slowly, hiding her groan of pain.

"Of course, your Grace." Mary stood up and dipped a curtsey to Elaine. "Would you like me to check on the princesses?"

"Oh yes please." Elaine smiled as she slowly walked to the large bed. "Thank you, Mary." She gave a small smile and sat on the edge of the bed. She waited for Mary to leave until she pressed her hand over her heart and gave a small cry. She did not have long left.

* * *

Gwaine had to talk to him. He walked down the stairs to the dungeons. He had to talk to Lancelot. Not for the King or for anyone else. "Don't worry," speaking to the guards. "I will talk through the bars." He stepped around the corner to Lancelot's cell. "Hello Lancelot."

"Gwaine." The former knight stood up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. Despite what you've done. You are still my friend." He leant against the bars. "You are an idiot. She was the Queen! Arthur's wife!"

"I couldn't help it. I love her!" He shouted at Gwaine. "I didn't want it to happen but it did. I am sorry. Let Arthur know that."

Gwaine sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "I will but he will not listen. He has too much to deal with. Your trial has been brought forward to tomorrow instead of next week."

Lancelot stared at his friend, trying to figure out what to say to him. The news shocked him. "Of course." He walked away from the bars and leant against the far wall. He turned his eyes up at the small window above him, his only source of sunlight. "How is Ela..."

He was cut off by Gwaine. "Don't you dare mention her name! You have no right to say her name. You will not bring slander to her name. You lost your chance with Elaine a long time ago and when you could not have her, you went to the next woman."

"I loved Gwen before Arthur! Even before I met Elaine! So don't you dare say that I am trying to be with women I cannot have." He turned his head and glared at Gwaine. "I did love your wife, but that was a long time ago. The only love I have for her is that she is the mother of my son."

Gwaine shook his head. "Why could you have not loved Gwen from afar?"

Lancelot looked away from Gwaine. "I do not know. I just could not help myself." His eyes focused on the little bit of sky, that he could see. "How is Gwen?"

"She's no longer Queen. Arthur stripped her of the title and you are no longer a knight of Camelot." Gwaine explained to him. "Get some rest. Your trial is first thing tomorrow." He turned away from Lancelot. They were no longer friends. Lancelot had broken their friendship. As a knight of Camelot, Gwaine would have to choose between his code of honour or saving his friend's life. He knew which was right.

* * *

**A/N: Wah! This story is coming to an end! I don't want to end it but it just is!**

**Responses from chapter 59:**

**Moon Fox:** Yep! The scandalous affair has happened. :) I was going to do a mini time jump but thought it pointless as I was going to do another time jump to get where this chapter is. So there was no point. Only Gwaine, Galahad and Elaine know about Merlin at the moment. More will know soon. The sequels will happen. Trying to write the first chapter of one of the sequels right now. Well, trying!

**Guest:** Oh dear! An uneducated reader, who has only ever watched the show. My story is part of the show but it is based off the legends themselves. In every legend that I have ever read, Guinevere has always been barren and the affair always happens. Gwen was never meant to be a main character in this story, so she was not going to have the character development like Elaine and even Gwaine. So, my hint for you. Read Le Morte D'Arthur by Sir Thomas Malory or The Once and Future King by T.H White and get an understanding of the real character of Guinevere, and not just the one from the BBC show.


	61. Chapter 61: The End Is Near

**Chapter 61: The End Is Near**

Lancelot stood before the King and all of the knights of Camelot. It was his trial. He dreaded facing all of his former friends. He stood looking at his feet. His hands were still in shackles. He felt like he was on trial for murder. "Sir Lancelot, you have been brought before the round table for treason. How do you plead? Guilty or not guilty?"

He hung his head in shame. "Guilty." There was no point in fighting for his innocence, there was too much evidence against him. "Guilty for loving a woman. A woman I loved for a very long time and did nothing."

"You had an affair with a married woman. The queen!" Sir Kay shouted at Lancelot, the knight sitting next to Kay, flinched slightly when Kay raised his voice.

Gwaine watched Lancelot. He could see that Lancelot was being genuine. Every word spoken by Lancelot was heartfelt. Not many of the knights were sympathetic towards the man. Gwaine could not believe that he was feeling sorry for Lancelot. For years, Lancelot pursued Elaine and gave up when it became obvious that she did not want him. He knew that Lancelot had loved Gwen before he even met Elaine. "Lancelot has a right to speak." The knights had been arguing amongst themselves and once Gwaine spoke, they fell silent. Arthur was sitting still and say nothing. This was too hard for him. "Let him be heard."

Arthur gave him a nod. He was grateful for Gwaine's voice in these arguments. "Let the accused speak. He maybe a traitor to the crown. But he was a knight of the round table. He has every right to make a plea for his life."

Lancelot raised his head and looked up at Arthur for the first time since his arrest. "Thank you, my Lord." He stood up tall, trying to find his confidence. "I did not pursue the affair with the intent of damaging the Kingdom of Camelot. I love Guinevere." The men, except Arthur and Gwaine, hissed at the mention of the former Queen. "I denied it for so long. But I couldn't. I am truly sorry for my actions. I take full responsibility. I will take the full punishment." He dipped his head. "Please, do not punish the Queen. I will take the blame."

"It is for the King to decide," spoke Pellinore softly. None of Lancelot's former friends, those who were closest to him, dared to speak up. They still loved Lancelot but they did not want to speak up for Lancelot.

Arthur stood up slowly. "Lancelot. You have committed treason. The punishment is death. You will be executed tomorrow at noon."

"What about Gwen?" Lancelot spoke up.

Arthur finally laid his eyes on Lancelot. "She will be executed with you. She has also committed treason." He nodded to the guards. "Take him to the dungeons." The guards pulled Lancelot from the room, the doors slamming behind them. "My knights. We have more pressing matters. Mordred and Morgana have received more men for their cause. We have to act now." For hours, they argued and agreed on plans.

* * *

No one knew how it happened but Lancelot and Gwen escaped in the night. Arthur did not have the time nor the energy to find them. He was much more focused on protecting his Kingdom and the people. He would never find out that it was Merlin, who had helped Lancelot and Gwen to escape. He did not want to see his friends killed for doing something so stupid. Merlin did not want to see them die. He made them promise that they would never return to society and come nowhere near Camelot. They did and they left quickly, not looking back.

* * *

"Sir Gwaine!" Mary rushed up to the knight as fast as she could run in her condition towards the knight, he had just left the great hall, where they were discussing whether to go after Lancelot and Gwen. "It's the Queen. I went to see her and see if she needed anything, I found her unconscious on the floor."

"No!" Gwaine gasped and moved around Mary, running through the castle. He pushed people out of his way, not caring about their protests. He needed to get to his wife. "Elaine!" He cried when he entered her chambers. They had been in Camelot for a week and her health had deteriorated rapidly. She was not alone. Their daughters were sitting with her. He was at his wife's side in seconds. "Elaine?" He took her hand in his. She was laying against many pillows. The windows were closed and tapestries covered the windows, hiding the sun. A fire was burning in the fireplace, causing the room to be stuffy and too hot to be in.

She fluttered her eyes open and focused on him. "Gwaine," her voice barely a whisper. She looked extremely pale. Her hair had been let down and was flowing down over her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I should have sent for you sooner." Her breathing coming out in pants. "What's going on with Lancelot and Gwen?"

"They've escaped together. But Arthur has too much to deal with. He will not be going after them. He is going to war against Morgana and Mordred. He wants me to go too. I won't. I'll stay with you and the girls. You need me." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"No," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "Arthur needs you." Her hand gripped his as much as she could.

He shook his head. "No. I'm not going anywhere until you are better." He shifted closer to her.

"Oh my love." She shook her head. "I'm not going to get better. You know that." She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Go with Arthur. He needs every man."

"No." He continued to disagree with her. "I cannot. I don't want to leave your side." He pulled his hand from hers and stroked her cheek delicately. She was warm. Too warm. "I'll get Merlin. He'll make you better."

Elaine grabbed his hand and shook her head. "No, my love. It is time."

He shook his head. "No. No." Tears fell down his cheeks slowly. "I need you." He gave a small sob. "Elaine, please."

She laughed weakly. "I know. I know. I need you too. But it's too late." She turned her attention to her two girls. "Go get your brother." She smiled at them both. "Please." They nodded and climbed off the bed. They bobbed into a curtsey and left their mother and father alone.

"I can't do it." Gwaine whispered and brought her hand to his lips. "Please. Maria is only 10. You can't leave her. What about Anne? She has to marry in four years time. She'll want her mother there."

Elaine laughed softly. "I wish I could be here. I won't be." She gave him a small smile. "I don't want to go but I do. It's my time, Gwaine. I've done what I have needed in this world. My kingdoms are at peace. My son is of age and can rule without a regent." She gave Gwaine a large smile, as much as she could. "You will be there for him. So will Arthur. Promise me. Please promise me."

He nodded slowly. "Yes. I promise you." Kissing her hand once more. They spoke quietly together until Galahad and the girls returned.

Arthur also entered the room. "Elaine? Why didn't you say?" He stood behind Anne, who was sitting next to Galahad.

"Mother." Galahad sighed. He was holding his mother's hand and Gwaine was sitting on the opposite side with Maria. "Don't go."

"I have to. My time is up." She breathed heavily, trying to grip Galahad's hand for comfort. But she had very little energy in her. "I know you are only 18. But you will make an incredible King."

"No, mother." He shook his head and brought her hand to his lips, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Elaine laughed quietly "Yes. You will have your cousin to help you. If he does not, I will come back and personally haunt him until he does." People in the room chuckled quietly. "I know you will do amazing things. Look after your sisters but mostly, look after Gwaine."

"Elaine," sighed Gwaine.

"Now, I've left a new will with my councillors." She spoke softly. "I wrote it last year. When I was last ill." A year earlier, Elaine had fallen severely ill with influenza. Declan believed that the illness had weakened her heart. "Don't argue with me." She gave her son a look, since he was about to argue with her. "You have no choice but to agree with me. I'm your mother."

Galahad gave a laugh and shook his head. "Don't make me laugh. I don't want to laugh."

Elaine laughed also. "You're allowed to laugh." She found a little strength and squeezed his hand a little. "Now, I'm not going yet. Arthur, you have things to do. Take my husband and son away to distract them."

Galahad reluctantly stood up when Arthur placed his hands on his shoulders and urged him to stand up. "I will be back later." He leant down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

She gave him a smile. "I love you too."

He stepped away and Arthur sat next to Elaine. "Oh cousin. Always hiding your secrets." He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. "I will come back with Galahad after." He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. She felt warm to his touch. A little two warm. He gave her a small smile before he and Galahad left.

"Gwaine, go." Elaine urged her husband. "The girls can stay with me."

"Yes." He nodded and kissed her softly before he reluctantly left her with their daughters. Once the three were alone, Anne and Maria kicked off their shoes and climbed onto the bed with their mother. They lay either side of her, their heads close to her shoulders.

"Now, my girls. I wish I could stay and see you become accomplished women. I know you will be." Smiling at the both as they held her hand tightly.

"Don't go, mother." Anne spoke softly, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't want to be without you." Grasping her hand tighter. "Please mama."

Elaine laughed and shook her head. "I cannot, my darlings. It is my time to go. But I know your Papa will be with you for a very long time."

Maria sniffed and buried her head in Elaine's shoulder. "Mama. I'm scared. I don't want to be without you."

"I know, my love." Her breathing was coming out quicker and in pants. "I need some sleep. Stay with me, my girls." Whispering as she fell asleep. Neither girls fell asleep. They stayed awake. Not wanting to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for the late update. I have been so busy with work and my other fics. Hope this chapter is all right. The story is very close to ending. :(**

**Response from chapter 60:**

**Moon Fox: **So sorry for the late update. As for Gaius, I see him as a former sorcerer and from the Series finale, we see Merlin still around in the modern day, so I think Gaius will live to an extremely old age.


	62. Chapter 62: The End of an Era

**Chapter 62: The End Of An Era**

"Girls," Elaine rasped as she woke up. "Get your father. Please." She stroked their hands as she spoke. "And your brother."

"Yes, Mama." Anne spoke softly and kissed her cheek. She and Maria silently left their mother, not really wanting to go.

Elaine lay in silence, taking slow breaths. "Papa." She smiled at the familiar sight of her father. He stood at the end of her bed. "I'm coming, Papa." She lifted her hand towards him but brought it back down when he walked away. "I'm coming, Papa." Her breathing was coming out quicker. She knew she did not have long. Especially if she was seeing her father again.

* * *

"Is mother going to die today?" Maria asked as she trotted next to her sister.

Anne was older and walked a lot quicker than her younger sister. Plus, she did it on purpose as she thought it made her look older if she walked taller and quicker. "I don't know, Maria. We just have to find Papa."

"I don't want her to die." The younger sister stopped walking and watched her sister, who strode on ahead.

"Come on, Maria." Anne talked over her shoulder, not caring if her sister was following.

Maria didn't follow. She stayed where she was and watched her sister disappear around the corner. Her lower lip trembled as she thought about her mother. She didn't want her to go. It was not fair. Her mother was supposed to live for a long time. Why did she have die? She moved to the high window. Lifting her purple dress a little and stood on the wooden bench to be able to see outside. She could see her cousin's army assembling below. For all of her ten years, she had never seen war or seen anyone leave for war. She stepped down and sat on the bench. She buried her face in her hands and wept. She was scared.

"Maria?" The voice of her elder brother spoke from her right.

She looked up, her lower lip trembling and tears running down her cheeks. "She's dying."

He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I know, darling. But if Mother dies, it means she won't be in pain any more."

"I know but I don't want her to go." She welcomed his comfort, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around him.

"Nor I." He kissed the top of her hair. "Why are you here? I thought you were with Mother."

"She sent us to fetch you and Papa." She gave a loud sob. "I think she's going to die today."

Galahad felt hot tears build up in his eyes. "Come on. Let's go back to her." He kissed the top of her hair again.

* * *

"Elaine?" A soft voice spoke next to her. "Little Princess?"

"Mama." She smiled as she turned to see her mother sitting next to her. "I'm coming, Mama."

"Shhhh." The former Queen of Corbenic smiled down at her daughter and stroked her cheek. "You take your time."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "I just need to see the children first." Her speech coming out of pants, barely able to speak. She was too tired to even speak. "And Gwaine."

"I know, my darling." She bent down and kissed her on the head.

* * *

Anne pushed her way into the King's audience chambers. "Let me though!" She pushed a large man, who grabbed her by the wrist. "Take your hands off me!" Pulling her hand from his grip.

"You cannot see the King." He grabbed her wrist again.

"Get off me!" She was extremely stubborn for a young girl. "I need to see the King. He will see me." Pulling her hand from him. "Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Princess Anne!" Percival had seen the altercation and stood next to her. "My Lord, I would ask you to step away. Next time you place a finger on a member of the royal family, I shall personally cut off your hands." He waited for the Lord to leave them before looking down at his friend's daughter. "Anne, you shouldn't be here."

She shook her head. "I need Papa and the King. Mama has gotten worse. They need to come quick. Where's Galahad?"

"He just left. I think he's gone to see your mother." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her through the crowds. "Sire," he bowed to Arthur, who did not look up from the maps. "Gwaine."

"Papa." Anne sobbed his name. "She needs you." Both Arthur and Gwaine abandoned what they were looking at and looked up at Anne. The 14 year old girl had tears falling down her cheeks and she would not wipe them away. "Please Papa." Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Gwaine and Arthur rushed around the table. Gwaine wrapped his arm around Anne and led her out of the room.

* * *

When Gwaine, Anne and Arthur arrived in the bed chambers, they found Galahad and Maria sitting with Elaine, and Merlin standing nearby. Elaine was asleep. Gwaine thought she looked so small. He sat next to her and gently held her hand. She shifted in her sleep and woke. "Gwaine," whispered Elaine, barely able to say his name any louder.

"Shhhh..." He murmured, placing a cool cloth on her forehead. "Just rest."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thirsty."

"Give this." Merlin stepped forward. He dipped a clean cloth in a jug of water. "Suck the cloth, my Lady. Don't drink too much." He gave the cloth to Gwaine, who held it close to Elaine's lips. He placed a hand under her head and helped her to have some water from the damp cloth.

She took a small drink and shook her head a little. "All done." Gwaine smiled down at her as he handed the cloth to Merlin, and gently placed her head back on the pillow. "Better?"

"Much better." She croaked and took slow breaths. "My mother is here. And my father." She looked at the foot of the bed, where no one stood. "And my little boy. Owain." She gave a small smile as she stared at the empty space. "I'm coming," she murmured.

Those around her watched her as she let out her last breath. "Elaine?" Gwaine spoke softly, looking down at her. "Elaine?" He shook his head in denial. "No! No!" He lifted her up into his arms and sobbed against her shoulder. "NO!" He screamed in despair.

Anne sobbed in her cousin's arms and Maria was being comforted by Galahad. Merlin stood back and watched the scene in front of him. It was heartbreaking to see them all mourning the loss of Elaine. She was so young. It was too soon for her to go. He stepped away and left the room, where Arthur's men were waiting for the King. "I suggest you go." Merlin spoke softly to the nearest Lord, who happened to be the one Anne met with earlier.

"We need to see the King." He demanded, his loud voice booming.

"You cannot." Merlin stood in front of the door. "Guards, do not let any one inside."

"And why not?" The rude Lord stood up to Merlin.

"Queen Elaine has died." Merlin announced to those closest to him. "So, I would ask you to give the family some space and some respect." His eyes fell on the Lord in front of him, who was shifting on his feet uneasily. "So, leave." Every person walked away from the door. Merlin turned back and walked back into the room. It was a different scene. Gwaine had placed Elaine back on the bed and was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. His hands clasped around Elaine's. Galahad was kneeling on the other side of his mother. The girls were being comforted by Arthur. He stepped forward and officially declared Elaine's death.

"Long live the King." Arthur spoke softly, looking in Galahad's direction.

Galahad looked up from his mother and looked over at Gwaine, who gave him a nod. "Take the ring. It's your birthright now." Gwaine spoke softly, his hands still gripping Elaine's pale hand.

Galahad pulled the ring from his mother's finger and held it in his hand. "I can't do it. I'm scared." Looking down at the ring. It was the lightest thing in his hand but the responsibility of wearing it made it seem heavier.

"You can do it." Gwaine spoke quietly. "Your mother believed in you. I believe in you."

"You can do it, Galahad." Maria spoke up. She pulled herself away from Arthur and moved next to her brother. "I know you can." She wrapped her arms around him, comforting him.

* * *

Galahad stood next to his stepfather and youngest sister as their mother was buried. He had broken tradition and held his sister's hand. He was meant to show leadership and stand alone with his mother's knights, his knights. But when he saw the tears running down Maria's face, he moved straight to her side and held her hand. They stood in silence as the funeral continued on. Elaine had only died a few days before but Gwaine insisted that she be buried soon. Arthur received another threat from Mordred. Gwaine wanted Elaine's body to be safe if they attacked Camelot. She was buried next to her father, which was explained in her will.

Galahad led both of his sisters inside and to the bedchambers. "Right, you are to stay here. Sir Pellinore will stay with you. I have to go with the King."

"No," protested Maria. "I want you to stay here."

Galahad looked over at Anne, who gave him a small nod from the dressing table. "You know I cannot. I have to meet the Corbenic knights and soldiers. Then I have to help cousin Arthur to defeat Mordred." He knelt in front of his sister. "I will come back, I promise." He pulled his sovereign ring from his finger and placed it in her hand. "This is my promise. I will come back for you girls and mother's ring."

"Yes." Maria wrapped her fingers around the ring and flung herself at her brother, hugging him tightly. "Come home to us."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I will. I promise." He pulled away from Maria and kissed her cheek. "Now, be good for your sister and for Sir Pellinore."

"I will." She stepped away from him and let him hug her older sister. The girls stood together as he left the room. Giving them a quick smile and nod before he closed the door, leaving them alone. They both stared at the door, thinking they would never see their brother ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Well... Elaine has died. I was going to have her die in Corbenic originally and then come to Camelot on a death boat. To merge her with two legendary Elaines but I liked the idea of her dying with her family there. The idea of her death came from watching The White Queen. I sort of copied Anne Neville's death scene, where she thought her family were with her, even though they were dead.**

**I will say two more chapters and that is it. :)**

**Response from chapter 61:**

**Moon Fox:** Well, Elaine is gone. :( Hope you liked the chapter. :)


	63. Chapter 63: The Battle of Camlann

**Chapter 63: The Battle at Camlann**

Galahad rode at the head of his column. This was his first real battle. He was only eighteen and he was responsible for two thousand men. "Gwaine? What happens if we lose?"

"Get the girls and get to Joyous Guard. You and your sisters are the most important people in my life now. I'd rather die than see anything happen to you all." He kept looking ahead of him as they rode to their destination of Camlann, a place which Arthur had chosen to meet Morgana and Mordred head-on. Galahad and Gwaine had left Arthur to meet with the army of Corbenic. "Galahad, if I tell you to go. You leave without question. You get the girls and go."

"I will." He nodded, gripping his reigns tighter. "If anything happens to me, you are to be regent for Anne until she is of-age."

"Of course. I just hope it does not come to that." Gwaine looked over at his stepson. Galahad looked so tired. It had been a hard few days for him. The boy had just lost his mother and was now going to war, a few days after becoming King. "Did you speak to the girls before you left?"

"Yes." Galahad nodded as they approached the long road, which would eventually lead them to Camlann. "I gave Maria my ring as a promise to come home. That's making me want to fight more to survive. Just for my sisters. It broke my heart to leave Maria. Anne knew what would happen if I don't go back but Maria is so innocent. She thinks we'll come home in one piece."

His stepfather nodded. "I hope it doesn't come to that. You will make a great King. Your sister is too young to have that responsibility."

"I know." He nodded as they neared Camlann. They saw Arthur's army camped close by.

"King Galahad has arrived!" A man shouted. The call echoed through the camp. "King Galahad has arrived!" The mere sentence made Galahad cringe. It reminded him of his mother's death, which lay heavily on his heart. Galahad and Gwaine rode up to Arthur's tent. Arthur exited the tent, followed out by Leon and Percival.

"Galahad!" Arthur smiled as Galahad dismounted his horse. The two men hugged. "How many men have you brought?"

"Two thousand of my mother's, of my army." It was hard to admit that he was now King and everything that was his mother's, was now his. "Two thousand men. I left Sir Pellinore with the girls. He is the only one my mother could trust to leave us alone with him."

Arthur nodded. "Come on. Have some food and then rest." He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, leading him into the King's tent.

* * *

"Galahad, I now name you my heir. First it was your mother, then you." Arthur spoke as they sat together and ate.

"I've named Anne my heir, if anything happens to me." Galahad lifted his goblet and sipped his wine. "With Gwaine as regent. I wanted to cry when I handed them my ring. I didn't want to leave them." Placing his goblet back down. "It broke my heart. They've just lost their mother and they must feel like they are going to lose more of their family."

"They won't." Arthur shook his head. "We should have stayed close to them."

"No. You were right to come here." Galahad gave him a small smile, but his heart wasn't in it. "Keep them away from the danger." He watched Arthur for a moment. He could see that his cousin was troubled. "What is it?"

"What if Sir Leon was right? Perhaps we should have made our stand at Camelot." His hand gripped around his goblet, staring at it as he spoke.

"No. Sir Leon isn't right. Your plan is brave and bold, and our only chance of defeating Morgana once and for all. Yes, we could of held out at the Citadel, but for how long? And at what cost to the kingdom? Arthur, I would have abandoned my post to protect my sisters. Being here is the best possible option. Your people are safe and that is the most important thing."

Arthur gave a small chuckle. "If you do not doubt me, dear cousin, then I do not doubt myself. As long as I have you with me and my knights, I know I will not fail." The two men shook hands and returned to their evening of planning and talking.

* * *

Anne sat on the window seat, staring out of the tall window. She looked up at the hill, where her mother was buried. She missed her terribly. "Pellinore?"

"Yes, Princess Anne?" He spoke up from his seat. He was sitting at a small table with Maria, playing chess.

"Could we ride to Mother's grave?" She rested her chin on her hand, as she continued to stare out of the window.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I'm under strict orders to not let you and your sister to leave the citadel." He gave her a small smile, even though she did not turn to look at him. "As soon as the King or your father returns, I believe you will be allowed to go."

"Oh." She nodded, bringing her feet to the chair and resting her chin on her knees. It had only been a day since the men had left Camelot but Anne was missing her father and brother awfully. They meant the world to her. It would break her heart if she lost either of them. She looked back to her little sister. She can see that her sister was still heartbroken over her mother's death. Anne tried her best to be with her little sister and look after her but she was still hurting herself. She turned her head and looked back out of the window.

"Annie?" Maria stood next to her sister. "What if Papa doesn't come home?"

Anne put her feet on the floor and pulled her little sister into her lap and hugged her tightly. "We'll stay here until we need to go home. Don't say things like that. Papa always comes home." She kissed her sister's cheek and the two of them sat together, looking out of the window, hoping to see someone come home.

* * *

Galahad awoke in the night to Leon entering his tent, demanding the 18 year old to wake up. "What is it?"

"The King has asked for you. Morgana means to attack now, my Lord." He bowed to Galahad as the young man climbed from his cot and pulled on his long coat. They left the tent to meet with Arthur.

"Arthur, what is going on?" Galahad asked as he secured his sword around his waist.

"Morgana." The King hissed. "She's attacking earlier than expected. I've sent Gwaine and Percival with a patrol of men. There is a hidden path running into the mountains. Morgana and Mordred mean to outflank us. Get ready, cousin." They both went their separate ways. Arthur commanded his men, while Galahad moved to command his men.

In the end, they both stood together, side-by-side. "Are you ready?" Galahad asked.

"No." Arthur chuckled softly. He stepped forward, his hand on his sword. "Tonight... We do battle. Tonight we end this war, we end a war as old as the land itself. War against ternary, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of Camelot. The future of Albion. The future of the united kingdoms." He lifts his sword into the air. "For the love of Camelot!"

His men cheered back: "For the love of Camelot!" The fight broke out and Arthur led the troops into a hard battle with the Saxons. Camelot knights fell around them but so did Saxons.

Galahad thrust his sword into the stomach of one attacking Saxon after another. His own men were very close to protect him. He didn't want it. It made him an easy target. He kicked the Saxon away. A loud roar came from above them. He threw himself to the floor as the dragon swooped down on them. He let out a cry when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down at the Saxon. He kicked at the man, breaking his nose. The young King reached for his sword and cut down the man, before he could do anything else to Galahad. "Get the King out of here!" Shout a voice from behind him.

Galahad twisted on the ground to see if Arthur was all right. But he realised it was him they were talking about. Sir Leon pulled him to his feet. "No! I need to fight."

"You can barely stand." Leon half lifted and half dragged him through the fighting. Men were protecting Galahad from the Saxons as Leon pulled him to safety. "You're bleeding badly, my Lord." The two did not see the old man on the ledge, who brought the Saxons to their knees, forcing them to retreat.

"The battle is won, Sir Leon." Gwaine had been coming from the medical tent and now helped Leon to bring Galahad into the medical tent. "The Saxons are in full retreat. They're making for the hills. I've dispatched 200 men to drive our advantage home."

"And Arthur?" Galahad asked as Leon helped him to a stool, and the physician came forward and tended to the young King's wound.

"We'll keep looking." Leon gave him a small smile.

Galahad nodded, followed by a wince as the man cleaned his wound. "Thank you. We need to return as soon as possible."

"You cannot stay here, Sire." The physician announced as he dressed the wound. "My Lord, you are in no fit state to fight."

"I'll take him back to Camelot." Leon helped Galahad to his feet. "Don't argue, Galahad."

"I wasn't going to." He groaned as he tried to place his weight on his good leg. "Gwaine, are you coming too?"

"I'll stay," said Leon, and handing Galahad to Gwaine. "You go with him. Arthur needs as many men as he can."

"Can you handle everything?" Galahad asked. "Until Arthur is found?"

"Yes, my Lord." Leon nodded and went in a separate direction to Galahad and Gwaine.

Gwaine steered Galahad towards the horses. "You're only going back to Camelot to see the girls. You want to be fussed over by them."

Galahad laughed and then mounted his horse, with a groan. The injury in his leg protesting against the movement. "Ow!" He groaned as he gripped the reins. "Come on. We need to let the people know the outcome."

Gwaine nodded and the pair of them left the chaos behind them.

* * *

"You're back!" Maria squealed as she lifted her skirts and attacked her brother, hugging him tightly. Anne welcomed back her father, hugging him tightly. The two girls had seen the two riders from their chambers and ran through the entire castle to reach the courtyard. "You came back. Just like you promised."

"I always keep my promises." Holding her tightly and kissing the top of her curly head. "Are you all right, little sister?"

"Yes." She hugged him tighter, if it was possible. "I hated that you were gone."

"What about me?" Her father chuckled softly. Maria moved from her brother and ran to her father, who hugged both of his daughters tightly. Not wanting to let them go ever again.

Anne pulled away and looked up at her father, who was crying softly. "Don't cry. We knew you would come home."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. I am just glad that I am home with my girls."

"Can we go back to Corbenic?" Maria asked from her father's embrace.

"Not yet. We're waiting for word from Arthur." Galahad spoke gently as the four of them walked into the castle. He leant on a guard's shoulder, who was helping the young King inside. He gave a low groan as he was seated on a chair in the Great Hall. Maria sat next to him and gave him back his ring. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her, when she sat on the arm of his chair.

"Where is our cousin?" She asked him.

Sir Leon rushed into the Great Hall. "I have sent three patrols to search for King Arthur, Sire." He bowed to Galahad as he stood in front of him. "There is no sign yet."

"Thank you Sir Leon." Galahad nodded and winced as he moved his leg slightly. "Send word as soon as you hear anything."

"Of course." He bowed and left them alone.

"Come on. You need to be seen to." Gwaine helped his stepson to his feet and led him out. The two girls followed close behind. Both of them glad to have their family back.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter and that is the end! :(**

**Responses from chapter 62:**

**Moon Fox:** Story is going to be wrapped up in the next chapter. I hope you will like it. :)

**Guest:** Awwwww I am sorry to make you cry. I am not as cruel as Moffat. Ha ha ha!


	64. Chapter 64: Long Live The King

**Chapter 64: Long Live The King**

Galahad and Sir Michael had been friends ever since Galahad's arrived in Camelot to train as a knight. They had been best friends ever since. So, Galahad was relieved to see his best friend ride into the courtyard, unhurt. Gwaine watched as the two men hugged. "I can't believe how much he has grown. Especially in the last few days." He spoke to Sir Bors, who stood with him at the window. "His mother's death has made him grow up quicker."

"True. He's not a little boy any longer, Gwaine." Sir Bors chuckled and tapped Gwaine's shoulder. "He's grown and we've only just realised."

Gwaine nodded. "Ever since his mother's death, he has had to grow up so much. But he's doing so well."

"He is." Sir Bors nodded. "Come. Sir Michael will bring us some news." The two knights walked side-by-side to the Great Hall. The entire castle was still in slight chaos. Bodies of soldiers were being brought from the battlefield and taken to their families grieving. There was the injured, who were turning up and receiving as much help as they were given.

Not long after they had met with Galahad and Sir Michael, Sir Leon returned. "Three more patrols have returned from the White Mountains, my lord. There is no sign of him."

"He must be somewhere!" Galahad growled in annoyance. He wanted to find his cousin alive and well. When they had separated in the battle, Galahad thought they would find each other. But now, he was blaming himself for Arthur's disappearance.

"We have spoken to every villager, every man, woman, child. There has been no word."

Galahad groaned and ran his hand down his face. "He is out there."

Leon placed his hand on Galahad's shoulder. "We will keep searching."

"Thank you." Galahad nodded and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Who else is unaccounted for?"

"Gaius," said Leon.

"He's not been seen?"

He shook his head. "Not since the battle." He bowed and left.

Galahad looked at Michael and his father, both of whom just shook their heads. "They'll come home." Gwaine tried to reassure him. Trying to reassure all of them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Gaius had found Arthur and Merlin. The King and his servant were about to leave for the lake of Avalon. "Gaius." Arthur spoke to the royal physician as Merlin walked away. He had taken off his necklace, which had the Royal Seal hanging from it. "Give this to Galahad." Placing the necklace in Gaius' hand.

"It's the Royal Seal, sire." Gaius was shocked to see it in his hand.

"If I am to die, I can think of no one who I would rather succeed me." Gaius nods and places his hand on top of Arthur's. He gave him one last nod and walked to Merlin.

"You know I was betrayed. The girl, Eira, cannot be trusted." Merlin spoke softly.

"I know."

"How long does he have?" Looking towards Arthur, who was still sitting on his horse.

Gaius looked behind him for a moment and then back at Merlin. "At best, two days." Merlin walks around Gaius and to Arthur. "Merlin." The young warlock turns back and hugs Gaius. "I'll have your favourite meal waiting for you. Now go. Look after him. Go." Urging the young man to leave. Both men knowing that it would be the last time they would ever see each other ever again.

* * *

"Gaius!" Galahad greeted the man as Gaius walked up the Griffin staircase with Michael.

"My lord." He bowed slightly to Galahad.

"Have you seen him?"

"He's alive." Gaius nodded. Galahad gave a sigh of relief.

"Then why isn't he with you?" Asked Michael.

"He's wounded." He held out the Royal Seal to Galahad. "He wanted me to give you this, my lord."

Galahad took it from him. "Where is he?"

"There is a place where he may be saved. Merlin is taking him there as we speak."

He nodded. "Good. We can keep the knights here. Merlin can handle Arthur." Galahad looked to his best friend and Michael turned, leaving the two men on the stairs. "Where has he taken the King?" His hand still wrapped tight around the Royal Seal for Camelot.

"To the Lake of Avalon. Arthur could be saved if he reaches it in time." Conveyed Gaius, walking in step with the King of Corbenic.

"What is your opinion, Gaius? Will he ever come back?" His eyes fell on the Royal Seal in his hand. "You can tell me the truth."

Gaius waited for a maid to run past them both before he told his thoughts to the young man. "No. I do not think he will ever return here." Galahad gave him a slight nod. Gaius turned and left Galahad alone, who looked out of the window, looking at the chaos below.

* * *

The traitor had been caught. Unfortunately, Bors had fallen for the beautiful charms of Eira. He stood hidden away in the castle with Sir Michael as he watched her hang for her crimes. Percival stood beside them, placing his hand on Bors' shoulder. Bors shrugged off his hand and stormed away. Michael kept his eyes on the execution below. "You know what you said you'd do if you ever found Morgana? Let us do this for Sir Bors." Percival gave a nod. "Well, we've got a good idea where she'll be heading." The two of them left Camelot and moved fast after Morgana. This was their last chance to save Arthur and defeat Morgana.

Fortune was not on their side. Sir Percival and Sir Michael attacked the party but were thwarted by Morgana. Throwing the two and rendering them unconscious. "Did you really think you could outwit me?" Morgana sneered, looking down at the two men.

* * *

"Where are Percival and Michael?" Galahad asked as he stood in the council chambers with Arthur's council, including Gaius and Gwaine.

Gwaine shrugged a shoulder. "I do not know. They may have gone out on a patrol to find the King." He was hiding the truth from Arthur's councillors. Arthur's only chance of survival was for him to reach the Lake of Avalon. Secrecy was the key. If all his knights were sent after him, they would lose the secrecy. Galahad looked up at his stepfather, who gave him a slight nod. The young man returned to talks with the councillors. Deciding what to do next. The threat of the Saxons was still there but they wanted them to be gone.

* * *

Michael regained consciousness and found himself tied between two trees. He lifted his head to see Morgana in front of him, holding a box in her hands. "Tell me where the king is."

"Which one?" Quipped Michael, with a smirk. He tried to hold his head up but he was too weak. "I'd rather die."

"Then you shall have your wish... once you've told me." She sneered and knelt down in front of him. "Not even you Sir knight, can resist the charms of the Nathair." Opening the box in front of him. The small Nathair rises up and hisses at the young man. Michael's eyes widened in horror and began struggling against his bonds. He let out a scream as the Nathair attacks him. Not too far away from them, Percival awoke to the sound of Michael's terrifying scream. Using as much strength as he had, he pulled at his ropes. Determined to break free. The ropes finally break and he is soon on his feet and searching for Michael. "Michael." He breathed when he found him. Michael was slumped over, still tied between the trees. Percival lifts his head up.

"She's riding for Avalon." Michael croaked.

"Michael." Holding his head up.

"I failed." His voice hoarse from screaming. Death was looming over him. He did not have long left.

"No. You haven't." Percival shook his head. Michael slowly dies; his eyes closing and one long breath left him. "Michael! Michael!" He pressed his forehead against Michael's as he mourned his young friend. He reached up and untied the young man, laying him down on the ground. This was going to kill Galahad. Galahad and Michael were brothers-in-arms. They were never seen without the other. Percival lifted Michael's body and carried him away.

* * *

It was late in the night and Galahad had not slept since he had arrived back in Camelot. He worried for his cousin and for Merlin. But now, Percival and Michael were missing. He needed as many men as he could. He needed as much help as he could get. He did not want to be King without his best friends. "You need to sleep." Anne spoke from behind him.

He turned to face her and smiled a little. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "I can't sleep." He sighed. "You should be in bed." He looked down at her. She was in her nightgown with her dressing gown around her. He pulled off his long coat and draped it over her shoulders. She pulled it around her tightly and he placed his arm around her. "Is Maria asleep?"

"Yes. She was out like a light." Anne smiled slightly as she looked out of the window with her brother. "She's just glad you and Papa are back with us."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Who's that?" His gaze focused on a rider and two horses entered the courtyard. "It's Percival! He's back!"

"That's Sir Michael's horse." Anne caught sight of the black horse in the torch light.

"Stay here." He spoke sternly to her as he rushed down the stairs, but Anne followed him. "Anne!"

She pushed passed him and ran out of the double doors. "Sir Percival!" Her eyes widened at the body draped over Sir Michael's horse. "NO!" She screamed as she pushed the cloak away from the body. "Michael!" She brushed his golden hair from his face. "What happened?"

"Morgana." Percival wrapped his arm around her and tried to get her to move away from him. But the girl wouldn't. "Princess Anne. Please. You should not." Anne had tears running down her cheeks as she pushed his hair from his face.

"Annie?" Galahad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away.

Anne fought against him but she gave in and let him pull her back inside. "I love him. Believe me, Galahad! Please tell me he's not dead."

"I'm sorry, my darling." He lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to her chambers. "I am so sorry. I didn't know." He knew Michael had said he had met a girl and thought he was in love with her. It must have been his sister. He never knew. He lay her down on the bed and sat next to her. "I am sorry darling." She turned away from him, sobbing quietly. "I never knew." He tried to comfort her but she just ignored him. He stood up and left her alone. She needed to be alone. The relationship between Anne and Michael would not have led to much. She was contracted to marry Vortigern's youngest son. There was no way out of it. His poor sister. She had fallen in love with the wrong man and now he was dead. She will be heartbroken for quite some time.

Galahad had to see to Sir Michael. If his sister had not been there and he had seen Michael first, Galahad would have broken down himself. This was his best friend. He had reached the bottom of the stairs when Percival carried Michael's body. "Sire, where shall we lay Michael?" Asked Percival.

"In the chapel." Galahad spoke quietly and followed the large man into the Royal chapel. He watched as Percival lay the body of the knight down. "What happened?"

"Morgana. We attacked her but she defeated us." He stood back to allow Galahad to step forward. "She tortured him. He broke after a long torture. He gave up Arthur's location."

Galahad nodded. "He fought bravely. He will be given an honourable funeral." He knelt in next to his friend. "He and my sister were in love. She's heartbroken."

"I know. He told me when we left to follow Morgana." Percival spoke quietly. "Any word from Arthur?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't know what to do now." Galahad stood up straight and bowed down to Michael. "I can't do this without him. He's my best... He was my best friend."

"I know. You need to sleep Galahad. You look like you are asleep on your feet." He placed his arm around his shoulder and led him out of the chapel. Galahad took one look behind him at his fallen friend and let Percival take him from the room.

* * *

The morning came and Anne had not slept at all. Her heart was broken. She truly loved Michael. They had met when Anne was last in Camelot and fell hard in love with him. As did he. Now he was gone. She felt even more lonely. First her mother and now Michael. Who else was she going to lose? She lay down in bed but did not sleep. Anne had not moved since her brother had placed her there. She lifted herself from her bed when the maid entered her chambers. "Can I wear my dark blue dress?"

"Yes, my lady." She curtseyed as she moved to the wardrobe, taking out the long dress. She waited for Anne to take off her brother's coat and then moved forward to help her undress. "I am sorry for the loss of Sir Michael."

"Thank you," murmured Anne as she stood still and let the maid tie her corset. She stood still as she was dressed into her dress. She didn't want to say anything. She couldn't.

A knock on the door came. "Anne?" Galahad's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." She called to him as she pulled her hair from its braid and pulling a brush through her long hair.

The door opened slowly and Galahad stepped inside. He was wearing his Camelot uniform. "We're needed in the Great Hall." He nodded to the maid, who quickly left the room. "The king is not coming back."

"So, you're King?" She asked, placing the brush down.

"Yes." He nodded solemnly. "I don't want to be."

"Where will we live?" She turned to face him, brushing the front of her dress with her hands.

"Corbenic." He smiled. "It's home for us. Camelot's power is delicate right now. I'll be crowned here first and then at home. Where we will stay."

"Good." She nodded. "I want to go home. I don't want to stay here any more." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Come." He held his hand out to her and she took it. She always felt safe and loved with her brother around.

* * *

Arthur's throne stood empty as the Knights of Camelot stood before it. Galahad stood in front of the throne, feeling awkward. Sir Leon looked to Galahad, who gave him a small nod. "The King is dead!" He announced to the room. "Long live the King!" He shouted and knelt before Galahad. The room knelt before him. His sisters curtseyed deeply. The whole room called to him. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Galahad nervously turned to the throne and walked towards it. He sat down and allowed Sir Leon to place the crown upon his head. He looked at his sisters, who were smiling broadly at him. He could see how proud his stepfather was. The new King knew that he could do this. Especially with those who surrounded him.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
